


Socialites

by Seachelle623



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And putting people down, But some characters are based off my rich friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jaeno, M/M, Renle, domestic fluff(?), it's only shouting, main is renle, markhyuck, nomin, not all rich people are like how characters are portrayed, rich people, some domestic shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 90,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: If you told Huang Renjun a week prior to today that he was going to go to a rich social party for fun, he would have told you to stop dreaming. However, that dream seemed positively real right now as a glass of Coca Cola was being clutched in his right hand and his eyes scanned the numerous amount of people in the room.Or alternatively summarised as: "Oh, so you're in a lower social class than me right?"





	1. Sneak-Peak

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Asian Fanfics (I'm probably more open about my ideas for this fic on there if you're interested...) and it was on Asian Fanfics before I even made an account for AO3...but I decided to put a copy on here too because why not?
> 
> Not all rich people in the book are like this...but they are based off my friends who are rich so...yeah...

If you told Huang Renjun a week prior to today that he was going to go to a rich social party for fun, he would have told you to stop dreaming. However, that dream seemed positively real right now as a glass of Coca Cola was being clutched in his right hand and his eyes scanned the numerous amount of people in the room.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"So you know how when we met, you said you were used to giving out your identity?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What if your identity changed and you couldn't give it out anymore? What would you do?"

"Chenle, that question barely has an answer..."

 

~ ~ ~

 

"You know ge, I don't think I like the name 'Zhong Chenle'."

"Is there even a point to you calling me at 2 in the morning, Chenle?"

"But what if I changed my last name? Do you think it would sound better?"

"Chenle, are you drunk? You can't drink yet! You're only sixteen!"

"What do you think about me changing Zhong to Huang, Renjun-ge? My name will then be 'Huang Chenle'."

"Chenle..."

"Ge?"

"Go to sleep. You're drunk."


	2. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are all rich kids this...loud?

If you told Huang Renjun a week prior to today that he was going to go to a rich social party for fun, he would have told you to stop dreaming. However, that dream seemed positively real right now as a glass of Coca Cola was being clutched in his right hand and his eyes scanned the numerous amount of people in the room. The air was hot, heavy but also a different colour than the usual air that he was used to with people like him...it felt like everyone in the room had an ego the size of Jupiter. Sighing, he witnessed a man in a pristine black suit accidentally spill red wine on another man who had an equally pristine suit but hosted pink hair instead of black.

 

"What do you think you're doing? This is a thousand dollar suit!"

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to!”

 

Tuning out, Renjun inspected the stain and almost rolled his eyes eyes at how tiny it was. Almost. _Goddamn rich people and thinking they own everything._ Shaking his head, Renjun failed to notice someone walk up to him until they sat right next to him, almost causing him to spill his drink. _Almost_.

“Hey, you enjoying the party?”

Turning his head so quickly that he was sure to gain whiplash, the first thing he saw of the other person was innocent eyes but a smug smile. Of course that meant that it could only be his older close friend (and host of the party): Dong Sicheng (otherwise known as the alias ‘Winwin’ in the rich socialite world). 

“You know, simple people like me don’t know what to do at elegant parties like this. We’re used to the simple illegal alcohol that was half price and the too loud rap music that has swear words every sentence,” he retorted, mood being sour due to the fact that barely anyone approached him in the past thirty minutes he had been sitting there. **_Observation of rich people #1:They tend to stick to their cliques and who they know. If you’re a stranger, you’ll always be a stranger._**

“Come on, it can’t be that bad! Look at all the people you can talk to!” Sicheng gestured around to all of the insanely good looking people around him. “And plus, you never know which of these hot asses will actually be interested in you,” Sicheng added with a wink causing Renjun to recoil in disgust. 

“Not everyone is hungry for dick, you ass,” he replied and mentally noted that he had probably fix this headache or his behaviour will be seen as extremely rude in a place like this. 

 

“Hey you see that guy over there? The one talking to Taeyong?” Sicheng asked him in Chinese (mostly to keep their conversation private) while gesturing to two males on the other side of the room - one of them was the pink haired one that made the fuss about the stain on his suit (that Renjun couldn’t even make out from how distant he was). On closer inspection, Renjun realised that the pink haired man had a face that was practically crafted by the gods themselves. The other one was shorter than the pink haired male and hosted a nice shade of lavender for his hair. His face was a bit boyish and cute but Renjun still regarded him as handsome. 

“Which one is Taeyong? And who’s the other one?” He asked in his mother language, genuinely wishing to know who was who. Upon hearing Sicheng’s laugh, he lightly slapped the older. 

“Okay, okay. Lee Taeyong is the one with the pink hair and the other one is Zhong Chenle.” 

 

Zhong Chenle.

 

The name sounded familiar and he couldn't figure out why.

 

“What’s so good about them other than their looks?” He asked, already annoyed that he can’t figure out why the name Zhong Chenle was familiar. 

“Calm down for a second, jeez. Zhong Chenle is only a year younger than you and he’s the closest one here to your age.” Sicheng explained but Renjun was still puzzled. 

“So?” 

“So go and talk to him!” Sicheng revealed but caused Renjun to simply laugh in his face. 

“No way! This party isn’t for me - I’m not even meant to be here, Sicheng!”

“Fine then, have it your way. But you’re going to have to make up an excuse fast.” 

“Why?” Panic filled Renjun’s body and mind as he saw Sicheng slowly smirk at him. 

“Because he’s coming closer to you and I’m going to flirt with the hot Japanese guy. See you later, Renjun!” Sicheng waved as he waltzed over to the culprit of the red wine stain incident. 

 

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here and talk to you?” A boyish voice asked him in accented Korean, causing Renjun to be quite flustered as he spent the last few minutes talking in Chinese. Shaking his head, Renjun moved over to allow the lavender haired boy (who was in a suit that most likely cost more than all of Renjun’s textbooks at school) to occupy the seat next to him. 

“What brings you here?” The other boy asked him (with that pretty heavy accent) in Korean once again. 

“I was invited here by the host,” Renjun replied in the same language, not wanting to seem rude. “You?”

“Similar reason. Only I was dragged here with my brother by my parents. My brother probably already went home,” the other replied, mumbling the last sentence in Chinese. 

“If Korean is too hard for you, we can always speak in Chinese,” Renjun replied in Chinese, trying his best to make the other feel comfortable. After all, anyone could tell from his behaviour that he wasn’t used to this whole...social party thing. 

“You know Chinese?” The lavender haired boy - Zhong Chenle - asked, his Chinese being faster and more fluent. 

“I was born and raised in Jilin. I moved to Korea about two years ago,” he explained and watched the other’s face morph into surprise. 

“I was born and raised in Shanghai but didn’t move here until six months ago...I never thought I would meet someone similar to me though! Well...other than Kun-ge and Winwin-ge...” The younger boy exclaimed and Renjun chuckled and smiled at his actions. Zhong Chenle seemed cute - too cute for his own good.  _But who exactly is he?_

 

“Sorry if I seem rude and it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me but...what’s your name?” The lavender haired boy shyly asked and it took all the willpower that Renjun had to not squish his cheeks. Confused, Renjun wondered why he wouldn’t want to reveal his name. 

“Renjun. Huang Renjun. You?” The younger boy smiled at him. 

“You probably already know me but I’m Chenle. Zhong Chenle. Nice to meet you, Huang Renjun!” Chenle shouted as he extended his hand.  _Yes I know you but...I don't remember why...just who are you, Zhong Chenle?_

“The pleasure’s all mine, Zhong Chenle,” Renjun replied as he returned the handshake. 

“Only, why did you ask me if I didn’t want to give you my name?” Renjun asked, curiosity evident in his eyes. Chenle weakly laughed at the question.  

“Some people don’t like giving out their names...it’s similar to an identity issue I think,” he explained while rubbing the back of his neck.  _How does that explain you?_

“Then what about you? You don’t care about your identity?” Renjun asked him, faintly aware that his approach was probably rude. 

“A lot of people know me so I don’t see the point in hiding who I am. But what about you? Don’t you care?” Chenle asked him, the curiosity being transferred from Renjun to the other boy. _Zhong Chenle, what are you famous for?_

“I’m used to giving out my identity but barely anyone knows me compared to you. I’m not really...involved in the world you’re in,” Renjun timidly explained, suddenly embarrassed that he was in the middle or working class and currently had parents who were struggling to make ends meet because of school fees and electricity bills. 

 

“Oh so you’re in a lower social class than me, right?” 

 

It was an innocent question and chances were that Chenle didn’t know what he was talking about but it still hurt to hear. **_Observation of rich people #2: They’re all low key snobs._**

“Not everyone cares about social class but I guess you could put it like that,” Renjun replied bitterly, dismissing Chenle’s hasty apology. Well, apologies never take away the pain that the action causes.

“Hey how old are you anyway? I mean, you look young but act like you’re old,” Chenle asked and Renjun was glad for the change in topic.  _Does this kid even have a filter? Is he really a rich socialite?_

“I’m seventeen. Eighteen in March. You?”  _So Sicheng-ge was right..._

“Turned sixteen in November. Guess I’m going to have to call you ‘ge’ from now on,” Chenle stated and smiled at his little revelation.  _Really, you don't..._

“So, Renjun-ge, do you have any pets?” Laughing a bit at the childish question, Renjun remembered his little pomsky named Jem. 

“I have one. It’s a pomsky that I named Jem,” He answered and once again witnessed the other’s face morph into surprise. 

“You have a cross breed?!?!?!” Right. Rich people and getting pure breeds. ** _Observation of rich people #3: They probably only get pure breeds for pets. Well, they can afford it after all..._**

“Yeah, a lot of people get them because they’re usually cheaper than pure breeds. Not that you would understand that struggle,” Renjun replied, whispering the last sentence to himself. 

“What was that last bit, Renjun-ge?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it, Chenle. What about you? Got any pets?” 

“Nope. My parents say that I’ll probably end up killing the pet because I’m too preoccupied with playing the piano or watching Dragon Ball,” Chenle explained, sad at the reason why his parents refused to get him a pet.  _What do you even do?!_

“But don’t you have like butlers and maids to make sure the animal doesn’t...die?” Renjun asked and saw a bittersweet smile on the face of the younger. 

“I want to be the one who takes care of the pet, not my butlers or maids!” He exclaimed and Renjun seriously needed his heart to slow down because he wouldn’t be able to pay for the hospital bill.  _Are all rich kids this...loud?_

“Well, you can always come over to mine to play with Jem,” Renjun mindlessly said before he realised what he actually said. He was not in school, meeting a new friend - no, he was in a rich social party, meeting rich socialites over glasses of Coca Cola. Inviting a rich person over to his house was like inviting the queen to visit a sewage plant. Panic arose in him when he turned and saw the shocked look plastered on Chenle’s face too. 

“O-Only if you want! You d-don’t have to!” Curse his stutters. 

 

“This is the thing that I like about people like you, Huang Renjun. You guys don’t care about social class and just invite people genuinely. Thank you for treating me like we’re equals,” Chenle said as he stood up and bowed to show his gratitude. Suddenly, a more matured voice cut the air around them before Renjun could tell the younger to lift his head. 

“Is this real? The almighty, high-strung Zhong Chenle dipping his head to Huang Renjun, a mere middle class individual?” 

“Fuck off, Sicheng,” Renjun spat out with venom as he was a ‘mere middle class individual’ and not ‘Dong Sicheng’s treasured friend’. 

“You know I love you Renjun and what happened to calling me ‘ge’?”

“I lost all respect for you since you dragged me to this party of yours.”

 

“Oh, Winwin-ge!” Chenle greeted the other once he had lifted his head. 

“It’s nice to see you too, Chenle but your parents said you’re leaving now,” Sicheng explained and Chenle visibly became sadder. 

“Alright, I’ll leave. But Renjun-ge?” Renjun turned to the younger at the mention of his name. 

“Thank you for inviting me to your place to play with your pet. I’ll have to make sure that I hold my end on that invite!” He shouted before practically running away, leaving Renjun blushing out of embarrassment with his heart not caring about hospital bills. 

 

“So, Zhong Chenle, huh?”

“Shut up, Sicheng-ge.” 

 

**_Observation of rich people #4: They’re pretty unpredictable._ **


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhong Chenle...who exactly are you?

"Hey Renjun, can you bring me a coffee? The usual that I get?"

"By 'bring you the coffee', do you mean dropping it off to the model studio?"

"I thought you would already know that..."

"I am not your slave, Jeno."

"Please?"

"I'll get Jaemin to do it since he's on break."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH HUANG RENJUN I LOVE Y-"

 

Ending the call, Renjun sighed at the fact that the rookie model Lee Jeno thought that just because they're friends and go to the same school that he is his slave. Curse Renjun and his habit of knowing rich people. ** _Observation of rich people #5: They are incredibly busy and will often treat you like a slave._**

"Jeno needing a coffee again?" A voice cut his thoughts and Renjun smiled knowing who it was.

"Jaemin, have I ever thanked you for being broke like me?"  _Way to go, Huang Renjun. Now he's going to blackmail you in three week's time._

"No but this sounds interesting."  _Yep, definitely going to blackmail you._

"Just get this coffee I'm making to Jeno for me please," Renjun replied, annoyed out of his mind as he started to set up the machine for Jeno's usual caffeinated order.

"You're making a coffee? I don't see you making anything right now, Renjun..."  _Shut the fuck up, Na Jaemin._

"I'm working on it!"

 

Three whole minutes later, Huang Renjun was wondering what God he had pissed off in his past life to have this happen in the middle of the cafe that he worked at while he was on shift. Na Jaemin's shirt was covered with the coffee that Renjun just made for Jeno and the reason for it was the lavender haired boy who simply apologised and stared wide eyed at Jaemin. Sighing, Renjun simply picked up a towel and ~~threw~~ handed it to Jaemin to soak as much of the brown liquid as possible. 

"Jeno's going to be pissed," Renjun stated as he took the coffee cup off Jaemin and started remaking the order.

"Yeah well, fuck Lee Jeno and his goddamn flawless face. I have coffee shit on me because of him!" Jaemin complained as his cheeks turned a slight red. Out of embarrassment or something more, Renjun couldn't really care less since he knew the two would end up together at some point. Albeit, that point would be very hard to reach but...it's their problem not his. 

"Regardless, Jeno is still a customer and we have to get this coffee to him or deal with his whines in the middle of his shoot," Renjun replied while subtly scanning the room to find the lavender haired boy that caused the whole incident.

"Well I'm going to make sure he gets the same amount of shit that I did-" Jaemin was cut off by the heavenly voice of the cafe manager shouting at someone.

 

"What are you doing here?! You're a customer and are not allowed in the staff area of this cafe!" Renjun and Jaemin shared a look as they witnessed the angel manager of the cafe Moon Taeil express his utter dislike for the situation (thank the heavens it wasn't the other manager Kim Doyoung...he would have probably started a fight...).

"Sir! I'm so sorry but I thought that there would be something here-"

"You could have gotten hurt because of these machines! Look, just leave and don't come back into the staff areas of the cafe!"  _Poor boy, he can't even explain himself because of the language barrier._

As if on cue, a lavender haired boy exited the kitchens before the supposed 'angel manager' of the cafe. As Renjun was passing Jeno's drink to Jaemin, he noticed the other stiffen and actually  _glare_  at the boy who practically trespassed.  _ **Observation of rich people #6: They do things on impulse...probably because they have enough money to fix the situation later.**_

"Oh! The person that I bumped into! I'm really really sorry! I'll even pay for the necessary washing to get the stain out!" The lavener haired boy rambled in Chinese and Renjun bit the inside of his cheek to hold in his laugh as Jaemin stared down at the boy condescendingly, patiently waiting for Renjun to translate for him.  _ **Observation of rich people #7: They think money will fix everything.**_

"He says he's sorry that he's willing to pay for the washing to get the stain out," Renjun translated while reading the next order on the screen of the order TV that was on the wall.  _An iced latte...easy._

"I'll let you pay for the washing of my uniform but only because I'm broke and you look like you really want to," Jaemin said while remaining a stoic face that Renjun wished he could take a picture of to give to Donghyuck so he could turn it into a meme. 

"He said that he would let you pay for the washing because he has no money right now," Renjun translated the sentence into Chinese for the other boy to understand. He immediately saw the gratefulness on the face of the younger boy who probably didn't even recognise him.  _Wow, our conversation meant a lot to him then._

"Please tell him to accept my apology!" The lavender haired boy requested in a polite manner that Renjun knew was probably 90% genuine and 10% an act.

"Why don't you just accept his apology instead of using him for his money, Jaemin?" Renjun side commented while making the iced latte for table 8. 

"Why don't you just stay out of this, Renjun?" Jaemin shot back while Renjun simply smirked knowing too well that Jaemin had already accepted the apology before the culprit even said it. That boy was seriously too nice for his own good.

"Renjun? As in Huang Renjun?" The lavender haired boy aked as he finally fully looked at Renjun (and most likely recognised him) who was behind one of the machines at the counter. Thankfully, the door to the cafe opened to reveal two people: one with platinum blond hair and the other with a faded red.

 

"Donghyuck! Thank god! Please take this iced latte to table 8 for me," Renjun said as he handed the said drink to the red haired male who rolled his eyes and told him to sign him in. Laughing slightly, Renjun typed in the necessary code for Donghyuck to be registered as in for work and purposely smiled at Jeno's complaints of being ignored. 

"You took so long to come to the studio that my shoot finished and I came here!" He complained and Renjun simply laughed more.  _ **Observation of rich people #8: They complain when they have to make their way to you.**_

"If you actually used your eyes, you would see your drink was going to make it's way to you," Renjun replied as he pointed to Jaemin from behind the counter. Jaemin was simply gripping the coffee cup like it was a lifeline and literally shoved the liquid down Jeno's throat.

"This is the second one Renjun made for you! You better treasure it! The first one got spilt on me because of some clumsy brat! Now my uniform shirt is all ruined because of you, Lee Jeno!" Jaemin screamed as Jeno's throat was probably being killed by the liquid. 

"Just get married you two, honestly..." Donghyuck commented as he came back from his trip to table 8, smiling all too knowingly when Jaemin abruptedly jumped backwards from his previous position that was more on Jeno than beside him. Renjun laughed when Jeno took a very exaggerated breath out of relief of being freed.

"I'm sorry but are you really Huang Renjun?"  _Shit._ Renjun had forgotten that the rich boy was still present. _What the hell do I do? And did he just ask that in Korean?_

"Yeah, he is. Why?" Donghyuck replied.  _Of course, trust Donghyuck to ruin everything. And yep, definitely Korean._

"Well then, Huang Renjun!" The lavender haired boy said in Chinese.

"Yes? Is there anything I can do for you?" Renjun replied sassily in the same language, a bit disappointed that it took the other boy quite a while to recognise who he was.

"Can I have an iced mocha?" Renjun internally scolded himself for thinking that it was going to be something else. Honestly, what was he expecting?

"In a minute, be patient," He replied and ignored all of the curious smiles that were being sent his way. 

"Lee Donghyuck, stop staring at me - I'm not Mark-hyung. Also, get your ass around here so that you can collect the money while I catch up on making these orders," Renjun instructed as the tanned male placed the boy's order into the register. 

"And what's your name?" Donghyuck asked the customer who was currently watching Renjun intently while smiling to himself.

"Do I have to answer that?" He asked back, accent so heavy that it took a while for Donghyuck to decipher what he said. Renjun suddenly felt himself become worried upon the younger's uncomfortable silence.  **Some people don't like giving out their names...it's an identity issue I think.** _Does this mean that Chenle actually has an identity crisis? Zhong Chenle...you said a lot of people know you but still..._

"It's only so we know what name to call out to give it to you. You don't have to give us your full name," Renjun explained in Chinese since he knew what the other was thinking.

"Lele. You can just put Lele," The lavender haired boy answered and Donghyuck completed the order with collecting the money and giving back the correct change.

 

It was only a few more minutes until Renjun finished the other boy's order and everyone else's before it. Handing the cup to the other boy, he smiled his customer service smile but didn't expect to get a geniune one in return. The cafe wasn't really busy since Jaemin's break ended and him and Dongyuck were taking care of the occasional order while Jeno talked to them. Smiling at them, Renjun decided to make conversation with the other Chinese boy.

"What brings a rich socialite like you to a normal cafe like this? Wouldn't you prefer something more extravagent?" He asked while leaning against the counter so that only the other Chinese boy would hear his words - not that anyone would even understand them.

"I asked Winwin-ge where I could meet you and he told me that you worked here. So I came because I wanted to see you but then I bumped into the other guy and-"

"It's okay, he's over it. He'll probably refuse your offer of paying for the washing later once he realises you can speak Korean," Renjun explained and wanted nothing more than the pinch the other boy's cheeks as he pouted.

"I'm really sorry though," He said and took a sip of his iced mocha. Renjun chuckled at his childishness.

"Trust me, it's fine and it's not the first time it's happened," Renjun assured the younger who still looked like he doubted his words.

"Hey do you have anything to do later? As in after your work time?" Chenle asked him, effectively catching him off guard. 

"'Work time' is actually called 'a shift' but nothing that I can think of. Why?" He replied, geniunely curious.

"Let's go out!" Chenle said in Korean and even though Renjun knew it was because the other didn't know Korean properly and didn't know how else to word it, the sudden exclamation still surprised him and caused his cheeks to become as red as Donghyuck's hair. 

"Oh Renjun are you going somewhere after?"

"Wait...are you actually dating the brat that spilt coffee on me?!"

"But you were meant to help me with my homework since Minhyung is busy! I feel betrayed Huang Renjun!"

Ignoring his friends (and the drama being caused by Jaemin and Donghyuck), Renjun couldn't stop staring at the younger who looked way too beautiful in the dim light of the cafe.  _Zhong Chenle...who exactly are you?_

 

"You know what Lele? Maybe I will."

 

_**Observation of rich people #9: They look cute when they blush.** _


	4. Cobalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he run away??

Huang Renjun didn't even know how his simple Saturday afternoon came to this. He was supposed to be at home studying English so that he doesn't fail the class and probably polish his Korean as well. He was definitely not supposed to be walking around with Zhong Chenle in the city's main mall and learning more about him (like how he sings like an angel and plays the piano beautifully - Chenle showed him recordings he had on his phone). 

 

He was also not meant to be thinking about how adorable the younger was when he saw an arcade.

 

"Renjun-ge! Let's go to the arcade!" Chenle barely gave Renjun any time to respond before he was dragged to the arcade by the lavender haired boy. A little Goku plush toy caught Renjun's eye as the two walked past the row of claw machines to get to the main counter for some tokens.  _He likes Dragon Ball...right?_

"Hey, Ch- I mean Lele, I'm going to go that claw machine for a while, okay?" Renjun asked the younger as he took the few tokens that the younger was offering him. He saw the disappointed look in the younger's eyes and almost felt a pang of guilt. Almost.  _ **Observation of rich people #10: They like to play with your feelings.**_ Giving Chenle a small smile, Renjun made his way to get the goddamn Goku plushie.

 

It had been ten minutes and he still didn't get the Goku plushie. He had run out of tokens too.  _Trying to impress a rich socialite is like trying to win the lottery._

"Ge? You've been here for a while," An innocent voice that sounded like music to Renjun's ears interrupted his train of thought.

"Sorry I took long," Renjun apologised as Chenle simply giggled at him, taking out a token and placing it into the machine to play. This felt right. This whole spending time with Zhong Chenle felt right to Renjun and he didn't know why. He didn't even know who Zhong Chenle was!  _Zhong Chenle...why are you so confusing?_  A deeper voice accompanied with a higher female one sliced through the comfortable air that surrounded the two Chinese males.

"Hyung?"

"Renjun-oppa?"

He knew those voices but he didn't know why the two were together. Usually they would just run away from him in public unless...

"Renjun-hyung, are you hanging out with who I think you're hanging out with?" There it was. The question that Renjun didn't want to hear. Thankfully, the person he was hangin out with in question was too preoccupied with the claw machine to pay attention to them. 

"Jisung-ah, Lami-ah...how's it going?" Renjun said, deciding not to be difficult any longer as he turned to both of them. The first thing that caught his eyes was the shockingly bright cobalt mop of hair that Jisung hosted and then the beauty that was known as Lami. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Renjun decided that Chenle was more beautiful than Lami will ever be...in his mind anyway otherwise Jisung would probably choke him to death (considering the huge crush his dongsaeng had on the girl). 

"Nothing much. We were just hanging out before my shift," Lami answered as she eyed the boy behind Renjun - the one who was still preoccupied with the claw machine.

"Hyung, who's that?" Jisung asked him as he too eyed the younger Chinese boy who was letting out high pitched screams of delight as he finally got the Goku plushie that he wanted. 

"Just someone I'm hanging out with," Renjun answered, wishing the topic swayed from the boy who accompanied him.

"

Ge? Who are these people? Friends of yours?" Chenle's sudden questions in Chinese caught all three of them off guard as he looked at all of them with eyes filled to the brim with curiosity, mouth slightly open and a Goku plushie in between his arms. Overall, the sight was too cute and too adorable and Renjun wanted to just grab the younger’s face and-

Okay, Huang Renjun. Stop that thought right there. 

 

**_Observation of rich people #11: They make your thoughts go haywire._ **

 

“Yeah they’re friends of mine,” Renjun answered back in Chinese when he realised he had been staring at the younger’s face for too long. 

“Hi friends of Renjun-ge! I’m Lele!” Chenle introduces himself and waved at the others with his accented Korean. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Lele. I’m Lami and this tower over here is Jisung,” Lami said and they all smiled when Jisung said his signature ‘you can call me Jisung Puwark!’ to make the atmosphere less tense. Hearing Chenle’s giggles made Renjun’s stomach feel weird and also made him hope that he didn’t vomit out his lunch later in two hours time. While the three who were younger than him conversed about whatever teenagers a year and a bit younger than Renjun talked about, Renjun felt quite left out and tried to ignore the unsettling feelings that appeared every time Chenle leaned down to hear Lami better or every time Chenle’s shoulder accidentally brushed Jisung’s arm. Yep, these feelings really needed to leave Renjun alone before something bad happened and he got hurt.

"Well, we really need to get going since I have a shift to do and Jisung has to deliver something to Mark-oppa," Lami said and Renjun tried desperately to ignore the brief amount of elation that filled his being. 

"Oh yeah, I do...Anyway, it was nice meeting you Lele! See you around, hyung!" Jisung said as he waved to the both of them, Lami mirroring his actions before she went into the arcade to start her shift. Soon after, Jisung left as well to deliver whatever he needed to deliver to Mark-hyung, leaving Renjun alone with the lavender haired boy once again.

"They were nice, ge," Chenle commented in Chinese as he held the Goku plushie closer to himself and Renjun couldn't resist chuckling at how adorable he looked. 

"They're also devils once you  _really_  get to know them," Renjun explained as he absentmindedly patted the other's head. "Oh...sorry. I wasn't thinking and I just-"

"Ge, it's okay! Really!" Chenle interrupted him and flashed him the biggest and most genuine smile Renjun had seen from the younger. Despite the short amount of time that Renjun knew Chenle, the other never failed to surprise him.

 

_**Observation of rich people #12: Their smiles are brighter than any star when they're really happy.** _

 

"Zhong Chenle! That's where you've been!" A very deep voice (deeper than Jisung's) cut the happy and mushy atmosphere that had surrounded the two Chinese boys. It didn't take long for Renjun to figure out that the man in the black suit (despite the weather being quite humid) who was marching towards them was the owner of the voice.

"Oh! Kris-ge! You found me already?!" Chenle exclaimed in horror as he gripped the Goku plushie tighter. On impulse, Renjun moved his stance slightly to make himself seem taller than he was and made sure that at least his shoulder was in front of Chenle's body. This guy could be dangerous and even though Renjun wasn't intimidating in the slightest, he could still try to have a stare down with the much taller man (seriously this guy was probably taller than Jisung by a full head!). _Wait...did Chenle just say 'found'? Did he run away??_

"You really shouldn't run off like that, Chenle! Something bad could have happened to you and only God knows what your father would be like if he found out!" The man in the suit (was he a bodyguard?) scolded the younger Chinese boy who seemed to want to cry. The man's accent on his Chinese  was also weird but Renjun couldn't pinpoint where exactly it was from.

"I just wanted to meet my friend!" Chenle screamed, a few tears escaping his eyes and causing the taller man to sigh.

"You know well enough that your father told you to forget about the boy you met at the party last week. Don't make us put you in house arrest," The tall man said, voice gentle but firm. Chenle simply nodded and turned to Renjun, sniffling and desparately trying to hold back his tears.  _ **Observation of rich people #13: Nothing hurts more than the sight of them crying.**_ The painful stab in hsi chest made Renjun want to cry as well but he held back tears when he saw the face of the younger, knowing full well that at least one of them had to be strong here.  It seemed that the moment Chenle turned to Renjun was the moment that the man in the suit realised Renjun existed. 

 

"Chenle...what are you doing with a person like this?" The tall man asked and Renjun felt the need to look down. He was still wearing his uniform for the cafe in the mall's lower level since he didn't have a change of clothes for this spontaneous outing.  _I should probably bring a spare change of clothes in case this every happens again...if this ever happens again..._  

 

"I went to the cafe since I was thirsty and I couldn't find my card...and then...this guy - he was on shift - paid for my iced mocha and even listened to me ranting on about stuff at home because...you know how father is...and then I found my card and bought him a drink in return and we came to the arcade and-"

"Chenle I get it. You can stop crying now," The man in the suit said, probably used to Chenle being dramatic like this when he was crying. The sobs and hiccups had made half of his story incoherent but Renjun still wondered why he lied to this man. He did pay for his iced mocha in  _cash_  after all... 

 

Nodding, Chenle wiped his tears and hugged the Goku plushie even harder, if that was even possible.     

"It was nice seeing you again, Renjun-ge...even if I have to leave so soon. Next time I come around, you're definitely going to make me meet your dog, alright?!" Chenle practically shouted and Renjun laughed at how adorable  the younger was.  

"Alright, alright...you better go now," Renjun said and intended to leave his goodbye at that. However, Chenle had a better idea.

"I know! Why don't you give me your number so that we can plan a day for me to meet your dog?" He asked enthusiastically, tears magically disappearing at the thought of Renjun's pomsky. Renjun, on the other hand, was fighting a blush that might make him seem like a tomato.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that," Renjun replied as he took out his phone for Chenle to put his number into. Giving the other a missed call, Renjun couldn't help but want to take a picture of the younger (spoiler alert: he didn't because of the very intimidating man in the black suit who looked like Renjun's existence was poison to Chenle).

"Great! Now I have your number and you have mine! I'll message you as soon as I can, Renjun-ge!" Chenle screamed as the man in the black suit literally picked him up and carried him away on his shoulder. "I'll also make sure to visit the cafe more often! I promise next time I won't spill coffee on anyone!" Chenle screamed over the shoulder of the tall man. Smiling to himself, Renjun simply waved before deciding that he should disturb people once in his life too.

"You better hold your end of that promise, Lele!" He screamed back, hands cupped around his mouth to ensure that Chenle heard him. It was a good thing that they were in Korea and barely anyone understood Chinese. Seeing Chenle's cheeks go a faint pink at the blatant use of his order name was surely a sight that Renjun wanted to see more of.  

"Zhong Chenle...what are you doing to me?" Renjun mumbled to himself on the way back to the cafe. He  _did_  promise to help Donghyuck with his homework in Mark-hyung's absence after all.

 

**Observation of rich people #14: They make you do the most spontaneous** _**things.** _

   


	5. Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, they would get defensive over this...after what happened with Sicheng-ge...

“Huang Renjun! Explain this!” 

 

The sharp voice of the rookie teenager model, Lee Jeno, sliced through the air as an oversized jumper was thrown his way (courtesy of the one and only Na Jaemin) when Renjun returned to the cafe after his outing with Chenle. Hastily removing his apron and putting on Jaemin’s jumper, Renjun squinted to see the post on the screen better (and to also see if it was real). 

“Renjun, you better explain this because otherwise, these two idiots will lose it and I’ll be forced to get Minhyung to clean up the mess,” Donghyuck threatened but it fell onto deaf ears. 

 

It was a picture of two people, one with simple brown hair while the other had a soft shade of lavender, in front of the arcade - the one two levels above them. Both were smiling fondly at each other as the lavender haired male hugged a Goku plushie and the brown haired male had his hand on the other’s head. What caught Renjun’s interest, however, was not the picture of them two but the caption instead. 

 

_Had a simple day at the mall until I saw the son of the richest magazine CEO!!! OMG he looks so cute~ I don’t know who the other guy is BUT THE LOOK LIKE THEYRE DATING YOU CANNOT CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE #MiracleMagazine #ZhongChenle #LOOKATHOWCUTEHEISWITHHISBOYFRIEND #NOWIHAVEAREASONTOGOTOTHATCAFE #CHENLESBOYFIEISCUTE_

 

“Quit being stoned and explain to me why you’re dating my boss’ son, Huang Renjun!” Jeno screamed once again as Renjun finally realised why the name Zhong Chenle was familiar.  _Oh...OH..._

 

He was the son of the CEO of Miracle Magazine. Renjun vaguely remembers Jeno in middle school throwing multiple pages of Miracle Magazine in his face. Back then, Jeno had claimed that Miracle Magazine was the only company that treated their models right - mainly because the CEO’s son (who was a year younger than them) threw tantrums every time a model was mistreated. Jeno also had explained that it was because of these tantrums that the magazine company had been able to attract attention from people and aspiring models.

 

“Earth to Renjun! Explain why you’re dating my boss’ son!” Jeno screamed (again) as he slapped Renjun across the cheek, earning a whole bunch of protests from Jaemin. _This is why the name Zhong Chenle sounded familiar..._

"Hey! Don't hit Renjun!" Jaemin shouted at Jeno's face, holding his arm tightly to prevent him from slapping Renjun again.

"Jeno, we get you're mad but stop being a freaking ass and be civil!" Donghyuck screamed back while standing protectively in front of Renjun, mirroring Renjun's own stance from earlier today.  _Why is Jeno mad?_

"Dating? I'm not dating him though," Renjun explained in a quiet voice that made everyone else be quiet in order to hear him. "We're not dating."

"Then...why? I get that he came to the cafe and you guys hit it off but don't you think a date on the first meeting is going too fast, Jun?" Jaemin asked with genuine curiosity from behind Jeno. _Of course, they would get defensive over this...after what happened with Sicheng-ge..._

"Actually, today wasn't our first meeting," Renjun said and explained the party that he had attended a week prior.

"Thank god you two aren't dating," Jeno said in relief as Donghyuck nodded alongside him.

"Jeno, I'm only seventeen for heaven's sake...stop making it sound like I've been through ten heartbreaks," Renjun replied bitterly, knowing too well why they were acting this way.

"It's not the fucking heartbreak, Jun. Actually, yes it's the fucking heartbreak. But, it's not  _just_  the fucking heartbreak. Remember what happened with Sicheng-hyung? We don't want a goddamn repeat of _that_ ," Donghyuck explained in his usual fashion: adding a whole bunch of swear words to emphasise his point.

"It's not just that for me," Jeno spoke up and looked Renjun straight in the eye. "Chenle and I...we're pretty close since I'm the only model there that's closest to his age. He's like my younger brother, Jun. If you broke him...I don't know if I would be able to forgive you," Jeno finished and looked down at the ground, too embarrassed to keep his gaze on the older.

 

_**Observation of rich people #15: They can be very protective over those they love.** _

 

"Then why didn't you say something when he came in earlier?" Renjun asked, half curious and half...angry? "All this time...for one week, I was trying to figure out why his name was so goddamn familiar! If you knew something, you should have told me!" 

"I thought you did know! No one just casually strolls up to Zhong Chenle and starts conversation with him! That's not how it works!"

"But you could have at least given me a hint!"

 

"Guys! That's not the point right now!" Jaemin screeched, causing Renjun to be thankful that the cafe was dead as he flinched.

"Yeah, now we have people thinking that the great son of Miracle's CEO is dating a mere cafe worker," Donghyuck deadpanned and Renjun glared at him.

"I'm a barista, Hyuck...we're  _all_ baristas except for Jeno because he's too good looking," Renjun fired back, ignoring the eye roll from Donghyuck.

"Alright  _barista_  but what do you think the Zhong's reaction to this will be? They're freaking millionaires, Renjun! You're screwed!" Donghyuck reasoned, allowing Renjun to see what type of situation he was in.  _What if they blackmail him? What if they kidnap him and make his parents pay ransom money? Or worse, what if they ban Chenle from seeing him? Oh wait...they already did that...BUT CHENLE DIDN'T FOLLOW THEM HE-_

"Quit overworking your brain, Renjun. We still have two hours left until my shift ends and only an hour after that until Hyuck's ends too. There's time to sit and talk things out with us," Jaemin stated and Renjun nodded, face completely white that it made him resemble a clown. "Everything will turn out fine," Jaemin added after seeing the older's face.

"That's what you guys said when I told you about Sicheng-ge but...that didn't turn out fine at all," Renjun replied bitterly, remembering the pain of the past that he experienced around one and a half years ago.  **I don't think we work out, Renjun. I'm sorry but I don't think you're the one for me.** A buzz from his phone was all it took for Renjun to come out of his pity party for one.

 

_**New Text Message from Lele!** Ge~ I wanna hang out again soon~_

 

Laughing to himself, Renjun unlocked his phone and quickly typed back a message. 

 

**_To: Lele_ **

_We'll figure out a day and then you can meet Jem._

 

It didn't take a long time before he got another incoming message from the younger Chinese boy.  _Why did he type in Korean?_  Renjun didn't realise he was smiling until Jeno laid his head on his shoulder to have a peek at his phone. It wasn't that Renjun didn't mind...he just felt a bit uncomfortable since Jeno described Chenle as his younger brother.

"Really? You put his contact as 'Lele'?" Jeno asked Renjun incredulously, holding back a laugh. Meanwhile, Renjun tried to suppress the immense heat that was threatening to rise to his cheeks and make itself known. "And he actually listened to me! Now his Korean can improve!"

"S-Shut up! I know you have Jaemin's contact as 'Smiling Angel'!" Renjun practically shouted back as Jeno laughed wholeheartedly.  _At least he doesn't seem mad anymore._

"Jeno, just marry Jaemin already. Seriously man, what are you waiting for?" Donghyuck asked from his position at one of the numerous machines behind the counter Renjun and Jeno were sitting at (Renjun using his apron as some sort of blanket).

"I told you, I'm waiting for the right moment," Jeno tried to reason but Renjun was mainly focused on the reply that Chenle had sent him.

 

_**From: Lele** _

_Can I come over next week? Like to the cafe? Then we can go see your dog after?_

 

"The right moment will never come with an idiot like Jae - Renjun stop smiling, you look creepy," Donghyuck commented as he caught site of Renjun's face. Interested, Jeno looked over and almost laughed at the text message.

"Does he want to see your dog, Renjun?" Jeno asked and patiently waited until Renjun nodded.

"He said that he didn't have any pets and wanted to meet mine," Renjun explained, shrugging his shoulders and ignored the laughter from Jeno that followed. He even heard Donghyuck gigling from behind the machine. 

"Don't laugh at me," Renjun mumbled as he replied to Chenle's text.

 

_**To: Lele** _

_Sure, just don't run away. That guy seriously scared me._

  
"Renjun, if you did some research on Chenle, you would know that he owns like three dogs. All purebreeds of huskies," Donghyuck explained and handed Jaemin the order that he had finished making. "Table 3 please, Jaemin."

"You can't be serious. He said-"

"I don't know what he said to you, Renjun, but I know for a fact that the main Zhong residence has three huskies with names in Chinese," Jeno said as he once again laughed at the look that seemed to be painted on Renjun's face. 

"Then why? Why would he lie to me like that?!" Renjun asked, simply annoyed with the fact that Chenle was barely telling him anything. 

"Well, he did mention that he desperately wanted someone to...uh...I don't think I should tell you that," Jeno said as he smirked at Renjun, only adding more fuel to the fire of Renjun's rage.

"Lee Jeno! Tell me!" He whined and was about to continue when a new message popped up on his phone.

 

_**From: Lele** _

_I won't~ When does your work time start and end?_

 

"Look your boyfriend needs your attention," Jeno teased as he got up and left Renjun to talk with Jaemin who was behind the register. Thank God the cafe wasn't busy and all previous orders had been dealt with.

 

_**To: Lele** _

_I told you that 'work time' is called a 'shift'...and I'm on Monday, Thursday and Friday (7pm till 9pm) and Saturday (10am till 3pm)_

_**To: Lele** _

_Also, Jeno (he's my friend) told me you have three huskies so why do you want to meet Jem?_

 

Nervous, Renjun simply waited until Chenle replied. His behaviour didn't go unnoticed by the others either.

 

_**From: Lele** _

_Haha...have I been found out already?_

 

_**To: Lele** _

_Explain yourself, Zhong Chenle!_

 

**_From: Lele_ **

_What if I just wanted to spend time with you, ge?_

 

And that was the moment that Huang Renjun knew that Zhong Chenle would either cause his heart to go into overdrive or make his brain catch fire...whichever one came first really.

 

_**Observation of rich people #16: They know how to respond in a way that will make you possibly want to rip your hair out or scream into your pillow…maybe both...** _


	6. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Barista Boy~
> 
> You seem mad...I want to make it up to you

"First, you run away from us... _then_  you have the  _nerve_  to enter a  _cafe_  and spend time with a mere  _barista_... _and after that_ , the said  _barista_  ended up  _touching_  you and now someone has said that you're _dating_ them! Zhong Chenle, I think you owe me an explanation!" The booming and demanding voice of Zhong Chenle's father echoed throughout the main entrance foyer of the Zhong mansion. His father was standing in front of the conjoined staircase as he continued to stare down condescendingly at his son - a different level from the one that the guy he spilt coffee on earlier had given him. It had been hours since this started and Chenle was simply just waiting for an opportunity to escape to his room since his legs were getting quite sore.

"Father, please. We're not dating and I can clear all of this up with one post to Instagram. I'll even ask the person who posted it to take it down," Chenle reasoned in tired Chinese with fatigue from having to deal with this for so long evident in his reply. It was not his fault that the boy he met at Winwin-ge's party caught his interest...it wasn't his fault that the said boy patted him either. It also wasn't his fault that he spent the whole ride back to the mansion rambling about the boy to _Kris-ge (out of all people)_  and had to deal with the older man's teasing. In all honesty, Zhong Chenle was the  _victim_  here!!

"The internet is forever, Chenle...also, how do you think it will affect the company if they find out my son likes boys?!" His father shouted, enraged at the possible threat that could attack the company. 

"Then we do what we do best and  _deny_  the claims," Chenle forced out, words feeling bitter and heavy in his mouth. It was at that moment that his precious huskies came ran to him barking excitedly. Distracted by greeting his three dogs (who had the most ridiculous names ever - courtesy of his older step-brother, Kun), Chenle didn't notice his mother coming into the entryway to calm his father down. Thankfully, a higher female voice cut off whatever his father was going to say.

"Honey, it doesn't matter who Chenle likes...the company can be taken over by Kun, he's your son now too," his step mother reasoned and Chenle didn't fail to catch the glare that was sent her way.

"I want someone who was  _born_  into this social class to take over my company - not someone who got in because his mother married into it! Chenle is the only one who can run it despite the way he acts!" 

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic now?" Chenle had never seen his step mother look the way she did now - she was  _seething_  with anger. " _Born_ _into_ this _social class?_ It's at times like these where I wonder how you even married once! It doesn't matter whether or not the boy that Chenle likes is in the working class because, in case you forgot, _I was in that class once too!_ " His step mother (who Chenle now saw as his mother after all that drama) shouted and stormed upstairs to probably enter her bedroom (which sadly was shared with his father too).

As if scripted, the front door opened behind him and Chenle was met with the soft voice of his older step brother, Kun.

"Oh hello father, Chenle. Wo, Ai and Ni are here too!" Kun greeted, obviously not sensing the tense air that was present. This was when Chenle decided that he should retire to his bedroom and sacrifice his older step brother to the wrath of his father. Did he feel any regret for doing that? Maybe a little but only because Kun-ge got him ramyun sometimes.

 

~ ~ ~  
  


If someone told Zhong Chenle a week prior to this day that he would be texting someone for over an hour, he would have laughed loudly in their face and probably walked away. However, that possibility was evidently real now as he stared at the abundance of messages that were exchanged between him and the contact that was named  _Barista Boy~_. 

 

_To: Barista Boy~_

_I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about my huskies by the way..._

_To: Barista Boy~_

_I swear I will explain why in the future!! I just can't do it now_

 

_From: Barista Boy~_

_It's fine. I'm not mad or anything, you probably have more problems now about giving out information than I ever will._

 

_To: Barista Boy~_

_You seem mad...I want to make it up to you_

 

_From: Barista Boy~_

_Just come over to the cafe as planned_

_From: Barista Boy~_

_We can figure out the rest from there_

 

Chenle attempted to stop his face from heating up as he wondered about how this 'plan' seemed more like a 'date' to him. Sure, he invited himself over but having Renjun-ge confirm it...it was embarrassing to say the least. Also, how much was his father willing to pay for a visit to the doctor? Because Chenle didn't think his heart was beating properly since it pretty much  _hurt_  when he realised that he didn't have a date with Renjun-ge. However, he was Zhong Chenle and feigning happiness was one of the things that he did best - it was a miracle that he didn't need to act like he was happy earlier.

 

_To: Barista Boy~_

_Alright, I'll be there ^.^_

 

Unprepared, Chenle dropped his phone once it began to vibrate due to an incoming call. Reading the caller ID, he eventually picked up.

"Is there a reason for you to call me right now?" He asked, fully annoyed as he wanted to keep talking to Renjun-ge.

"Wow...'hi' to you too, millionaire...I'm like your only same aged coworker and you still treat me the same as everyone else," Jeno's voice filled his ear and Chenle smiled, revelling in the familiarity of the conversation starter. For some reason, when he talked to Jeno, his Korean was always brought to its peak. Maybe it was the fact that Jeno was just so understanding and slowed down his speech so that he could hear each syllable clearly...(however, the whole situation did a 180 degree turn when he talked to another certain Chinese male).

"Yeah well, I would be less of a brat if you would actually buy me more ramyun," He replied, making sure to laugh extra loud at the end. Lee Jeno could have a ringing ear for a day, it didn't matter.

"I buy you ramyun every time I have a shoot! That's three times a week!"

"Friendship isn't cheap, Jeno-sshi..."

"I'm older than you! This isn't why I called!" Dread filled Chenle's veins as he heard this sentence...what did he do now?

"Then why did you call?"

"To threaten you. Hurt Renjun and you die." Gulping, Chenle desperately tried to calm down his nerves...he wouldn't even  _think_  about hurting Renjun-ge...his ge was too cute and adorable and soft for that kind of thing. With his heart pounding fast in his chest, Chenle resorted to the only thing he could think of in the moment and tried to ignore how Jeno-hyung seemed like an overprotective brother who needed to set things straight with his brother's boyfriend _\- wait, what? Zhong Chenle, stop that train of thought right there..._

"But I'm cute!"  _Very effective retort. Nice going, Chenle._

"I don't  _care_  if you're cute, Chenle! Renjun is like literally my brother! We've known each other for that long! To be honest, I don't even _want_ him to date you!"  _Ouch...that hurt bad._ If it was possible, Chenle's heart began to hurt more.

"Ouch." 

"You know how your family would react and it would put him through so much pain because I think he really likes you."  _Of course Jeno-hyung would be taking my family's reaction into this..._

"It's too late, they saw that instagram post." 

"Oh...how did they...take it?"

"Not good. Father got mad and went on about my sexuality again. Mama doesn't care but she doesn't like how Father belittles him." Unspoken words were evident between the two friends about how Renjun-ge just  _didn't deserve to be belittled...not when he was so kind and-_

"Belittles? Does he forget that most of his models were like Renjun once too?"

"Yeah but his models make money now. I think he looks down on Renjun-ge because of the money he makes."  _And how he makes it..._

"But Renjun is a  _student!_ Not everyone can make millions! Heck, _I_ don't even make millions!"

"I don't think it's only his social class...If you shut up for a while, I think I'll be able to hear him since he seems to be fighting with Kun-ge."

"Ok, I'll quiet down - I have people who just showed up for no good reason anyway but I'll still be on the line."

 

The voices from downstairs were faint but Chenle could make out the necessary syllables in his mother language as they were being fired rapidly between his older step brother and his father.

"How is this situation different from mine, father?!" _Of course Kun-ge would defend him...he was just like his mother after all._

"Because _unlike_ the boy who is courting you, this boy is in the  _working_ class! Can you believe it?"  _And of course his father would act like that..._

"So you're saying that it doesn't matter whether Chenle likes boys or not - it's whether the boy he likes is rich or not?"

"Exactly! If Chenle was to actually take interest in someone in the same social class as us, the company would be able to make profit and-"

"You disgust me, father! How could you even label Chenle as a mere  _object_  that could  _benefit_  the company?! He's a person, just as you are!"

"But he doesn't know his necessary responsibilit-"

"He should have none! He's not even of the legal age yet, father! When will you realise that social class and the company is not everything?!"

 

Loud footsteps were heard going up the staircase and stopping in front of his door, the remaining screams of his father were ignored and faded into the background of his mind. Chenle couldn't believe what he had just heard...to think that his  _father_  (his  _biological father who gave him life_ ) only thought of him as something to make his company prosper... Thankfully, that thought ended there as three knocks were heard from his door and a gentle voice that followed it.

"I know you're there, Chenle and I know that you heard all of that. You don't have to open the door - I'm actually going to leave and go to my room after I say this...You are not an object and you deserve everything that a normal human deserves. You don't have to smile all the time and if you want to continue running away just to get away from the pig that is still shouting at me downstairs, I will gladly help you," He heard his older step brother take a deep breath and heard the fading footsteps that followed it. He needed to get out of here and Chenle was going to do everything to make sure that his Kun-ge would not get the same treatment that he received today.

 

"Jeno-hyung...are you still there?" Chenle asked his friend who he remembered was _still_ on the line. _Zhong Chenle, always being a pain in the ass to everyone he meets...even Jeno-hyung stayed on the line for me..._ He heard a lot of whispering and a few noises that seemed like Jeno was not alone. Was this even the right time to tell him what had just happened?

"Jeno! He's back on!" It was a higher pitched voice that seemed like it was still going through the awkward stage of puberty and Chenle was sure that he had heard it before...

"Jeno-hyung? Hello?" Chenle tried once again, wishing silently that his older friend (who was literally one of his two friends - no, Winwin-ge didn't count) would at least  _breathe_  into the phone just to let him know that he was  _there_. 

"Chenle? Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry, some of my friends - _best friends!_  - are over at my place and doing homework. How did everything go?" Chenle chuckled at the same voice who had told his friend that Chenle was back when he interrupted. It was funny and Chenle found himself wanting to know more of Jeno-hyung's friends...maybe those who were in lower social classes were just 'living in the moment' type of people... Taking a deep breath, Chenle said his next words in a serious tone that he didn't know he possessed.

"I need a place to stay."

 

_One beat._

 

_Two beats._

 

_Three beats._

 

"It's that bad?" Chenle silently thanked the gods that Jeno-hyung was understanding as he made his way to his bed and sat down on it, allowing his legs to swing back and forth.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be asking." Sighing, Chenle already knew the reply that was going to come.

"You didn't ask, you stated that you needed a place to stay...shit Chenle, are you sure about this?"  _I honestly don't know, Jeno-hyung...please help me..._

"I don't know but I know that if I stay near Father anymore then I will go mad and the panic attacks will come back and I just  _need help-_  " Due to the panic that was arising within him, Chenle didn't realise that he had slipped into his mother tongue.

"Chenle?! Chenle! You're rambling in Chinese again and I don't understand! Uhh....Renjun! Help me out here!" He heard frantic voices and sudden movements on the line and before long, he also heard himself sobbing.

"I just don't know what to do and apparently it doesn't matter what I do because I'm just an object in his eyes and I will never be equal to a human! Never! Not to him, anyway!" Chenle kept shouting and crying and barely registered his bedroom door opening and his older ~~step~~ brother coming in to hug him and rub comforting circles on his back as he talked to his friend over the phone. He also barely registered a voice translating everything he was saying into Korean on the other end of the line and once he had finally gotten all of his insecurities out, he realised that he just spilt all of his secrets to the one person he was trying to impress.

"Chenle...stay at my place," A sweet voice said and Chenle felt his face heating up once he realised that it was in Chinese and that Jeno-hyung had one friend who knew Chinese... Sniffling, he nodded and ignored the questioning look that his older brother gave him as he saw the pink that rested on his face. He opened his mouth numerous times but his voice didn't want to come out so he handed the phone over to his older brother, eyes silently begging him to confirm the request. His older brother merely put the phone on speaker for him and answered to the best of his ability.

 

"He says that he will." His brother replied in Chinese and Chenle heard Jeno-hyung's gasp.

"Kun-hyung?! Is he alright? If anything happened to your brother because of me, I'm sor-"

"Jeno-yah, he's fine. He said that he'll take your friend's offer at staying at his house," His Kun-ge replied in more fluent Korean than his own. 

"Jeno, give it to me," The voice from before said, quite faint and Chenle guessed it was because Renjun-ge was nowhere near the phone. "Please tell him to come to the cafe tomorrow between 4 to 8 because that's when my shift is. I'll take him to my place after." Locking eyes with his Kun-ge, Chenle nodded and pushed the other slightly when he saw the older raise his eyebrows in suspicion to his quick decision.  _Wait...tomorrow is Sunday...Renjun-ge doesn't have shifts on Sundays..._

"He'll be there but I need to ask you something," He heard his older brother say as he began to look around the room for a bag that he could use to store his necessities. He didn't want to leave a bad impression on Renjun-ge's family or anything.

"Sure what is it?" Was his Jeno-hyung's reply and he heard his older brother chuckle a little.

"Not you, Jeno-yah. The one who is offering his place to my brother. It's not that I don't trust your friends or anything, Jeno-yah, but Chenle agreed really quickly to this offer. I just want to know the name of the one who is offering," Kun-ge explained and Chenle busied himself with emptying his underwear drawer into the duffle bag that he had found under his desk. 

"I'm Renjun. Huang Renjun."  _He sounds nervous...I'm sorry for being a burden Renjun-ge._

"Nice to meet you Huang Renjun. I'm Qian Kun, Chenle's older brother. If anything bad happens to my younger brother underneath your roof, I will not hesitate to hire people to rescue him, you hear me?"  _Yep, I'm really sorry Renjun-ge. You don't deserve this..._

"I understand and I will do everything I can to make sure he is safe. You should be more worried about yourself and the household you're in, Kun-sshi. The way Chenle described it...it seems like some people will be mad so you make sure you stay safe too, alright?" Chenle saw his older brother's face morph into one of surprise as barely anyone in the household wished for his safety due to the way his father acted towards him. Softly laughing, Kun-ge stood up and walked over to where Chenle was, replying on his way.

"I will do my best to be safe, Renjun-ah. I hope your family doesn't mind having my little brother over for an undefined amount of time."

"My family actually moved back to China a few weeks ago and are staying in our house over there while I had to stay here to finish school."

"So you own two houses? In two different countries?" Chenle continued eavesdropping and when he looked at himself in the mirror, he was glad that the vibrant pink that was on his cheeks had subsided to a more subtle shade.

"Not really, the only house that's under our name is the one back in China. The one that I'm in here is under a family friend's name and has only me living in it but it can fit two people."

"Okay, I understand and thank you once again for this. It'll probably help Chenle a lot."

"As long as I can make him happy and feel safe, I will do anything." Upon hearing that sentence, Chenle's blush had come back in full force and saw Kun-ge smirk at him through the mirror. He also heard a lot of other voices from the phone teasing his Renjun-ge for his choice of words. "Ew! Renjun's whipped! - Shut up, Donghyuck! You're not better because you always stare at Mark-hyung! - At least I'm not practically married to Jeno! - Why am I the retort that you use for Jaemin?! - All of you! Shut up! They're still on the line and I can't hear!" Upon hearing the four voices, Chenle and his older brother both burst out in laughter and the noise on the other end of the line ceased.

"Thank you, really, for caring so much. We have to go now but we will be there tomorrow."

"Okay and I will be there too. - Kun-hyung! Make sure you come over too! It's been a while since you came to my shoots!" Chenle just witnessed his older brother laugh at Jeno-hyung's antics as he bid the others a short 'goodbye' and hung up. When his Kun-ge looked at him and smiled a sad smile, Chenle felt sad for leaving his older brother alone.

"I'm sorry," He said as placed the duffle bag that he was packing on the floor and gave his brother a hug.  _I really am sorry, Kun-ge. I was never really nice to you because I was a brat and I'm just really sorry for being a brat._

"It's alright, you have to do what you have to do. Just come back when you're ready and text me to give me updates on how you're doing. Renjun seems like a nice guy. I can see why you would like him."  _Actually, I take that back. I am not sorry for being a brat._  Irritated at his older brother for laughing at his rapidly blushing face, Chenle stepped back and slapped his arm  _hard,_ ignoring the yelp of pain that came from the older male. 

"I will. Now, help me pack, ge," Chenle stated as he picked up the duffle bag from the floor and shoved it into his older brother's arms, once again hearing his laughter and glaring at him. 

 

Despite the situation, Chenle found himself looking forward to meeting Renjun-ge again. He never expected their next meeting to be so soon, after all. 


	7. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's Na Jaemin?

"Wait, wait, wait...hold up...you and Jeno... _aren't dating?"_  Were the first words that Renjun heard (from Donghyuck's mouth, no less) when he entered the cafe ten minutes before the clock struck 4 in the afternoon. He didn't want to keep the younger Chinese male waiting when he seemed so distressed on the phone the day prior.  _I hope he's alright...he hasn't answered any of my texts or calls..._

"What is this about our married couple?" He asked as he approached his usual seat behind the counter, the one that was in front of the machines and joined the conversation that was taking place on the other side. 

"Can you believe that this piece of shit isn't dating the slighter better looking piece of shit?" Donghyuck asked him as he pointed incredously at Jaemin who was making an order at the machine. Renjun raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Mark-hyung was behind the register and taking orders with a smile that made almost every female their age drop either the cash they were handing over or their card. 

"Actually, I can. They never really told us and we never really asked," Renjun replied and smiled at Jaemin when he saw a grateful expression on the other's face.

"But they were my OTP!" Donghyuck protested as he went over to Mark-hyung (his unannounced boyfriend) to probably complain since all the customers that were lining to order had been dealt with.

"Is it true?" Renjun asked Jaemin and chuckled slightly at Jaemin's hurt expression.  _That might be the expression I wear if he isn't alright..._

"Of course it's true! I don't make shit like that up!" Jaemin protested, clearly trying not to spill the coffee.

"Alright, alright but...do you want to date him?" Renjun asked while witnessing the features of Jaemin's face soften. How could Jeno not see how whipped his friend was for him?

"Is it wrong if I do?" Jaemin asked, voice small and unsure.

"Of course it isn't, Jaemin! If you like him, tell him. If you want to date him, date him. Please do it because Donghyuck seems to be giving Mark-hyung a headache right now," Renjun said as he witnessed the scene that was unravelling behind the register. Donghyuck had opened two sugar packets and was throwing sugar at the older one in front of him. How those two were still working here, Renjun hadn't the faintest idea. 

"It's not as simple as that even if I wish it was...I feel like Hyuck just ships us and doesn't actually see how much it hurts me," Jaemin solemnly said and sighed as he excused himself to deliver the coffee he made to the necessary table as the other two were clearly not going to do anything other than fight and flirt. When Jaemin came back to work on the next order (albeit sadly) was the moment that the bell attached to the cafe door rung, signalling that people had arrived. Renjun almost got whiplash from how fast his head turned to see...

 

Not Chenle. 

 

Kouen-noona wasn't Chenle.

 

Hina wasn't Chenle.

 

Neither of them were Chenle and Renjun hated how he expected Chenle...there was still around five minutes before 4PM hit and it wasn't guaranteed that Chenle and his brother would come at 4PM sharp.

 

"Expected someone else, Renjun?" Hina asked him, smirk evident on her face as she laughed lightly at his expression. At this point, he wasn't even going to try and deny it.

"Aw, is our Renjun finally growing up?" Kouen teased after she kissed Hina on the cheek and walked to the staff area of the cafe to change into her barista uniform. Hina smiled after her and the amount of sweetness that was emitted from the two almost made Renjun throw up.  _Almost._

"Yeah, he's waiting for his crush," Jaemin stated as he made a design on top of the cup of coffee he had made with milk.  _Suddenly, I don't know a Na Jaemin. Who's Na Jaemin? Oh Na Jaemin who wants to date Lee Jeno but isn't dating Lee Jeno? Nope, never heard of him at all._

"Wait Jaemin and Jeno aren't dating?" Hina asked him and Renjun realised he had said his whole monologue out loud. Fuck. This was going to be the worst day ever.

"Renjun! I feel betrayed!" Jaemin shouted as Kouen came after changing and delivered the coffee to the table that was waiting for it. As if on autopilot, Jaemin started making the next one.

"Jaemin, we all thought you two were dating for a reason..." Renjun let his statement fade and sensed Hina use the opportunity to speak her mind...not that she would do it whether she had the opportunity or not.

"Yeah, I was already looking at dresses to wear to your wedding because we all know I'm going to be a best woman!" Hina exclaimed and laughed loudly at the end of that before Jaemin threw an empty coffee machine capsule at her.

" _Itai_..." 

"You deserved it," Renjun replied to the other's pout as she held onto the spot on her forehead that had been abused by the piece of rubbish.

"Anyway, since when did you and Kouen get together?" Jaemin asked the pouting girl who visibly brightened up at the question. 

"Two weeks ago! But she didn't even actually  _ask_ , she just went for the kiss and we decided that we were dating the day after," Hina explained and beamed happiness as Kouen smiled at her from behind the counter as she waited for Jaemin to finish making the order.

"Technically, I  _did_  ask you. You just didn't hear it because you were too busy listening to Back-On and I grew frustrated," Kouen deadpanned despite the smile on her face and turned to Jaemin. "Anyway, what's this about you not dating Jeno-yah?"

"How do you even know?"  _It would be weirder if she didn't know, Jaemin..._

"Donghyuck-ah has been screaming it for a while at Mark, look," Kouen stated as she pointed at Donghyuck who was shaking Mark back and forth by his shoulders. 

 

"What do you mean they're not dating?! It's obvious they like each other!"

"Hyuck, they're not. Jaemin said so himself."

"But Minhyung! They're perfect for each other!"

"Maybe Jeno just doesn't realise that yet?"

"I want them to be together!"

With each new whine or complaint, Mark swayed back and forth more due to Donghyuck putting more effort into the shake. 

 

"RIP, Mark-oppa," Hina commented once they all left the two in their own little fight behind the register. At that moment, the door chimed once again and it seemed like Renjun's stomach was doing somersaults.  _It has to be past 4...it HAS to be..._

 

He did not see lavender hair.

 

He did not hear a dolphin screeching his name.

 

He only tasted dread and disappointment in his mouth as he saw the one and only Lee Jeno in all of his model glory. He didn't realise that he sighed until Jeno raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Disappointed to see me? I'm offended, Jun," Jeno commented as he took a seat on Renjun's right since Hina was sitting to his left. "Nice to see you too, Jaemin, Hina, Kouen-noona."

"Please, Jeno, if anything...people here are more pleased to see you," Kouen commented with a smirk from behind the counter and Renjun heard the sound of Jaemin kicking her shin.

"Yeah right, you guys-"

"You never know, Jeno-sshi," Hina interrupted with an identical smirk that earned a glare from the male who was making drinks on autopilot behind the counter. 

"Okay...anyway, why so disappointed to see me, Injun? Waiting for someone?"  _This asshole..._

"You know perfectly well who I'm waiting for, Lee Jeno," Renjun replied, venom lacing his words as he glared at the teen model.  _You were THERE when I told him to meet me here!!_

"Renjun's waiting for someone?" Kouen asked, genuinely curious and Renjun knew that her protective instincts would rise once she knew of the effects that the one he was waiting for had on him.

"Yeah, his crush apparently," Hina said, shrugging and turned to Renjun in her chair. "It's nice to know that you're going out there and being social! I mean, you have to get over Sicheng-oppa someday, right?" She asked, cheerful but everyone could sense the hope in her voice that Renjun would get over the other who was his precious friend...but also the reason why all his friends were protective over him. Renjun merely sighed.

"Come on guys, Sicheng-ge is the past and still even if I  _still_  liked him-"

"Lee Jeno!"

 

"Why does Donghyuck look like he's going to kill me?" Jeno asked as he eyed the male who was walking closer to him while glaring.

"Yeah, I don't know man. Why don't you think through everything you've done in the past twenty four hours?" Jaemin spat at him and everyone was shocked to hear that kind of tone come out of his mouth. Sure, Na Jaemin was the type that couldn't be controlled but this tone...this one that was full of anger and sadness...it didn't belong to someone like Jaemin. Even the unofficial couple noticed it as they made their way over. 

"Nana, if this is about what happened-"

"Spare it, Lee. I don't have time for this and there's people who need a barista to serve them at the register. If you would excuse me," Jaemin simply said as he bowed his head and made his way over to the register to take the order of the customer who was waiting.

"Fuck man, what did you do?"  _Thank God that Donghyuck isn't scared to voice what everyone else is scared to say._

"I fucked up. Big time."

"Nah shit. Na  _fucking_ Jaemin, the boy that  _doesn't know what sadness is_ , sounded goddamn heartbroken and I want to know why."

"Look, I can fix it. Please, just give me time!"

"We need to fix this because Jaemin seems to worse than Renjun when it comes to heartbreak!" Hina whisper-shouted and Renjun glared at her.

"What's that meant to mean?" He questioned but only got a _"You know what it means, Moomin!"_ in response. Rolling his eyes, he decided to pay attention to the words that was coming out of Mark's mouth.

"Jeno, you really need to fix this-"

"Nah shit, Sherlock."

"Shut up, Donghyuck. No, I mean, you  _have_ to fix it ASAP because Jaemin keeps getting the customer's order wrong and Doyoung-hyung is coming in around half an hour so...please help us save our souls," Mark explained and got deadpanned looks from both Hina and Jeno. "Okay,  _just because_   _you_ are a model and _you_ come from a rich family  _does not mean_ that you can guys can leave us  _simple, hard working baristas_ to fend for ourselves in front of our  _devil manager_!" 

 

Renjun had to give it to Mark, he had a point. 

 

"Don't criticise my girlfriend like that, Mark!" 

"I wouldn't if she had understood!"

"Back to the point here! Jeno, what on earth did you do?" Renjun asked the other male who planted his face on the counter.

"We were walking together to the studio for my shoot when Taeyong-hyung saw us. He asked us if we were dating because we were holding hands and I..." Jeno let the sentence trail off into the abyss of the unknown before Hina brought it back.

"You said that you two weren't dating?" She supplied helpfully and even Renjun had anticipated the nod that would come from the other but he did not expect the faint blush to appear on his cheeks.

"Dude, that's harsh. Were you two even dating?" Donghyuck asked and Jeno sighed in response.

"Well, _I_ didn't think we were dating but apparently Jaemin  _did_  so I don't know? Maybe?"

"Let's say you two  _were_  dating but you told this Taeyong guy that you weren't?" Kouen asked and once again, Jeno nodded.

"How can you not know Taeyong? You know, the hot model who looks like he's crafted from gods!" Hina screeched at the other who held her hands up in surrender.  _Hina and Kouen-noona, huh? They suit each other. Same with Jeno and Jaemin as well as Mark and Donghyuck. Why does it seem like all my friends have love lives but not me?!?_

"Back to the point: Jeno, why?" Renjun asked and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't know! No one in general, let alone from the rich ass world, ever asked if we were dating before so I didn't know what to say! And even if we were, I probably would have denied it too! Like, what if they judge us? I mean, I don't mind but Jaemin...I don't know how he would react to the rich ass's mean comments! You guys think the criticism from social media is harsh, the rich world's comments made me want to quit being a model at first!" Slowly raising his head with a slight groan, Jeno looked at all of them pleadingly. "What do I do?"

"You fix it by actually asking him out, jackass," Mark stated and Donghyuck sighed.

"Minhyung...I love you but you really suck at this..." Donghyuck started.

"Wow, thanks for the confirmation that I needed," Mark replied sarcastically but was simply sent a glare by Donghyuck himself.

"I was having a drama moment! Anyway, this piece of shit broke the other piece of shit's heart! Do you really think that he would just agree to date him like that?! _It's_   _Na fucking Jaemin_ _out of all people, hyung!"_ Donghyuck replied and Renjun swore he saw Jaemin look in their direction. 

"Then what do you think Jeno does, almighty love expert who only got a boyfriend like three days ago?" Mark shot back.

 

"Wait it's been three days since you two got together? I thought the few days difference between us was enough for you to tell me stuff! Heck, I told you about Hina and myself before anyone else! I trusted you, Mark Lee!"

"What about the past three years, Mark-hyung?"

"Forget about the three years, Renjun! What about what Mark said when he was drunk about Donghyuck being-"

"Ahhh Jeno! Don't! There are innocent babies here!"

"Kouen-noona, please tell your girlfriend to stop covering my ears."

"Sorry, Renjun. She's got a point, you're too innocent to know."

"But I'm the same age as everyone here!"

 

"No you're not, Renjun-ge. You're like six."  _What the actual fuck-_

 

Turning around, Renjun saw the lavender hair first.

 

He then heard the dolphin screams that barely resembled laughs.

 

Then all he could taste was the delight of seeing the younger Chinese male and knowing that he was safe.  _Thank God he's here, thank God he's safe, thank God, thank God thank-_

"How long are you going to stare at my brother, Renjun-sshi?" A gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Renjun saw an older male who looked like he was in his early twenties. The male's face was kind but his eyes were amused.

"Kun-hyung!" Jeno screamed as he ran towards the older and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Jeno-yah," the older replied and Renjun averted his gaze to a smirking Chenle. _H_ _ _e's_ not even a model and yet he looks so good just smirking-_

"Flies are going to enter your mouth if you don't close it, ge," Chenle said and laughed once more. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Renjun registered his friends asking him about Chenle and having to listen to Donghyuck's answers to the questions.

"Ge? What are you doing?" 

Before he could register anything, Renjun found his nose in a mop of lavender coloured hair. His arms were around the smaller looking boy who was younger than him and he sighed, relief flooding his veins.

"Thank God, you're safe. Come on, you have a pomsky to meet," He said and watched the other's face morph into something filled with excitement instead of amusement. The younger told his brother that they were leaving who simply gave them the usual warning to be careful and not to do anything stupid. Renjun, of course, agreed to all of the opinions that flew from the older Chinese male's mouth but also couldn't wait to actually see Chenle with Jem. It seemed like forever but they were out of the door after the devil manager came in and secretly snickered (even though they felt bad) once Doyoung had found out that Jaemin had tried taking a customer's order for half an hour straight. 

 

_I didn't even say goodbye to everyone else...whoops...oh yeah, get the bag and be a gentleman, Renjun._

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Renjun-ge..." Chenle's voice sounded so nervous as he called to older who was just watching him play with the little pomsky in the living room of his apartment. It actually amazed him how Chenle thought that the place Renjun lived in was a house before Renjun pointed out that he never said anything about living in a house in Korea. However, Renjun was thankful since it was Sicheng-ge who lended him this place (even if he did it out of guilt) and gave him a place to call home. Everything helped. 

"What is it, Chenle?" He asked, crouching down to pat his pet on the head but instead got offended when Jem literally dodged his hand just to cuddle up to Chenle's. He made sure to send his beloved pet a look of disbelief and hurt, barely hearing Chenle's chuckle.

"Wo ai ni," Chenle stated before pausing and Renjun could feel his face heating up.  _God, I'm going to be sent to the hospital for heart failure soon..._

"Wha-"

"Are the names of my dogs." _Oh...OH...Renjun, you absolute idiot! Of course he wouldn't say that without a reason!_

"You named your dogs Wo, Ai and Ni?" Renjun asked in disbelief and didn't hold back his laughter when the younger nodded.

"Shut it! It was Kun-ge who named them, not me!"

"Still! Wo, Ai and Ni! Who even names their pets that?!" Renjun exclaimed, wiping a tear away from his eyes since he was laughing that hard.

"Just show me to my bedroom already!" Chenle shouted as he pushed himself on top of Renjun to try and get him to stop laughing but this only resulted in Renjun landing on his back on the floor, dragging Chenle with him. He ended up staring into the younger's eyes and immediately regretted not resisting. 

"Actually...I only have one bedroom but you can sleep on the bed! I'm fine with the couch!" He practically shouted but saw Chenle's disapproving glare.  _Why does this kid always look like he's judging me?_

"Don't do that...this is your home, after all. I'll take the couch," Chenle said and Renjun merely shook his head while explaining that he would feel guilty since Chenle deserved better.

"Then just sleep on the bed with me," Chenle huffed and Renjun felt his face heating up once again. _Sleep with Chenle? Too embarrassing._

"Really, I shouldn't. Your brother will kill me-"

"Kun-ge doesn't need to know and plus it's not like you're going to hurt me!" Renjun didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't for Chenle to wrap his arms around Renjun's torso and bury his face into his shoulder. "Please ge, I don't want your back to hurt. You're not that old yet."  _This brat...I'm not even that much older than him!_

"Really, Chenle, it's fine if I sleep on the couch-"

"Renjun-ge, I practically took away all of your privacy in your own house by coming here. The one thing I can give you is half of the bed that you're offering to me and trust me, I _love_ giving things out," Chenle said and Renjun took a deep breath before accepting the offer. **_Observation of rich people #17: They love to give things to the people they love...especially diabetes..._**

"One condition to me sleeping on my bed though," Renjun said as he felt Chenle tense and wrapped his own arms around the younger boy's waist in an attempt to calm him down. "Change your hair colour, you stand out too much in the crowd."  _It's also very distracting for me since you look so good with it..._  Chenle simply laughed at that.

"That's fine with me! I was thinking about changing it to a more natural colour but I don't know how I feel about light brown..." The younger Chinese male trailed off and actually  _freaking nuzzled his nose on Renjun's neck._

"How about black?" Renjun asked and silently congratulated himself for keeping his voice stable.

"Sure, ge. Let's get the dye tomorrow though, I want to stay here with you."

"We can't stay here forever, you idiot," Renjun deadpanned and as if on cue, Chenle's stomach let out a grumble. Renjun glanced at the digital clock to see a bright neon green **6** **:57PM**  flashing at him.  _We got here at like quarter to five! How long did we play with Jem?!_  "Come on, you're hungry. Let's get some food."

"But I want to stay here!" Chenle whined as he tightened his grip on the older and pressed his face further into the older's neck, only causing the older to sigh in both content and frustration.

 

_This whole babysitting situation was going to be one long ass ride..._


	8. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was that Jeno crying?

"Ge, it's Jeno. He wants to speak with you," Were the words that Renjun woke up to the day after Chenle moved into his apartment with him. Checking the clock, he noticed that it was  _three in the morning_ before taking the phone that Chenle was holding.  _This is too big to be my phone...is it Chenle's?_

"Lee Jeno, what the  _hell_  is important enough for me to know at-" Renjun's sentence was cut off by someone sobbing. _Was that Jeno crying?_

"Sorry Renjun but I'm not the one who wants to talk to you and you weren't picking up your phone," Jeno replied, sounding truly sorry.  _So why was Chenle awake anyway?_

"Nana, he's on," Jeno said to someone else who was with him and sniffles were heard. 

"Renjun?" _He sounds so sad and heartbroken. This better not have been Jeno's doing..._

"Hey, Jaemin. I'm here, get it out of your system," Renjun replied, knowing full well that if he asked the other if he was alright, the only answer he would get would be laced with sarcasm. Feeling more awake than he did a few seconds ago, Renjun sat up and rested his back against the headboard.

"I...People...I don't know what to do!" _Of course Na Jaemin wouldn't know how to word his problem._

"Jaemin, seriously, you're worrying me. What happened?" Renjun asked, voice urgent. He heard Jaemin take a deep breath on the other end of the line and felt Chenle move closer to him, wrap his arms around his waist and place his head on his left shoulder. Renjun swore his heart nearly broke from how adorable the other was being. GIving the younger a questioning look (Chenle avoided his gaze), he returned to the main conversation on the phone.

"Some people saw yesterday...and we just found the thread and now-" Jaemin's sentence was cut off by an ugly sob and mumbled something to Jeno.

"Sorry Renjun but he was the one who wanted to call," Jeno apologised and Renjun sighed, feeling Chenle's grip on his waist tighten. He tried giving the younger another questioning look but saw that the other had hidden in face in Renjun's shoulder. The slight pink tint on his cheeks weren't looked over by the older Chinese male.

 

"Quit saying sorry and just tell me what's going on," Renjun replied, tiredness and worry etched in his every word.

"Basically after you rudely left us without saying anything at the cafe to go home with your boyfriend-"

"Jeno, stop being salty and get to the point."

"Right. Well after Jaemin got scolded by the devil manager, he was put on barista duty and not customer service duty. So, I decided to actually do something about the situation-"

"Did Donghyuck force you to?" _Donghyuck probably forced him to._

"Yes... _anyway_ , we talked it out when he was making a drink and I apologised a lot. Then, I kind of...asked him out?" Jeno replied, voice rising at the end to indicate a question.

"Why do you sound so unsure about that?"

"Because I don't know if saying _'Na Jaemin, when will you stop being a dick and actually date me?'_ counts as asking him out." Renjun snorted in amusement and got a questioning look from Chenle.  _Oh now he wants to show his face, huh?_

"You actually said that to him?" Renjun asked in disbelief and absentmindedly wrapped his free left arm around the younger who was attached to him like a koala, pulling him closer as he did.  _Is this alright? I hope he's fine with this._

"Well yeah...I was frustrated, okay!"

"Yeah sure, okay. What did he say?" Renjun felt Chenle bury in his face into his shoulder and swore that he felt Chenle smile through the fabric of his pyjama top.  _Guess he is._

"He said, and I quote,  _'When you decide to actually stop saying my full name like that'_  to which I replied  _'But I like the sound of your name'_  because it's completely true but then Donghyuck shouted from across the cafe  _'He means he wants you to change it!'_  so I panicked."

"What does this have to do with Jaemin crying? It sounds like a cringy drama."

"I'm not done yet, be patient child."

"I'm older than y-"

"So I panicked and thought he wasn't going to accept my feelings because he glared at Donghyuck but then I asked him if it was true and well..."

"Still don't know where this is leading."

"I'm going to skip over the details. After his shift ended, we went to go and eat so I held his hand again. We happened to see Taeyong-hyung when we went past the studio building as he was coming out and asked if we were dating again. Of course, I answered 'yes' this time but some fans of mine were nearby and we didn't know and if you search my name up on twitter, it should be explanatory enough."

"So people don't approve of both of you dating?" Worry and uneasiness began to settle in Renjun's stomach as he gripped the phone in his right had a little tighter.

"It's split into thirds. The first third is supportive, say we match well and move on with their lives. The second third doesn't really care about it and just worry if it would affect my career or Jaemin's career or the company's reputation. It shouldn't though because I know for a fact that Taeyong-hyung is courting Yuta-hyung but you don't really need to know tha-"

"Wait...Yuta as in _Yuta-hyung_?!" Renjun asked incredulously and got a questioning look from Chenle again. Even though he looked adorable at the moment, it seemed as if he wanted to join the conversation but Renjun didn't think it would be his place to tell Chenle what was going on. So instead, he patted the other's waist in reassurance that the identity of Yuta was just trivial.

"Yes? Why does this need confirmation? There's only one Yuta-hyung that I rant about-"

"Yuta as in Hina's half brother?!  _That Yuta?!"_ Renjun still couldn't believe this. It seemed like the next big thing that would happen would be the crazy idea of his managers getting love lives...or worse, getting together.

"Oh yeah...she didn't tell you. Well, yes that Yuta. Anyway, the last third though..."

"Still can't believe that someone like Taeyong-hyung would go with someone like Yuta-hyung...But, the last third is the reason why Jaemin is crying?"

"Yeah...they hate the idea of us dating and sadly, they're also the third with the most people. They said some pretty nasty things online and even though I can handle it..."

 

"Jaemin can't."  _Oh god..._

 

"Exaclty, hence, the call at this ungodly hour." Renjun sighed and finally let most of his muscles relax as he leaned against the headboard once again. He purposely ignored Chenle's curious look.

"What did they say about him?"

"They're targeting everything about him. Mostly his looks and how he's apparently ugly  _which I completely disagree with-"_

"Jeno, now isn't the time. Put Jaemin on," Renjun practically demanded and it seemed as though even Chenle could sense his uneasiness, if the concerned look he was shooting him was anything to go by.

"Renjun?" With each sniffle that Renjun heard, his heart broke a little because Na Jaemin shouldn't be crying like this...or if he was it better have been because Jeno proposed to him or something along those lines.

"Yeah, I'm here, Jaemin."

"I...I don't know what to do...what if more people sign that stupid petitio-"

"Jaemin, listen to me. It doesn't matter what those people say because they don't know anything about you as a person, alright?" Renjun said and although his voice was gentle, he knew that the other could hear how much he wanted to scream. Renjun didn't even notice that Chenle had made some small sound as his grip around the other's waist became stronger and more protective. Renjun didn't notice anything since he was too busy focusing on getting his thoughts through to one of his best friends. "What they say doesn't matter because the only people whose opinion  _does_ matter are the ones that know you. It's okay to cry over it, it's okay to sulk over it and it's okay to call everyone else up at three in the morning if it helps you get over it...actually, don't call Donghyuck...or Jisung...tell them in the afternoon. But for now, focus on the people whose opinions matter. It won't be easy but I'm sure your boyfriend will be as good of a support network as the rest of the group," Renjun said and waited for the other's response.  _Did I say the right thing? Because if I didn't...but surely if it's what I truly think, then it should be fine...right?_

"Renjun...I...thank you. Thank you. I needed that wake up call," Jaemin said as he kept thanking the older who simply complained that he needed sleep but was secretly happy that the fallout between his two friends was solved. Hanging up and putting the phone on the bedside table, Renjun sighed once again and looked to the literal koala on his left.

 

"You comfy there?" He asked the other who nodded cutely while burying his face in the older's shoulder. Laughing slightly, Renjun slowly peeled the other off him (ignoring all protests about how he was comfy) and made the other lie down beside him under the blanket, just as they were prior to the phone call.

"Ge...is Jeno-hyung alright?" Chenle asked, eyes wide awake and voice alert. Renjun smiled and nodded, noticed how much Chenle cared for Jeno and rolled onto his back to try and sleep once again. 

"Ge...oh, you're sleeping...nevermind..." He heard Chenle mumble and hoped that the other would sleep as well. 

 

When Renjun woke up at seven in the morning to get ready for school, he found that he couldn't get out of bed because a sleeping Chenle was gripping onto his arm like it was a lifeline with drool escaping his mouth and landing on Renjun's pyjama top.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Welcome home, Renjun-ge!" Chenle exclaimed as he opened the door for Renjun who merely raised an eyebrow at him. The reason for this was that despite the fact that it was around 6 in the evening and Renjun had work in an hour, Chenle was still dressed in his school uniform. 

"Didn't you get home like an hour ago? What are you still doing in your uniform?" Renjun asked the younger who had wondered into the kitchen to do...whatever he was doing.

"I couldn't be bothered changing but you must be tired right? I got some take out on the way home for dinner so we can eat early, you can shower and then go to the cafe for your shift!" Chenle exclaimed excitedly as he placed a bowl of cold ramyun into the microwave.

"Um...thanks. You didn't have to," Renjun found himself saying and tried to ignore the amount of happiness that was filling his body.

"It's okay! When the ramyun's done, you can start eating. I'll just run the hot water for you and get changed so I can come to the cafe with you. I want to know some of your friends more!" Chenle shouted as he ran to the bathroom to start the hot water for Renjun's bath.  _What on earth is he doing? If anything, he's the guest here!_

 

Once Renjun heard the water in the bathroom running to fill the tub, the small  _ding!_  of the microwave let him know that his dinner was in fact done. Feeling slightly guilty that he usually skipped dinner before he went for his 7 to 9 shifts, Renjun carefully took out the bowl and looked int he fridge for something that Chenle could eat. Finding a second bowl filled with cold ramyun noodles, Renjun placed it in the microwave and called for Chenle to hurry up and finish changing so that they could eat together.

 

_**Observation of rich people #18:** **They can be surprisingly domestic.** _

 

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Chenle shouted as Renjun shoved some ramyun noodles into his mouth. "You're going to choke and die if you keep eating like that."

"Thanks for the food, by the way," Renjun replied, purposely ignoring Chenle's warning. "How did you get to school anyway?" He asked the other who was dressed in a simple pair of black skinny jeans with a white oversized shirt... _Wait, isn't that shirt mine?_

"A friend of mine got her chaffeur to stop by here to pick me up and drop me off. She said she knew you too," Chenle nonchalantly said, regarding the information as minor when Renjun simply raised his eyebrow. 

"Really? I don't really know a lot of rich people unless you count Jeno, Sicheng-ge, Hina and now you and your brother," Renjun stated, listing all of his friends and acquaintances in his head and determining who was broke and who wasn't. After shoving some noodles in his mouth, Chenle's eyes widened at Renjun's statement.

"Hina-noona said that she would tell you!" 

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Chenle."

"Sorry ge," Chenle mumbled as he swallowed the food in his mouth before talking once again. "But really, Hina-noona said that she would tell you...oh wait, I think she said tonight since she was going to go to the cafe..." Sighing, Renjun simply picked up the crockery an cutlery that he used and diligently washed them in the sink.

"Make sure you wash what you used, Chenle. I'm going to have a bath," Renjun said as Chenle simply saluted to him and when Renjun turned back to see if he really would wash his own dishes, he saw Chenle put the dishes in the sink and walk to the couch...for some reason, Renjun knew that he was going to be the one who would wash that later.

 

After grabbing his uniform and towel, Renjun finally got ready to have a bath but was shocked at the temperature of the water and the slight red tinge that was on his foot. Sighing, he checked the temperature that Chenle had used for the water and saw that it was on the very end of the hot area. Not wanting to wast any of the water (that Sicheng-ge paid for, no less), Renjun put the cold water on to try and cool down the hot water that rested in the tub. Once he could handle the heat, he stepped in and finally had his long deserved bath that the younger prepared for him...even if the water was pretty much death inducing. 

 

_Well Renjun...it's the thought that counts right?_

 

After what felt like one minute later (which was, in reality, around three minutes later), Renjun heard dolphin screams and frantic knocking on the door. This was all accompanied by Chenle's words of hurry and how _the clock says that it's ten minutes to your work time!_

 

_Yeah, okay Renjun...let's focus on the thought of him preparing the bath and not the twenty minutes it took for the water to cool down...I think it'll be safer if I ignore the twenty minutes where the water cooled down...that way no one gets beat up or dies..._


	9. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what’s the problem?”

Huang Renjun would have been happy to serve customers at the register instead of sulking behind the coffee machines if Kim Doyoung wasn’t the manager on duty for today. 

 

Huang Renjun would also be smiling at the two people in front of him if Kim Doyoung wasn’t the manager on duty for today.

 

“So Herin-ah…why are you here again?” Renjun asked the younger for the seventh time as she held up the dye that Donghyuck had supposedly given her. It was jet black and the exact brand that he had texted Donghyuck when he was running desperately to not be late.

“Donghyuck-oppa told me to get this and said that you had someone who wanted to dye their hair,” She replied for the seventh time as Renjun eyed the dye curiously.

“Why didn’t he get it?” Renjun asked for the sixth time, seeing how Herin, as patient as she usually was, rolled her eyes before answering again.

“He has to discuss something with my brother,” Herin replied again, rolling her eyes for good measure. “Look, I’ve had enough of this. Where’s the guy whose hair I’m going to dye? If he’s not here, I’m going to return this,” She complained, waving the packet of the hair dye and watching Renjun’s eyes following it.

“Ge, who is she again?” A boyish voice asked in Chinese and Renjun almost forgot that he had a companion with him. The sudden question was enough for Renjun to almost burn his hand from pouring a hot cup of coffee.

“She’s Mark-hyung’s younger sister, her name's Herin,” Renjun replied in his mother language and glanced at Yukhei who had come out of the kitchens of the cafe. Vaguely, Renjun remembers that Yukhei came a bit later than he did and receiving a lecture from the manager on duty, Kim Doyoung.

 

“What table’s this for, Jun?” Yukhei asked him in slow Korean as he took the cup from Renjun’s hold.

“It’s in a take away paper cup, Yukehi-hyung…the name’s Jun…Jung…” Renjun stuttered trying to read Ten-hyung’s handwriting. It wasn’t messy…but Renjun was tired and if the writing wasn’t in his first language, he was going to struggle reading it.

“Jungwoo!” Yukhei called out after deciphering the letters and handed over the cup to the customer (Renjun noticed Yukhei's cheeks being redder than normal). 

“The guy is sitting right there. The lavender haired one,” Renjun told Herin as she was still waiting, understanding the whole busy atmosphere of the cafe in the evening as business men and women came after locking up their offices.

“You mean this kid right here?! The one next to me?!” Herin exclaimed, pointing to Chenle as if he wasn’t human…as if he was an animal and they were in a zoo.

“Herin-ah, don’t point - that’s rude. And yes, the one sitting next to you,” Renjun replied in an even voice despite the massive headache that he had growing in the back of his skull.

“Renjun-oppa…but that’s…Zhong Chenle…” Herin whispered, leaning over the counter as Renjun was cleaning the coffee machine. He nodded his head to Yukhei who had gone back to the register area to clean and serve customers if necessary.

“Um yeah…and?” He replied, eloquently like he always does whenever people point out that Chenle was a rich and famous figure.

“And? And? Haven’t you heard what’s happening? People are saying he ran away from home!” Herin whisper-shouted and Renjun raised an eyebrow. Sure, they weren’t wrong or anything but…

“So what’s the problem?” 

“What’s the problem? What’s the problem? Oh my freaking lord, Huang Renjun! The Zhongs will kill you if they find out what you’re doing!” Herin exclaimed, worry evident in her dark irises. “Are you sure about this?!”

“Look, the situation is actually more complicated than it seems but I’m sure. It’s not going to be for forever anyway and if they’re on the lookout for him, all the more reason for him to dye his hair,” Renjun explained, looking away from Herin’s face as it mad him feel nervous…like he was being interrogated or something. Yeah…that’s right…this whole taking care of a CEO’s son is only temporary…Chenle will be out of the apartment before I know it and then I won’t have to deal with these interrogations anymore.

 

“You are so lucky I’m a good person, Huang Renjun.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Anyway! Fine, I’ll dye his hair but if anyone asks me about this, I’m going to lie and say that I didn’t do it,” Herin stated before she took Chenle’s wrist in her hand and Renjun felt a hard stab to his stomach at the sight of it.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop over at your place when my shift’s done,” Renjun replied, already exhausted despite having been at the store for only half an hour at least. After seeing the younger girl nod seriously, Renjun switched to Chinese to communicate easier with the younger Chinese male. “Chenle, Herin is going to dye your hair okay?”

“Okay but ge-“ Not wanting to hear Chenle complain, Renjun cut him off.

“Don’t piss her off too much and actually listen to her.”

“Okay but seriously ge-“

“I’ll pick you up after my shift which is around 9 so please be good until then?” Renjun asked the younger male, not wanting Herin to have any trouble with him, especially since this was on such short notice.

“Okay ge but what I’m trying to say is that Hina-noona arrived like three minutes ago and that she’s been patting my head ever since!” Chenle shouted and that was when Renjun realised that the Japanese female was behind him, affectionately patting the lavender locks.

“Hina,” Renjun spat out, not aware of the venom that was in his voice or the hint of possessiveness that was evident. It was obvious the other was quite amused at it though.

“What’s up, Jun?” Was her reply and somehow the common nickname made him feel slightly more possessive and worried because what if Chenle isn’t safe?

 

“Yukhei needs a chai latte for table 2 so either make the order or let me make it, Injun,” Kouen said steadily from beside him, causing Renjun to have a mini heart attack since he didn’t know she arrived. 

“Alright, I’m on it,” He grumbled in response, getting out a mug and moving to make the order.

“Stop worrying so much, Moomin! I’m going with them too so I can ask my butler to make sure no one suspicious is in the area!” Hina shouted proudly and Renjun thanked the heavens that there was only a few customers in the store. 

“I wasn’t worrying,” He mumbled but got a poke in the side by Kouen from behind the counter.

“Yeah you not worrying about your boyfriend is the same as saying that I’m not dating Hina,” She replied but before he could muster a reply, Chenle had begun to tap the top of the coffee machine that he was at to get his attention.

“Ge…what does ‘boyfriend’ mean?” The younger asked in Chinese and Renjun could feel his cheeks starting to heat up.

“You haven’t heard that word before?” He asked the younger who simply shook his head in such an adorable way that it was hard for Renjun to not find him cute. “Then, it’s better if you don’t know what it means,” He said and got a whole earful of Chenle whining about how he has the right to know because he was practically an adult now!

“God, Renjun! What did you say? Why is he whining so much?” Herin asked as she covered her ears in an attempt to muffle the younger Chinese male’s voice.

“He just doesn’t know what a word means. Anyway, thanks for dying his hair. You can do that now,” He said, holding his hand steady to pour the liquid into the mug before handing it to Yukhei who took it to it’s designated table.

“Yeah, okay we’ll do that because Devil Manager Doyoung is glaring at us,” Herin said in a rush as she pulled her hand with Chenle’s wrist in it (a detail that Renjun couldn’t get to leave his mind) and motioned for Hina to follow them as well.

“Seriously, stop worrying, Jun! Also, I’ll be his ride to and from school so he’s safe!” Hina shouted and waved them goodbye as she exited the door with them, bell chiming for their departure.

“So, Renjun…” Yukhei started once he came over to them, leaning casually on the customer side of the counter as if he wasn’t supposed to be working right now.

“Yes, Yukhei-hyung?” Renjun asked, headache increasing from the silence that grew between them and the knowing smirks on both of Yukhei and Kouen’s faces. If Renjun didn’t know better, he would have thought that Devil Manager Kim Doyoung was going to start wearing an identical smirk as well.

 

“Zhong Chenle huh?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Picking Chenle up from Herin’s apartment complex that she shared with her older brother, Mark, felt different than when Renjun went to the apartment complex to pick up Donghyuck, Jaemin and on some occasions, Jeno. It felt like what he was doing was important…it was a deed and it was something that, if done wrong, could end up badly. Swallowing his nerves (why was he nervous again?), Renjun knocked on the fifth door on his left not the sixth floor (apartment 609) of the building. He had expected Herin to open the door and tell him that Chenle was surprisingly well behaved throughout the whole process. He had not expected Mark to open the door with messy hair and hickeys that disappeared into the collar of his simple black t-shirt and glazed eyes. Despite having only one relationship in the past, Renjun knew what had just happened and it was simply confirmed when Donghyuck peeked out from behind his boyfriend.

“Oh! Renjun! Come in!” Mark exclaimed as he stepped aside, pushing Donghyuck out of the way in the process, to allow Renjun to step into the apartment that he would often pick his best friends up from.

“I’ll lock the door, you two go back to the bedroom and continue what you were doing,” He said as he closed the door and took off his shoes. He had never seen Donghyuck flee a room that quickly while holding onto Mark’s wrist.

“They’re in the kitchen!” Mark shouted from down the hallway before a door was slammed shut. Zhong Chenle…you sure are a handful if I have to deal with situations like these…

 

“I-is that…was t-that...Renjun-ge?” A boyish voice with slow, stuttering Korean was faintly heard asking another person from the direction of the kitchen. More hushed voices ensued and Renjun slowly walked towards the kitchen, creeping past the living room. It seemed as if they were near the corner of the kitchen area that was furthest away from the living room and hiding since Renjun couldn’t see them in the open kitchen.

“Hina-unnie…he’s here!” A whisper that sounded like Herin was heard and Renjun tiptoed as he peered over the sink to see a foot sticking out from one of the cupboards. Walking around to the front of the cupboard, Renjun crouched down and noticed that the sock was one that he owned…did he really stuff himself inside this cupboard? Out of sheer curiosity, Renjun began to tickle the underside of the foot and heard a fit of giggles erupt from within the cupboard. 

“Chenle stop moving!”

“But…but it tickles!”

“Ow! Unnie that was my face!”

Finally deciding to open the cupboard, Renjun made eye contact with Chenle who had jet black hair. Sure, he had expected black hair but Chenle…he looked ethereal with it. Even in an under the sink kitchen cupboard made him look like an angel and Renjun couldn’t help but stare. 

 

“Renjun-ge…please stop staring at me like that. You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Chenle whispered in Chinese and Renjun couldn’t help but glare at the younger, it was evident to Renjun that Chenle was judging him. It was late and he was tired, he could afford to be sassy just this once.

“I always look like this, Le. You, on the other hand, always look like you’re judging me and everyone around you,” He replied, headache increasing when he remembered Yukhei’s offhanded comment during their conversation. **What if he’s going to treat you like Sicheng-hyung?**

“What do you mean, ge? This is just my face!” Chenle defended himself and climbed out of the cupboard.

 

**Observations of rich people #19: They look like they are judging people…but in reality that’s just their face.**

 

Sighing, Renjun affectionately ruffled the now black as night locks on the younger's head, turning to Herin and Hina once they had escaped the prison of the cupboard.

"Thanks for doing this, guys. Really," Renjun thanked them, bowing slightly and earning giggles from the girls. At first he didn't know why but when he glanced at Chenle, he saw the younger bowing as well despite vaguely knowing teh reason why.

"Honestly, it's fine so raise your heads!" Hina exclaimed, giggles erupting from behind her hand as she began to walk towards the door. "I have to meet up with my butler now that you're here, Renjun. You two want a ride home?" She asked and Herin simply walked behind her to see her out. Taking a glance at Chenle and being met with tired, curious eyes, Renjun decided to accept Hina's offer of a ride back home.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The ride back was proven to be somewhat of a mistake since Hina made all three of them sit in the back due to a painting being in the front passenger seat of the five seat car. Just his luck, Renjun ended up having his whole left side pressed against Chenle and had to deal with the knowledge of Hina being on the other side of Chenle. It also seemed that multiple deities were laughing at Renjun's feelings right now as his heart beat faster with each passing second where Chenle's head rested on his shoulder as the boy slept, despite the ride only being ten minutes.

"Chenle, we have to go now," Renjun said gently as he shook the younger's shoulder carefully only to have the younger undo his seatbelt and wrap his arms around Renjun's neck. Gracefully (or as graceful as Huang Renjun could get while dragging a teenager out of a car by his neck in the middle of the night), Renjun dragged Chenle out of the car and attempted to get both of his feet on the ground. However, Chenle had other ideas and decided to wrap his legs around Renjun's waist and let them rest lightly on his hips. Chenle wasn't heavy but...the position seemed oddly intimate for people who had met each other a little under a month ago.  _He must be tired...fine I'll carry him...I'm only on the second floor anyway...also, what is he mumbling?_

  
~ ~ ~ 

 

"Ge...wo ai ni..." Chenle mumbled into the older's neck as he was half asleep and too tired to move as he practically hugged the older like a koala, letting his ge carry him to the apartment that he was currently staying in. Luckily for the younger Chinese male, he was able to avoid embarrassment as the older Chinese male didn't hear anything over the loud, furious beating of his heart.


	10. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "CHENLE?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BURN?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK (1) BOSS JKSDBJFASERFAWIKJSBFDIQKA  
> AND (2) This chapter was based off the time I put microwavable popcorn in the microwave for three mins...and the time when I found out how to properly crack an egg...

It had been three weeks since Huang Renjun first witnessed Zhong Chenle with black hair.

 

Three weeks since he first started to figure out how fucked he really was. 

 

"So you're telling me that you hear angels and rainbows when he simply snores?" Donghyuck asked him while staring at him with a condescending look. The two were currently doing a Sunday shift with Renjun covering for Yukhei since he called in 'sick'.  _Yeah right, he's probably with that guy from the university...what's his name? Jung-something..._

"Ok  _first_  of all, I never  _said_  that I heard those things - you made that up. And second, you can't  _hear_ a rainbow, Donghyuck," Renjun pointed out as he witnessed the only other person in the cafe go to the register to get ready for close. Technically, they were past closing time but...they still needed to pack up.

"But seriously, Renjun! You met the guy like two months ago! Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?" Donghyuck asked him and Renjun stared at him in response. 

"Calm down, it's not like anything is going to happen-"

"You two are living in the same place!"

"That is irrelevant-"

"How?! If anything, that started all of this!"

 

"What the hell is going on here?!" A usually cheery voice asked the others as the two looked to see the one and only manager on duty, Moon Taeil. Their manager was in front of the register, currently counting the till.

"What's wrong, hyung?" Renjun asked him as he saw the older angrily tap the screen of the register. 

" _Doyoung_ is what's wrong! That piece of shit left this goddamn note in _here_!" The Angel Manager of the cafe complained, brandishing a note that was previously placed on top of one of the note piles. Walking closer to it and silently thanking that since it was close, the cafe was empty, Renjun saw the truth of the note.

 

_Meet me after you close the cafe. I'll be waiting at the restaurant we went to last week._

 

"Damn, he wants you to meet him? What the fuck did you do, hyung?" Donghyuck asked, curiosity evident in his pupils as he stared at the older.

"I don't know what I did! We haven't even fought in four days!" Taeil exclaimed, running a hand through his hair and quickly counted the notes in front of him. "You two, lock up. I'm going to find out what's wrong," He instructed as he closed down the register and tossed the keys to Renjun (who barely caught it) before storming out the doors of the cafe.

"I bet one thousand won that his reaction was because of sexual tension," Donghyuck said, cutting the silent atmosphere and Renjun shoved him in response. "What?! Don't tell me you didn't see the way they looked at each other last week!" Sighing and massaging his temples, Renjun began to wipe down the counters and empty out the display cabinets that were on the other side of the register where the older workers usually hung out due to them having permission to bake. 

"You want anything? We have chocolate eclairs, some blueberry pastry and a choc chip muffin," He asked Donghyuck who simply said that he wanted an eclair and the muffin. Placing the items in the box, Renjun decided to take the rest and have his breakfast for the next four days sorted out. 

"So, back to our conversation..."

"It was over before it even started."

"You hear angels and rainbows when he snores? Really? And you two aren't dating?"

 

Renjun had never known that ignoring someone obnoxious would be so hard.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Ge, I want porridge," Chenle said as a way of greeting him once he entered his apartment complex. 

"I don't have any porridge, Le," He replied, immediately taking off his shoes and placing the pastries that he brought back from work into the fridge. 

"But can't you make it?" Chenle asked and Renjun chuckled, turning to smile at the younger Chinese male who had grown taller than him after a growth spurt. However, not even their reversed height difference got Chenle to stop hugging him like a koala when they tried to sleep.

"I can't because I don't have all the ingredients."

"But it's just porridge!"

"Sorry, maybe I'll get the ingredients tomorrow?" Renjun asked him and chuckled softly again at the expression on the younger's face. His eyes sparkled and his smile was the purest thing that Renjun had set his eyes on.  _Man...I'm fucked._

"Thanks, ge!" Chenle shouted, sitting on the couch after dragging Renjun with him.

"Chenle...I have to fold the laundry-"

"Shhhh ge...you worked hard today. Just rest for now," Chenle whispered as he wrapped his arms around Renjun's waist and placed his head on Renjun's shoulder. Sighing, Renjun wrapped his arms around the other after he turned the TV on to some lame kids' show. 

 

"Ge, do you sing?" Chenle asked him and Renjun wasn't even surprised at the sudden question anymore. Over the past few weeks, he had gotten used to answering Chenle's sudden need to know his favourite shampoo or what the colour of his underwear was. Not after blushing profusely, of course...which was what was happening now since Chenle had the most curious and adorable expression painted on his face.

"A bit. Nothing really great since my voice range isn't that big and it's not that unique, either," Renjun replied, the volume of his voice softening as the sentence wore on. 

"Ge, sing for me," Chenle pretty much demanded which got Renjun to laugh and ask jokingly if there was any song requests. He was a bit surprised when Chenle abruptly got up and walked over to his phone. After tapping the screen a few times and regaining his seat next to Renjun, a familiar piece of music started to play from the phone. It took a while for Renjun to decipher that it was someone playing a piano instrumental of one of his favourite songs: Baby Don't Cry by EXO. Taking a deep breath, Renjun began to sing but stopped after two lines when he noticed Chenle had started to record him on his own phone.

"Chenle, stop recording me," He stated as he glared into the lens of his phone. He only got a giggle and Chenle singing the next two lines of the song that corresponded with the instrumental.

 

Renjun would be lying if he said he wasn't mesmerised.

 

Because if Chenle's  _snores_  were the sound of angels, then Chenle  _singing_  would be the sound of God himself.

 

"I didn't know you sing," Renjun in response as Chenle stopped the video he was taking and moved to stop the piano instrumental playing from his phone.

"I really like it. I want to be able to sing and play the piano for all kinds of people one day," Chenle explained and Renjun didn't miss the spark of passion that flitted across his face before the younger turned to him.  _ **Observation of rich people #20: They're very passionate about what they love doing.**_ "Why didn't tell me that you sing? I like your voice," Chenle whispered as he looked up at the older and Renjun swore that his cheeks were red.

"You never really asked before," Renjun replied as he smiled slightly at the younger. Even though Renjun knew that these moments would come to an end after two months of constant happiness and just  _Chenle,_ he knew that it would come to an end sooner or later. As the conversation between the two males wore on, Renjun simply let himself enjoy the moments he spent with  _just Chenle_  and not  _Zhong Chenle - the boy who was constantly binded by rules from his family._

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Hey, Chenle?" Renjun asked him late at night when they were getting ready to go to sleep in Renjun's bed. Both were now used to sleeping next to each other and Renjun wasn't that surprised when he found Chenle clinging onto him in the mornings when he worke up anymore. As of now, both of the Chinese males were lying down next to each other, staring at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to come and take over.

"Yeah, ge?" Was the sleepy response he got from the younger as his heart ached with the thought that after two months, everything he had experienced since Chenle started living with him could be taken away. Honestly, it was a miracle that the Zhongs hadn't come knocking on the door yet...but Renjun suspected Sicheng had something to do with that.

"Thank you," He whispered into the dark abyss and didn't expect the other to hear him so he closed his eyes, sleep almost taking over.

"For what?" Chenle whispered back, hand now finding it's way into Renjun's own as if the younger was telling him to have courage to speak his next words.

"For being here," Renjun whispered once again, turning onto his side with his hand still in the other's hold so that he could at least try and make out the other's face in the darkness. What he didn't expect was for Chenle to do the same, his movements making the bed creak in discomfort and unconsciously blowing uneven breaths onto Renjun's face. Somehow, Renjun didn't know  _how_  but  _somehow,_ it was endearing.

"I'll always be here if you want me to." Were the words Chenle whispered back before sleep finally claimed Renjun's barely awake form, hand still interwined with the other's.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The smell of something burning and the sound of the smoke alarm made Renjun panic the minute he exited his room after a cold shower. Thankfully, Angel Manager Taeil had given him the whole week off to catch up on rest (although Renjun thought it had something to do with Yukhei convincing him to after he found out that Renjun failed a topic test in class because he didn't revise, choosing to work instead). 

"CHENLE?! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BURN?!" Renjun shouted as he ran to the kitchen, haphazardly putting his shirt on as he ran through the living room to the kitchen. 

"I JUST THOUGHT THAT MICROWAVABLE POPCORN TOOK FIVE MINUTES TO COOK!" Chenle shouted back as he was putting all the burn pocorn into the bin...holding the glass bowl with his bare hand.

"CHENLE YOU IDIOT PUT THE BOWL IN THE SINK! YOU'RE GOING TO GET A BURN!" Renjun exclaimed and forcefully grabbed Chenle's hand, making him drop the bowl in the sink and running cold water over the expanse of his palm and fingers that had come into contact with the glass bowl. This was definitely not how his free Monday night was meant to go. 

"Ge...I'm sorry," Chenle apologised, sniffles becoming more and more evident and Renjun mentally counted to ten to prevent himself from lashing out again. "I needed help for my homework and you came home all tired so I thought Id make you something but I don't really cook so I just settled for popcorn...but I couldn't even do that right," Chenle rambled as he wiped some of his tears Renjun's shirt near his shoulder. Sighing, Renjun tried his hardest to block out the ringing of the smoke alarm from his ears.

"It's fine, Chenle. Just...don't scare me like that again," Renjun said and sighed heavily, patting the younger's head with his hand that wasn't under the sink. "If you need help, it doesn't matter how tired I am, just ask okay? I don't want you to feel as if you owe me something. Friends help each other out all the time," Renjun said and ignored the bitter feeling within himself. _Yeah that's right...we're just friends..._ Feeling the other nod, Renjun let himself relax as he took out the medical kit he had and tended to Chenle's burn. It didn't seem very serious and it probably looked worse than it felt. After applying some balm on the younger's hand, Renjun went to get a chair to turn off the smoke alarm.

 

_**Observations of rich people #21: They seem to excel in everything...key word: seem.** _

 

"Ge..." Was the whisper that Renjun heard when he reached for the smoke alarm. Humming in response, he finally felt at peace when the alarm wasn't blaring in his ears anymore. "Thank you." Raising an eyebrow, Renjun turned to look down at the younger Chinese male who was looking at everywhere but at him.

"For what?"

"For being here," Chenle mumbled before he ran off to the living room, probably to watch some weird show again.  _Goddamn it heart..._

"I'll be here for as long as you want me to," Renjun whispered to himself as he got down from the chair.  _If you want me to._

 

~ ~ ~

 

"So after that, what do I do, ge?" Chenle asked the older Chinese male who was beside him in the kitchen, helping him bake a cake. For Renjun, it was just to ensure that the younger didn't attempt to cook anything after the popcorn incident yesterday.

"Chenle...why did you put a whole egg in there?" Renjun asked the younger, barely holding back his laughter. when he sawhalf of an egg shell lying on the top of the batter.

"Don't laugh! I didn't know whether to crack it or not so I just put the whole thing in!" Chenle protested as he lightly hit the older who laughed out loudly at him.

"Take it out and crack it, otherwise, we wouldn't be able to eat it," Renjun said as he checked the oven to see if it was still on. When he looked back at Chenle, he had never seen the other so focused...while cracking an egg. _**Observations of rich people #22:** **They can be very focused when they want to be.**_ Only, instead of hitting the egg lightly on the edge of the bowl, he was scratching the side of it.  _Is he...is he trying to peel...a_ raw  _egg????_

"Um...Chenle..."

"Shhhh ge...I think I got it..."  _No you don't..._

"Chenle..."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I've almost got it!"

"Chenle!"

"What ge?! Can't you see that I'm cracking an egg?!" Chenle screamed back as he stared at the other who, once again, was trying not to laugh. The slight pout on the other's face didn't help.

"You're trying to peel a rotten egg..." Renjun replied, stiffling his laughter as he watched the other's face become more confused.

 

"Isn't that how you get it open?"

 

_Oh my actual fucking god Chenle...why do I like you again?_

 

_Wait...did I just think that?_

 

"Pass me the egg, Chenle. I'll show you hwo you're meant to crack it," Renjun replied as he carefully hit the egg on the side of the bowl and pulled at the crack to allow the inside of the egg to enter the batter.

"Oh...that's how it's done..." Chenle whispered as he began to stir the batter so it would combine. Renjun smiled fondly at him as he watched the other stir, feeling joy fill his being at the sight of Chenle cooking...or at least, closest he could get to cooking.

"I think it's ready to go in the oven now, ge!" Chenle exclaimed excitedly and Renjun chuckled as he poured the batter into the pan. He instructed Chenle to start the timer once the cake was in the oven. Giggling at the younger's attempt to crack an egg, Renjun let Chenle lead him to the living so they could watch Dragon Ball.

 

It had only been one twenty minute episode.

One.

Episode.

Twenty.

Minutes.

 

And yet, it was enough to make Chenle whine with how long the cake was taking to cook. Checking the timer for the sixth time in the past minute, Renjun once again told the other that there was still ten more minutes to go.  _ **Observations of rich people #23:** **They can be incredibly impatient when waiting for something they want.**_

"But ge! It's taking so long!" Chenle whined, flopping himself down on Renjun's lap as they waited for the cake on the couch. Laughing slightly, Renjun let himself card his hands through Chenle's night black locks.

"I know but you have to be patient, can't have you eating raw cake," Renjun said in amusement and smiled softly in response to Chenle's pouting face. At first, it was a simple moment of eye contact since they looked at each other. However, neither of them bothered to move or break that eye contact and Renjun didn't seem to mind the fact that Chenle was staring at him with his mouth slightly open, tongue coming out every few seconds in a poor attempt to moisturise his lips. Although Renjun didn't realise it, he was mirroring the younger and only was made aware that the tip of his tongue wasn't in his mouth when the the timer on Chenle's phone went off, resulting in Renjun biting his tongue due to the sudden Dragon Ball opening theme. Everything happened so fast...the heat that the younger's body was supplying to his lap was removed, Chenle ran to the kitchen and opened the oven after grabbing the mittens and Renjun was left to witness the younger Chinese male take out a cake and look at him when he put it on top of the stove with sparkles from happiness lingering in his eyes. Smiling genuinely back at the younger, Renjun took out a knife to see if the cake was fully cooked. 

 

Renjun thought that realisations of crushes came in a certain intimate moment...at least that's what happened when he first realised he liked Sicheng. He remembers how himself and Sicheng were taking a walk in the city, ice cream in both of their hands as they battled the heat that day. He remembers the soft smiles that Sicheng sent his way and the sudden thought that Sicheng was pretty when he looked at the sunset like that. He remembers the very thought that made him realise his feelings for the older:  _Sicheng-ge...I think I like you more than I should._  However, that memory was suddenly erased from his thoughts as he heard a certain dolphin screech in laughter because Renjun had started blushing for no reason.

Renjun knew that it wasn't because of the memory with Sicheng.

Renjun knew that it wasn't because of the feelings that he remembered feeling at that time towards Sicheng.

Renjun knew. He  _knew._

 

And the scary thing was that he wished _Chenle_ knew too.

 

_Zhong Chenle...you're beautiful and...I think I like you more than I should._


	11. Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sicheng.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Look. It’s my parents.”

 “Huang Renjun, I presume?” 

 

Renjun simply nodded as he observed the man in front of him in his pristine suit and hair layered with gel to complete his sophisticated vibe.

 

“I apologise for this surprise visit but do you mind if we come in?” 

 

Renjun simply stepped aside as he held the door open to the apartment and watched the woman in front of him in her ironed floral dress as she delicately removed her feet from inside her confining high heels. 

 

“Ge, who is it?” Chenle’s innocent asked from down the hallways, near the location of the door that entered their bedroom, the younger’s footsteps following shortly after. It was a little scary at how Renjun considered that bedroom to not only be his but Chenle’s as well. “Oh…father…mother…” He said in awe, sentence trailing off into the unknown abyss and voice barely audible as the couple sat on the couch in the living room that would be equivalent to a sewage plant in their eyes. 

“Sorry, Mr and Mrs Zhong…would you like anything to eat or drink? I have some chocolate cake?” Renjun asked timidly, striving to be somewhat of a good house guest…despite the fact that his guests were uninvited rich socialites that were here to take away the one thing that had made him genuinely happy in these past two months. 

“Hmmm…I won’t have anything but what would you like, _dear_?” Mr Zhong said in reply, turning to his wife, eyes piercing, as she simply shook her head. Mrs Zhong looked at Renjun in the eye before glancing at the shoes that were still on the feet of her husband, shooting Renjun an apologetic look shortly after. Renjun simply smiled softly and shook his head in response, not noticing Chenle move behind him to hide from his family. It was barely a second before he heard the door unlock and two familiar voices fill the hallway. 

 

Only one person had a spare key to his apartment and Renjun didn’t like the idea of his landlord entering on this situation.

 

“Sicheng, _how_ do you even have a key to Renjun’s place?”

“Babe, calm down. It’s mine, he’s just renting.”

“Renting? _Renting_? Sicheng, he’s a  _high school student!”_

“Oh he doesn’t actually _rent_ …he’s sort of free loading and working to pay for his own food.”

“ _Sicheng_.”

“What?”

“ _Look_. It’s my _parents_.”

 

The usually kind voices of Sicheng and Kun were somehow rendered mute as they laid their gaze on the couple in front of them. Both were dressed in casual attire, jeans and jackets, with Kun holding a small box that probably contained pastries of some sort from the cafe he worked at, if the logo on the top was anything to go by.

“Mother, father…what are you two _doing_ here?! Father! I thought we had a _deal_!” Kung screamed, box shaking violently in his hands as he glared at his father, eyes looking as if they could kill him.

“We did and it has come to an end. It’s been two months and he’s still here so I came to get him,” Mr Zhong harshly retorted, voice resembling icicles as he returned the glare his son was projecting at him evenly. 

“I said that you would allow him to stay here as long as I managed your models’ schedules and breaks. That has not yet come to an end,” Kun replied through gritted teeth, hands clenching the box he held to the point where it was beginning to crumple. Renjun noticed Sicheng’s worried face as he removed the box from the other’s hands and placed it on the top of the kitchen counter.

“I realised that you were not doing an adequate job so I decided to go against the deal,” Mr Zhong shot back and Renjun felt as if he was witnessing two children fight over a toy. Only, the ‘toy’ was a more important situation and the ‘children’ were actual adults - one of whom had a son. 

“Not doing a good job my ass! Ever since Kun-ge took over, all your models were able to get the legal amount of rest and meetings without the public losing interest! What the fuck do you mean by ‘not doing a good job’?!” Sicheng shouted from his position near the kitchen counter. 

 

Renjun began to understand what was happening and the lengths that his friend and Chenle’s older brother performed to ensure that Chenle would stay away from the Zhong mansion.

 

“Father, Renjun-ge has been very good at taking care of me. I was safe the whole time,” Chenle said so quietly but it was able to stop the bickering between his older brother and his father. “Can’t I stay here for a bit longer?” Chenle asked in the same minute voice as he pleadingly looked over Renjun at his parents for approval. _Does he actually want to stay here?_

“Chenle, you ran away from us! You broke so many rules and if it wasn’t for your brother’s preposition of helping the company, you would have been dragged back to the mansion _three minutes_ after you stepped into that cafe!” Chenle’s father shouted, standing up from his seat and walking slowly towards Chenle who gripped Renjun’s left wrist like a lifeline. 

“You followed us?! Father, that’s _stalking_!” Chenle shouted back, face twisted in horror as he began to see the man in front of him in a new light. He felt a slight pull on his left wrist and looked behind him to see Chenle trying to drag him as he backed away from his father.

“Stay away from him!” Renjun shouted as loudly as he could, not really knowing what had possessed him to raise his voice in the first place. He wasn’t from their world. He wasn’t even meant to cross paths with them.

 

But he was here now and that’s what counted.

 

“How dare you… _how dare you_ …an insignificant middle class worker like _you_ raising their voice to someone like _me_? Didn’t your parents ever teach you manners?” Mr Zhong taunted, eyes narrowing as they lay on Renjun’s small frame, causing him to tremble involuntarily.

“How can I show manners to someone who talks like that to his own son?!” Renjun exclaimed, hands now curling into fists as he used all of his will to look at the older man in the eye _. Don’t back down…this is to make sure that Chenle is safe so don’t you dare back down, Huang Renjun._

“I can talk to my son whichever way I see fi-“

“No you can’t! He’s a person too and people have feelings! I don’t care if you have enough money to buy everything I have ever owned but I _do_ care if you don’t treat people properly! He was crying because of you! He was suffering because of you! He didn’t think he deserved anything because of you! You wrecked him and it’s my job to make sure that he gets built back up from scratch!”

 

The words that Renjun heard didn’t sound like they were from his mouth. His voice sounded disembodied and broken, cracks everywhere and tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. His nails had begun to dig into his skin from how hard he was clenching them. His ears didn’t seem like they would stop ringing but he kept eye contact with the older male who had now stopped in front of him. _He’s not near Chenle…he’s not that close…I can do this._

 

“You do not know the lengths that I have gone to get to where I am now and I am not allowing someone like _you_ to ruin it. Chenle, we’re leaving. No excuses. If you’re not in the care in ten minutes after I walk out that door, I will fire that boy from my company - the one that you consider a brother,” Mr Zhong relayed in a steady and oddly calm voice as he exited the apartment, allowing the door to slam behind him. Renjun’s immediate reaction was to turn to the younger and comfort him but he didn’t. He couldn’t comfort the other because of the tears that were streaming down the younger's face. 

“Ge, I’m sorry. I’m so so so so sorry,” Chenle forced out as the tears began to flow more easily. Hesitantly, Renjun lifted his hand to wipe away the tears while whispering ‘it’s okay’s and ‘we can sort this out’s.

“Huang Renjun, I apologise for the behaviour of my husband. Please, forgive us for this day and I’m sorry for all the trouble that we have caused. I wish you all the best for the future,” Mrs Zhong said as she bowed deeply to him, causing Kun and Sicheng to watch in awe at the sight of a rich socialite bowing to a mere middle class individual. “I hope you find it in yourself to understand that the reason for my husband’s outburst is due to many things that we cannot reveal. Once again, I am truly sorry.” 

 

Renjun didn’t know what to say. He was dumbfounded as he saw the amount of rich socialites that were in his room, one of whom was bawling his eyes out.

 

“Ge, I’m sorry, really. I should have told you sooner,” Chenle said through sobs as he furiously wiped away at his tears, hand now leaving Renjun’s left wrist. 

“And that’s our cue to leave. _Come on, Sicheng,_ ” Kun said loudly as he quietly convinced his mother to exit the apartment with him while dragging Sicheng who was protesting about how he wanted to see the event that was about to unfold. _Thank you for the privacy._

“Ge, please don’t hate me. Please, please, _please_ don’t hate me,” Chenle pleaded as he weeped, sobs almost making his sentences incoherent. 

“Chenle, I could never hate you. But, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” Renjun replied, finally building up courage to hug the younger and bury his face into the younger’s shoulder. He felt Chenle wrap his arms around his waist and heard him sigh.

“I didn’t tell you anything because I was afraid that you would stop smiling. I didn’t want that so I just kept quiet and smiled every day because you seemed so stressed all the time,” Chenle whispered as his tears became less prominent and was overridden by the sadness in his voice.

 

_**Observations of rich people #24: They have more problems than others and yet still smile everyday.** _

 

“My mother - the one that just left - isn’t my biological mother. My biological one died giving birth to me and my father…he holds me responsible for losing her. He only sees me as someone who can take over his company because he made me and it disgusts me. It really does because it makes me feel like he never wanted me or he only wanted me because my mother did.” Renjun knew that he shouldn’t speak so he settled for hugging the younger tighter in a silent message for the younger to have courage to say his next words, just as Chenle did the night he thanked him.

"Growing up, I didn’t have a lot of friends in China. Everyone knew about Miracle and the company…no one liked me for me. They all said that I was ‘filthy rich’ and that I ‘didn’t deserve to go to their school’ and all of that. It started with isolation and rumours but over time…over time, they started to beat me up too. I let them because I felt like I deserved it. It got to the point where my classmates got their parents to complain to the school because I was ‘disruptive’ and they ‘couldn’t concentrate’ in class. At that point, I wanted to leave or do something to get out of there - China was getting too much for me.” Chenle laughed bitterly at the end and Renjun buried his face more in the younger’s shoulder, feeling anger rise within him. _That laugh shouldn’t come from someone like Chenle and how dare they say things like that!_

"Luckily, my father’s company had expanded to Korea so I was able to leave when my father said that he had to relocate for a bit…Then, I came here and I felt like I met people who liked me for me and I just sort of began to fall fo-“ Chenle stopped his sentence mid way and hugged Renjun tighter. “I began to become really attached to someone I met for the first time at a party and now I’m in this mess.” _It’s not a mess. I’m just as responsible for it._

“This ‘mess’ is something that I’m thankful for because I was able to meet you, Chenle. Don’t ever think that you’re less than them because you’re not. Don’t let your past define you,” Renjun said as he began to feel tears prickling at his eyes as well. 

“I won’t. Not now. Not when I’ve crossed paths with you, ge,” Chenle replied and Renjun felt regret at not spending more time laughing with the younger, choosing to shout at him instead when the days became hard for him. However, not even Renjun’s bad days were enough to make the other stop smiling.

 

_**Observations of rich people #25: Their past will not define them, even if they think that it will.** _

 

“Your parents are waiting for you. You…you should leave now, Chenle,” Renjun said after hugging Chenle one more time, cherishing the feeling since this was probably the last time he would ever see the younger. 

“I’m sorry, ge. Really, I am,” Chenle said as he gazed at the older with an unreadable expression, Renjun could barely keep his tears at bay. 

“It’s okay. Thank you for letting me see behind your mask, just this once,” Renjun replied and laughed bitterly as the tears escaped his eyes. 

“The mask will always be with me but I guess I can take it off for you, ge,” Chenle cheekily stated before Renjun lightly hit him on the head, shaking his head and letting out a more genuine laugh. _**Observations of rich people #26: They wear a mask to prevent those they care about from worrying about them.**_

“Until we meet again, Chenle,” Renjun whispered as he watched the younger stuff his feet into the one pair of shoes that he brought with him to the apartment.

“Until we meet again, Renjun-ge,” Chenle whispered back, slipping out of the door, leaving Renjun alone once again with an empty feeling in his core.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Renjun, you can’t keep yourself cooped in here for the rest of the week. You _have_ to go outside!” 

“Sicheng-ge, please just leave me alone.”

“Is this about what happened three days ago? Because if it is-“

“Ge, _please_. It _hurts_.”

“What does?”

“My _heart_ , _what_ _else_?”

“Has it ever hurt this much before?”

“No…not even when _you_ dumped me…"

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jeno-hyung, I need help.”

“What’s wrong, Chenle?”

“I fucked _everything_ up.”

“Is it what happened at Renjun’s place three days ago?”

“Yeah…what if he hates me now?”

“Chenle, it wasn’t your fault, your parents are just…Anyway, he doesn’t hate you. I can confirm that.”

“I just want to see him but…”

“House arrest, new phone number and being escorted to the company, I get it.”

“I know but I need to get _out_.”

“Hang in there. We’ll think of a way to get you out of there.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Renjun, _please_ don’t do this to yourself.”

“Jaemin, what are you doing in _my_ house? _Before_ I woke up too!”

“Sicheng-hyung gave me a copy of your place.”

“That doesn’t explain _why_ you’re here.”

“You need to go out.”

“No I don’t. I can stay here for a while and not deal with people.”

“ _Renjun_ …you have no more food in the pantry or fridge. Judging by the amount of weight you lost, it’s been like that for a while now.”

“I’m not hungry so it doesn’t matter.”

“Renjun… _please_ stop starving yourself.”

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

“Chenle, what is it? Come on, tell me.”

“I just feel like I don’t belong _here_ , ge.”

“In our world?”

“Yeah…I felt loved when I was with Renjun-ge.”

“Chenle…that’s because…actually, I can’t tell you that but just remember that Kun-ge loves you and so do I and Jeno-yah-“

“But none of you screamed at me when I got a burn.”

“Well yes-“

“And none of you opened up your home to let me stay.”

“Well, technically, I did but-“

“And none of you have a pomsky.”

“Chenle, please just sleep before you say something you regret.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Renjun, _please_. Eat your ramyun like the good boy you're meant to be.”

“I don’t know why you got me this, Hyuck. I’m not hungry and I went out like you asked.”

“People eat at restaurants, Injun. That’s why we’re here.”

“But I’m not _hungry_.”

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

“I know you can’t pick up right now because you’re in a shoot…but I don’t think I can handle the mansion anymore, Jeno-hyung.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jisung, I appreciate the gesture but you didn’t have to get me a new set of drawing tools to try and cheer me up.”

“Honestly hyung, you’re such a handful.”

“You _brat!_ Take back your words!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“ _Chenle! Pick up you brat!_ I know you probably brought your phone with you! You can’t send me that voice message and leave!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Hina…Kouen-noona…what is the meaning of this?”

“It’s a new Moomin plushie! Cheer up soon, Jun!”

“Kouen-noona…why did you allow your girlfriend to get me this?”

“To be honest…I don’t know why either.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Kun-hyung! Is Chenle in the mansion right now?!”

“I’m right outside the door…I came back from closing up the company but I’lll check. What’s up?”

“He sent me voice messages and I just feel guilty because I should have given Renjun his new number-“

“Jeno, take a breath and _calm down._ It’s not your fault, my father threatened to fire you if you did that. Remember to think when you’re calm.”

“But _hyung_ -“

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Mark-hyung, why are Herin and Lami holding three new sets of blankets?”

“I heard you were down so we each pitched in and got you a blanket each!”

“But why?”

“Um…to make you a sushi roll?”

"Now I know why Donghyuck prevented you from coming here until now, hyung."

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jeno-yah…he’s…he’s not here! _Damn it!_ And it’s so late at night too!”

“Hyung, we _have_ to find him!”

“I’ll notify Sicheng and Yuta. You take care of Taeyong and Renjun.”

“Renjun will _break_ if we tell him.”

“He _needs_ to know. He took care of Chenle for two months straight. That itself is no small feat.”

“Alright, alright. Quit being all wise on me."

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jeno, why are you calling me at half an hour to midnight?”

“Renjun. You _need_ to listen to me.”

“That’s what you usually do over a phone call anyway.”

“No! _Renjun!_ You know what I mean!”

“Okay! Just what is it?! Stop worrying me…”

“Chenle has gone missing. Do you have any idea where he is? Wait, Renjun? Renjun?! _Renjun_! Are you…are you _grabbing your keys?!”_

“Keep me updated, Jeno.”

 

Renjun had never exited his house so fast in the past month since the Zhongs had come knocking on his door. As if on repeat, Renjun kept hearing the mantra that he said the first time he was waiting for Chenle to come to the cafe. The first moment where he waited for the other to enter his home.

 

_Please be safe, Zhong Chenle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...I may or may not have cried a bit while writing this...


	12. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you trust me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...enjoy ^_^ and yeah this is what I was working on...

Renjun could only hear his blood pumping in his veins as he ran around town with adrenaline being his only source of energy. Even though the weather was cool and Renjun was wearing simple black and white spotted sweatpants with a matching jumper, he felt ice cold. Jem was barking at his heels, following him as if his pet wanted Chenle to be safe as well.  _Come on, Renjun, think...where would he go?_ Twisting around corners as he ran, Renjun didn't really register his location. He could only think of finding the younger male who had ran away from safety and where they could be.  _Please don't let anything bad happen...please, please, please, please, please-_

 

Sobs were heard in the eerie silence of the early morning. Sobs that Renjun was sure he heard just one month ago when  _he_  was taken away. Sobs that Renjun heard over a phone call when  _he_  needed somewhere to stay. 

 

Jem barked at the noise and began running towards it, causing Renjun to follow his pet and hope that his hunt would finally be over.  _He has to be safe...no, don't think like that Renjun. He_ will  _be safe._ After two turns, Renjun realised he was in the middle of the city on the road of the mall that had the cafe he worked at. The sobs only grew louder with each step that he took, echoing in the darkness. Jem had long run ahead of Renjun, turning the corner before him and ceasing to bark. If not for the streetlight that showed his dog's shadow, Renjun would have walked faster but he was hesitant since next to his pet's shadow was one of a human. The gasp was small but it was still a gasp. 

"Jem? Is Renjun-ge around?"  _Oh thank God-_

"Renjun as in the same guy who let you stay at his place?"  _Who the fuck are you talking to, Chenle?!_

Quickening his pace, Renjun turned the corner to see Chenle in all of his dolphin pyjama glory next to a man who vaguely resembled a frog with his big eyes.

"Chenle?" Renjun croaked out, voice breaking and tears building up in his eyes. He couldn't hear anything, he could barely see anything but he did feel Chenle's arms wrap around his shoulders and hold him tight. The embrace was comforting, the tear drops landing on his forehead were warm but most of all, the knowledge that the other was safe was all that he needed. "Thank  _God_  you're safe! Don't scare me - us - like that again!" He wailed, burying his head in the other's chest and stepping closer to the younger. He didn't see the other's nod but he felt the other card his hands through his hair and hold him even tighter. Renjun knew that Donghyuck would never let him live down this moment as Renjun swore he actually hears rainbows when Chenle whispered in his ear.

"Ge...I missed you so much..."

"So did I, Chenle, so did I."

 

"I hate to ruin the moment but...I'm still here," The stranger said and Renjun forcibly removed himself from Chenle's arms.  _Right, we're not alone._  Upon first glance, Renjun had thought that the other looked like a frog but now that he had a good look, he never thought that he would see the other man in front of him ever again. Last time he had seen him was when he left on a plane to go to Canada to finalise a few things for Miracle Magazine. 

"Hansol-hyung...It's been a while," Renjun replied, voice coming out louder than it actually was due to the absence of human life at a few minutes past midnight.

"It has, Renjun-ah. A whole year to be exact," Hansol replied, bringing up his hood and leaning back on the wall of the mall. The two had been sitting on the cold ground for God knows how long and Renjun made a mental note to invite both of them to his place after this. 

"Do you two know each other, ge? I met him today...or yesterday...or in the past two hours," Chenle rambled in Chinese, arms snaking around Renjun's waist as he rested his chin on Renjun's head, heart beating against Renjun's back. Renjun simply hummed in response and watched as Jem finally recognised Hansol and jumped into his lap. "Well, if Jem is fine with him then I guess you know each other..." Chenle mumbled, causing Renjun to chuckle at the younger male. 

"Anyway hyung, how did the finalising for improvements go on the other side of the world?" Renjun asked the older male who simply smiled in response.

"It took longer than expected but now the make-up department officially has me as the boss so Miracle Magazine will be getting more decent make-up artists," Hansol replied, smile drying out.

"When did you get back?" Renjun asked the older male, head tilting to the side that made Chenle lift his chin in discomfort.

"Yesterday," Hansol replied, eyes questioning the behaviour being shown befor ehim by the two younger Chinese males.

"Have you told anyone?" Renjun asked, dismissing the unspoken questions that were being thrown his way through Hansol's eyes.

"I wasn't planning to," Hansol whispered, turning his head away from the two to look at the empty road.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't told Yuta yet."  _Of course he hasn't._

"Hyung...you two were like the ultimate couple-"

"No we weren't. We weren't because I put my job before him and left him here while I went away for a whole year."

"Hyung, it was to make sure that your mother-"

"My mother died anyway, Renjun! She passed away half a year ago in hospital and I wasn't even there. I had to find out through Hina because  _Yuta didn't want to tell me himself._ "  _That's not true...Yuta wanted to but he was scared that you would ignore him like you did every other time, hyung._

"Hyung-"

"Renjun, you're young so you probably won't get it! But, I have to talk to Yuta before I talk to any of you." Renjun decided to drop the topic at the sound of Hansol's tone. 

"So why were you out in the open at midnight?"

"I have some things to finish with Jaehyun. He did help me after all."

"'Some things' yeah right. Don't give me that bullshit, hyung-"

"Since when did you out of all people swear?!" Renjun knew that the older male knew the answer was in the form of a certain fiesty, tanned barista.

"Just be _careful_ , Hansol-hyung."  _Don't do what you did before when you couldn't cope._

"I could say the same to you, Jun. Don't do anything stupid," Hansol replied as he stood up and brushed off gravel from his jeans and hoodie.

"As long as you don't take anymore of those god awful drugs, I won't," Renjun said in response, hands reaching up to cover Chenle's on his stomach. The warmth he felt immediately was comforting.

"You know what those drugs were to me back then," Hansol mumbled and Renjun simply sighed once more. 

"I have to go and give Jaehyun what he wants. See you around, Renjun, Chenle," Hansol said as he began walking down the street to go to Jaehyun's apartment where he worked as a journalist for Miracle Magazine articles. Both Chenle and Renjun bid their farewells to the older male and simply stood there with Chenle's arms wrapped around Renjun's waist and Renjun's hands covering Chenle's own. 

 

"Ge?" Renjun hummed to let the younger know that he was listening as he stared at Hansol's retreating figure in the distance. "Who was that?"

"That was Ji Hansol, one of the make-up artists for Miracle Magazine and used to date Nakamoto Yuta, son of the owners of the journalist company named Nakamoto News. Why do you want to know?" Now it was Chenle's turn to hum.

"'He comforted me and wanted me to tell him my story. He didn't seem like a bad guy so I told him and he didn't judge me." Renjun smiled at that. Of course, only Ji Hansol wouldn't judge anyone, no matter what their decisions were. "He kind of reminded me of you." Renjun simply chuckled at that.

"Are you saying that all of us in the lower social classes are alike?" Renjun asked teasingly as he turned around in Chenle's arms to witness the younger male scrunch his face up in thought. _He's probably thinking about the time when he spilt coffee on Jaemin._

"Maybe not...that one guy with the coffee got mad..." Renjun laughed out loud whole heartedly and swore that he had never felt this happy in days - weeks even.

"Ge, take me back home," Chenle said bravely as he stared into Renjun's eyes with a serious face that showed only determination. Smiling softly, Renjun stepped out of Chenle's arms and grabbed his hand as he led them back home. 

"Of course, Chenle. Let's go home," Renjun whispered, not missing the way Chenle interlaced their fingers or the way that Chenle's face reddened when Renjun pointed it out.

 

It wasn't until they got in front of Renjun's apartment door that his feet had begun to hurt. Jem seemed to look at him disapprovingly when he saw his pet sit on his feet...his bare feet that he forgot to put shoes on before he went out.  _Oh shit._

"Seems like your feet hurt, ge," Chenle said as he entered Renjun's apartment with ease and took off his shoes - the same pair that he had brought with him that one day he had moved in. 

"It's fine. I don't go running around the city at midnight barefoot every day anyway," Renjun said airily, too high on his cloud of happiness to even care about the scratches and traces of dry blood that were on his feet. Chenle simply mimicked Jem's look of disappointment as he grabbed a towel and a smaller bucket. Filling the smaller bucket with lukewarm water, he literally forced Renjun to sit on the couch as he knelt in front of the older to clean his wounds.

"This feels oddly familiar," Renjun commented as he saw the younger Chinese male look up at him with a warm and soft expression.

"It's because you cleaned my burn for me that one time," Chenle explained, moving onto the other foot. 

"Why did you run away, Le?" Renjun whispered, not realising he had said it out loud until Chenle began to answer him.

"I tried to handle it but nothing about that place makes me happy. Sure, my mother and Kun-ge tried to cheer me up - same with the butlers and maids - but none of them were as kind as you, ge," Chenle whispered back, voice trembling. "I really tried to enjoy their company but I just couldn't so I ran and when I met Hansol-hyung, I thought that  _maybe_ he could have replaced the spot I made for you for a few hours but it didn't work and-"

 

_**Observations of rich people #27: When they are at their lowest point and think that no one cares for them, they will try and find a substitute.** _

 

"Chenle...you don't have to replace me. You can always come to me at any time, heck you know where I  _live_! Just drop by and I'll be fine with it. If it's you, its okay," Renjun said seriously as Chenle began to stand to take the rag and bucket to the laundry room...or area...

"But ge...if I did that it's like I wouldn't be acknowledging you as a...a human..." Renjun smiled softly at that.  _He remembered all those things I said about people being human?_

 

_**Obervations of rich people #28: They seem to value the values of those in the lower class more as opposed to the ones in the upper class.** _

 

"I told you, it's fine. I'll always be sure to answer you, Le. Don't you trust me?" Renjun whispered the ending of his sentences as Chenle came back from his trip to the laundy room (area) to sit next to him on the couch.

"Ge, I trust you. I really do," Chenle said, his hand reaching towards Renjun's.  _ **Observations of rich people #29: They barely trust the world and the people in it.**_

"I don't know if you really do, though...You don't seem to trust anyone at this point and I wouldn't blame you, considering your past and all..." Renjun allowed his sentence to trail off into the unknown as he simply watched as Chenle moved his face closer until their foreheads were touching and Chenle's breath ghosted over Renjun's lips.

"Of course I trust you, ge. It's the others that I don't trust," Chenle whispered back and Renjun thought that maybe,  _maybe_...he stood a chance this time. "But ge...do you trust  _me_?" Chenle's voice was so quiet that Renjun almost missed it. 

"I trust you, Chenle," Renjun whispered, _just_ noticing how close Chenle's lips were to his. "I trust you," He repeated, making sure it was louder and more confident the second time around.

"Then...ge...can I...." Chenle's voice was small and Renjun felt him exhale more than he saw or heard him exhale. "Can I k-kiss you?" The younger male asked as Renjun could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. 

"You can...I trust you," Renjun replied and let his eyes flutter shut as he heard the other's breath hitch at his words. Kissing wasn't new to Renjun, giving himself to someone he liked wasn't new to Renjun but there was something about  _Chenle_  that made it  _feel new_. Something that made the butterflies in his stomach work overtime as he felt _Chenle_ shift closer to him on the couch. The only new factor in the equation was _Chenle_  and Renjun wouldn't have it any other way.

"Keep trusting me, ge," Chenle whispered right before Renjun felt another pair of lips touch his. He let out a whine and kissed back, hands flying up to caress Chenle's cheeks. His lips kept pushing forward until Chenle's back hit the couch and Renjun took an embarrassingly short amount of time to straddle him as he kept kissing  _Chenle._ Renjun couldn't stop himself anymore...no - he  _could_ stop himself but he didn't  _want_ to. He had  _waited_ for this for so long and now...now he had it and he wanted it even more. Chenle's hands had somehow gotten hold of Renjun's hips and Renjun simply loved the way that Chenle whispered his name in between kisses without the Chinese honorific. 

 

Renjun didn't want it to stop and he was pretty sure that _Chenle_ didn't want it to stop either.

~ ~ ~

"Chenle...we kissed."

"Yeah...I thought you knew what kissing was, ge..."

"Was it your first?"

"Yeah..."

Renjun rolled over to his side on the bed so that he was facing the younger Chinese male and waved his arms everywhere to find out where Chenle was on the mattress. After hearing complaints about how his bony his hands were, Renjun hugged the other like a koala to a tree.

"I'm sorry," He apologised since he knew that Chenle wasn't his first kiss and just in case Chenle had been saving it for someone else.

"It's okay, ge. I trust you, remember?" Renjun simply giggled at the other's question. He felt Chenle wrap his arm around his waist as Chenle's other hand stroked his hair. "Besides, it was probably the best first kiss I could possibly get," Chenle said as he tried to get the older to feel better, happier. 

"But...what about your dad? He's going to freak out if he finds out about... _this_..."  _Whatever_ this  _is..._

"Ge, I want to be with you and I want to live with you. I want to kiss you and hug you and hold you and maybe peek at you in the shower-"

"CHENLE!" Renjun screamed as he sat up and scrambled out of the other's hold once he heard those words, trying not to fall off the bed and onto the floor during his desperate attempt to escape the perverted things being said to him.

"What? Your body's so thin and beautiful and-"

"CHENLE STOP!" Renjun screamed as he grabbed a pillow and tried to hit Chenle's face with it. Once he heard a soft  _oomph,_ he smiled knowing he had hit his target. Only, he felt worry settle in his stomach once again when he heard Chenle giggling.

"Okay, okay, fine. But I still want to be with you, ge. I don't care what my father thinks about _this_  anymore...Like what you said, it only matters about what the people who matter to me say, right?" Chenle cheekily asked and Renjun huffed and laid back down to hug the younger Chinese male once again, adjusting the pillow to be on Chenle's chest so that he could put his head on top of it with comfort.

"You're an idiot, Le. Choosing some low social class being like me over your own father," Renjun replied teasingly, trying to hide the fact that he was happy that Chenle chose him over his own father (who he believed to be a bad influence). 

"Well...what can I say? My boyfriend's better than my father any day," Chenle said smoothly and Renjun could feel his cheeks heating up once again because of what the younger said for the second time in three hours. 

"My boyfriend's an idiot, Le," Renjun whispered as he tried to go to sleep and was almost there when he vaguely heard a faint whisper.

"You mean your boyfriend's an angel, ge."

"Go to sleep, Le."

 

Renjun was almost asleep, he could almost visualise the costume that Moomin would be wearing to his sixtieth birthday party when...

 

"Oh you're awake, ge."

"No I'm not."

"You're literally talking on my chest right now, Renjun-ge." A sigh.

"What do you want Chenle? I want to sleep."

"So you know how when we met, you said you were used to giving our your identity?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What if your identity changed and you couldn't give it out anymore? What would you do?"

"Chenle...that question barely has an answer..."

"But ge~!"  _Oh god, stop the whining..._

"Then I'd just not give out my identity. It's not that much of an answer."

"But what if I didn't want you to not give out your identity?"

"What does my identity have to do with you, Chenle?"

"A lot more than you would think, ge..."

"Well, Chenle. You know what I want?"

"Me?"

"Very funny...I just got you today."

"Stop making it sound like I'm available to everyone..."

"So you want to be available to only me, huh?"

"GE!"

"You said it, not me. I simplified it."

"YOU PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH!"

"Karma's a bitch."

"You need to stop watching that American show..."

"Anyway, that's not what I want."

"That's rude, ge."

"Chenle,  _you're_ rude. Anyway, I want sleep so-"

"So you're going to sleep on top of me?"

"Hey you said that I wanted you as well so might as well get two things at once."

"Honestly, ge..."

"Godd night, Chenle. We'll talk in the morning."

"It  _is_  morning..."

"It's four in the morning - that does not classify as morning."

"Ge..."

"Night."

"I'm going to change your contact name from 'Barista Boy~' to 'Rude Boyfie'."

"Then I'll just change yours to 'Brat Boyfie'. Problem solved."

"Shit I thought you were asleep."

"Language."


	13. Drool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait…am I…am I drooling in that picture?!?!?!?!

Renjun woke up to screaming. It wasn’t the type of screaming that was happy either. It was screaming because of terror and horror and everything that Renjun deemed bad. To make it worse, the screams were coming from right next to him.

“Chenle?” He whispered, trying to reach out to his boyfriend only to get slapped in the face by an arm. “Chenle!” Panic filled his body as he hurriedly sat up and tried to make out the younger’s face in the dim sunlight. Taking a glance at his bedside clock, he realise that it was only around six in the morning and he didn’t know how long Chenle had been like this. Guilt overtook the pit in his stomach at the thought. He began to shake Chenle gently, trying to get him to wake up but only got hit more in the process. Huffing, Renjun did the only thing that his brain that was a good idea in his barely awake state: he climbed on top of Chenle to pin down the other’s flailing arms to preserve his bruise-free skin.

“Chenle, you have to wake up. You’re having a bad dream,” He said a bit louder to the other while tapping his foot against Chenle’s leg as he sat on the other’s thighs to keep the other from kicking. The other had thankfully quieted down but still whimpered every few seconds, making Renjun feel helpless. He tried not to think about what the position they were in would suggest if someone walked in on them at that moment but quickly realised that Huang Renjun lived _alone_. He leaned closer to the other who was whimpering and seemed to be crying silently.

“Chenle…please, wake up,” Renjun whispered, hoping the other would hear him. He didn’t want the other to keep having this nightmare if it did this to Chenle. If it made Renjun feel this fear towards the other’s wellbeing. After a few moments of Renjun whispering and trying to get the other to wake up, a groan was heard and he could see Chenle’s eyes slowly open in the dim light.

“Ge…?” The younger asked as he looked at the older who was on top of him. Renjun saw Chenle look at his arms that were pinned above his head and looked at Renjun questionably. The disorientation was evident in his eyes. **_Observations of rich people #30: They are very disoriented after nightmares._**

 

“Ge? Are you trying to do something here?” Chenle asked, face dead serious - no disorientation, interestingly enough - with an eyebrow raised which caused Renjun to panic and quickly get off his boyfriend.

“I was not! You were having a bad dream and hitting me when I tried waking you up!” Renjun practically shouted as he watched the younger sit up and look at him, expression not being able to read by Renjun.

“Are you sure, ge?” Chenle asked once more, slyly grabbing the blanket to bring it up to his face and probably cover his body from the older. Renjun could feel his face burning from embarrassment.

“I WAS NOT TRYING TO DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN STOP YOU FROM HITTING ME, OKAY?! I’M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!” Renjun shouted and covered his face in his hands as he flopped back on the bed, hiding his embarrassed form from the younger under the blanket. He heard Chenle laugh as he moved closer.

“Hey…you know I was only joking,” Chenle whispered, joining Renjun under the blanket and pulling the older closer, trying to coax Renjun into showing his face. Renjun let out a whine.

“I know but still…it’s embarrassing,” Renjun whispered in reply, finally showing his face and pouting slightly. Chenle simply smiled softly in return.

“Even if it’s embarrassing, it should be fine. We trust each other after all,” Chenle replied, pulling Renjun to hug him. Renjun nodded in response and hugged the younger back.

“Just don’t leave me like you did in the nightmare,” Chenle sleepily said as his eyes fluttered shut and Renjun kissed the younger’s nose, smiling after.

 

“I won’t. I’ll always be with you.” _As long as you want me to._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“So um…do you mind explaining why you’re here with your boyfriend, the siblings from the Japanese journalist firm, my landlord and my boyfriend’s brother?” Renjun asked a certain light blue haired model a few hours later when he exited their bedroom. Jeno and Jaemin were sitting on the floor, Yuta and Hina were both lying down on the couch while talking softly in Japanese and Sicheng and Kun were sitting on the armrest of the couch, glaring at the two. He could feel Chenle’s curious eyes on the six people who were in front of him as well.

“So…Chenle…where did you go last night?” Kun asked his brother in Chinese, tone icy and glare evident. Chenle took a step back.

“I…went out…” Renjun heard the other answer feebly and Kun sighed in response.

“We talked about this, Le! You can’t just run out! What if mother found out? No - what if _father_ found out?” Kun asked while walking forward slowly and waving his arms around to emphasis his point. Renjun felt Chenle snaking his hands into his own. _Really? He wants to hold hands_ now _?_

“Well…I don’t really care about what father thinks anymore, Kun-ge,” Chenle bravely said as he held up their joined hands to Kun who was left gaping like a fish.

“Are…are you saying that…?” Kun stuttered and even Sicheng was staring at the two in shock.

“Yes, ge. I…I’m dating Renjun-ge,” Chenle replied, sounding like he himself didn’t believe that he was dating the older and to be honest, Renjun couldn’t believe it either. “Is there a problem, Kun-ge?” Chenle asked, eyes moving to stare directly into his older brother’s eyes.

“No…I mean, I’m dating a boy too…”

“Not that. With the social hierarchy. Any problems?” Chenle asked, tone replicating his brother’s that was directed at him a few minutes ago.

“With me? No. With mother? No. With father? A lot,” Kun replied and sighed, turning to Sicheng and resting his head on the other’s shoulder, already knowing what his younger brother’s reply would be. Sicheng’s arms immediately went to wrap around Kun’s frame and Renjun knew that the two were not just friends with platonic feelings but he guessed that he could ask Sicheng another time.

“Then there’s no problem,” Chenle easily said and smiled, finally greeting the other four in the room in Korean.

 

“Chenle, you really scared us last night…don’t do it again,” Hina said worriedly, eyebags evident and proving the amount of sleep that she had received the night before.

“Yeah and _you_ , Huang Renjun, were barely of any help!” Jaemin shouted, getting up from his position on the floor and stomping towards Renjun who only gripped Chenle’s hand tighter.

“Jaemin-ah, calm down!” Yuta warned before Jaemin gripped the front of Renjun’s jumper and started to violently shake him.

“We did not call you for you to go out of the house at midnight! Do you even know how worried all of us were?! We get you like the guy but that doesn’t mean that you should go and pull a stunt like that!” Jaemin shouted, tears beginning to build up in his eyes.

“Jaemin-“ He tried to stop the other but Jaemin only shook his head.

“No! NO! Let me finish! First, you go and withdraw yourself from us because your freaking ball of sunshine was literally taken away! Then, you don’t leave the house for a month unless it’s school, you barely eat and you didn’t even fill up the fridge! Renjun, you haven’t turned up to any of your shifts for this past month and it’s driving Doyoung-hyung and Taeil-hyung crazy with worry! I bet your fridge doesn’t even have food right now!” Jaemin shouted as he shrugged off Jeno’s hand that had come into contact with his shoulder in an attempt to calm the younger down.

“I’m not done yet, Jeno! After you lose an incredible amount of weight and you finally go out with Donghyuck, you don’t even eat the ramyun he bought you and decide that you’re going to be an asshole and coop yourself up in your house without letting anyone in! I had to ask Sicheng-hyung for a copy of your place just to ensure that you didn’t die over that course of time!” _Was I really making all of them feel like that?_

“But Chenle was-“ _Not safe._

“This isn’t _about_ Chenle anymore! This is about _you_ , Renjun! _You!_ What would we do if you died because of starvation, huh? What would we do if you began to live in your own filth, huh? I heard that Hina kept doing your laundry once you were asleep but you never noticed! Why?! Oh yeah, too busy moping over _freaking Zhong Chenle!_ ” Jaemin took a deep breath while closing his eyes before glaring at Renjun once more. Renjun noticed that Jaemin had started shaking. “Then…then, we finally get some news on Zhong Chenle only to find that he ran away from home. When we tell you - one of the people we thought would _help_ us - you go off on your own little journey, find the brat but you don’t bother to let us know that _both_ of you are safe and alive! You could have called us or texted us to let us know that you’re _alive_! Why can’t you take a step back and see how worried we all were?! You can be heartbroken but you don’t have to be an asshole!” Jaemin finally let go of Renjun’s jumper and almost fell if Jeno wasn’t there to catch him. That was the moment that Renjun realised he was gripping Chenle’s hand so hard that the other’s fingers were turning blue. After releasing some of his hold on Chenle’s hand, Renjun let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding.

 

“What Jaemin was trying to say was that you need to let us know about your wellbeing, Renjun. If you had texted me or Sicheng, we would have gladly paid for your own food and-“ Renjun couldn’t handle Yuta’s kind words anymore. They didn’t understand how hard it was for him.

“And let me to continue freeloading?” _Yeah that’s right…I don’t do anything around here…I couldn’t even keep myself alive if Jaemin hadn’t come here frequently to feed me…_

“Well…no. We would tell you to go back to work so that you can actually afford the food yourself.”

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t bring myself to go anywhere other than school. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you guys and I’m sorry I didn’t take care of myself properly,” Renjun apologised, his own tears slipping out of his eyes as he saw Jaemin trying to hide his. At that moment, the door bell echoed throughout the apartment and Sicheng went to open it, unleashing three new people who came inside with worried expressions plastered on their faces.

“Oh my god! Renjun! Chenle! Did anything happen to you two?! Are you sure you’re okay?! Shit, Renjun! Did you lose weight?!” Kouen asked questions at a rapid fire speed and Renjun could only stare as the other female wandered into the kitchen to see if there was anything that she could make a meal out of. Renjun felt guilty since he knew that she would barely find anything and would need to go to the shops if she wanted to actually cook anything.

“Renjun…you’re…you need to eat,” Donghyuck said as a manner of greeting when his eyes connected with Renjun’s own.

“Yeah…I think I do…” Renjun replied and was surprised when he was engulfed in a hug by Donghyuck.

“Just don’t scare all of us like that again, please. You matter to us, alright? I know what your mother and grandparents said but still… _you_ need to fucking realise that you’re part of us, okay?” Donghyuck whispered as Renjun only nodded, awkwardly hugging back with one arm as the other was still in Chenle’s grasp.

“Good. Now, I’m going to go and make you - both of you - something to eat with Kouen-noona,” Donghyuck declared as he pulled away and wandered off to the kitchen to see whether or not to buy food.

“Jun…you know if you ever need to talk about things that you have us to turn to, alright? Don’t bear everything by yourself,” Mark simply said before ruffling Renjun’s hair and assisting Jeno with calming down a still wound up Jaemin.

 

“There’s nothing here! Hyuck and I are going out to buy some food to make soup! Any requests for dessert?” Kouen asked the group with Sicheng saying he wanted ice cream and Kun lightly hitting him on the head because it was only eleven in the morning. After the two cooks were out and the door was locked, the conversation that taking place before reared its ugly head once again.

“All of us need to talk. We need to know where you two were last night and if you met anyone sketchy,” Yuta said seriously, eyes searching for any source of information that he could find within their forms.

“I went to the mall and sat outside. I met someone named ‘Hansol’,” Chenle said flippantly, not really realising the weight that the one name he uttered had on Yuta and Hina. The two siblings had gotten up from their position on the couch, sitting up to participate in the conversation.

“‘Hansol’? As in ‘Ji Hansol’?” Hina asked, curious and even got Chenle to describe the Hansol in question. After hearing Chenle’s very accurate description of him, Hina leaned back on the couch as she sighed.

“Shit…it _is_ that Ji Hansol,” She whispered, eyes darting to her older brother’s unreadable expression.

“I heard from Jaehyun that he was back but…I didn’t think that he was being serious when he said that Hansol bumped into Zhong Chenle…” Yuta said more to himself than to everyone else. It shocked everyone when he stood up abruptly and began putting his shoes on.

“Nii-chan?” Hina asked her brother as she stood up carefully and began to observe him, trying to read his expression the whole time.

“Hyung, where are you going?” Sicheng asked the older as Yuta quickly patted his pockets to ensure that he didn’t leave anything behind.

“Yuta-hyung…that’s not a good idea…” Kun warned as the other turned towards the door, getting ready to unlock it and go outside.

“Even if it’s the shittiest idea in the universe, I’m still going to do it. You know why? Because Ji _fucking_ Hansol needs to get some things through his thick skull!” Yuta shouted back as he exited the door and letting it slam shut, causing Hina to shriek and hurriedly bid her farewell as she had to make sure that her brother didn’t die driving on the road out of anger…or happiness. It was silent for a few minutes before the doorbell went off again and Kun let the two cooks re-enter the apartment.

“Why do you all look like someone died?” Donghyuck asked, dumping the groceries on the kitchen counter and walking over to the group in concern, taking a seat on the couch beside his boyfriend.

 

“Hansol-hyung is back so Yuta-hyung and Hina-yah went to find him,” Mark explained, still trying to process everything that had happened.

“Hansol-hyung?! Great! Now they can make up and do whatever R-rated shit-“

“Hyuck…Yuta-oppa thinks Hansol-oppa hates his guts,” Kouen reminded them and Chenle became more confused.

“What happened between them? When Hansol-hyung talked to Renjun-ge, he said something about letting Yuta-hyung know…” Chenle asked, completely innocent and Kun sighed, poking Sicheng and telling him to explain in Chinese for the younger. Sicheng then lightly hit the older and explained to everyone that he would be speaking Chinese for the next few minutes. Renjun dragged Chenle to sit on the floor and purposefully sat down next to Jaemin to try and see if the other was still mad at him. Jaemin just pouted when Renjun poked his cheek but started smile a short while after and ruffling his hair. _Thank God he’s back to being Jaemin and not screaming. That was scary._

“It’s a long story but do you remember the dating scandal that the Nakamoto firm had two years ago? How their son was caught kissing one of Miracle’s make-up artists in public?” Sicheng started and Chenle nodded remembering the amount of criticism that was thrown at the Japanese news firm once the news had started to spread.

“The son was Yuta-hyung and the make-up artist was Hansol-hyung. After those scandals, Hansol-hyung’s mother became really sick and had to be placed in hospital for a while. Hansol-hyung never really told us what her illness was but he wanted more money for the better side of the medical treatment that was available to her. He got into a lot of fights with the head of Miracle and flew to Canada to get a better job. It’s been a year since then and now he’s back,” Sicheng finished and Chenle let out a small noise of wonder, finally understanding the situation.

“His mother ended up dying,” Renjun said in Korean with sadness laced into his words, making everyone turn to him.

“You talked to Hansol-oppa?” Kouen asked him, sorting through the groceries that Donghyuck had dumped on the kitchen counter. “Hyuck, help me cook,” She demanded after, earning a sigh from Donghyuck who simply stood and began to assist with making the soup.

“Renjun…what were you doing talking to Hansol-hyung?” Sicheng asked him while Renjun shrugged and leaned onto Chenle’s shoulder.

“He was still there when I found this guy,” He explained, poking Chenle’s cheek who simply scrunched up his face and lightly hit Renjun’s hand away. “He seemed mad at himself that his mother died.”

“But it wasn’t his fault, that _idiot_ ,” Sicheng spat out, frustration evident within his words. Kun started to card his hands through the other’s hair.

“Calm down, you know how he blames himself for almost everything,” Kun whispered gently, eyes reflecting sadness and remorse.

“I know but…still…” Sicheng said as he leant on Kun more for support. At that moment, Kun’s phone rang and caused him to spare his younger brother a glance when he saw the caller ID.

 

“Father,” Kun greeted the other in Chinese with an icy tone, eyes seething and conveying his hatred. A few seconds pause.

“He _what_?!” Kun asked in surprise, eyes widening comically and everyone watched as he gripped the phone tighter.

“What?! No! No! I wouldn’t tell him to do that!” Kun protested, panic evident in his eyes and yet…they all watched on.

“No. I won’t let him,” Kun said firmly and it was that moment that Renjun knew that Chenle’s father wanted to take him away again. _But…I just got him back…_

“Yes I know. Yes. Yes. No. No way am I doing that. Fine. Okay. Yep. Alright,”Kun sighed when he hung up and began to frantically search social media with his fingertips. Once he had found the page that he was looking for, he proceeded to glare daggers into his younger brother’s forehead.

“Chenle. _Just what were you thinking_?!” Kun hissed out in Chinese and even Sicheng who looked over his shoulder had begun to laugh.

“Chenle, you can’t be serious with this…no way can you be this serious…” Sicheng got out between giggles and fits of laughter that he couldn’t control. Kun, on the other hand, was practically seething.

“Why? What happened?” Mark asked in confusion as the others in the room mirrored the bewildered look on his face.

“Check his Instagram and then you’ll know,” Kun said, voice deep and threatening as Sicheng giggled and wrapped his arms around the older, hiding his face in Kun’s neck. _They are totally dating._ Jeno had quickly gotten out his phone and started looking which made Jaemin and Renjun to look over (although, Renjun had to move to Jeno’s other side to see). Once Jeno had brought up Zhong Chenle’s private Instagram, the newest post was something that made Renjun scream. Literally.

 

It was a picture of them before they had woken up and walked out to find the people who had let themselves in to Renjun’s home. Renjun could see his sleeping face that was resting on Chenle’s chest and his arms that were hugging the other’s torso. Chenle, however, was smirking and looking into the camera while his hand was in Renjun’s hair. The caption was what irked Renjun the most. Chenle’s cute, adorable and harmless message of _‘How to get me to love you: you can’t because I already love my boyfriend too much!’_ was just somehow irritating when Renjun knew how much trouble the other could get in from this one post. _Wait…am I…am I drooling in that picture?!?!?!?!_

 

If anyone who didn’t know them saw that, there would be very little misunderstandings.

 

And if anyone who _did_ know them saw that, there would be _no_ misunderstandings at all.

 

Donghyuck and Kouen had chosen that exact moment to re-enter the conversation taking place while placing nine bowls of soup on the coffee table after a few trips to the kitchen and back.

“What’s going on?” Donghyuck asked everyone as he fed Mark some soup in an attempt to get his boyfriend to stop looking like a dead fish.

“The amount of anger that my father will experience once he sees this,” Kun shot back in his fluent Korean, rejecting the bowl of soup that Kouen had offered him.

“Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?” Chenle nonchantedly asked while Renjun literally ran over to where he was and tackled him to the floor, choosing to hit the other lightly multiple times. Renjun ignored Sicheng’s questioning look when he didn’t hesitate to straddle the younger to keep him in place.

“Why the hell did you post that without me knowing?! I look like shit!” Renjun screamed at the younger (in Korean) who simply laughed and said that Renjun always looked pretty (again, in Korean). Renjun could hear both Donghyuck and Jaemin make puking sounds in the background and Jeno’s light chuckle. _I should have said it in Chinese…_

“I was literally drooling in that picture!” Renjun screamed again and hitting Chenle with every word that he said.

“Well at least you were drooling because of me!” Chenle screeched back and laughed when Renjun hit him again on the shoulder.

“I was drooling because of sleep! Quit flattering yourself!” Renjun screamed more and internally cried at the thought that a lot of a whole bunch of rich socialites seeing the picture and thinking of him badly. “You ruined my chance at actually making a good impression in your world!”

“Ge, calm down! Even if they didn’t like you, I wouldn’t stop liking you!”

“That’s not the point here, Le!”

“Ah! Ge! That slap hurt!”

 

“Can you two please stop flirting? If I had known that this would happen, I wouldn’t have come here to make something for you int he first place,” Donghyuck deadpanned as he blew on a spoonful of soup that only himself and Kouen were eating.

“I agree with Hyuck. Tone it down, hormonal beings,” Kouen added and shoved a whole spoonful of hot soup in her mouth.

“And we still need to decide what to do! Father will be here in two hours since he’s at a conference meeting right now!” Kun practically screamed as he began to panic, eyes looking at Chenle in hopes that the younger would actually say something useful. Chenle just shot his older brother a cheshire cat smile.

“When he comes, he can meet Renjun-ge!” Chenle proudly stated, smiling brighter than the sun despite being held to floor by Renjun who narrowed his eyes at the younger.

“But hasn’t he already met Renjun?” Mark asked innocently and Renjun had to physically refrain from face palming since he knew the gist of what the younger was going to say next.

 

“He has but not when Renjun-ge was my boyfriend! Now, he can meet my boyfriend!” Chenle stated with an air of pride again and Renjun actually face palmed this time, ignoring all warning signs in his head on how he should restrain himself.

 

_I wonder how I knew he was going to say that…I really wonder…_

 

_Zhong Chenle…even though I know you now…just who are you?_

 

_What kind of human can smile like that when their own father disapproves of almost everything they do?_

 

_Are you even human?_

 

“Of course I’m human, ge,” Chenle whispered and Renjun mentally cursed at himself for mumbling his thoughts out loud.

“Shit, I wasn’t meant to say that,” He whispered back, covering his mouth with his hand and watched the younger male beneath him giggle and reach up to drag his hand away from his mouth. Chenle then brought his other hand up to pull Renjun down by the back of his neck and connect their foreheads.

“Language, ge,” Chenle whispered teasingly and connected their lips, causing Renjun to kiss back with just as much force and passion that the younger was exerting. Renjun closed his eyes and kissed Chenle more, feeling the younger swipe his tongue on his bottom lip, making Renjun shiver. He could feel that Chenle’s tongue was about to enter Renjun’s mouth when someone physically pulled him back. Renjun’s eyes snapped open when he looked up to see Kun glaring down at him from above, registering the pain in his hair along with the cramp in his neck.

 

“No tongue. Not yet.” Were Kun’s only words before he smiled softly at Renjun once more. “And…congratulations.”

 

Renjun swore that he never felt this happy at being accepted by other people before and if he did, it never felt this good.

 

_Even if you weren’t human, Zhong Chenle, I would still like you more than I think I should._


	14. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, exactly what you would expect from an A-grade journalist and an A-grade model: A genius and a dumbass.

 

Watching Chenle’s father enter his apartment alone made Renjun feel a whole bunch of emotions that he didn’t know could hit him all at once.

 

There was hate, seething hate that made Renjun want to banish his soul from his sight. The wave of hate that hit him was so strong that Renjun thought an outsider would pin him, Huang Renjun - a mere middle class worker, to be the antagonist in this twisted story of his.

 

There was pity, heavy pity that sunk to the bottom of his stomach each time he laid eyes on either Chenle or his father. His pity towards Chenle was the fact that the younger deserved parents that loved him - parents that would do anything for him in a positive way. Not the twisted, negative path that Chenle’s father forced upon the younger - nothing of that sort. However, the pity towards Chenle’s father was due to the fact that his child never really tried to set a middle ground between the two of them. His child would always run away without an attempt at bridging the gap between the two or even a simple conversation without shouting to at least preserve the relationship between the two of them. Although…Renjun didn’t really blame Chenle if the younger didn’t want to confront his father in times of distress - the adult didn’t really do anything to suggest that Chenle could rely on him.

 

There was also jealousy, the kind that ignited his blood and made it pound in his head whenever he saw the determination that Chenle’s father had when it came to wanting Chenle to stay in line. Jealousy over the fact that his own father never really bothered to stop him or support him. Jealousy over the fact that his own father never really showed he cared - positive or negative. Jealousy over the fact that Huang Renjun didn’t consider his biological father who gave him life as someone who he would associate himself with.

 

Huang Renjun hated, pitied and experienced waves of envy all at once with the simple entrance of his boyfriend’s father.

 

And he didn’t like it.

 

“Father,” Chenle greeted cheerily as he smiled wryly and glared at his father who simply narrowed his eyes in return and stepped closer. He hadn’t taken his shoes off and Renjun could feel the tension building between the two in front of him. He vaguely saw Sicheng hold Kun’s hand in an attempt to calm the older male down.

“Zhong Chenle, we are going home and we are leaving now,” Mr Zhong spat out, making a move to grab Chenle’s arm but the younger simply dodged it, causing everyone in the room to gaze upon the scene unfolding in awe as they watched. Renjun simply wished that all of them would close their mouths.

“Father, I _am_ home,” Chenle stated and smiled once more at the older man who simply stared back in disbelief. Renjun would have labelled the sight as comedic if the other man didn’t change his facial expression so quickly and actually grabbed the younger. He was about to raise his voice when someone beat him to it.

 

“Let go of him.”

 

The sentence wasn’t in Chinese.

 

Four words that were in fluent Korean.

 

And a certain tanned barista to blame for the disruption.

 

“Are you deaf? Has all the wax in your ears made you deaf? I said _let go of him_ ,” Donghyuck reinstated and not so subtly fought off Mark’s arms that were trying to get him to reclaim his previous spot on the couch. The standing boy did not comply and his sudden intervention surprised Renjun. _He snapped…_

“You should know your place,” Mr Zhong retorted but also let go of Chenle, making Renjun release a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“I think I do, sir. I know that I am a simple low life to you but I’m pretty sure if Lee Taeyong hears about this, he would be very disappointed,” Donghyuck smoothly threatened as he took out his phone and began scrolling for the older’s number.

“You wouldn’t dare…” Mr Zhong mumbled, eyes narrowing at the tanned barista who simply smirked and finally called Lee Taeyong, the most successful model at Miracle, putting the call on speaker mode. _Why does he have Lee Taeyong’s number??_

“Hello? Donghyuck? Oh wait, do you want me to call you Haechan now?” Taeyong asked over the line and Donghyuck easily replied.

“No, it’s okay. Are you busy right now?” There was a few seconds pause before the other model was humming and talking again.

“I’m just waiting for my shoot in around three hours. What’s wrong?” The worry was evident in the tone of the model and Renjun could see Jeno put his face in his hands at Donghyuck’s reply.

“Come over to the apartment that Sicheng-hyung is renting. There’s quite a sight to see.” _This is not just any sight…_

“The one that the Jilin kid is renting? Everyone better be alive, Donghyuck.” _Jilin kid?_

“Why does it sound like you think I did something?” _Because you_ always _do something._

“You’re _always_ doing something. If it wasn’t for Mark-ah you would probably be in jail by now.” _Couldn’t agree more._

“Just come here, hyung!”  
“I’m already in the car, hang on you impatient millennial.” Donghyuck simply rolled his eyes and ended the call after that statement and looked back at the millionaire in front of him.

“I suggest that we all stay civil until Lee Taeyong gets here, yeah?” Donghyuck suggested, eyes crinkling with his demonic smile and causing everyone to be struck in awe with his tactics.

“You _brat_ ,” Mr Zhong replied and Donghyuck simply thanked him for this so-called ‘compliment’.

“Hyuck, I don’t think that was a smart move…” Renjun heard Mark mumble to himself and couldn’t help but feel the same. Although it seemed like a good idea, it would surely have its risks.

“Father, I think we need to rethink some things,” Kun said in Chinese and slowly began to walk in front of his younger brother. His father only turned to him in disgust.

“There is nothing _to_ rethink, Qian. Some companies are refusing our models because they think that _this_ child of mine is dating _that_ waste of time over there!” Mr Zhong shouted and Renjun began to feel guilty. _Are they all really rejecting the offers? Maybe it’s better if we don’t date-_

 

“There are many things that I will tolerate but calling my boyfriend a waste of time is not one of them!” _Chenle…just stop…you’re making it worse…_

 

“Boyfriend? _Boyfriend?!_ So you two are really dating now?!” Mr Zhong began to laugh before glaring at his son one more time. “Soon you will realise that the waste of time is just a simple _waste of time_!” He screamed and Renjun saw Chenle visibly flinch at the increase in volume.

“Even if he was…even if Renjun-ge _was_ a waste of time, I wouldn’t regret it!” Chenle screamed back and Kun had to hold his younger brother down from lunging at his father and attacking him. “Even if he was a waste of time like you said, I would still want to spend time with him! I would still want to hold his hand and kiss him and hug him and sleep next to him and maybe peek at him in the show-“

“CHENLE!” Renjun screamed and threw a pillow that was previously on the couch at his boyfriend’s head, cheeks burning and earning some amused grins from certain spectators that understood the Chinese conversation taking place.

“It’s true, ge!” Chenle briefly turned to shout back but faced his father one more time in the end. “Even if Huang Renjun, a mere barista, _was_ a waste of time…then at least it would be _my_ time that he was wasting and not yours! Because to me, Huang Renjun is someone that deserves more of my time and _so much more than what he already has in his grasp!”_ Chenle took a step back before making eye contact with his father who was currently rendered speechless. Renjun, not he other hand, couldn’t help but tear up at Chenle’s confession and silently cry at the fact that Chenle was willing to risk his relationship with his father for him.

“What has he _done_ to you? Face reality, Chenle! Your world is different from his! In your world, you have to watch every move you make because it can have an impact on the way you live! In his world-“ Chenle could barely take his father’s words anymore.

“Screw the worlds! They can go and burn in hell! If what I’m doing is wrong, then I don’t want to ever be right!” Chenle screamed and even Kun looked surprised at the younger’s words. Renjun began to cry more now and could feel Donghyuck sit on the side that Mark wasn’t on to hug him while Mark patted his back.

“Last time I checked, Zhong Chenle didn’t act like this. You’re not the Zhong Chenle that I raised,” Mr Zhong said and Renjun could see the way that Chenle’s shoulder sagged with disappointment.

 

“You didn’t raise me. You shipped me off to Winwin-ge’s family when I was two days old and wanted me back nine years later to help with promoting the company. When you remarried, you never told me because you didn’t want me at your wedding. Even after you remarried, you never tried to get to know me. _You didn’t raise me_. I may call you ‘father’ but you have never actually lived up to be that,” Chenle slowly said and guilt washed over Renjun once again. _All this time, they could have actually tried but I kept Chenle to myself because I was-_

“He will never be able to satisfy your needs because I know you, Chenle. You’re a mirror image of your mother and myself and I know that he will never be enough for you,” Mr Zhong warned, staring at his son condescendingly once more.

“Like how I’m never enough for you?”

“Even more so.”

 

A knock on the door disrupted the events that were about to unfold and Sicheng opened the door to reveal Lee Taeyong in all of his model glory.

“Well…this _is_ a sight to see, Donghyuck,” He mumbled as he saw his boss and his boss’ son clearly in a verbal fight.

“Taeyong-ah…” Mr Zhong whispered, clearly surprised that his most successful model had actually turned up.

“Ah, Mr Zhong! Hello…” Taeyong greeted and bowed in respect but also confusion.

“Just what is going on here?” Another voice asked and a certain journalist peeked his head around the still open door frame that was being held by Sicheng. His eyes were pretty but his face was worthy of being on the front cover of Miracle Magazine. _Jaehyun-hyung…oh so that’s how Donghyuck has Lee Taeyong’s number…through our old coworker who quit because Nakamoto News allowed him to work for Johnny as his apprentice…_

“Shit, there just had to be a journalist,” Mr Zhong cursed and the newcomer simply smiled back at him, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

“Language there, Mr Zhong. You don’t want the paparazzi finding out that you’re actually human, do you?” He asked and seemed to just notice Sicheng holding the door. “Can I come in, Sicheng?”

“Just get inside, Jaehyun-hyung,” Sicheng deadpanned and slammed the door after the slightly older male got inside.

“Anyway, keep doing what you were doing. I’ll take mental notes,” He replied, lips curling in a smile but overall expression unreadable while Lee Taeyong just looked confused. _Of course, exactly what you would expect from an A-grade journalist and an A-grade model: A genius and a dumbass._

“I am not dealing with this now…Zhong Chenle, you _will_ take over the company one day so I suggest that you stop playing around soon,” Mr Zhong reminded the younger Chinese male once more before making his way towards the door.

“I told you, father, I will become a musician. It’s my dream,” Chenle reminded his father once more before the door slammed shut. **_Observations of rich people #31:_** ** _They wish to pursue their dreams._**

 

“So um…why was I called here?” Taeyong asked the crowd before him, eyes searching before they finally settled on Donghyuck.

“I thought that Jaehyun-hyung would be with you so he could scare the big bad wolf away!” Donghyuck innocently answered but Renjun could tell that neither of the two older males were buying it. No one in that room was buying Donghyuck’s bullshit.

“No really, tell us why, Hyuck,” Jaehyun said, eyes narrowing at the younger who sighed in defeat.

“He looked like he was about to cause some violence so I needed something to actually stop the flow of the argument before Injun- Anyway, you were the first person I thought about. Sorry, hyung,” Donghyuck said more softly, revealing how genuinely he was worried about the violence occurring. _He didn’t want me to be exposed to that…of course he didn’t…_

“Still, Chenle-yah, what is going on?” Taeyong asked the younger male who was still shaking with fury in Kun’s hands. Anyone could see how worried Taeyong was for the younger who usually didn’t act this way.

“Just my father being himself, nothing out of the ordinary,” Chenle spat out, clearly still wound up as Renjun began to tear up again.

“Hey, Renjun. It’s okay, we’re all here, shhh,” Mark whispered to him as the older kept rubbing circles on his back, knowing his past and the effect that the events had on those memories. Renjun couldn’t help the poor whimpers and sobs that escaped his throat, nor the pain in his chest when he realised that he was simply an obstacle in his boyfriend’s life. _If it wasn’t for me, they could have sorted things out and would have the opportunities to do so…why did I have to be so selfish?_

“Ge?” Renjun could only hear that one word amidst the jumble of noise that was everyone else’s voices. He felt Mark’s hand leave his back but was enveloped with warmth shortly after. Renjun didn’t need to peek from behind his hands to know who was currently hugging him and causing the couch to dip from their weight. Vaguely, Renjun registered Kouen grabbing his tissue box and handing it to him as she stared worriedly from afar, just like everyone else. He couldn’t concentrate on any of the conversations that were taking place to explain to the newcomers’ the situation no did he care. He could only bring himself to relish in the warmth of the person currently hugging him.

 

“Ge, it’s okay. I won’t leave you,” Chenle whispered as Renjun felt the younger’s hold on him tighten. “I won’t ever leave you.”

“Don’t…” A sob wretched itself free from inside of Renjun’s throat. “Don’t say thing that…that you can’t keep,” Renjun whispered back in between sobs, making his speech almost incoherent.

“What? You think I’m just going to leave you after all I said? You should have some faith in me, ge…” Chenle whispered back in disbelief, planting a kiss on Renjun’s forehead. Renjun simply kept wiping his tears and attempting to control his sobs and heart (spoiler alert: he failed at controlling his heart but he was okay with that).

“I just feel like you’ll be whisked away again…I don’t want that,” Renjun whispered once his sobs had reduced to almost nothing, making his speech more coherent and easier to understand.

“I won’t be and even if I was, I’m confident in my abilities to getting back to you and cheering you up!” Chenle replied, giggles following his sentence and Renjun found himself smiling.

“And how would a rich socialite like you cheer me up, exactly?” Renjun asked the younger and peeked up at him, seeing Chenle’s cheeks had turned into a light shade of pink when they made eye contact.

“I would start by not cooking because I can’t do that,” Chenle said and kissed Renjun’s forehead again.

“Yeah, please don’t cook,” Renjun replied and giggled softly at Chenle’s pout.

“Then, I would hug you really tight like this,” Chenle continued and squeezed Renjun so much that Renjun couldn’t help but laugh louder and bury his face in Chenle’s shoulder. Chenle guided Renjun’s head back so that they could look at each other once again before planting a light kiss on his nose.

“And the last thing that I would do is let you fall asleep while I sing you a lullaby because that’s pretty much the extent of my abilities,” Chenle sheepishly said and broke eye contact, suddenly becoming shy and making Renjun giggle at his antics. ** _Observations of rich people #32:_** ** _They are confident in themselves…or at least their abilities…to an extent._**

 

“Thank you…thank you so much, Zhong Chenle,” Renjun whispered as he laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest and felt the vibrations that rumbled through the younger’s body when he laughed softly.

“I should be the one thanking you, ge. Not the other way around,” Chenle whispered back and dropped his hands to encircle Renjun’s waist instead of his shoulders. “No more tears?”

“No more tears,” Renjun repeated childishly and shook his head, smiling softly at his boyfriend one more time who smiled brightly at him.

“Always be like that, ge,” Chenle whispered and planted another kiss but on Renjun’s lips this time. It was short and sweet and everything that Renjun loved from Zhong Chenle.

“I’ll always try to be like this,” Renjun whispered and Chenle pouted slightly at his words.

“Trying isn’t enough, ge,” Chenle whined softly so as to not disturb the others who were in the room and having a serious conversation about the events beforehand.

“I can’t promise everything, Le,” Renjun reasoned and saw Chenle sigh in disappointment.

“Just smile more, ge,” Chenle replied and hugged Renjun tighter, burying his nose into the junction of Renjun’s neck and shoulder. “For me.”

“I’ll always smile for you, Chenle,” Renjun replied and hugged the younger just as tightly. The two Chinese males didn’t need to hear the other’s next words for their thoughts were the same.

 

_I’ll always smile for you, as long as you want me to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter that I will post for the month...I'm planning for the next chapter and it might just take longer to write (I want to get the new chapter up in time for Renjun's birthday though but I also want to make sure that the quality is good).
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR THE 50 KUDOS \\(^0^)/


	15. Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing something wrong, Chenle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After deciding that I shouldn't starve you guys, here is half of the original chapter that I was going to post on Renjun's birthday (the second half is undergoing edits and I decided to split the chapter in two since it was HUGE)

_From: Father_

 

_You have one month to sort everything out and then you’re going to come home and pack. We’re leaving to go to China at the end of this month. You’re coming and the tickets have been bought so there’s no excuses._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Father_

 

_I don’t get a say in this, do I?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Father_

 

_No. You don’t._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Father_

 

_So I have one month?_

 

_To: Father_

 

_One month of you not coming to get me?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Father_

 

_Only one month._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Father_

 

_Nothing more?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Father_

 

_Nothing less._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Father_

 

_When do we leave?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Father_

 

_The 23rd (yes March as in this month) at 11pm. Meet us at the airport at 10pm._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Father_

 

_What about Kun-ge?_

 

_To: Father_

 

_Is he going?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Father_

_  
No, he’s staying in Seoul for company purposes._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Father_

 

_Why do I have to go?_

 

_To: Father_

 

_Is it because of Renjun-ge?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Father_

 

_Think what you want but you are coming._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

“Jeno-hyung, which fabric do you think I should get?” Chenle asked the model who was currently wearing a mask just like him in the mall. However, those masks didn’t really help hide who they were since people still recognised them (along with the fact that Jaemin was known among Jeno’s fans and he wasn’t wearing a mask when he was with them). Their group of four had wanted to avoid the multiple fans who wanted to see Jeno and Jaemin together, making them all split into two groups: Jeno and Chenle, Jaemin and Donghyuck. Chenle had picked out two shades of off-white fabric from the shelf and didn’t know which one to purchase for his boyfriend’s birthday gift.

“The darker one looks more like this,” Jeno answered as he showed the younger the picture that he currently had open on his phone. It was of Renjun’s favourite cartoon character, Moomin, holding a small red heart. Chenle was planning to make a plush toy using the photo as a template and wanted to write a small message in Chinese on the heart.

“I really don’t get why you’re putting this much effort into his present, Le,” Jeno complained and Chenle simply giggled at the older’s complaints.

“It’s because I love him,” Chenle replied easily and placed the fabric into the basket that Jeno was currently holding for him, along with some toy stuffing and templates. After a few steps towards the check-out register, Chenle stopped walking and groaned when Jeno bumped into him from behind. “Shit, I love him,” Chenle whispered out more to himself than to his companion at the moment. When he turned around to share his revelation with Jeno, he was met with Jeno raising his eyebrow.

“Hyung, I-“

“Love him? Yeah, I heard and I know. _Everyone_ knows, Chenle,” Jeno deadpanned as his phone began vibrating with a call from Donghyuck. Answering the call, Jeno put the phone on speaker and held it between himself and Chenle.

“What’s up?” Jeno answered and could practically _hear_ Donghyuck’s eye roll.

“Where are you guys? Jaemin and I found the sharp needles the kid will need for this present,” Donghyuck replied and Chenle could hear Jaemin giggle in the background.

“We’re done getting the fabric. Do you want us to meet you at the check-out?” Jeno asked them and heard noises of agreement on the other line. Quickly hanging up, Chenle let Jeno drag him to the check-out counter where they met up with Jaemin and Donghyuck. Jaemin had already started to line up whereas Donghyuck was holding the basket that had items such as needles, spare thread and buttons.

“You really are going out for all of this, aren’t you?” Donghyuck asked the younger who nodded enthusiastically and smiled brightly.

“It’s because I love him!” He screamed out, not caring about the gasps that came from the people surrounding them who were not-so-secretly filming them since a while ago.

“Yeah, we know. You practically confessed that like last week. How’s living with him, by the way?” Jaemin asked the younger who suddenly smiled a stupid smile that reflected how much he loved the older Chinese male.

 

“He’s so nice and everything! Even when he’s mad, he’s still nice to me!” Chenle shouted louder and began to list everything that he loved about the older Chinese male.

“Look at what you did, Jaemin! He’s not going to stop now!” Donghyuck scolded the other as he began scanning Chenle’s purchases for his boyfriend’s present.

“Well, how was I meant to know he wouldn’t stop?!” Jaemin defended himself as he passed Donghyuck the items while Jeno hugged him from behind.

“Jeno, stop hugging me. It’s hard to help Hyuck…and people are looking,” Jaemin whispered to his boyfriend who simply chuckled and hugged him tighter.

“Let them look. Here, I’ll help,” Jeno whispered back as he began to use one hand to pass the items to Donghyuck.

“You two really need to stop with the PDA. How have you not been fired for it yet, Jaemin?” Donghyuck asked them and Jaemin laughed in response, declaring that he didn’t know how either and how it was a little unfair due to the amount of fangirls coming in on his shift.

“Are you guys even listening to me?!” Chenle screamed at them when he realised that the others were having their own conversation.

“We stopped listening to you a while ago but congratulations on noticing,” Donghyuck replied as he tapped the screen on the self-serve register and stepped back to let Chenle tap his card.

“Doesn’t your father track that one?” Jeno asked the younger, placing his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder as his boyfriend picked up the bags after hearing the beep the machine made to signify that the purchase had been successful.

“This is Mama’s. She said she was cool with me buying all of this for Renjun-ge,” Chenle replied, grabbing the receipt and running out of the store, too excited to start his present for his boyfriend’s birthday that would be at the end of the month.

“Hey, Chenle! You idiot! Why am I holding your things?!” Jaemin screamed after the younger who simply ran away more, dolphin laughs echoing throughout the crowded mall.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Welcome home, Renjun-ge!” Chenle cheerily greeted him as he stepped inside the apartment, Jem asleep near the couch.

“Hey there, Le,” Renjun said carefully, eyeing the mess that was in front of Chenle. It had seemed to be multiple printouts of templates for something… _was Chenle working on a school project? I didn’t know he did those kinds of subjects…_

“You’re tired, right?” Chenle asked him and forcibly dragged him in the direction of the bathroom.

“Not really…” Renjun replied, confused out of his mind when Chenle pushed him in the bathroom and began to unbutton his school uniform. _What the hell?_

“Well, you can be tired now!” Renjun simply stared at his boyfriend, too confused and stunned to register that his boyfriend was undressing him. _That’s not…Chenle it doesn’t…_

“That’s not how it works, Le…” Renjun replied, statement trailing off as Chenle collected his shirt and pants from where they had fallen on the tiled floor.

“You can have a bath now!” Chenle pushed him inside the bathtub and exited the bathroom, leaving Renjun gasping for air in his own bathtub with his boxer shorts on. _At least he didn’t completely undress me…but what is wrong?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

“Jaemin, I think something is wrong with Chenle,” Renjun said as way of greeting when he turned up for his weekly Monday shift. The other, who was currently rearranging the pastry displays, simply looked at him in confusion.

“He undressed me and pushed me into the bathtub earlier,” Renjun stated, cheeks colouring slightly when he told the younger whose face contorted into one of disgust.

“Can you not tell me about your personal life with your boyfriend?” Jaemin asked him, slightly annoyed at Renjun who threw a dirty tissue at him.

“I’m being serious here! Something is up!” Renjun screamed and noticed Jaemin visibly stiffen. “You know something, don’t you?” Renjun asked the other, eyes narrowing in accusation while Jaemin simply smiled at him - a fake smile.

“What do you mean, Injun?” Jaemin asked him in reply and if Devil Manager Doyoung didn’t enter the cafe at that moment and told the two to get to work, Renjun was sure that he would have gotten answers.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“What the hell?” Renjun whispered to himself when he was vacuuming on the weekend around the bedroom that he shared with Chenle. He picked up the piece of red fabric that was the same size as his palm and held it up to the light while wondering what it might be for.

“Ge, have you seen my Dragonball sock - what is that?” Chenle asked him as he entered the room as Renjun was inspecting the red fabric.

“You know what this is?” Renjun asked the younger who broke eye contact.

“Never seen it before,” Chenle muttered and looked at his bare feet as if they were the most interesting thing on earth. Renjun simply stared back, eyes analysing his boyfriend’s moves.

“You have,” Renjun stated and saw Chenle flinch. “Chenle-“

“I-I think I have to go and meet Jeno-hyung! Yeah! See you later, ge!” Chenle shouted and practically ran out of the apartment after stuffing his feet into a mismatching pair of shoes. Renjun was left to stare at the closing door when he exited the bedroom, holding the mysterious red fabric and feeling more confused than he has ever been in his life. _But Jeno has a shoot right now which means no one can see him unless they’re at the studio…am I doing something wrong, Chenle?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jeno, why do you have this here?” Renjun asked his friend while holding a clear plastic bag of cotton stuffing for plush toys. It was Renjun’s day off work and both of them had decided to have a group study at Jeno’s place with Jaemin and Donghyuck. When all three of the other males avoided eye contact, Renjun knew there was something that they knew but he didn’t.

“Does it matter, Injun?” Jeno asked him and got up from the floor to grab the bag of stuffing, throwing it carelessly underneath the bed. When Renjun was about to get off the bed to get it again and ask more questions, he was practically tackled to stay on the bed by both Jaemin and Donghyuck.

“Sorry, Renjun!” Jaemin screamed as he got a pillow and blinded Renjun with it.

“You can’t look there!” Donghyuck shouted as Renjun blindly fought the two younger males on top of him. Giving up, Renjun let his body go limp.

“Why not?” He asked, voice childish and demanding.

“That’s where Jeno keeps sex toys!” Jaemin shouted in desperation to get Renjun away from the idea of looking under the bed and caused Jeno’s face to colour with embarrassment.

“I do not! Jaemin! What the fuck?!” Jeno screamed at his boyfriend who Renjun saw look frantically at the other, silently communicating through facial gestures.

“I didn’t need to know about Jeno’s sex life, Jaemin,” Renjun deadpanned and proceeded to complain about how heavy Donghyuck and Jaemin were.

“Just don’t look there, Jun!” Donghyuck screeched as Renjun accidentally pushed him off the bed in his attempt to get Jaemin off him. _What the hell is wrong with everyone?!_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I can’t believe this…I actually can’t believe this,” Renjun whispered to himself as he stared at the toy that was peeking out of his boyfriend’s school bag. He was too scared to pull the whole thing out but he could see a small red heart and some white fabric from where he was standing behind the couch and gazing at the bag on the other side of the coffee table. _Is Chenle being confessed to?!?!?!?! What if he doesn’t like me anymore?! He would at least tell me right?!_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Why are you so stiff today, Jun?” Ten asked him when he showed up on one of his weekend shifts, along with his Angel Manager Taeil and Yukhei giving him worried looks from their station behind the coffee machines. Another customer with an americano in front of him, who had seemed to be conversing with the two, was glancing between him and the other workers.

“Just me overthinking things in my relationship,” Renjun replied, signing in not eh register so that he would receive the right amount of pay.

“Ah, relationships. They’re hard to maintain, right? Not that Taeil-hyung would know,” Ten nonchalantly said and laughed loudly when their manager looked offended.

“I’ll have you know that I’m working on my relationship!” He shouted in defence and Renjun silently thanked the heavens that there were only four customers in the area.

“Oh before I forget! Renjun! This is Jungwoo, a friend of mine!” Yukhei loudly declared and Renjun greeted the other politely, hearing Ten snort.

“Jungwoo is just Yukhei’s fuck buddy. Be careful - studying beyond high school is a scary place,” Ten whispered and Renjun couldn’t help but barely believe that statement as he looked at Ten. Jungwoo looked very soft after all and seemed to genuinely like Yukhei.

“I think that there’s something more there…Yukhei-ge is just too dumb to notice it,” Renjun whispered back and laughed at Ten’s betrayed expression.

“Ten bucks that they’re just fuck buddies,” The older proposed and Renjun couldn’t help but chuckle at his older coworker’s childish antics.

“Ten bucks that they’ll end up together,” He shot back, feeling oddly confident about his side of the bet. The two shook on their small bet and Renjun saw Chenle enter the cafe with a girl that he had never seen before in his life. The girl was cute and was at the typical ‘couple’ height against Chenle. Renjun really wanted to stop the bubbles of jealousy in his stomach when he saw that Chenle’s arm was around her shoulders and the two were laughing - obviously closer than normal friends. He kept glaring at the girl until they stopped right in front of him at the counter.

“Ge! Meet Ningning! Ningning, this is Renjun-ge! He’s my boyfriend,” Chenle introduced the two of them and Renjun politely (but stiffly) nodded at the other girl. He couldn’t bring himself to speak. _What if she was the one who gave Chenle that thing in his bag?!_

“Oh you’re the famous ‘Renjun-ge’ that I’ve heard heaps about! My cousin talks about you a lot!” She exclaimed in Chinese and Renjun mentally face palmed himself. _They’re cousins…just cousins…what the hell were you thinking, Huang Renjun?!?!?!_

 

~ ~ ~

 

Everything was driving Renjun crazy.

 

Whenever he tried to talk to is boyfriend about their relationship that he thought he was ruining, he would be met with Chenle either literally running away or kissing him…not that he was complaining about the kisses. It would just be nice if they could have a conversation about what he was doing wrong…it had gotten to the point where Renjun felt almost guilty when he kissed Chenle because _what if Chenle felt like he needed to kiss him?_ After pondering the concept for days, Renjun decided that he would still want to date Chenle even if the other didn’t want to kiss him or even hug him.

 

However, everything was still driving Renjun crazy.

 

Whenever he tried to rant to Jeno about his current problem with Chenle, the other would simply laugh it off and tell Renjun not to worry. Renjun would then state that Jeno didn’t care about him and would have to witness the other pull up Chenle’s private instagram and whatever the latest post that Chenle had done that always somehow related to him, Huang Renjun. After hitting Jeno on the head and dropping the subject, the cycle would repeat whenever Renjun tried again. Renjun also tried to get advice from Jaemin and Donghyuck about his problem at work but their reactions would always be polar opposites from one another. Jaemin would tense up slightly and avoid eye contact most of the time. On the rare occasions that Jaemin _would_ look at him, the smile being directed Renjun’s way would be fake and show how uncomfortable he was - the kind he showed to those fangirls of Jeno who would kindly ask him how Jeno was treating him in their relationship. Donghyuck, however, would simply laugh in his face and walk away to annoy another coworker and leave Renjun confused behind him.

 

It was driving Renjun crazy and insecure.

 

That was why Renjun was curious when he saw a hand made card on the couch next to his sleeping boyfriend’s head when he came home after one of his weekday shifts. Curiosity taking over his being, Renjun stepped closer to read the card as he draped a blanket over the younger male.

 

_Renjun-ge!_

 

_I know this is a pretty bad card in your eyes since you’re an artist and all but…_

 

_Happy Birthday! \\(^0^)/ [insert dolphin sounds] (hehe)_

 

_Did you like the Moomin plushie? I have so many callouses because of the needle T^T Jeno-hyung kept telling me to wear one of those thumb cover metal things but they’re so uncomfortable!_

 

_I hope you liked our surprise party as well! Mark-hyung and Ten-hyung did a good job organising it, right? ^.^ Yukhei-ge and his boyfriend Jungwoo-hyung helped them! (But you’re not meant to know that they’re dating since Jungwoo-hyung is still in the closet so…don’t tell anyone, ge!) I wanted to help too but they said that I would ruin it…Also, sorry for these past two weeks. I was trying so hard to keep it all a secret and when you kept asking…I didn’t know what to do so I ran away…I’m sorry…(I’m not apologising for the kisses! I knew you liked them!)_

 

_Anyway, Jeno-hyung, Jaemin-hyung and Donghyuck-hyung helped me make the Moomin plushie so you better thank them too~! Just not with kisses…hugs are tolerable…preferably, just words…_

 

_I want you to remember that I love you._

 

_I_ _, Zhong Chenle, love_ _you_ _, Huang Renjun._

 

_Love,_

_Your awesome boyfriend ~ Zhong Chenle_

 

“What the fuck did I just read?” Renjun whispered to himself as he carefully put the letter back to its original position and walked away, feeling like he had read something that he shouldn’t have read.

 

And even though he felt like reading the letter was wrong, he couldn’t stop but feel like the butterflies in his stomach from the message was completely right.


	16. Moomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I, ZHONG CHENLE, LOVE HUANG RENJUN!"
> 
> "CHENLE, YOU IDIOT! PEOPLE MIGHT BE SLEEPING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUANG RENJUN

“SURPRISE!” 

 

Renjun heard the danger before he was blinded by it. 

 

Multiple streamers, balloons, confetti and glitter was thrown at him when he entered the door after closing up the cafe. He couldn’t help but find the screams of his friends endearing as they all jumped on him at once, shouting messages of happiness and the best wishes for his future. Renjun couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled in his throat and escaped as everyone was crushing him in hugs.

“You’re legal now, hyung!”

“Just don’t follow Jeno-oppa’s steps, alright?!”

“Yah! Jisung! Lami! What’s that meant to mean?!”

“Dongyuck-oppa told us about Jaemin-oppa saying you have bad things under your bed!”

“Those things are really bad, hyung! You shouldn’t even have them!”

“Donghyuck!! What the hell did you tell these two?! Wait! Donghyuck! Get back here! Ahhh! Jaemin, help me!”

“Nope! You’re on your own, babe!”

 

Everyone’s words were blurring with his own laughter and Renjun hadn’t felt this happy in a while.

 

“To be honest, I knew. I actually knew, guys,” Renjun wheezed out and saw everyone stop laughing and stare at him in disbelief. 

“But we hid it from you!” Donghyuck shouted back, eyes conveying the amount of betrayal that he was feeling as Jeno had him in a headlock. Preventing most of his giggles from coming out, Renjun walked over to Chenle who watched him silently, expression reflecting disbelief. Renjun made sure to smirk before he hugged his boyfriend’s neck and stood on his toes to reach Chenle’s ear. The hands on his waist were distracting but Huang Renjun had a plan to execute. 

“You were cute sleeping but the card next to your head was cuter,” Renjun whispered in Chinese and ran to hide behind the one person who wouldn’t hurt him in the room: Park Jisung. 

“Ge! What do you mean?!” Chenle shouted back, walking and craning his neck to get a look at the shorter Chinese male behind the young giant who looked confused at their interaction.

“I mean that you fell asleep with your card that declared your love for me next to you,” Renjun said louder in Korean and saw the horrified faces of his friends directing towards Chenle’s own. 

 

**_Observations of rich people #33: When they fail, they fail spectacularly._ **

 

“So you knew this whole week?” Chenle asked in a quiet voice, Chinese sounding unstable. Renjun simply nodded and giggled once more behind Jisung. Even though he was happy, Renjun was the only one laughing and didn’t like that fact. 

“Come on! Don’t be like that! Even though your surprise was ruined, I still want to be at this party! Mark-hyung and Ten-hyung organised it right? Let’s celebrate my eighteenth birthday!” Renjun exclaimed and saw the relief wash over on his friends’ faces. After a short while, everyone was drinking and having fun while Renjun made it his goal to thank everyone there in person that night. He didn’t have to go anywhere far since Yukhei and his ‘secret’ boyfriend came over (Renjun didn’t think that they were a secret since Yukhei had his arm around Jungwoo’s waist). 

“Renjun! Happy birthday!” Yukhei shouted in Renjun’s ear when the couple had come over. Jungwoo also congratulated him on turning one year older, albeit more politely than Yukhei did.

“Thank you, Yukhei-ge, Jungwoo-hyung. Thank you for coming,” Renjun replied and saw Jungwoo smile brightly at him. 

“Actually, Renjun…don’t tell Ten-hyung but the two of us are dating,” Yukhei whispered in soft Chinese and Renjun laughed slightly since he had already known.

“I knew, it was obvious to me. But why don’t you tell Ten-hyung? He’ll be happy for you!” Renjun argued back and was surprised when Jungwoo cut in.

“It’s because he can’t know until he sees Johnny-hyung again! Well that and he thinks I’m still in the closet…even though I’m not,” Jungwoo quietly exclaimed in Korean and Renjun raised an eyebrow at Yukhei, silently asking how Jungwoo understood Chinese. 

“He’s studying Chinese at the university. We met at the cafe, remember? That one name that we couldn’t read because Ten-hyung’s writing was bad?” Yukhei asked and Renjun made a noise of understanding. Deciding to talk to Jungwoo, Renjun switched to Korean to make it easier for the other male.

“But we don’t know when Johnny-hyung is coming back-“

“What do you mean, Injun?” A deep voice interrupted his sentence and Renjun turned to see a tall male with a face that was one of the most unique faces he had ever seen.   
“Johnny-hyung…” Renjun whispered as he heard Jungwoo chuckle in the background.

“Johnny-hyung is actually in town for the newest scoop for Nakamoto News. Hence, why he’s here,” Jungwoo explained and Johnny laughed heartily after that statement. 

“Either way, I’d somehow have to find my way into this party if I wasn’t invited. Happy birthday by the way, Jun,” Johnny said and Renjun thanked him, confused slightly.

“Why is your scoop Jeno’s new relationship or something? Hate to break it you, hyung, but Jeno’s been really public about his relationship with Jaemin after the two talked it out a few months back,” Renjun said and his confusion only grew when he heard Johnny laugh. Shaking his head, Johnny only stared amusedly at Renjun’s face.

 

“My scoop isn’t Jeno and Jaemin, Renjun. It’s Zhong Chenle and his boyfriend,” Johnny stated and smirked while walking away. Renjun wanted to call him back but couldn’t find his voice to do so.

 

“Calm down, Renjun. Chenle asked him to,” Yukhei explained and then bid his farewells as he dragged Jungwoo to the snacks to have some chips. Renjun, still in shock, didn’t realise Lami sneaking up to jump on his back with Jisung in tow. 

“Renjun-oppa! Happy birthday!” Lami squealed in his ear as Jisung said his own greeting, watching the two carefully. Chuckling, Renjun let Lami get off him and saw Hina and Kouen coming out of the corner of his eye, shouting their greetings on their way over.

“How’s things with the dolphin, hyung?” Jisung asked him as Renjun laughed and slightly complained about Chenle’s tendency to misplace his belongings.

“Awwww look at you two! A domestic couple!” Lami shouted and received the attention of everyone in the apartment. “Whoops…Jisung, we have to run!” She squealed and dragged Jisung by the wrist in the direction of the living room to where the two would probably put a movie on that they wouldn’t be able to watch in the cinemas due to their age.

“But really, Jun, how is he?” Kouen asked him, motherly as always, smiling softly.

“He’s really annoying,” Renjun stated and saw Hina’s eyebrow rise in question. “But it’s also endearing,” Renjun finished, shyly looking away from the two as they gave him knowing looks. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll come around to give you a happy birthday kiss~!” Hina exclaimed, laughing hysterically when her girlfriend pushed her away from Renjun, signalling the end of the conversation.

 

“Well, look who it is! The lovestruck Moomin, himself!” Donghyuck’s loud voice came from behind the kitchen counter, gradually getting louder to where Renjun stood near the front door. “What are you doing here all alone?” He asked, Mark hovering by his side like the faithful boyfriend he was. 

“Observing?” Renjun supplied uselessly, seeing Donghyuck’s face change into a mix of disbelief and horror. 

“Observing at your own party?!”

“I didn’t ask for this party, Hyuck.”

“Still!” Donghyuck shook his head and grabbed Renjun’s hand in his available one as his other hand was in Mark’s.

“He just wants you to be crazy like him,” Mark explained, sighing at the end  due to his boyfriend’s antics.

“You have to have fun once in your life, Renjun! You can’t be a carbon copy of Mark, all work and no play!” Donghyuck shouted happily when he finally reached Jeno and Jaemin who were making out in the corner of the living room. As expected, Jisung and Lami had put on Men in Black on the TV with Korean subtitles to ‘enhance their understanding’ since both of them were too embarrassed to admit that they didn’t know a lot of English and Lami seemed to be teaching Jisung how to braid her hair. _Well…at least they’re not_ watching _the movie…_

“Quit making out and greet the birthday boy!” Donghyuck shouted at the couple, releasing Renjun’s hand to pull Jaemin away from Jeno who was pinned to the wall. 

“Happy birthday, Renjun!” Jaemin greeted and nudged Jeno to do the same. Both did and then proceeded to push Donghyuck away to gravitate towards each other once more. 

“This is abuse! Minhyung! They’re bullying me!” Donghyuck complained and Renjun left the two after hearing Mark mumble something about Donghyuck deserving it. 

 

It wasn’t long before he bumped into someone literally. Getting a good look at the person he bumped into, Renjun was met with innocent eyes but a smug smile.

“Hey, enjoying the party?” Sicheng asked him and Renjun could only bring himself to nod and smile.

“Happy birthday, Renjun-sshi!” Kun exclaimed from behind Sicheng, followed by Sicheng’s own _‘Happy birthday man!’_. Renjun was about to reply when someone slapped him on the back.

“You like my organising? it’s great, right?!” They shouted into his ear and Renjun didn’t need to turn to see that it was Ten-hyung. “Rich socialites are kept to a minimum so us broke kids can show them what real fun is!” Renjun couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“Does this mean you brought alcohol again?” Renjun asked and wasn’t surprised when Ten shoved a plastic cup into his hand. “Have some liquid courage, birthday boy~!” Laughing, Renjun took the cup.

“What is this? Liquid luck?” Renjun asked jokingly and figured that Ten probably had a little over too much alcohol, judging by his expressive pout.

“It’s so you can finally do some fun things with that cute boyfriend of yours!” He screamed and walked away, leaving Renjun to scream after him about how Chenle was underage. When he tried to find his precious older friend and his boyfriend’s brother, he found that they had mingled into the crowd and were talking to Yukhei and Jungwoo. _Seems like everything’s fine…this is how it should be._

 

Suddenly, Renjun’s vision was taken from him as someone (spoiler alert: he knew who) covered his eyes and forcibly steered him to go outside of the front door after unlocking it with one hand. _You could have just told me we were going out, Chenle._

“When are you going to let me see, Chenle?” Renjun asked the person who was covering his eyes as he walked blindly, trusting that Chenle wouldn’t let him fall and spill the so-called ‘liquid courage’ all over himself.

“Soon, ge. Soon,” Chenle replied in a whisper when Renjun felt cold night air pierce his skin. Renjun took a sip from the cup, feeling like he would need it for whatever might happen. 

“Okay. There we go,” Chenle whispered as he removed his hands from Renjun’s eyes and moved to stand in front of him. The picture of the sunset illuminating the city behind Chenle dulled in comparison and Renjun found that he liked to ethereal glow that the other had with the sunset behind him. Renjun couldn’t help but stare despite how much he wanted to look away from the other’s gaze. Finally drawing his attention to the cup in his hand, Renjun took a long sip of the alcohol that he was now allowed to drink.

“Happy birthday, ge,” Chenle whispered as he practically shoved a wrapped object into his hands that had a card attached and Renjun couldn’t help but smile, knowing what it was. He saw Chenle throwing out a plastic bag in the nearest bin. _So that’s how he carried it…_

“Is this the Moomin toy you made me?” Renjun asked, side eyeing Chenle while smirking and could barely contain his laughter when the other stared back disapprovingly.

“You can always _pretend_ that you don’t know, ge…” Chenle mumbled back and grabbed Renjun’s right wrist, successfully dragging him to sit on the street curb.

“Oh no! I wonder what it is!” Renjun exclaimed sarcastically and felt another laugh escape when Chenle shoved him playfully.

“Just open it, ge,” The younger complained and Renjun quickly took another sip of his drink before disposing the cup and most of its contents in the nearby bin. Carefully taking off the card and setting it beside him for safekeeping, Renjun began to peel the wrapping paper.

“Alcohol tastes bad?” Chenle asked him and Renjun shook his head.

“It’s bad but I’m sort of used to it since parties in my world have cheap alcohol anyway,” Renjun replied and was met with Chenle’s disapproving look yet again.

“That’s not healthy, ge,” He heard Chenle mumble as he carefully unwrapped his present, off-white fabric shining in the dim night.

“Nothing in this world is ever healthy if it’s excessive. The trick is to have everything in moderation,” Renjun stated and pulled out the Moomin plush toy from the confines of the wrapping paper. Other than a few loose threads, the shape of Moomin was slightly disfigured but still perfect in Renjun’s eyes. What he found himself loving the most were the three Chinese characters embroidered into the small red heart that the plush toy was holding.

 

“Chenle, why did you write ‘Huang Chenle’ on this?” He asked, cheeks colouring slightly when Chenle began to look shy once more. 

“I thought it sounded nice…” Chenle mumbled and if Renjun wasn’t straining his ears already, he would have missed it.

“I’m sorry but you what?” Renjun asked in disbelief and found joy in watching his boyfriend act super shy around him. It was refreshing compared to the confident air that the younger usually had.

“I…I think it sounds nice,” Chenle whispered into the night air and hid his face in Renjun’s shoulder, making Renjun chuckle. 

“Oh…you do? Hmmm…you’re better at stitching than I thought you’d be,” Renjun whispered in reply and smiled down at the younger who was still resting his head on his shoulder.

“It’s not that good…I got the shape wrong and there are loose threads everywhere. I also hurt my finger a lot doing that!” Chenle complained and Renjun chuckled once more. **_Observations of rich people #34: They are actually very modest._**

“Because you didn’t listen to Jeno telling you to wear a thimble?” Renjun asked in response and listened to Chenle whining more about how it kept slipping off his finger.

“God, how do I get you to shut up, Le?” Renjun asked, massaging his temples as Chenle’s whining face slowly morphed into a smirk.

“Why don’t you kiss me and find out?” Chenle whispered, bumping their foreheads together and making Renjun’s heart go haywire as if it was the first time. **_Observations of rich people # 35: They are high maintenance._**

“Aiyo, such high maintenance,” Renjun mumbled before smashing his lips on the younger. The kiss was fiery and filled with passion, the complete opposite of the innocent sweet ones that they had shared so far. This kiss resulted in Chenle pulling Renjun closer and maneuvering him to be situated on top of him, causing the older to carefully place down the Moomin plush toy on top of the card as they kissed on the curb of the street. Renjun felt Chenle’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip, making him shiver for the second time while kissing, and slip past to explore unknown land. Each and every move that Chenle made, be it the exploration of his tongue in Renjun’s mouth or the comforting strokes of his hands on Renjun’s waist, it made Renjun’s heart beat faster and harder as elation filled his being. Renjun couldn’t think anymore, everything he tried to do was through instinct: hands coming to nestle themselves in Chenle’s hair, lips pressing harder against Chenle’s, tongue moving in sync with Chenle’s and mouth swallowing Chenle’s moans. This was right to him, it felt _right_ and Renjun didn’t think that it would ever be wrong. Renjun kissed Chenle harder, wanting to hear more of his moans and whispers of his name without that annoying Chinese honorific and rewarded Chenle every time he did so by pulling on his hair just a little more or releasing his own little moan. Pulling back to breathe, Renjun took a look at his boyfriend with his slightly swollen lips that were glaring red from the kiss. _I did that…I was the one who did that…_ Renjun felt a surge of pride go through him upon the realisation, making him more breathless than he originally was. Chenle didn’t seem to be doing any better with his messy locks, equally bruised lips and unfocused eyes that Renjun found _so fucking beautiful._ _Good…he’s just as wrecked as I am._

“I love you, Renjun. Happy birthday,” Chenle whispered, voice husky and low, as Renjun smiled back.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Chenle,” Renjun whispered back, hugging Chenle as the other buried his face in his shoulder once more.

 

“Why won’t you say it back, ge?” Chenle asked quietly, question and tone innocent with a slight tinge of hope. Renjun felt guilty once he processed the weight that those words would have on Chenle.

“I will say it back…just not when I’m under the influence of alcohol,” Renjun reasoned despite having drunk less than half a cup of alcohol and was nowhere near being influenced by it.

“Okay ge…but I’m going to make sure everyone knows!” Chenle exclaimed before setting Renjun on the curb again and standing up, cupping his hands around his mouth. “I, ZHONG CHENLE, LOVE HUANG RENJUN!” 

“CHENLE! IDIOT! PEOPLE MIGHT BE SLEEPING!” Renjun shouted back, standing to hit his boyfriend lightly on the back of the head after his outburst. **_Observations of rich people #36: They can be very loud._**

“Sorry ge,” Chenle said in between giggles and Renjun knew that the other was not sorry at all. In frustration, Renjun picked up the Moomin plush toy and his card, hugging the toy close to his chest and tucking the card into his front pocket. 

“You know you don’t mean that,” Renjun accused the younger who simply smiled in response. “Do you even feel sorry for disturbing people half the time?” Renjun asked jokingly, eyes narrowing at the younger whose smile widened.

“If it results in you being like this, then I’ll be willing to do this more often,” Chenle cheekily said and Renjun rolled his eyes.

“As if you would be willing to do something new like change into a lower class for me,” Renjun mumbled and didn’t expect the younger to hear.

“If it was something that I had to do to keep you safe, I would,” Chenle whispered, hoping that the other heard and was not disappointed when Renjun’s cheeks became a little more rosy. **_Observations of rich people #37: Although it may seem that they are from a different world, they are willing to try new things._** “Would you like me to do that for you, ge?” Chenle whispered as he stepped closer to Renjun, testing the older’s patience once more as his lips were _just so close_. He was so close and Renjun was so close to closing the gap, wanting to mirror what they had before…

 

“This is where you guys were!” Ten screamed as he exited the apartment with everyone else trailing behind him. 

“Now we can get the main show started!” Jaemin shouted as he pushed a giggling Donghyuck and a confused Mark into the middle of the circle that they had all made unconsciously. 

“What show?” Renjun asked, knowing that it was probably a dare from Jaemin. 

“Donghyuck’s dare of giving Mark a hickey in front of everyone, of course!” Jaemin replied, voice louder than necessary and Renjun knew that he was on a sugar high yet again, fully knowing that Jaemin was not this loud when on the high wave of alcohol. 

“Ooo! I want to see this!” Chenle exclaimed and Renjun looked at his boyfriend in alarm. 

“You’re twelve, stop!” Renjun screamed and Chenle simply chuckled at him before going up to Mark and whispering something in his ear. Mark’s eyes widened and his cheeks obviously coloured in the dim light, giving Donghyuck the perfect opportunity to latch his lips onto the older’s neck and complete his dare. Mark bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to prevent any unnecessary noises from escaping, eyes fluttering shut as he experienced immense embarrassment. 

“What did you tell him?” Renjun questioned the younger when he came back from cheering Donghyuck on and leaned down to whisper in Renjun’s ear.

“I told him that I knew he dreams of Donghyuck-hyung doing that and more and that if he didn’t let Donghyuck-hyung do his dare, I’d tell Donghyuck-hyung,” Chenle finished and Renjun lightly hit the other’s shoulder when he pulled away, trying to stifle his laughter when he saw Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung filming the dare with Hina squealing in the background as everyone else cheered. **_Observations of rich people #38: They can manipulate anyone into doing what they want…or what they don’t want._** When Donghyuck pulled away from Mark’s neck (not after giving it an affectionate lick), a bright purple bruise could be seen and a proud look on Donghyuck’s face. _Poor Mark-hyung…he looks like he wants to die._

“I should do that more often, Minhyung!” Donghyuck exclaimed before hugging his boyfriend, attempting to pry Mark’s hands off his face.

“I hope you don’t…not in front of everyone, at least,” Mark mumbled and Renjun could feel himself laughing and smiling at the couple, along with everyone else. It took him a while to notice that Chenle was gone and talking to Jisung and Lami about something, making Renjun’s heart flutter when they made eye contact and Chenle shot him a brilliant smile with a thumbs up. **_Observations of rich people #39: They have an innate gift for socialising._**  

 

Renjun slowly crept up to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind as Chenle broke away from Jisung and Lami, dragging Chenle with him so they were away from the group on the street for privacy. When the two sat down next to each other on the curb, Renjun laid his head on Chenle’s shoulder and began to play with the younger’s fingers. 

“Ge, do you want me here? Next to you?” Chenle asked out of the blue and Renjun looked up at him, head staying on his shoulder. 

“Of course I do, Le. Is that even a question?” Renjun replied and frowned when he saw relief make itself evident on the younger’s face. 

“I’m meant to leave to go to China today,” Chenle whispered, afraid that Renjun would push him away to go that awful plane that would take him away.

“You can go to China if you want! I’ll wait! You’ll come back to me after all!” Renjun reassured the younger but only grew more confused when he saw the other smile sadly. He faintly heard Ten screeching followed by a deep laugh. _Seems like Ten-hyung saw Johnny-hyung, good for them._

“I don’t want to leave you again, ge. That’s why I turned off my phone and stayed here for your birthday,” Chenle whispered back and Renjun hugged him tightly in response.

“You’re an idiot, Le. My boyfriend’s an idiot, Le,” Renjun whispered back as he tried to hold back tears. He felt Chenle’s arms wrap around him and squeeze him just as hard.

“I’m only an idiot because I listen to the people that I trust. You said you didn’t want me to be taken away again so I stayed,” Chenle replied and Renjun buried his nose into the junction of Chenle’s shoulder and neck.

 

**_Observations of rich people #40: They only listen to those that they trust when they face a big decision in their life._ **

 

“Thank you,” Renjun whispered over and over again while Chenle kept reassuring him, hand stroking Renjun’s hair and kissing the top of Renjun’s head that he could reach. 

“What will your world think?” Renjun asked timidly, afraid that Chenle might be shunned from that world - just as he once was.

“Even if they say things, they don’t matter because they’re not you, ge,” Chenle replied and Renjun hugged him tighter. **_Observations of rich people #41: Even if they are judged, they only care about the opinions of the people that they trust._** _Zhong Chenle…what are you doing to me?_

“Chenle?” Renjun whispered, not sure if the younger was paying attention anymore. He received a hum in response and Renjun pulled back to connect their foreheads. 

“Thank you so much for choosing me,” Renjun whispered as heat creeped up his neck and mirrored his boyfriend’s face.

“I’ll always choose you, ge. Happy birthday,” Chenle whispered back in reply and Renjun didn’t hesitate to connect their lips once more. A sweet, innocent kiss was what they shared and Renjun found himself believing that this was all he needed in his life to be happy. _Great friends who organised a party for me, family in the form of friends who don’t hit me or tell me I’m useless and a wonderful boyfriend…_

 

_How can I, Huang Renjun, be this lucky?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Happy 18th birthday_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Thank you for noticing after sixteen years_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Renjun, don’t be like that_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Be like what?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_A brat?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_You called for it_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_What did I ever do for you to treat me this way?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Maybe…create me?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_You always said that you regretted having me_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_You know why_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_That is not an excuse for what you did to me in the past_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Renjun, come on. Move on. It’s been years, you’re an adult now_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Do you even care?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_About me and/or mum?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_No answer for two hours…_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_That’s enough of an answer for me_

 

_~ ~ ~  
_

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_I had to attend a meeting._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Near midnight? I don’t think so_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Anyway, do you care about us after sixteen years of not caring?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_You know I can’t answer that, Renjun._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Then don’t_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I know what you really think_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I had to deal with it for ten years in person and six years over text_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Do you even know what I sound like now?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_You don’t because you never want to call_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Be grateful that I still greeted you a happy birthday. Has your mum greeted you yet?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I haven’t talked to her since I moved to Korea_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I don’t really want to talk to her or you_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Oh you moved to Korea? How is it there?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Better than China was with you and mum there_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Renjun, don’t be like this_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I wouldn’t be like this if you didn’t message me_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_You know I can’t not message you_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Yes you can_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_You can tell the press that the great Zixin lost contact with someone like me_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_You can stop this whole act_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Was there even a point to disappearing for six years just to try and mend things with me when you ruined it for ten years prior?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Over texts too!_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Did you even love us?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Even if it was just one of us, did you?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Did you ever think of mum when you left?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_She’s broken because of you_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_She did unforgivable things because of you_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Did you ever bother to worry about us when you were on tour?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Did you ever stop to think that we might have missed you?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Did you ever think we waited for you in our separate bedrooms past midnight because mum heard you were in town?_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_You didn’t_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Because we were the only flaw you had_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_I heard you were dating someone_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Smooth topic change. Real smooth._

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_And so what if I am?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_You didn’t bother to tell me?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I learn from the best_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Do you love them?_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I’m deleting your number again_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I know I say this all the time and I’ll say it again_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Don’t come after me_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_You only pretend to care_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Unknown_

 

_So you do love them._

 

_From: Unknown_

 

_Be careful Renjun. You never know when they will fall out of love. Even if they say it now, you never know._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Unknown_

 

_I am not like you_

 

_To: Unknown_

 

_I won’t let you or anyone else drag me around like what you did to mum_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: Unknown_

 

_But you think your boyfriend won’t be the same? You think he won’t toss you aside like Winwin did? How do you know he’s going to stay for you? No one stays for you, Renjun. I didn’t stay for you. Your mum didn’t want to stay for you either_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: Unknown_

 

_Even if it was because of Winwin-ge’s family_

 

_To: Unknown_

 

_Mum still stayed_

 

_To: Unknown_

 

 _Unlike you_  
  
~ ~ ~

 

_From: Unknown_

 

_You know he won’t stay. You know it, Renjun. You’re just too scared to admit it._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_From: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_Hyung, you have to hurry_

 

_From: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_I know you saw that, I’m spying on you on the street from your tiny ass balcony while your boyfriend is using me as a tree_

 

 

_To: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_Why are you stalking me from my own home?_

 

 

_From: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_Chenle somehow got spaghetti sauce on the ceiling_

 

_From: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_Please take care of your boyfriend_

 

_From: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_He’s screaming in my ear rn_

 

 

_To: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_Jisung, you’re the second tallest person in that apartment_

 

_To: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_Go and clean it up, please it’s my day today_

 

 

_From: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_I would but there’s a spider chilling next to the spaghetti sauce_

 

_From: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_On the ceiling_

 

 

_To: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_Get Johnny-hyung to clean it_

 

 

_From: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_About that…_

 

_From: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_Idk where he is_

 

 

_To: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_Fine, fine_

 

_To: The Devil (Youngest)_

 

_I’m coming up now_

 

Sighing, Renjun pocketed his phone as he stood up and brushed dust off his jeans to prevent bringing dirt inside his own apartment which technically wasn’t his. He unknowingly smiled at his thoughts all the way up to the second floor and right to his door, carefully unlocking it and entering to see that Chenle had latched himself on Jisung and was constantly screaming and cursing in Chinese because of the spider on the ceiling next to a red spot (Renjun assumed that to be the spaghetti sauce). He also saw how Hina, Kouen, Jaemin and Donghyuck were filming the whole ordeal while Jeno tried to capture the spider in one of Renjun’s spare glass jars while standing on a chair, causing Renjun to silently worry about Jeno’s safety since he kept laughing and swaying. Mark and Jungwoo tried to calm everyone down and prevent Yukhei from spilling his drink all over himself due to the poor guy dying from laughter. Kun and Sicheng watched on in amusement but ready to interfere if anyone was going to be in immediate danger. Despite all the noise that his boyfriend and friends were making over the fuss of a spider, Renjun still found himself smiling - conversation with Huang Zixin long forgotten and archived into the depths of his mind, waiting to surface during his darkest times. However, for now, Huang Renjun was fine with waiting for those dark times to come…as long as he had these people that were inducing his headache, he wouldn’t see those thoughts for a long time.

 

_Yep, I sure am lucky to have an idiot boyfriend like Chenle…although, it would be nice if all of them weren’t screaming this late at night…I’m going to have to deal with complaints tomorrow, aren’t I?_


	17. Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m right! I am right! You have to agree that I’m right!”

“Chenle? What are you doing here on the balcony at three in the morning?” Renjun asked the other, hugging their blanket closer to his body. A little over a month had passed since his surprise birthday party and Renjun always felt a little colder in spring even though it was the transition to summer. He had woken up cold due to his heater leaving the bed and wandering off to Renjun’s tiny balcony, back facing Renjun and leaving Renjun to eye his broad shoulders.

“Don’t you ever wonder what it would be like to fly, ge?” Chenle asked, not bothering to turn around to face him.

“Chenle, what brought this on? I’m cold, let’s go back to bed,” Renjun tried to reason, not liking where this conversation was going.

“I want to fly one day. Wings and all,” Chenle replied before turning back around and giving the older male a smile. Only, his eyes didn’t convey happiness. **_Observations of rich people #42: They wish to grow wings and fly someday._** “But before that happens, let’s go back inside, ge.”

“Okay…but…Chenle?” Renjun said as he stepped aside to let Chenle back inside and locking the balcony’s sliding door, following Chenle to their bedroom shortly after. He tried to ignore the worried look that the younger gave him after he turned to respond to his call. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

Chenle simply flashed him a smile that rivalled the sun. “As long as I have you, ge, I’ll be fine!” _If you say so…_ Renjun couldn’t help the sinking feeling of worry that passed over him as he stared at the younger’s back.

“Why were you out there, Le?” Renjun asked him once they were in the confines of their bedroom, heart pounding in anticipation of the other’s answer. If Renjun hadn’t been listening as intently as he was, he would have missed the younger’s whisper of _nightmare._

“You could have just woken me up if you wanted company,” Renjun stated, looking disapprovingly at the younger who quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him to go under the blankets.

“But what if you didn’t wake up? What if you were in a deep sleep? I know that you barely get enough sleep, ge…maybe you should lessen your hours at work,” Chenle replied, breath ghosting over Renjun’s lips and eyes burning into Renjun’s soul. “What if you collapsed or something because of me? I don’t think I’d be able to handle that…” Chenle whispered once more, leaving Renjun to sigh and defend himself because Renjun wasn’t six…he was an adult now.

“You’re so dramatic, Le. That won’t happen,” Renjun whispered back and tried to ignore Chenle’s squeak and high-pitched arguments over how he was obviously right.

“I’m right! I _am_ right! You _have_ to agree that _I’m_ right!”

 

**_Observations of rich people #43: They can be very dramatic, even this early in the morning._ **

 

“Chenle! It’s okay! I’m here now and that’s all that matters, right?” Renjun was relieved when he saw Chenle nod and wrap his arms around his waist, the younger pulled him closer and Renjun swore that his heart was broken.

“Yeah…that’s all that matters,” Chenle replied as he buried his face into Renjun’s hair and slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling softly.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Care to explain why you’re not in China with me?” The deep voice of his father resonated through the phone’s speaker, loud enough for Chenle to hear every disapproving tone that the other placed in his words.

“I didn’t want to go,” Chenle replied, glad that he was at his private school that cost a fortune and not in the apartment with Renjun. The other would surely feel guilty if he knew that Chenle was having this conversation with his father and would probably want to support him through it. _No…I have to be strong too. I can’t rely on Renjun-ge for everything._

“I gave you one month! That was for you to say your farewells and get back to your responsibilities in your world!” His father shouted at him, clearly frustrated and Chenle could feel anger rising in his throat once again. Leaning against the wall of a building, Chenle sighed and tried to avoid eye contact with the other rich kids in his grade. They all knew about him dating someone in a lower social class and, most of the time, gave him weird looks because of it.

“Father, one month isn’t enough for a farewell to Renjun-ge. Even if you gave me a lifetime, it wouldn’t be long enough,” Chenle replied, voice sick and tired of this conversation already.

“So you didn’t even want to come back to China even though I found a company that would be willing to have you?” Chenle’s father asked, voice soft and seemed to be pleading. _Wait…a company?_ Intrigued, Chenle listened harder.

“A company? In China?” Chenle asked, hearing his father chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, a company. Remember my friend in CRG Studios? He’s willing to train you and then, hopefully, debut you,” The older man said back, causing Chenle’s blood to grow cold. _What if I had gone? I could have debuted really soon-_

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chenle demanded his father, frustration laced in his voice as his father sighed.

“I wanted it to be a surprise. I talked to your mother about it - sorry, she gets you to call her ‘Mama’ right? Anyway, I talked to her about it and realised that I’ve been really harsh on you. I’m sorry and I know it’s not going to be enoughif you’re willing…we can try to be on better terms,” Chenle’s father said, sincerity evident in his response and Chenle found himself smiling.

“Tell your friend in CRG Studios to call me later after school. I want to discuss the terms and conditions of my contract,” Chenle cheekily replied and hung up, smile reaching the widest point that it possibly could without his face breaking in two. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and Chenle’s smile got brighter when he saw the message.

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Called off my shift at work tonight, do you want to go somewhere? We could visit the arcade_

 

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Sure ^_^ You pay~_

 

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_What an asshole -_-_

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_But FINE_

 

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_^_^ You love me, ge_

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_I know you do_

 

 

_From: *Rude * Boyfie_

 

_Ugh whatever you say_

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_When does your school end?_

 

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Like 3 T^T_

 

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_I’ll come by to pick you up_

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Since mine ends early today because the teachers love strikes_

 

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_I hate you so much rn_

 

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_You love me_

 

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Sadly, I do_

 

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Shit I gtg_

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Teacher’s telling me off for smiling at my crotch_

 

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_HAHAHAHAHA_

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_BAD BOY GE_

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_YOU SHOULDN’T BE SMILING AT THAT_

 

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Fuck you_

 

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Nah I’m underage_

 

 

Still smiling, Chenle pocketed his phone as he walked to meet up with Hina who had just come back from meeting one of her teachers. Waving, Hina raised her eyebrow.

“Who called? And who did you text?” She asked him, smile questioning Chenle’s own.

“I was texting Renjun-ge and Father was the one who called,” Chenle replied, happiness seeping into every step he took as the two walked together to Chenle’s class since Chenle’s was on the way to Hina’s.

“Your father did? What did he say?” Hina asked curiously but protectively, eyes ready to glare at his father as she patiently waited for the other’s answer.

“Oh you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you,” Chenle replied, instantly slipping into his recount of the phone call with his father, making Hina laugh every now and then.

“At least you guys are good now,” She said quietly when Chenle’s story ended and they stopped in front of his classroom.

“Oh! Before you go! I’m not going to ride to Renjun-ge’s apartment with you,” Chenle informed her, ignoring the questioning looks of his classmates as he talked to the pretty older Japanese girl.

“Why not?” She asked, head tilting to the side cutely and Chenle found himself thinking that Kouen was lucky for having a girlfriend this kind and this cute.

“I have a date with Renjun-ge,” Chenle whispered to her, ensuring that his classmates didn’t overhear but it was futile when the other squealed.

“FUCKING FINALLY!” She screamed, wrapping Chenle in a tight hug. “I’VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!”

 

“Nakamura Hina, this is not your classroom. Is this the example that you wish to project onto younger students?” A stern voice of a teacher scolded as Hina groaned and unlatched herself from the younger. Rolling her eyes she bid her farewell to Chenle while flipping her middle finger at some boy who was filming the whole ordeal.

“YOU DONE LOOKING? YOU WANT ME TO FILM YOU TOO?” She shouted loud enough for the camera to catch her speech but gave up when the boy only snickered and continued to film her. “YOU’RE A FUCKING RAT!”

“NAKAMURA HINA! CLASS! NOW!” The teacher screamed at the troublesome girl who rolled her eyes once more and began walking towards her classroom, leaving Chenle to chuckle as he felt his phone vibrate once more.

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_You shouldn’t even make jokes like that since you’re underage -_-_

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_I’d tell you off but…_

 

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Butt????_

 

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_I’m too lenient on you_

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_See you later, Lele_

 

_From: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_I can’t wait_

 

 

_To: *Rude* Boyfie_

 

_Just don’t get caught for smiling down at your crotch again, ge ;)_


	18. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, Zhong Chenle. I really am.

Renjun was reminded once again as to why he kept bringing Chenle to the cafe. Much to Angel Manager Taeil’s insists, Renjun dropped by after meeting his boyfriend in that goddamn rich socialite school and dealing with half of the girls screaming insults at him while the other half squealed and held up their phones to capture the moment. All because Zhong Chenle had to be loud and say _“RENJUN-GE! YOU’RE FINALLY HERE! LET’S GO ON OUR DATE NOW!”_ Sighing, Renjun took a seat on one of the stools in front of the coffee machines, sensing his boyfriend occupy one next to him.

“Oh, you’re here, Jun,” The deep and rough voice that belong to Wong Yukhei sliced through the air and Renjun looked up to see the other smiling.

“Hey, Yukhei-ge,” He replied, feeling someone pat his head as he lifted it. Turning, he saw the one and only Angel Manager, Moon Taeil. “Hi to you too, Taeil-hyung.”

“Finally decided to prioritise your health instead of work, Renjun?” Taeil asked as he leant against the counter, observing the few customers that the cafe had.

“Yeah, I guess,” Renjun said nonchalantly, sensing Chenle stand up and hug him from behind. Melting into the touch, Renjun moved his head to place a feather-like kiss on the underside of Chenle’s jaw.

“This your boyfriend that got you all broken?” Taeil asked him and both Renjun and Chenle looked at him in alarm.

“How did you..?”

“Jeno is very protective over the both of you and Jaemin does enough worrying for the whole country,” Taeil explained, eyes glancing at the opening of the cafe door as the bell rang, letting several high school girls in followed by a certain Kim Doyoung. “If you ever need anyone to talk to, come to us. We’re your hyungs first, managers second,” Taeil continued, smiling at the end as Devil Manager Doyoung came and kissed his cheeks, quickly walking to the backroom after to change into his uniform.

“Ok! Nice to meet you, by the way! I’m Chenle!” Chenle exclaimed, unaware of Renjun’s frozen body in his arms. _Since when were Doyoung and Taeil a thing??? Wait…does this mean that Donghyuck was right? That little shit-_

 

“Renjun? Hello? You alive?” Yukhei’s deep voice forcibly brought him back to reality and making Renjun realise that his human blanket was standing next to him and glaring at something (or someone) behind him instead of hugging him. _What the hell?_

“IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH ME SHOWING MY AFFECTION TO MY BOYFRIEND?!” Chenle shouted in Korean at whoever he was glaring at. Renjun simply looked at the angry expression on his boyfriend’s face, too scared to look behind him and see who was judging them. _Again, what the hell?_

“OF COURSE THERE IS!”

“YOU DON’T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE _HIM_ , OPPA!”

“YOU SHOULD JUST STICK WITH THE PRETTY GIRLS AT YOUR DAD’S COMPANY!”

The last statement made Renjun look down at his hands that rested on top of the counter. Of _course_ , Chenle deserved someone better than him. There was _no doubt_ about that but…hearing others say it made Renjun feel worse.

“WELL THEN WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU ALL SATISFIED?” Chenle shouted back, causing Renjun to cover his ears to prevent any memories from rising. _What can you do to make me satisfied? You should just get out of my sight! It’s all your fault anyway!_

“DROP HIS ASS!”

“DATE ME INSTEAD! WE’RE IN THE SAME CLASS ANYWAY!”

“GO WITH THE PRETTY GIRL! WHAT WAS HER NAME? ELKIE?”

 

“IF THAT’S WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU SATISFIED, THEN I’M GOING TO FIND ANOTHER WAY!” Chenle shouted, grabbing Renjun’s hand and dragging him out of the cafe. **_Observations of rich people #44: Although some people may not appreciate them or their choices, they will still find a way to satisfy those people._** Renjun tried his best to keep up with the fast pace of the younger but found that he couldn’t and ended up tripping a few steps on their way to the door.

“SEE HE’S A GOOD FOR NOTHING KLUTZ!” One of the girls screamed, causing the others to laugh. _Yeah, they’re laughing at_ you _, Huang Renjun. You’ve ruined everything for him_ and _yourself._

“WELL YOU’RE ALL JUST GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECES OF SHIT IF YOU CAN’T ACCEPT US!” Chenle screamed back, louder than the girl as he helped Renjun up and continued to drag him outside of the cafe. _Us…yeah the ‘us’ that probably won’t laugh with how fucked up I am._

 

Once outside, Renjun apologised profusely to Chenle, guilt encasing his stomach and resulting in him to swallow his need to vomit. They had fled into the mall’s outer car park, the one that barely anyone used due to a more convenient car park being located closer to the centre of the mall.

“I’m really sorry, Chenle. I wouldn’t have gone there if I had known-“

Renjun was cut off by Chenle wrapping his arms around him and literally shoving his head into the younger’s shoulder. It was a bit painful but Renjun appreciated the gesture nonetheless, arms circling around Chenle’s abdomen without Renjun needing to instruct them to.

“There was no way you could have known since you went there because of Taeil-hyung. Besides, they may not like me now but I will make them like me in the future. When that happens, I’ll make sure they like you too. I don’t like how they make you act like this so I’ll make sure that they like us so you don’t end up like this,” Chenle replied, dropping his cheek on the top of Renjun’s head, and sighed, causing Renjun to feel the steady rise and fall of the younger’s chest due to the close proximity. **_Observations of rich people #44: They want to be liked by everyone for the sake of others._**

“Still…I’m sorry,” Renjun whispered, leaving many of his thoughts unsaid due to his fear of the younger leaving him. _I’m sorry I’m not telling you the entire truth about me. I’m sorry you don’t know a lot of things about me. I’m sorry, Zhong Chenle. I really am._

“It’s okay, ge. You don’t have to apologise,” Chenle whispered back, quieter than his voice had ever been when he was with Renjun, and making Renjun’s stomach grow cold with guilt. _You say I don’t have to…but I do. I really do._

 

~ ~ ~

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_Have you told him yet?_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_About that? About you?_

 

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_No…_

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_You told Kun-ge yet?_

 

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_yeah earlier today actually_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_He got mad at me for treating you like that_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_But you should tell him everything before it’s too late, Renjun_

 

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_I’m scared_

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_So many people left just because I…you know_

 

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_Renjun, you can do this_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_You’re strong, okay?_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_Don’t let anyone let you think otherwise_

 

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_But it’s coming back_

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_he’s messaging me more_

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_People don’t like me being with Chenle_

 

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_Remember what I told you?_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_The day after we finished everything?_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_What was it?_

 

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_You said that I choose who the villains are_

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_You said that whoever i choose to be the villains are the ones that I should turn a blind eye to_

 

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_Exactly_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_So if the paparazzi are the villains, ignore them_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_And if Zixin is the villain, ignore him too_

 

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_I think the villains are the voices_

 

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_Then make the villains change_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_And prove them wrong_

 

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_How?_

 

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_The first step is telling someone who needs to know_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_You can do it, Injun_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_I believe in you_

 

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_What if he doesn’t like it?_

 

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_Renjun, no one is going to like what you tell them but they need to know_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_It’s for your own wellbeing and the health of your relationship_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_I don’t want what Chenle and you have to become a carbon copy of us_

 

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_Can I hide in your place if everything goes wrong?_

 

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_I don’t think Kun-ge will be happy with that_

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_But I think Jaehyun will be more than happy to have you over after all this time_

 

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_Should I ask him?_

 

 

_From: Sicheng-ge_

 

_it’s not very nice to just rock up on someone’s front door unannounced_

 

 

_To: Sicheng-ge_

 

_Fine, I’ll ask him_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Jaehyun-hyung?_

 

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Hey, Renjun_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_What’s up?_

 

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Sicheng-ge told me that I need to tell Chenle soon_

 

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_You haven’t told him yet?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Renjun, I never thought I’d say this_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_But I agree with the millionaire_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_The kid is so whipped for you so the least you could do is tell him_

 

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Can you stop making me feel guilty, hyung?_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_I feel guilty enough_

 

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Look, if there’s anything I know about Zhong Chenle from Taeyong_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_He’s a good guy but might not understand at first (or even at all)_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_He’s a lot like Sicheng_

 

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_I know, I’ve gathered that_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_They’re really alike_

 

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_You know that means that Chenle will probably act just like Sicheng right?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_How do you feel about that?_

 

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Bad_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_So if everything goes downhill_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Can I crash at your place until it gets better?_

 

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Sure, it’s been a while since I’ve been busy getting scoops and all with Johnny_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Taeyong comes over a lot but that’s because he’s asked me to write an article about him_

 

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Taeyong?_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Lee Taeyong from Miracle?_

 

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_yeah, is there a problem?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_I can always tell him to back off when you’re there_

 

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_No it’s fine_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Just surprised_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Didn’t you hate him?_

 

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Hate isn’t going to pay me_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_But why my place?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Why not Jeno’s? Donghyuck’s?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Mark’s and Herin’s?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Jaemin’s?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Even Kouen and Lami would let you stay at theirs!_

 

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Jeno is basically Chenle’s big scary bro so no_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Last time I went to Donghyuck’s, I ended up falling headfirst into a pile of Mark’s hoodies so no_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Mark and Herin talk in English too often and I don’t understand English so no_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_I know for a fact that Kouen has Hina over like every day and Hina is basically Chenle’s scary big sis so no_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_And Lami is great but Jisung tutors her in Science and I don’t need to see their heart eyes so no_

 

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Damn._

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Hansol-hyung?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Ten-hyung?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Taeil-hyung?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Doyoung-hyung?_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Sicheng?_

 

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Hansol-hyung probably needs to fix things up with Yuta-hyung so no_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Same with Ten-hyung and Johnny-hyung so no_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Something is going on between Taeil-hyung and Doyoung-hyung so both are no_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_And Sicheng-ge is with Kun-ge at the moment so no_

 

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Ok, ok I get it_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Just don’t come without a change of clothes_

 

_From: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Mine obviously won’t fit you_

 

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_Thanks hyung!_

 

_To: The Pissy Journalist_

 

_And I won’t!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up everyone, the big plot is about to unravel


	19. Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could always live with Chenle without telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Really long end note

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Have you told him yet?_

 

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Fuck off_

 

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Has he left you yet?_

 

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_He loves me, thank you very much_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Unlike certain people out there_

 

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_How can he love you when you don’t even love yourself?_

 

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_You know, I was getting better at not trying_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_But then you had to message me_

 

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_It’s true though_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Isn’t that why you and Sicheng didn’t work out?_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_He got mad at you and left because you didn’t tell him before and it hurt him_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_You could always live with Chenle without telling him_

 

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_How did you even_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_No, I’m not going to do that to Chenle_

 

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Is he worth your tears?_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_And are you worth his?_

 

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Stop_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Please_

 

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_What makes you think that he’ll still stick around?_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_You know he’s going to leave_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_All of us rich socialites are like that_

 

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Not all_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Sicheng-ge is still friends with me_

 

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Only because he feels like he needs to be nice to you after breaking you_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_I still remember the commotion you two made when he made it public that he broke it off with his boyfriend who was younger than him by three years_

 

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I asked you to stop_

 

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_That commotion will rise again, Renjun_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_What makes you think that he’ll find his way back to you?_

 

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_He will_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_He said he will_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I believe in him_

 

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_You said the same thing with Sicheng_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Look at how that turned out_

 

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_I don’t need this right now_

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Not when they’re coming back again_

 

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Ah, the joy of being you_

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_No matter how fucked up you are_

 

 

_To: Huang Zixin_

 

_Just fuck off already_

 

 

_From: Huang Zixin_

 

_Just like how your boyfriend is going to fuck off once you tell him?_

 

[READ 3:32 AM]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get started on anything: THANK YOU FOR 100 KUDOS AND 2000+ HITS. LIKE HOW EVEN THIS IS JUST A HOBBY AND I JUST ALKSGBDFHJSNZKJRGDFIUKAWSBFVJNSDV
> 
>  
> 
> No but seriously, guys thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments and hits because I honestly don't see this story as that great...but then again that's just me. I also just want to say congratulations for still sticking around because this story is going to be hella long and if you haven't left already - GOOD JOB I SINCERELY THANK YOU. I've only been working on this for a few months and it has already become one of my most favourite things to write because everyone just comments and gives kudos and even on AFF we're close to 100 subs and just I DONT KNOW HOW ELSE TO THANK YOU OKAY. I'm just in awe at the amount of people who show interest in this tbh and whenever I read other fanfics out there with Renjun as a central character and I see people who write "If you told Huang Renjun..." I get super happy cause that means that the author has probably read the blurb for this story or something (unless that's wrong and I'm being too narcissistic...sorry). But I just...you guys are so awesome and I want to give all you a hug individually because this really means a lot to me. So *VIRTUALLY HUGS EVERYONE* 
> 
> Other than that, seven things that I want to highlight about the story:
> 
> 1) I'm sorry guys, I'm really sorry.  
> 2) Number 1  
> 3) We're so close to the middle bit and I'm going to probably procrastinate writing it  
> 4) I swear I love Chenle and Renjun (Renjun more) so don't get mad at me for future chapters  
> 5) I will begin to put some warnings before certain chapters since there is some triggering content (it's nothing graphic or really really bad, everything is mainly verbal just like the shouting)  
> 6) I will always prioritise this story so even if I post on my other works, I always work on future chapters for this story  
> 7) I hate sad endings
> 
> So yeah there we go and that's the end of my note...
> 
> BAI BAI


	20. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re here and we don’t wanna knock on the door

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Hey I heard from Jaehoons that you were going to tell Chenle_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Are you sure about this?_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_I don’t even know_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Jaehyun-hyung and Sicheng-ge are telling me that he needs to know_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_And I agree but…_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_No matter what they say or what people in general say_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_You’re one of us now_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Welcome to the bitch club_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Thanks Hyuck_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_All good_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_But what about…_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Zixin?_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Yeah, sorry_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_It feels weird for me to call him that since he’s your…you know_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_He’s not_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Not to me_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Renjun…_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_I don’t have a father_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_And even if I did, it wouldn’t be him_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_It would be someone like Hansol-hyung_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Or even Doyoung-hyung or Taeil-hyung_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Renjun, you need to accept that he is your father_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Is that Mark-hyung?_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Yeah, Hyuck’s inside the convenience store and getting ice cream_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_But Renjun, even though you don’t see him as a father_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_He’s still the one who made you_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Lmao what’s the ice cream for?_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Ok fine, he’s my father but he’s also not my father_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_That makes no sense, you idiot_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Hi Hyuck_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_And it does!_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_yes he is my father_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_No, he’s not my father_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_And everything in between_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Is Chenle over there?_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Yeah why?_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_And he isn’t noticing you texting like this while you’re probably tearing up?_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_What kind of a boyfriend is this?_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Stop judging him_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Mark-hyung isn’t any better_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_TOO TRUE_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_And Chenle’s in the bathroom btw_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_He’s taking a shower_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Ohhhh makes sense now_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_You’re an absolute idiot_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Yeah I know, Minhyung tells me every day_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_He should tell you more often_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_If he did, then I wouldn’t be able to hear anything else from his mouth_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Says it that often?_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Duh, how else would I listen?_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_You don’t_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Oh shit, you’re right_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Hey open up_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_We’re here and we don’t wanna knock on the door_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_You didn’t have to come_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_It’s not like we want to be here_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_A certain /someone/ was freaking out about shit that any understanding person would accept_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Don’t make it seem like Sicheng-ge didn’t understand_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Because he does_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_NOW you mean_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_He’s the idiot who broke you, Jun_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_If Chenle does the same, I’m going to kill a bitch_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_OMG DONT DO THAT  
_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Why not?_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Jeno and Hina are scary_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_I also have a feeling that Kun-ge would skin me alive_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_And get Sicheng-ge to film it to torture me in my skinless state_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_See this is why I’m standing outside of your front door with my boyfriend who paid for the ice cream in my plastic bag_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_Open up you dumbass_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Alright, alright_

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Just thank you_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_I may be an asshole_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_But I was still the first person you told about your issues_

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_I have to at least make sure you’re alive before and after this_

 

 

_To: Dongsookie_

 

_Either that or Mark-hyung would then ban you from visiting his university, I bet_

 

 

_From: Dongsookie_

 

_I hate how you’re right_


	21. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun released the hold he had on his exterior and opened his mouth.
> 
>  
> 
> Only, the words didn’t form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FOLLOWING CHAPTER MENTIONS THE BAD SIDE OF MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES. IT IS MAINLY MORE ABOUT THE CHARACTER'S REACTION THAN THE ISSUE ITSELF BUT STILL WARNING

If you told Huang Renjun a week prior that he would be nervous to actually talk to his boyfriend about his…issues…then Renjun would have simply ignored you and gone to make sure that Chenle was happy and content with him. However, right now - with his stomach twisting in pain, anxiousness and guilt - Renjun couldn’t help but feel nervous as he stared at his boyfriend who was looking up at him innocently from his seat on the couch. The other was twisting his body so that he could see Renjun behind the couch since the older was in front of the doorway to the kitchen.

“Why did you want to talk, ge?” Chenle asked him, eyes swimming with worry and voice sounding slightly hurt. Taking a deep breath and remembering the conversations he had last month with Sicheng, Jaehyun, Donghyuck and even _Huang Zixin out of all people_ , Renjun released the hold he had on his exterior and opened his mouth.

 

Only, the words didn’t form.

 

His breaths came out short, stuttering speech and Renjun could feel his forehead break out in cold sweat. There was no way he could do this. He had too much to lose. _And yet, you’ll lose more if you don’t say it._ Sighing, Renjun took steps towards the younger, stopping just in front of the back of the couch and analysing the younger’s face for any discomfort. Leaning down, Renjun lightly touched his lips to the other’s - a soft kiss that was full of his pleads and apologies. _Please don’t leave…I don’t know what I’d do if you left…_ Not wanting to confuse the other more, Renjun pulled away and closed his eyes, remembering the last time that something like this happened.

 

_“Sicheng-ge, I…I don’t know what to do.”_

_“What do you mean, Jun?”_

_“I…I tried so hard to get over it but I don’t think I can. Zixin…he’s more frequent now, more harsh.”_

_“Renjun, I know it’s hard but you have to be able to fight him.”_

_“I know…I know that but…I still want to end it all.”_

_“End what? Us?”_

_“Yes and no and everything in between.”_

_“Renjun, were you…were you even trying in this? Were you just using me?”_

_“Sicheng-ge, no! No! I would never-“_

_“If you’re just going to be like…like_ this _, is there even a point in trying? Trying to make_ us _work?”_

_“Ge, I swear-“_

_“Now I know. Now I know why you didn’t seem to want to be with me lately.”_

_“That’s not how it is, ge!”_

_“Then what is it like, Renjun?! Everyday, for the past two months, I’ve been wondering about what I did to make you ignore me!”_

_“I was just trying to figure out how to te-“_

_“Stop. Just stop it, Renjun. I’m sorry, I just…When it’s like this…I don’t think we work out, Renjun. I’m sorry but I don’t think you’re the one for me. Not when you’re like this.”_

_“Wait, ge-“_

_“Don’t. It’s better if we just stay as friends. I can support you more like that…not when we’re like this. When we’re dating, it’s like you’re not even trying anymore. At least with friendship…we don’t_ need _to try.”_

_“Ge, please I-“_

_“Stop it, Renjun. It’s not worth it.”_

 

“Ge? Are you okay?” Chenle asked the older who only looked at him, making Renjun slip back into reality and not his memories. _Is this worth it? Will it_ be _worth it?_

“Chenle, I’m sorry. I really _really_ am,” Renjun started, seeing his boyfriend’s eyebrows knit in more confusion. Turning his body around so that his knees were digging into the back of the couch and straightening up for the top of his head to meet the same level as the skin above Renjun’s chin, Chenle stared back.

“But…what for?” Chenle asked, sweet innocence masking his features. _For being me._ Taking another deep breath, Renjun forced his eyes to meet the younger’s. _Just tell him about the relapse already, idiot._

“Chenle, I…I want to just end it…” Renjun saw the surprise on the younger’s face before it faded away in the span of a few seconds. “I know I’ve been trying - I really have because I want us to _work so bad_ \- but it’s getting worse. It really is.”

“What’s getting worse, ge?” Chenle whispered, even more worry swimming in his pupils. “Us?”

“What? N-No! No! Never! I…I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not but I-I’m not exactly…mentally stable,” Renjun stuttered back, desperate to not have this conversation end like it did before.

“What? Not mentally stable? Ge…what? _What?_ ” Chenle repeated like a mantra in response, brain probably frying itself over the load of information that he had just heard. _I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry, Zhong Chenle._

“Chenle, I’m sorry. I should have told you before but I was scared. I’m not mentally stable, I want to go and disappear half the time but I stayed because you…you made me forget even if it was for a few hours at most,” Renjun pleaded, voice coming out higher than it usually was due to the tears that were about to overflow. “The singer, Huang Zixin…he pretty much instigates my thoughts half the time and I just-“

 

“Was it all a lie?” Chenle asked, voice small with a hint of anger. _What?!_

 

“A lie? No! Chenle I really really like you!“ _Possibly love you._

“How do I know that it’s my ge speaking and not…not whatever has been talking to me for the past few minutes?” Chenle shot back, anger replacing the worry and concern that lingered in his pupils a few hours beforehand. “Who are you?” _I’m still me…why are you looking at me differently? Donghyuck and the others were fine with it…why is it that all of you who have everything are the ones who don’t understand?!_

“Chenle, _please_ ,” Renjun begged, hands moving to hold onto the younger’s only to have the other avoid it. Eyes widening in surprise, Renjun felt his heart crack with the retraction of his limbs. _No…this can’t…this is worse-_

“Were you using me or not? I want a straight answer!” Chenle screamed at him and Renjun couldn’t help the flashbacks of his childhood that surfaced. _It’s never gotten this bad._ The screams, the hits, the pain and the constant reminders that Huang Renjun meant nothing because he wasn’t _legal_ …it all crashed down on the older Chinese male who didn’t bother to wipe the tears that slowly fell down his face.  
“Chenle, I wasn’t…I would never...I really really like-“

“Now I know why you didn’t say it back. On your birthday…when I told you that I love you…you didn’t say it back…you blamed it on the alcohol but I _know_ you barely had any. Ever since then, you’ve either distanced yourself or you become super clingy…You even ignored me when Hyuck-hyung and Mark-hyung came last month! All I wanted was one spoon of ice cream but you ignored me! There was never an in between and I just went with it because I trusted you _so much_ ,” Chenle said in disbelief and shock, laughing a bitter laugh after. “I just went with it because I thought you liked me just as much. But now…now I get it, Renjun-ge. You either never did or you’re losing interest quickly.” _No…that not it, I swear! I-_

“Chenle, please listen to me-“

“It doesn’t matter! I…you’ve hurt me enough by not telling me before, ge. It makes me feel like you don’t trust me at all. Do you know how much it hurts?” Chenle asked him and Renjun couldn’t take it anymore. Did _he_ know how much it hurt? How much _what_ hurt? The _heartbreak_? The _rejection_? The feeling that he was _suffocating_ because he was _worthless_? The _worry_ he experienced because he didn’t want _Chenle_ to experience something this _bad_? Whatever it was, Renjun had failed his mission to make the other smile since it didn’t seem like he would again in Renjun’s presence.

“That’s why I’m sorry, I _know_ I should’ve told you sooner but-“

“No, _I’m_ sorry, ge. It seems like the happiness we had was never there in the first place. I…I’m going to need some time,” Chenle replied, tone final as he slowly got off the couch and began to walk to their (his?) room, ignoring Jem’s questioning looks and barks.

 

“Chenle? Chenle, what are you doing?” Renjun asked the younger in panic as he hurriedly followed him, witnessing the other pull out random pieces of clothing and stuffing it into the same bag that he had brought when he first moved in, all those months ago. _Why? I…he can’t! This can’t be happening right now!_

“I should never have come here. You know, I was just starting to prove my father wrong about you but now…now I don’t even know who you are,” Chenle said flatly, voice devoid of all emotions. When the younger looked up at him, all Renjun saw was glassy eyes and a whole bunch of hurt. _You did that, Huang Renjun. You can only blame yourself. You made all of this happen._

“I’m sorry…for everything,” Renjun whispered, sniffling afterwards and saw Chenle flinch at the sound as he picked up his bag that was now half-filled with clothes.

“I’m sorry too…for everything that I’ve done. I love you, ge but…if I stay I’ll…you probably want to be alone right now and to be honest, so do I,” Chenle replied, honesty seeping through his voice as Renjun only watched him walk closer. _Don’t leave. Please don’t._ It didn’t take long for Renjun to feel a light pressure on his lips, another soft pair meeting his. The kiss was longer than necessary, full of sorrow and tears as neither could bring themselves to pull away - neither wanting to leave the other and yet…Zhong Chenle broke it off before Renjun’s hands made it to the other’s hair to keep him there, with him.

“I promise I’ll come back, ge. I just need some time but if you don’t want to wait, I won’t force you to,” Chenle whispered in his ear before walking past Renjun and out of the apartment’s front door. Renjun didn’t even bother to see the other out or stop Jem from barking at his boyfriend…if he could even still call Zhong Chenle that. Slumping to the floor, he could only bring himself to cry as Jem slowly entered the room and jumped on his lap in a mix of confusion and comfort.

 

**_Observations of rich people #46: Even though they seem like they’ll stay, they still leave._ **

 

“I’m so sorry, Zhong Chenle…I l-love you so much,” Renjun whispered to himself as he weeped silently, hands covering his eyes and smearing the tracks of his tears, Jem whimpering all the while as the sun finally set.


	22. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was uncomfortable because it wasn’t Huang Renjun.

If you told Zhong Chenle a week prior that he would storm out of Huang Renjun’s apartment out of pure anger and hurt with nothing more than a bag half filled with clothes that weren’t even his, he would have laughed at you so loudly that your ears would hurt. However, that was his current situation…only Chenle knew that he fucked up. Big time.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Winwin asked him as soon as the other had opened the door, revealing the younger with his tear stained face.

“I’ll explain later. Just please let me in,” Chenle whispered, voice coming out rough due to all the screaming he had done at his boyfriend…if he could even call Huang Renjun that anymore.

“Sicheng, who is that-“ Kun began to ask but stopped abruptly once he reached the doorway. “Chenle…what happened?”

“Ge…he…can I come in?” Chenle feebly asked, gripping his bag tighter as Winwin and Kun both stepped aside to allow him to enter the house. Slipping off his shoes, Chenle walked down to the living room to collapse on the couch, worn out from the evening’s events.

“You going to tell us what happened?” Kun asked him as he took a seat next to Chenle’s curled up form, placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder. Shaking his head, Chenle simply rested his head on Kun’s shoulder and vaguely realising that it was uncomfortable because it wasn’t _Huang Renjun_.

“Something must have happened, otherwise you wouldn’t be like this,” Kun reasoned as Chenle cursed him mentally for being smart.

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” Winwin said and only left after Kun gave him a nod and his eyes lingered on the young Chinese boy who seemed to have experienced a journey to hell and back. Once Chenle was sure he was gone, he slowly spoke.

“We fought…”

“Everyone fights, Le. There has to be more to it.”

“I think he was just using me.”

 

At this moment, Chenle was confused when Kun had forcibly pulled away from him, looking at him straight in the eyes with a face that conveyed pure anger and nothing else.

 

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!” _What?_

“What?” _Eloquent as always._

“Are you being _serious_ right now?! You think _Renjun,_ out of all people, was just _using_ you?!” _Why is Kun-ge angry? He probably did!_

“Well no one _told_ me that he lies!” _You know that isn’t true, Zhong Chenle._ “No one _told_ me that it hurt _this_ much…” Chenle trailed of, hand curling into a fist as he wiped away more tears.

“I…I actually cannot _believe_ what you’re saying right now, Chenle,” Kun replied, looking dead straight into Chenle’s eyes before calling for his housemate, eyes seething.

“What is it?” Winwin asked as he made himself known once again by ceremoniously sighing as he walked into the living room.

“He’s an idiot just like you! Tell him that Renjun’s depression is serious and that Huang Renjun doesn’t _use_ people!” Kun shouted, standing up to drag Winwin across the room and forced him to sit on the couch. “ _You_ do it since you have the experience of being an _asshole_. _I’m_ going to call Renjun to make sure he isn’t doing anything _stupid_.” Kun said, speaking more to himself than either of them, as he massaged his temples and walked out to the bedroom for privacy. Hearing the door slam shut (and flinching at it), Chenle felt Winwin’s stare and forced himself to look at the older Chinese male.

“So…uh…what happened, exactly?” The older asked him, worry swimming in his irises as Chenle could only bring himself to sniff and hold back tears.

“I think he was just using me.”

 

Winwin’s reaction was very different to Kun’s reaction, to say the very least. If Chenle was being honest, it was the polar opposite since the other only raised his eyebrow and waited for the other to continue.

 

“You’re…you’re not mad at me?” Chenle squeaked out, watching the other wearily as he chuckled at him and _smiled_.

“Oh, I’m mad alright. Not just a little bit mad, I’m about as mad as your father was when he found out that you wanted to be a musician. But…like Kun-ge said, I have experience of being an asshole to Renjun so…” Winwin trailed off, settling for an abrupt hand movement to indicate that Chenle should speak and not him. Taking a deep breath, Chenle opened his mouth…

 

Only, the words didn’t form.

 

Sobs racked his body at the memory of the pleading look Renjun had given him.

 

Tears ran down his cheeks, renewing the old ones that had dried up on his way to this place.

 

Comforting hands rubbed at his back, leaving him with dread as they weren’t _warm_. _They weren’t Renjun’s._

 

“I…He…He told me that he wasn’t…” Chenle only cried harder, making it harder for him to form the necessary syllables in Chinese for Winwin.

 

When he felt Winwin’s arms wrap around him, Chenle cried harder.

 

When he felt Winwin start to slowly rock him back and forth, Chenle only sobbed louder.

 

“I-I regret it a-already! I regret l-leaving already! I-I just…I th-thought he was just u-using me b-b-but…n-now I’m…now I’m not s-so sure but t-that doesn’t m-make me any l-less angry!” He stuttered, voice cracking at every second word. He felt Winwin take a deep breath instead of hearing him since the other had fully pressed himself to him in comfort.

“What else?”

“He s-said that he w-wasn’t….m-mentally stable and I-I don’t _know_ if t-that’s the truth b-because…t-the Renjun-ge that I-I know is always s-smiling! E-Even when he’s m-mad, h-he laughs a-at me!” Chenle exclaimed loud enough to make Winwin’s ears bleed. The other didn’t complain so Chenle deemed it alright to scream louder when his tears lessened and he could vent out his frustrations without stuttering. “I was just so _hurt_ because he left telling me so _late_ and I _want_ to get over him but I already _love_ him and _that’s_ what making it _so_ hard! It _hurt_ _so much_ because _what if I trusted him too much_?! He _clearly_ didn’t trust me _enough_ to tell me before! He _said_ that he forgot about it when he was with me so he was probably just _using_ me, right?!” _Please tell me I’m right…that way…it will hurt less…_

After a few more minutes of Chenle wiping his tears and Winwin rocking him back and forth, Chenle could sense that the demeanour in Winwin changed when he broke free from the other’s arms.

“This is the bit where you scream at me, right?” Chenle asked before chuckling, diverting his vision to the floor. _This is where I get a lecture, right?_

“Actually no. It’s not. I can’t scream at you because I thought the exact same thing when he opened up to me,” Winwin whispered, causing Chenle to nearly gain whiplash at the little amount of time that it took for him to look at the other in the eye.

“You _what?_ ” Chenle asked in disbelief as he saw the other take out his phone and tap a few things on the screen. When he found what he had wanted, Winwin passed his phone to Chenle and allowing him to stare in even more disbelief at the screen.

 

It was a bright picture of both of them - Winwin and Renjun - kissing intimately in front of the same arcade that Chenle had gone to with Renjun numerous times in the same mall as the cafe. Winwin was holding Renjun’s waist and supporting the smaller as his legs wrapped around his waist, feet linking behind him with his hands pulling Winwin’s head closer. Both looked like they were having the time of their life, Winwin smiling into the kiss in his simple black shirt and white pants as Renjun was obviously laughing prior to the photo in his bright blue hoodie (that rode up to expose his pale skin where Winwin was holding him) and his skinny black jeans. Both looked ethereal and Chenle’s couldn’t take his eyes off how _happy_ Huang Renjun looked in that photo. No matter how long he stared, Chenle couldn’t get over the fact that he _knew_ the two in the photo and that they were probably _so in love with each other_ at that time despite only being friends in the present.

 

“I think I should probably tell you about the time when I was hopelessly in love with Huang Renjun and how I broke both him and myself,” Winwin whispered when he noticed that Chenle wouldn’t stop staring at the picture any time soon.

 

_Renjun-ge…just how much did you hide from me?_


	23. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed it to be impressive - the best that he had ever done, after all.
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise the Zhongs wouldn’t want to stay in Korea for longer than they already have and so far, Zhong Chenle was the only person he knew that could make Renjun happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND DEPRESSION. AGAIN, IT IS ABOUT THE CHARACTER'S REACTION TO IT BUT IT IS STILL THERE.

~ ~ ~

 

_One and a half years prior to the party._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Three, two…”

“RENJUN! STOP LAUGHING AND RECONNECT!”

“Three, two, one! WE’RE DONE!”

“FUCKING FINALLY, JAEHOONS!”

 

Scheng smiled as he was able to finally lower the other male who was a giggling mess after the impromptu photo that Jaehyun had decided to take in front of the arcade. Looking down at the younger, Sicheng felt himself smile at the sight of someone so beautiful until Renjun slapped his arm.

“You’re being creepy, ge,” Renjun whispered to him, flashing a dangerously bright smile his way as he ran towards his best friend.

“You take so long!” Donghyuck shouted at the other who simply laughed and brought him into a headlock.

“ _You’re_ the one who came up with the idea and you’re reprimanding _me_?!” Renjun shouted back, both boys giggling afterwards as Sicheng walked towards Jaehyun.

“How did it turn out?” Sicheng asked him, attempting to peer over his shoulder to get a sneak peak at the photo.

“Aesthetically pleasing because I’m the one who took it,” Jaehyun replied smugly, smirking as SIcheng’s eyes widened at the picture and the ethereal being that was his younger boyfriend of two months.

“Come on! We have to go or Jisung will have our heads!” Renjun called back to them, making Sicheng smile as he ran to the younger to hold his hand and intertwine their fingers.

“Calm down, Renjun. I’m not going anywhere,” Sicheng whispered to the other who simply smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“You better not go anywhere, ge. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Was the reply that Sicheng heard, voice so small that he would have missed it if he wasn’t already anticipating an answer. Bringing the other closer by pulling his hand, Sicheng pressed a feathery kiss to the other’s temple.

“I won’t go anywhere. Not without you.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

_One year prior to the party._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You know you could work as model like Jeno-yah, right?” Sicheng asked Renjun as the other was sketching a piece of artwork in the sketchbook that Sicheng had gotten for him a few months ago to reward him for getting high marks on his Korean test.

“I’m not as handsome as Jeno,” Renjun stated, locking eyes with him from his position in the corner of the couch. Sighing, Sicheng walked over from the entrance of the kitchen of their apartment to the couch and lowered his head until his forehead bumped against the younger’s.

“You’re even more handsome that Jeno-yah,” he whispered, enjoying the way that Renjun’s cheeks darkened with an adorable shade of pink and the way that Renjun brought the sketchbook up to cover his face.

“I’m not! Ge, I wasn’t even wanted!” Renjun protested from behind the sketchbook, voice coming out a bit muffled. Laughing at the adorable scene in front of him, Sicheng brought his arms around Renjun and hugged him tight.

“Even if they didn’t want you, I do,” Sicheng stated, not looking down at the younger due to the blush invading his face as well.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Ten months prior to the party._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“He’s messaging me more frequently, Sicheng-ge,” Sicheng heard Renjun whisper in the early hours of the morning next to him on the bed.

“Just don’t message back. Don’t feel like you have to,” He replied, wanting sleep more than anything and turning on his side, pulling the blanket with him. _Maybe he’ll stop waking me up at this hour if I sleep without looking at him._

“But ge, you don’t get it…He’s instigating my-“

“Get some rest first and we’ll talk about it later,” Sicheng said, voice final and soon drifting off to sleep.

 

Later never came, not when Sicheng woke up to find that Renjun had left after he had fallen asleep to Donghyuck’s place, courtesy of the note he had left on the fridge.

 

Since that morning, Renjun spent more time escaping off to Donghyuck’s place than staying with him, leaving the notes in the same place on that same fridge.

 

_He chose his best friend over me…what did I do wrong?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Nine months prior to the party._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I don’t even know if he’s still trying, Johnny-hyung,” Sicheng complained as the other simply stared, obviously bored, in the middle of the news firm.

“And I don’t even know if you’re being serious right now,” Johnny stated, sorting out some more files for his new assistant...some guy that Sicheng hadn’t even met yet but the other said he was cool.

“What? Of _course_ I’m being serious! I love Renjun so so much but lately…lately it’s like _he_ doesn’t care about me. He keeps going to hang out at Hyuck’s place,” Sicheng explained, growing more confused when Johnny snorted at the situation.

“I would run off to Hyuck’s place too since you can’t cook for shit and _food_ is _everything_. See, the difference between you and Hyuck is that Hyuck can cook a restaurant worthy dish and you can only cook two minute noodles. There’s a reason why we call you ‘Cooking Toddler’ around here,” He retorted and Sicheng slapped him, causing him to drop all of the files.

“Hey! Jaehyun needed these!”

“ _So_? I need _you_ to help me!”

“Oh god, just make him something to edible and ask what’s wrong if you’re so worried!” Johnny screamed in frustration from where his head was underneath a desk, trying to reach a piece of paper for the pile, his huge body frame being more of a nuisance than a saviour. “You shouldn’t be worried though, it’s obvious that he loves you back.”

“I don’t know, hyung…he never says it,” he replied, laughing internally when the older hit his head on the edge of the desk.

“Not everyone has to say they love you in the words ‘I’, ‘love’ and ‘you’. There are many different ways,” Johnny stated as if it were obvious, only making Sicheng even more confused.

“Like…?”

“Like asking if you’ve eaten yet…”

 

_Renjun had texted to ask him if he had eaten lunch twenty minutes ago…_

 

“Or if you’ve gotten enough sleep…”

 

_Renjun had started to leave him more notes on the days when he went to Hyuck’s in the early hours of the morning, hoping that he had gotten enough sleep…_

 

“Or even if you have your seatbelt on when you’re in a car!”

 

_Renjun always made sure he had his belt on in Johnny’s car, even if his wasn’t on…_

 

“How can you not know this?!”

 

“Shut up, hyung…” Sicheng mumbled, feeling slightly more secure about the younger’s feelings about him…but still having a bad feeling lurking in his stomach.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Eight months prior to the party._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Ge…you didn’t have to…” Renjun whispered when he saw the home made Chinese meal that Sicheng had spent all afternoon making for their dinner at their apartment (with some assistance from Ten). Smiling, Sicheng mentally patted himself on the back for the good job.

“I wanted to. Besides it’s our first anniversary so I wanted to make it special…”

“But I didn’t get you anything!” Renjun protested, sadness lurking in his eyes just as it did the day before and the day before that and all the days since their ten months celebration.

“You don’t have to,” Sicheng replied easily, sitting opposite the younger who smiled uneasily and began to pile food on his plate. After a few bites in silence, Renjun had placed his cutlery down on his plate and sighed heavily, making Sicheng worried.

“Jun? You good?” He asked timidly, slightly scared for what was going to happen due to this bad feeling in his gut that he had ever since their ten months celebration.

“I’m not…I…Sicheng-ge, I…I don’t know what to do.” _What?_

“What do you mean, Jun?” He asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer despite his instincts telling him to leave it at that.

“I…I tried so hard to get over it but I don’t think I can. Zixin…he’s more frequent now, more harsh.” When he saw a sniffling Renjun, Sicheng placed down his cutlery as well and diverted all of his attention to the younger.

“Renjun, I know it’s hard but you have to be able to fight him,” He reasoned, knowing full well that the younger had come to Korea with him to forget about the goddamn piece of shit that was messaging him.

“I know…I know that but…I still want to end it all.” _What? Us?_

“End what? Us?” _So my feeling was right…he doesn’t really want this._

“Yes and no and everything in between.” _That means yes, then. Screw you Johnny-hyung for making me feel like he wanted me._

“Renjun, were you…were you even trying in this? Were you just using me?” _You don’t need to answer that, I know the answer already…it all makes sense now…I’m such an idiot._

 

“Sicheng-ge, no! No! I would never-“ _I can’t bear to listen to you right now…you…you_ used _me._

“If you’re just going to be like…like _this_ , is there even a point in trying? Trying to make _us_ work?” _Because if that’s the case, there’s no point._

“Ge, I swear-“

“Now I know. Now I know why you didn’t seem to want to be with me lately.” _I shouldn’t have gotten this attached._

“That’s not how it is, ge!”

“Then what is it like, Renjun?!” Standing up abruptly and looking down at the younger who was still seated across from him, Sicheng tried to ignore the twist in his chest at the sight of tears on the other’s ethereal face. “Everyday, for the past two months, I’ve been wondering about what I did to make you ignore me!”

“I was just trying to figure out how to te-“

“Stop. Just stop it, Renjun. I’m sorry, I just…” He took a deep breath when he saw the other’s tear-stained face. “When its like this…I don’t think we work out, Renjun. I’m sorry but I don’t think you’re the one for me.” _One more second…one more second to call him yours…_ “Not when you’re like this.”

“Wait, ge-“

“Don’t. It’s better if we just stay as friends. I can support you more like that…” _Support you in whatever the hell you’re experiencing._ “Not when we’re like this. When we’re dating, it’s like you’re not even trying anymore. At least with friendship…” Sicheng forced his eyes to meet the younger’s and not focus on his forehead. “We don’t _need_ to try.”

“Ge, please I-“

“Stop it, Renjun. It’s not worth it.”

“We can make it worth it-“ _I don’t know if I_ want _to make it worth it…_

“Renjun. You can keep the apartment, my family has another house around here so I won’t be too far away. Don’t worry about bills or anything, just keep doing what you do with the money you earn at the cafe. I’ll take care of the rest. I hope you find someone in the future that won’t react the same way I have.” Bowing before he could see the other’s shocked face, Sicheng willed his tears to stay behind his eyelids. “Thank you for everything, Huang Renjun.” _Thank you for letting me love you._

 

The rest of that night was a blur. Sicheng remembered leaving Renjun still sitting in his chair in front of the meal that he had cooked, shock paralysing his body as his sobs became louder with each passing second. Sicheng remembered heading to their bedroom, that was now going to be only Renjun’s, and packing the bare necessities into a backpack…he had the money to buy more clothes later. Sicheng remembered walking out of the door in the shoes that Renjun always wanted him to wear, carefully leaving behind the keys to the place and softly closing the door so he didn’t disrupt the one sobbing inside the apartment. Once he was out on the street in the darkness of the night, Sicheng allowed himself to sit on the curb of the street and cry to his heart’s content.

 

No one had told him that Huang Renjun would break his heart.

 

And no one had told him that his broken heart was never Huang Renjun’s fault.

 

Dong Sicheng knew that he was the only one to blame for the outcome of the events.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Six months prior to the party._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You better talk to him or else I will kill you.”

 

Those were the words that Donghyuck had told him after the younger had purposely spit ice cold water on him when he had come over uninvited in the house that Sicheng currently lived in. The house wasn’t that big, it was simple with a living room, two bedrooms, a spacious kitchen, a bathroom that was pretty luxurious and a laundry room that Sicheng forced himself to use. Out at the front, there was a patio and the backyard wasn’t too bad either. If anything, the place seemed too big with only Sicheng living in it and yet, he had to leave for this one threat from Donghyuck was all it took for him to want to at least attempt to fix his situation. Sitting down on the couch, Sicheng watched Donghyuck who was still staring at him as he stood in the middle of the living room.

 

“I don’t know how to face him,” Sicheng honestly confessed, not knowing when he had started to feel scared about confronting Renjun. The same Renjun that he had misunderstood and wanted to talk things through with.

“Look, I know for a fact that Huang Renjun doesn’t use people…not when he feels like he’s a burden to everyone he meets-“

“He feels that way?” _Renjun actually feels that way?_

“If you weren’t such an asshole and let him explain, he would have told you!” Donghyuck outburst, anger evident in not only his tone, but his face as well. “Now I know why rich people are stereotyped to be such _idiots_!”

“I just…need time to process this…” At this point, if Donghyuck wasn’t burning holes through Sicheng’s eyes right now, he was setting them on fire.

“Time? _Time?!_ My best friend is fucking heartbroken - has nearly died in the past two months and I was so close to getting him to stop _wanting_ to die - and you’re telling me that _you_ are the one who needs time?”

“Okay, when you put it that way…I get your point.”

“Sicheng-hyung, I don’t want you to simply _get_ my point. I want you to fucking choke on my point and fix it!”

“Okay! Okay! I’ll…I’ll talk to him…just not now…” _There’s no way I can face him right now._

“Bullshit you’d do that. He’s at the door. I’m getting him,” Donghyuck stated, marching off to the door. Sicheng heard it open, a pair of feet shuffle inside with undecipherable mutters and the distant _thump_ of the door closing again. The sound of the lock being turned was too loud for Sicheng’s liking. Head in his hands, Sicheng did all he could (which wasn’t much) to mentally prepare himself for what was about to come.

 

“Sicheng-ge?”

 

If he was ever asked in the future, Sicheng would deny that his heart beat quickened at that very moment.

 

“Hi, Renjun…” He trailed off, looking at the other and feeling his heart drop at the sight. Renjun was wearing dark skinny jeans that hugged his legs perfectly with an oversized grey sweater that Sicheng recognised as _his_. Upon this revelation, Sicheng couldn’t help but feel his mouth hang open.

“Ge? Oh! The sweater! Sorry, you…you left it and I thought it would be a shame if I didn’t use it so I just put it on-“

“Renjun, it’s okay. You can have it,” Sicheng interrupted him and when Renjun smiled softly, he didn’t realise how scared the other truly was when he called out to him. Renjun’s body was still in the hallway, barely even in the room, and his eyes were bloodshot red - probably from multiple nights he spent crying. The dark circles under his eyes mirrored Sicheng’s own and his lips…Sicheng realised that Renjun had most likely been biting them - a habit he only did when he was nervous or extremely sad. Taking a deep breath to calm his mind, Sicheng abruptly stood up and bowed to Renjun once more.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so so _so_ fucking sorry. I was an idiot, I didn’t think and I acted rashly. I know I hurt you, I hurt me too! I just needed time and if I ever offended you, then I am so sorry! I want to make it up to you, Huang Renjun,” He genuinely apologised, too scared to raise his head and see the reaction that the other would give him.

“Ge, I should be apologising. I had told you so late and you don’t need to make anything up to me! You let me live in your apartment even after all of that so thank you for that. I-“

Raising his head and crossing the short distance between himself and the younger, Sicheng engulfed him in a hug. This was what he was used to. This was familiar.

 

But this wasn’t what he deserved.

 

“I think we need to really talk about this…condition of yours, Renjun. I want to support you - as a friend,” Sicheng confessed, stepping back and sitting down on the couch, patting the spot next to him and smiling to himself when Renjun gladly sat down too. _He must have been hurting so much to be this relieved._ “Tell me when you’re ready, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I went to a doctor after you left - Donghyuck suggested it after he found me in the bathroom with bleeding cuts here,” Renjun started, hand coming up to cover the top part of his chest, near his collarbone. “That’s why we were at the doctor’s anyway, they wouldn’t stop bleeding and I told the doctor everything about how I was feeling after and broke down…he referred me to a psychologist,” Renjun said and Sicheng could feel his throat dry. _Was it this bad?_ “The psychologist then asked me a bunch of questions and after that, Donghyuck was taking me to a counsellor. The counsellor was nice but then they told me that…that I had depression and that was the reason why I was there.” _So it wasn’t the fact that he wasn’t trying…_

“They didn’t tell you before the counsellor?”

“No…Donghyuck later told me that he kept it from me because he wanted to be certain and I understand that. I would want to be certain too if our roles were reversed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be, really. I mean, everyone’s going to end up leaving anyway so-“

“Renjun, I’m here for you, okay? Don’t feel like you’re alone,” Sicheng whispered as he saw the other become shy under his gaze.

“But ge, are we still going to…you know…?”

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay.”

“Do you?”

“I…No, I don’t. I don’t want to hurt you like that again and I need time to understand and learn about what I can do to help you,” Sicheng stated as he reached to hold both of Renjun’s hands and finding that they were cold. _Ice_ _cold_. “You deserve so much more than me, Huang Renjun.”

“Maybe I do, Sicheng-ge. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t want you for a while.”

“As long as you get over an idiot like me, Renjun…I’m fine with anything.”

“So…we’re not going to try?”

 

The question was so innocent and so _Huang Renjun_ that it took Sicheng off guard. Shaking his head, Sicheng desperately tried to clear his thoughts. _No…he can do better than me…_

 

“I don’t think we should. Today we’ll end everything,” Sicheng decided, heart squeezing in pain when he saw Renjun nod solemnly.

“Then, can I…can I get a goodbye kiss?” Renjun asked, voice small and timid and everything that Huang Renjun was. Sicheng couldn’t bring himself to form words to reply with so he settled with caressing Renjun’s cheek and bringing his face closer, planting his lips lightly on his. The familiar feeling of elation that he usually experienced was absent throughout the kiss and it scared Sicheng for that feeling was all that he had lived off in the past year and a bit. It was replaced with dread, sadness and regret at ever thinking that Huang Renjun could fully belong to him. As Renjun lightly pushed back, Sicheng realised something that he never thought was possible.

 

He was starting to fall out of love with Huang Renjun.

 

_Please Renjun…don’t let the villains define you…you choose who they are, not the other way around._

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Three months prior to the party._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Hey, how’s everything with your counsellor?” Sicheng asked Renjun when he visited the younger in his apartment, Renjun was in his black sweatpants and plain blue hoodie and watching Moomin on the TV.

“Ok _first_ of all, why are you here? And _second_ , counselling has been helped me a lot but I stopped it two months ago because the costs were going through the roof and I didn’t want to ask for more money from you. I don’t feel the need to cut anymore which makes Donghyuck super happy so that’s a start,” Renjun replied, standing up to grab some random packet of chips that he could offer his landlord. Sicheng watched his figure move to the kitchen and decided to follow him.

“I’m glad that you’re not cutting anymore, Renjun and can’t I check up on you? I mean, this _is_ my place…” Sicheng trailed off when he saw that Renjun’s hoodie had hung off his frame more than usual. “Jun…have you been eating properly?”

“I…I needed something to replace the cutting so I-“ _took up not eating?_

“Please stop killing yourself, Jun…I don’t want you to…“ _die._

“I’m sorry but Zixin-“ _is messaging you again._

“Zixin does not define you, Jun. _Please_ come to any of us and rely on us a little. I just want you to smile again.” _Like how you did before._

“I don’t know if I can…” _You can._

 

_That’s it, I’m going to make sure that you smile again - even if I’m not responsible for it._

 

“You can. You will. I’ll make sure,” Sicheng stated, looking at the younger straight in the eyes. “So…want to order pizza?”

 

_Now…just need to find a socialite that is the embodiment of happiness…can’t be that hard, right? Maybe Jeno can help…_

 

~ ~ ~

 

_One week prior to the party._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“What do you think about going to the party I’m hosting next week?” Sicheng asked the younger when he dropped by the cafe for absolutely no reason at all. After all this time, the younger still managed to look ethereal in the dim lighting of the cafe with his ugly apron. Renjun merely glanced at him as he began to pour the coffee into the mug for whatever table needed it.

“Party? I don’t go to rich socialite parties, ge,” Renjun stated flatly, ignoring Donghyuck’s snickering in the background at the comment.

“The day you do will be the day that Jeno and Jaemin get together - aka NEVER,” Donghyuck chirped, arranging certain ingredients for the next coffee that needed to be made.

“Okay, true but…” Sicheng held his pause until both of the baristas got annoyed with him. “But what if most of the rich socialites you know will be there too? Johnny-hyung won’t be going since he’s in America with a colleague for a scoop but Jaehyun will!”

“Jaehyun-hyung? As in Yoonoh-hyung? As in the ass who quit and practically disappeared?” Donghyuck asked and Sicheng nodded his head rapidly, ignoring Renjun’s stare.

“You know, that _idiot_ -despite _all_ of my friendship that is reserved for _only_ him - didn’t even _bother_ to tell me that _he_ was Johnny-hyung’s assistant?!”

“ _I_ don’t blame him, ge,” Renjun piped up and Sicheng literally had to refrain from throwing one of the dirty towels that were lurking around at him.

“Anyway, you coming or not?” Sicheng asked, wanting to get an answer as soon as possible.

“Just go, Jun! You never know what could happen!” Donghyuck exclaimed, bumping Renjun’s hip with his own and causing Sicheng to thank the heavens that Renjun had finished pouring the mug of coffee (the giggles that escaped from Renjun made him thank the heavens _and_ Donghyuck even more).

“Alright…but _only_ because I can brag about it to Jaemin!” Renjun shouted as he handed Ten the mug of coffee to be delivered.

“Yeah, like Jaemin’s going to care. He only cares about whether or not _Jeno_ attends his parties,” Ten snickered before walking off to place the mug on the designated table. Smiling wide, Sicheng turned to Renjun and tried not to hurt at the fact that Renjun still seemed to still be uncomfortable a bit in his company.

“You won’t regret it, Moomin!” He shouted before running out of the cafe, bell signalling his departure, and mentally planning what else needed to be ordered. He needed it to be impressive - the best that he had ever done, after all.

 

Otherwise the Zhongs wouldn’t want to stay in Korea for longer than they already have and so far, Zhong Chenle was the only person he knew that could make Renjun happy again.

 

Plus, Sicheng needed to get a love life again…preferably one that would make him smile more too.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Present day._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“And that’s basically what happened…” Winwin finished, leaving Chenle in a state of awe and as he stared at the older in the room, jaw hanging slightly open.

“But…you guys had such a dream-like relationship! How could you ruin it like that, ge?!” Chenle shouted at the older, feeling anger since _his_ Renjun-ge was hurt due to the other. Winwin chuckled softly, smiling sadly at him. The sadness in his eyes seemed to reflect the exact sadness that he was feeling and Chenle only felt his anger surge more.

“I could ask _you_ the same thing, Zhong Chenle,” Winwin replied, seeing Chenle’s anger evaporate and be replaced with realisation and guilt. The younger settled for leaning against the couch more before speaking, allowing that guilt to settle in his bones.

“I…I don’t know what to say to that…”

“ _I_ do. I don’t know if you noticed or not, Chenle, but Renjun has been definitely smiling more ever since you came into his life. He obviously likes you, more than he ever liked me and _that’s_ saying something!” Winwin exclaimed, leaning forward and placing a hand on Chenle’s shoulder in comfort. “It’s _obvious_ you like him that much too so why would you ruin the dream-like relationship that you have?”

“Have?” Chenle echoed, eyes looking up at Winwin in innocence as he wondered why his relationship with the other still existed. “I don’t think we have a relationship anymore…after I…walked out…” Chenle mumbled, looking at the ground in a mix of embarrassment and regret.

“Knowing Renjun, he doesn’t know if he’s still in a relationship with you or not. He’s not going to bring it up until you do so you have to make it clear whether you want to date him or not soon,” Winwin explained, moving his hand from the other’s shoulder to the top of his head. Chenle suddenly felt sleepy at the slight warmth that was seeping through his locks.

“I want him back,” Chenle mumbled, leaning more into the couch and sleepily blinking. _Everything took out more energy than I expected._

“Then get him back. I dated Renjun with everything that I had and tried so hard…and I still ruined it, exactly one year after we got together too. That broke both of us and if I hadn’t met Kun-ge at that party or if Renjun didn’t meet you…I don’t know what would have happened and I don’t want to think about what could have happened. So please, Zhong Chenle, as Renjun’s friend and ex who still cares immensely about him,” Winwin stood up and bowed to the younger, eyes remaining casted on the floor. “Get Huang Renjun back and take care of him to the best of your ability!” Chenle smiled to himself as he closed his eyes after witnessing the other’s request.

“The almighty high-strung Dong Sicheng, millionaire and part of the family that owns most of China’s most extravagant hotels along with a lot of Korea’s top food restaurants, is bowing his head to a mere child of the Zhong family?” Chenle mocked, remembering the first time he had thanked Renjun and Winwin’s response to it.

“Shut up, you’re a millionaire yourself,” Winwin shot back, making Chenle laugh silently before starting to drift off to sleep. “You better get Renjun back…I won’t forgive you if you don’t.” Chenle heard WInwin say before he finally began to sleep with a smile on his face due to his thoughts.

 

_I will get him back. I just need some time to figure out what to do…how does dedicating my debut to him sound?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that the next chapter won't come until after Jeno's birthday...probably...I'm working on Pining For Two so that Jeno's special chapter can go up on his birthday so that's why there will be a little drought of no updates...


	24. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jun?”
> 
> “Hyuck?”
> 
> “Fucking hell, Jun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK!
> 
> Sorry for the drought, you'll get more updates now since this story is back to being my number one priority! The other chapters were focused on Chenle so now, we shall focus on Renjun!

“Hey, Jaehyun-hyung…” Renjun greeted softly when the other opened up the door to his unit after receiving Renjun’s multiple texts. His backpack was light - he didn’t bother to try and pack properly - and his face was stained with sadness and tears.

“God…Just…Renjun…” Jaehyun mumbled, arm reaching out to drag the younger into the unit that he had often seen before the older had gotten a job at the Nakamoto News firm.

“Jae? Who’s that?” A different voice asked but Renjun paid no mind to it for the whole place smelt like home made Chinese food - the kind that signalled his first downfall. “Jae?”

 

To say that Renjun was surprised at the appearance of the owner of the unknown voice would be an understatement. Huang Renjun nearly shit in his pants when he saw the perfectly structured face of Lee Taeyong with his vibrant red hair. _Is that a shaved pattern in his eyebrow? What the hell?_

 

“Hi…?” He timidly said, waving a little and saw the model’s face fall at the sight of him. _Of course he would be disappointed -_ everyone _is going to be disappointed._

“Oh! You’re the one that Jae said was coming right?” The model asked, face brightening and Renjun couldn’t find his voice.

“He is. Is the food done?” Jaehyun asked the model, leaving Renjun to glance back and forth between the two.

“Yeah…come on, I heard that Zhong Chenle was an asshole to you,” Taeyong said, lightly holding his hand and leading him to the dining table in the small unit. “Don’t worry, Jae didn’t tell me anything else. It’s private and you don’t really know me so I get it but…I made some Chinese food when he said that you were Chinese. It’s the least I can do to help.” _What the hell?_

“Um…thank you but you didn’t have to…” _Of course he didn’t have to, no one has to do that._

“It’s alright, I wanted to,” The model answered while grabbing the plate of Chinese food from Jaehyun and placing it in front of Renjun. “Eat up, Renjun.” _He knows me?_

“You know me?” Renjun asked the other, blowing on the spoonful of food that he had in front of his mouth.

“I thought you would be more surprised if I didn’t know who you were, Chenle talks a lot about you when he’s at the company,” Taeyong said before stopping himself. “I’ll be in the other room to leave you two to talk things out.” After Taeyong left the room, Jaehyun took the seat opposite him and sighed after seeing Renjun finally swallow the spoonful of food.

“What?” _Why are you so sad? That makes me feel guilty…_

“I just…you don’t deserve this, Jun…” Jaehyun answered, letting Renjun stuff some more of the delicious Chinese cuisine into his mouth. “Hyuck will be here soon, I just called him.”

“You didn’t have to,” Renjun whispered, not even realising his reflex mechanism to the kindness of others.

“We both know that he’d be more upset if we didn’t let him know.” _Well…_ yes _but…_

“Well yeah but-“ _I’m not wanted._

“Renjun, lean on us a little more, will you? We’re all here for a reason and we were all brought here for a reason.” Renjun couldn’t bring himself to meet the eyes of the older after that statement.

“But I was-“ _not wanted._

“Yeah, you _were_. But now, you’re here because you decided to shape your own life to not be that anymore. _We_ want you here, with all of us.” _But even the one idiot that I like doesn’t_ want _me anymore…one of the people that matter doesn’t_ want _me anymore…_

“I-“

 

The ringing of the doorbell being pressed vigorously cut the conversation of the two along with Taeyong’s loud shout of _I’ll get it!_ and the soft greetings exchanged between the guest and the model. Footsteps that practically indicated the person who arrived to be running were headed towards the dining table and Donghyuck’s messy orange locks peeked from behind the wall that separated the dining room and kitchen area from the living room appeared.

“Jun?”

“Hyuck?”

“Fucking hell, Jun,” Donghyuck sighed as he quickly made his way over to Renjun and engulfed him in a hug that spoke more than all of the bullshit that was capable of flowing from Donghyuck’s mouth. “I was so fucking worried, you _idiot_.”

“I’m sorry…I’m so so sorry, Hyuck…he didn’t-“

“Shhhh, it’s okay, I’m here now,” Hyuck whispered as he wiped the tears that had escaped Renjun’s eyes in the few seconds that Donghyuck had been present. Donghyuck’s fingers were warm and comforting, as were his hugs, but Renjun couldn’t help but compare his hugs to the ones that he had experienced in the past. The hugs that Donghyuck gave him were always comforting and full of unspoken words of encouragement and praise whereas the hugs that Sicheng gave him were always filled with determination to get Renjun to smile once more. However, the only hugs that Renjun preferred over the both of those were those of a certain rich socialite who was younger than him and whose hugs were filled with familiarity and love that only Renjun got to experience…not that he thought he would ever experience it in the future but one could hope, right?

“-jun? Renjun, your phone is ringing…it’s Kun-hyung,” Donghyuck said, bringing Renjun back from his memories of the past and handing him his phone. Picking up and placing it on speaker, Renjun felt Donghyuck grab his hand in comfort.

 

“Hello?” Renjun greeted, sniffing the remnants of tears away as he attempted to steady his voice.

“Renjun? Renjun, oh thank god!” _Kun-ge?_ “Look, about Chenle, I’m-“

“I’m sorry, I think I hurt him, Kun-ge,” Renjun replied, feeling so guilty at the fact that the other was probably hurting somewhere.

“What? Renjun, Sicheng told me everything that happened between you and him and I take _your_ side in this! So I’m here to apologise for Chenle’s reaction.” _That…That doesn’t…That’s not how you’re supposed to react…_

“What?” Renjun asked, not caring that he was talking with a rich socialite and just wanting answers.

“Renjun, I know that I can never relate to you in terms of what your experiencing in your depression but I want you to know that I’m here for you, okay?”

“I…thank you…”

“Not only that, my little brother is an _idiot_ and I _totally_ understand if you don’t want him back - I am so close to screaming at him but I can’t because that can trigger a panic attack…But _man_ do I want to strangle him for what he did!” Renjun froze at what he heard. _Kun-ge thinks I was in the right?_ Feeling Donghyuck’s hand lightly squeeze his, Renjun sensed that the other must have noticed that he froze up.

“Kun-ge…really, I understand the way he reacted-“ _Sicheng-ge reacted the same way._

“Don’t you dare say it’s because Sicheng did the same thing - _he’s_ an idiot too!” _Why are you so…defensive over me?_

“But Kun-ge, you don’t have to apologise for Chenle…the damage has been done and I don’t feel like fixing it,” Renjun genuinely stated, not knowing whether or not he had the energy to even plan fixing this situation. If Zhong Chenle didn’t want him…then, Huang Renjun wouldn’t push the relationship they had... _It’s ‘have’, you idiot. He hasn’t broken up with you yet._

“Renjun, you _shouldn’t_ be the one fixing this. You shouldn’t _feel_ like you have to fix this. None of it is your fault,” Kun replied, voice overpowering some screams in the background that were too high pitched to be Sicheng’s…

“But what if I had told him sooner?” Renjun voiced his thoughts, form shaking slightly at the thought that everything could have turned out better if he _had_ told Chenle sooner, if he had been honest from the beginning. He saw Donghyuck stand out of the corner of his eye, hand no longer holding his due to the other pulling his chair closer to Renjun’s. Renjun could only bask in the warmth that Donghyuck offered him in his side hug and sigh due to the warmth not being _warm enough._

“It would probably have played out the same because they’re idiots who understand nothing but shit.”

“Ge…look, I-“

“Renjun, I have never met anyone else who is a better match for my younger brother and it breaks me to see that both of you have parted this way. Chenle will attempt to fix this when he comes around and I…all I can do is ask that you’ll give him one more chance. Unless you don’t want to which I will totally stand by.” To say that Renjun was surprised would be an understatement since he practically choked on his own saliva when he heard the last sentence. _If Chenle did come back, would I give him one more chance? Would I be willing to let him in again?_

“I don’t know if I want to give him one more chance, ge. It’s not that easy for me-“ _To show someone everything I have and welcome them back once they leave._

“I know and I understand - that’s why I’m asking. You can always reject him, I mean, I’d support you too if you did that.”

“Ge…I’m sorry…I don’t know at this point…” Renjun helplessly apologised, not knowing whether or not the other was frustrated at him now.

“And that’s fine. Just don’t do anything reckless, Renjun. I don’t want you to-“ _die?_

“I’ll try to be careful, Kun-ge. Thank you for calling though to check up on me. It means a lot,” Renjun said finally, steering the conversation for them to bid their farewells and end the call.

 

“You alright?” Donghyuck’s voice whispered in his ear and Renjun could only bring himself to nod as he buried his face in his best friend’s shoulder.

“I’ll be alright,” Renjun said, non-existent hope tinging his words as Donghyuck’s arms tightened around him. _I want to be alright._

“Yeah, you will be. Goddamn it, Jun. Why do you always go for the socialites, huh?” Donghyuck teased and Renjun _knew_ that he was trying to lighten up the mood. He let out a sad laugh that sounded heavier than it was intended to be.

“In case you forgot, Hyuck, I was meant to be part of their world with them,” Renjun reminded his best friend, patient as always as he felt Donghyuck laugh equally sadly as well in response.

“Like I said, you’re part of the bitch club now so there’s no going back.” Was Donghyuck’s reply and Renjun lightly pinched his best friend’s arm, eyelids suddenly feeling heavy as he felt all the tension in his muscles disappear now that Donghyuck was here. _It’s okay, you’ll get through this…just like the first time._

“I wouldn’t go back, even if I could,” Renjun replied honestly, voice fading away as he leaned more into Donghyuck’s shoulder. _I don’t want to leave the people who stay…_

“If you want to sleep, go ahead Renjun. You’ve gone through a lot today.” He heard Donghyuck whisper into his ear and vaguely nodded, allowing sleep to take over his already tired frame.

 

_Zhong Chenle…please prove me wrong and come back…_


	25. Posts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, even the ramyun reminds me of him…this was his favourite brand…that was never on special…

“Renjun…come on, you have to eat something,” Jaehyun greeted him when he had entered his apartment after interviewing some big shot celebrity again in his office at the Nakamoto News firm. It was around nine in the evening and Renjun _hated_ how the other simply _knew_ that he didn’t eat when he was depressed. As of now, Renjun was mindlessly watching the movie _The Fault In Our Stars_ with Chinese subtitles as he was balled up on the couch in Jaehyun’s blanket, hugging one of the couch’s pillows and wishing that it was a certain Moomin plush toy instead.

“I’ll eat when the movie finishes,” He replied, eyes still trained on the screen and not looking at the older at all. He heard a sigh and someone - Jaehyun - preparing something in the kitchen. After a few minutes, his view of the TV was blocked by Jaehyun holding out to him a cup of ramyun with chopsticks. _Damn, even the ramyun reminds me of him…this was his favourite brand…that was never on special…_

“Come on, eat up. It’s been five months since you appeared on my doorstep with tear stains and you haven’t said anything other than basic information or excuses,” Jaehyun started and Renjun hesitantly took the chopsticks and began to blow on the noodles. “You don’t always have to keep it inside. It’s okay to show it to people, you know.”

“But if I did-“ _who knows what would happen?_ Stopping mid way and seeing Jaehyun look at him with a frown on his face, Renjun decided that maybe he should let out some steam. “If I did tell you guys what was going on, what would I do if you leave?” _They never stayed, only Hyuck, Mark-hyung, Jeno and Jaemin…Kun-ge and Sicheng-ge don’t really count but everyone else knows something is up though…maybe I should tell them…_

“Renjun, I don’t know how to tell you that we’re not going to leave but you have to believe me. We won’t leave,” Jaehyun told him, voice endearing as he looked into Renjun’s eyes so that Renjun could see the sincerity within them. _You could say it now. You could end everything now. You could have an actual support network now-_

 

_But then, your older friends will leave and who would be there when you cry because of Zixin?_

 

“I…Maybe one day, I’ll tell you hyung,” Renjun replied, turning back to his cup of instant ramyun and wordlessly eating. The noodles felt like clay against his tongue and even the flavour of the kimchi was bland.

“That’s all I ask for, Renjun. Now, are you going to try and reach out to Chenle?” Jaehyun asked once more, voice stable throughout the whole question and Renjun shoved more noodles into his mouth to postpone his answer. _Will I? Does he even still want me around? I don’t even know what he’s up to since I change the channel every time the name ‘Zhong’ appears and I practically change the topic with everyone else…why would talking with Jaehyun-hyung be different?_

“Okay, different approach,” Jaehyun stated when he saw the inner conflict that Renjun was experiencing. He watched the other take out his phone from his front pocket and tap a few things on the screen, showing Renjun the private page of Zhong Chenle on Instagram. “Have a look through that for a while, I’ll hold your cup.” Handing his cup of ramyun to Jaehyun, Renjun observed what was on the screen in front of him.

 

The most recent post was one of them that was posted a week ago - Chenle and himself, together - when they had been joking around and taking selfies in the comfort of Renjun’s apartment prior to what Renjun called ‘the downfall’. Chenle had been holding the camera and was showing a finger heart whereas Renjun’s face was facing Chenle’s cheek and his lips were pursed to show that he was about to give the younger a kiss. Seeing that photo made Renjun’s heart squeeze in pain but the caption in Korean was the one thing that had made him want to cry.

 

_@chuchuchen:_

_Counting down the days to when I can finally see his face again~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then again, who wouldn’t count down the days to when they could see the one they love the most again??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!_

 

“You can read the comments too, you know,” Jaehyun informed him and Renjun realised that there were so many rich socialite usernames that had commented on the post.

 

_@haeknojamb***h_

_THEN MAKE YOUR MOVE IF YOU’RE COUNTING DOWN DAYS DONT KEEP HIM WAITING BRAT_

 

_@nakanewsyuyu_

_See this would be cute if you actually had a date planned….but no, you just had to be an asshole_

 

_@nakanewshihi_

_CHENLE YOU BETTER TALK TO HIM SOON OR ELSE_

 

_@makemeup-Sol_

_Do you even still care about him?! Or are you just playing around?!!?!?!? ANSWER ME @chuchuchen_

 

Curious as to why there were so many replies on the last comment (that Renjun had assumed to be Hansol - seems like the two had gotten close over social media without anyone knowing since Chenle ran away all those months ago), Renjun opened up the replies and read on with Jaehyun looking over his shoulder.

 

_@makemeup-Sol_

_Do you even still care about him?! Or are you just playing around?!!?!?!? ANSWER ME @chuchuchen_

 

_@chuchuchen_

_What do you mean by do I still even care?! OF COURSE I CARE_

 

_@makemeup-Sol_

_WELL IT DOESNT SEEM LIKE IT_

 

_@makemeup-Sol_

_I DONT KNOW WHAT WORLD YOU’RE LIVING IN_

 

_@makemeup-Sol_

_BUT IN MINE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DONT CARE ABOUT HIM_

 

_@chuchuchen_

_HYUNG I CARE SO MUCH YOU KNOW THAT_

 

_@chuchuchen_

_I CARE ABOUT HIM MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE_

 

_@chuchuchen_

_I LITERALLY CRIED TO YOU YESTERDAY ABOUT THIS_

 

_@makemeup-Sol_

_STILL YOU SAID YOU HAD A PLAN_

 

_@chuchuchen_

_I DO IT’S IN PROGRESS_

 

“See, he still cares for you,” Jaehyun stated, scaring Renjun a little who was quietly reading the conversation over and over again in his mind until it had sounded weird. **_Observations of rich people #47:_** ** _They hold the people they love over everyone else._**

“And yet, he still left…” Renjun whispered back, exiting the comment section to go and scroll through the rest of Chenle’s posts.

 

The second one that was there was posted two months ago. It was a link to a separate video on a separate page and Renjun clicked on it, wanting to know what it was. The link had directed him to another Instagram account by the name of _@totallyrealZNGCHN_ and had a thumbnail of Chenle in a simple oversized white t-shirt.

“Oh, that’s Chenle’s public instagram where he communicates with his fans,” Jaehyun said and Renjun brought himself to nod in understanding. Clicking on the ‘play’ icon of the video, Renjun waited the few necessary seconds for the video to actually load.

 

The start of the video was Chenle fixing the camera (probably his phone) and even though the lighting was average and kind of dim, Renjun felt his heart beat quicken at the sight of the other’s angelic face. Only, the faint tear stains that were running down his cheeks made Renjun’s blood boil and wish to destroy the very person who had made _his_ Chenle cry like that. He saw Chenle taken a deep breath before looking into the camera and starting to talk.

“Everyone…I’m sorry I haven’t been replying to anything lately…” Chenle trailed off and wiped a small tear that had escaped his eye before continuing. “I…I lost something - someone - really really important to me. I guess, the reason why I’m doing this is to just show you all what I’ve been up to…I guess…” Renjun could feel his heart aching from the sight of the other wiping more tears away and taking deeper breaths as he said the necessary Korean syllables after softly cursing in Chinese. “I also want to let you all know that I agree with most of you. I’m an idiot who probably doesn’t deserve someone like him and yes, if you are uncomfortable with me being gay then you can go and not be my fan anymore. I…I don’t want any drama happening with you guys so…please…if you don’t like me anymore, leave…”

 

Renjun had to look away from the video at that moment to prevent any of his tears from falling. The footage of the other, who was meant to be smiling all the damn time, crying and apologising to his fans while begging them to leave him alone was having more of an effect on Renjun than what he would like to admit. _Ah…this is bad…I want to hug him and kiss him and tell him that everything will be okay-_

“I know there isn’t much that I can say…” Chenle’s voice from the video made Renjun look back to watch the rest of Chenle’s heartbreaking video. “But I _do_ want to say that even though it’s been like three months…I am still in love with my boyfriend…I don’t even know if we’re that anymore but I just want to talk to him so badly but he probably doesn’t want to see my face…” Chenle lowered his head, keeping his face hidden from the camera and Renjun felt something sink to his core. “I just want to be with him…and when I am back with him and when I can see his smile again…all I do is ask for all of you to support us and not harass us because that really takes a big toll on him since he doesn’t have a lot of self esteem which is something that I need to change…” Renjun couldn’t take his eyes off the small frame of the younger Chinese male in the video, taking in how he seemed to be skinnier than when Renjun had last saw him and when the other lifted his head, the dark circles under his eyes were not skimmed over. “Please just let me be with the person I love and stop coming in-between us…” **_Observations of rich people #48: They want to be with the people they love._** Renjun could feel his tears coming and tried his best to prevent them from falling. He was succeeding until the other spoke again. “Ge…if you ever see this - which I hope you will - I want you to know that I still want to date you and be with you and even if my world says things, I’ll change their mind for you so you don’t feel like crap anymore. I’ll do it even if it’s the last thing I do and it doesn’t matter what they say…if it’s not anything good…I’ll just have to _make_ them say good things about you…and about us…” **_Observations of rich people #49: What they want is what they get…no matter what society says._**

“Renjun…you’re crying,” Jaehyun stated as he got up to get some tissues for the younger. Renjun didn’t even realise that he had started cry until Jaehyun had pointed it out, he was too focused on the sinking feeling of guilt in his stomach because _all of this could have been prevented if you were just honest and not selfish, idiot._ The video ended with Chenle moving towards to camera to stop the recording with his tear stains being able to be seen in that dim lighting after ruffling his black hair a bit. Exiting the app and handing Jaehyun’s phone back to him, Renjun couldn’t help but bury himself into the blanket more as he silently shed his tears. _This is too much for me…too much to take in…_

 

“So…now you know how much he wants you back, even after five months…what are you going to do?” Jaehyun asked him as he pocketed his phone once more and handed Renjun a tissue who accepted it. Reaching for his phone that lay on the coffee table in front of them, Renjun opened up the camera app and started recording as well. For the first few seconds of the video, it was simply him with his faded brown hair staring at the screen and observing how _pathetic_ he looked with the tear stains and the dark circles.

“Chenle…It’s not that I don’t want to see you but rather, I don’t know how I’d react if I _did_ see you. I want us to be together just as much as you do so please, don’t forget about me…” Renjun whispered to the camera, voice practically inaudible and cracking at almost every word he uttered. Ending the video, Renjun hastily sent it to Jaehyun’s contact on his phone - the other’s personal phone and not the work phone he used to contact his clients for his articles.

“I want you to send that to Chenle,” Renjun stated before tossing his phone carelessly back on the coffee table and snuggling more under the blankets, wanting to sleep.

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Jaehyun asked him as he got up to probably dispose of Renjun’s ramyun that he barely ate, seeing as how Renjun didn’t show any signs of wanting to eat more.

“He did something to my number and none of my messages were getting through. They were never delivered so I’m pretty sure he talked to his contractor or something,” Renjun lied from underneath the mess that he was currently in. _You know that’s not true, Renjun. You just don’t want to open up his contact because that’ll make you hurt even more when you see all of the texts he sent…_

“Alright, you get some sleep. You need it.” He heard Jaehyun say before the background noise of the movie on the TV stopped and footsteps were heard walking away to a specific bedroom. _Even though we only knew each other for a short while, why am I so affected by him leaving? I mean, I know I love him but…our positions…he’s a millionaire and I’m just an extra…_

 

_What’s going to happen now?!_


	26. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ZHONG CHENLE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LEFT HIM, ZHONG CHENLE!”
> 
> “CHENLE-OPPA! DON’T GO BACK TO HIM!”
> 
> “YOU’RE SUCH AS ASSHOLE, ZHONG CHENLE! LEAVING HIM HANGING FOR ALL THESE MONTHS!”
> 
> “JOHNNY’S ARTICLE SAID THAT YOU HAD A PLAN! IS THIS IT?!”

It had taken a week. One week for Renjun to deal with crazy fangirls once more ever since Zhong Chenle walked out of his life. It had only taken one week for the fangirls to leave after Zhong Chenle stopped visiting the cafe as well. He had been doing his barista job dutifully, carefully pouring in the right amount of milk to create the prettiest spiral when he heard screams coming from outside of the cafe and making it’s way in, voices overpowering the bell that signalled a customer’s arrival.

 

“ZHONG CHENLE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LEFT HIM, ZHONG CHENLE!”

“CHENLE-OPPA! DON’T GO BACK TO HIM!”

“YOU’RE SUCH AS ASSHOLE, ZHONG CHENLE! LEAVING HIM HANGING FOR ALL THESE MONTHS!”

“JOHNNY’S ARTICLE SAID THAT YOU HAD A PLAN! IS THIS IT?!”

 

The numerous amount of voices made Renjun’s ears ring as he slowly began to feel his stomach sink to his feet. He should have been elated - and he was - but the comments that several fans were giving him made him feel so much more worse than he already felt.

“I DON’T SEE WHAT YOU SEE IN HIM!”

“YEAH, HE’S JUST UGLY!”

“HE DOESN’T EVEN LOOK LIKE HE HAS ANY TALENT!”

Renjun thought that Chenle would at least tell them to shut up, like he did the other time, but was thoroughly disappointed when he didn’t hear the younger scream at the fans. Renjun was sniffing by the time he gave Kouen the stupid iced coffee with medium roasted beans for table twelve. He felt Kouen’s stare on his sorry form before he felt the hand that landed on his shoulder as the screams got louder.

“WHAT GOOD IS HE FOR?”

“ANSWER US, ZHONG CHENLE!”

“WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?! I’LL BE AGGRESSIVE RIGHT BACK AT YOU IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!” _Chenle…he actually screamed back…_ ** _Observations of rich people #50: They pursue their wants very…aggressively._**

 

“Renjun? Renjun, you can go to the back if you want,” Doyoung’s gentle voice whispered in his ear as he felt another pair of hands wipe at his cheeks.

“It’s alright, we’ll do fine without you,” Taeil whispered to him, wiping more at his cheeks and making Renjun realise that he was crying. _Why the hell am I crying over this?! I’m so pathetic..._

“Come on, Jun,” Kouen’s soft voice said as he felt the hands of his managers leave him, Kouen’s own hands around his shoulders replacing them as she gently led him past the kitchens and into the locker area for the staff. There were no seats, just lockers, but Renjun already felt calmer since the voices were more distant. _Why am I breathing so heavy? I can’t break down…not now..._

“I have to go back out there but just come out when you’re ready, okay?” Kouen said, patting his head affectionately once Renjun brought himself to nod. _Thank god everyone here is understanding…_ It wasn’t long after Kouen left that three knocks were heard on the closed door of the locker area. Scared and thinking that it was one of the crazy fangirls, Renjun covered his mouth with his right hand in an attempt to quieten his breathing.

 

“Ge?” _Chenle. Oh god, Chenle. Chenle, Chenle, Chenle, I-_

“Ge, Kouen-noona said that you were in here…” _I am! I’m right here, just open the door!_

“I…I don’t want to invade your space and I’m guessing that you don’t want me to since the door’s still closed…” _No! Don’t think that! Please, just open this goddamn door because I’m too scared to do it myself!_

“I just want to formally apologise. Ever since Jaehyun-hyung sent me that…that video of you, I…I thought that it was time I faced my fear and saw you…in person…” _Chenle, please I want your hugs right now. I want_ you _right now…_

“I’m sorry I was so wrong on so many levels! I didn’t understand anything until Winwin-ge told me what went on in the past between you and him! I-I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me about that! I’m just…sad that you weren’t the one who told me…” _I swear I was going to tell you! I was-_

“Ge, I’ll make sure that my mistake never happens again! Just please, give me one more chance…” _I don’t know if I want to…but I do know that I need you around…_

“Ge, you mean so much to me. I’m sorry I ran away. I didn’t know how to deal with that kind of information and I still don’t…not entirely anyway.” _What’s that even meant to mean?_

“Just…I want to mean as much as you mean to me someday, since you mean a lot to me because I…I love you, ge.” _You already mean a lot to me…_ ** _Observations of rich people #51: They wish to mean as much to the person they love as that person means to them._**

“I swear that I will find my way back to you! I just need some time before you can see how sorry I really am for leaving you!” _I don’t want to wait._

“You know, it’s kind of funny…I always felt at home when I was with you.” _So did I._

“All those lessons you taught me with shopping and discounts and…I know you sometimes cry when you look at certain messages on your phone.” _Shit. I was meant to be strong for you. You weren’t meant to know about my messages with Zixin._

“I know you know I do the same when I read past messages with my father. This…This connection we ave…it’s something that I don’t feel with anyone else, ge.” _Chenle…I…_ ** _Observations of rich people #52: They feel certain connections with those in the lower classes due to similar issues._**

“I want you to know that I’m thankful for that…I’m thankful for you…” _So am I._

 

Renjun slowly began to walk closer to the door, footsteps resonating throughout the locker area as Chenle kept saying what he wanted to.

 

“Shit…I really want you back. I really really want you back, ge but I _know_ you’re being pressured and I am too! Everyone tells me to give up on you and move on but…I don’t want to. I’m an asshole because I left and I didn’t even realise it until Winwin-ge told me everything that he did to you…” Renjun placed his hand on the handle of the door, keeping it resting there loosely as he leaned his forehead against the cold wood of the door itself. “I know I’m only saying this now when I should have said it before but _please don’t give up._ If I can be pressured by people and still want to be a musician, you can be pressured by those thoughts and still live as the Renjun-ge that I fell in love with and still am in love with. But if you don’t want me around because of the pressure, I’ll gladly back off and move away.” **_Observations of rich people #53: They are often pressured by others to be what others want._** Tightening his grip on the doorknob, Renjun knew that if he just had the courage to twist his hand, then all of this would be over. He would be in Chenle’s arms again, he would smell Chenle’s cologne again, he’d feel _safe_ again-

 

But that would mean giving Zhong Chenle a second chance and even if he _did_ love the younger, Renjun didn’t want to be hurt again.

 

“I’m sorry, you’re probably blocking me out or something with earphones…It took a lot of convincing for me to do this but…this is what I _truly_ think, ge. I know you’re not heartless and that there’s a chance you probably heard some of it but…I’m sorry I left and if you don’t want me back, I understand. I was an asshole so it only makes sense…” **_Observations of rich people #54: They have a hard time expressing their inner thoughts._** _Why can’t I bring myself to open the door?_

“Oh! Before I forget! I got a contract by the way. It’s at CRG Studios!” _CRG Studios? The one that…oh no…_

“They said that they’ll be happy to make me debut after a few months as a solo singer if I work hard! I think…I think I’ll go back to China and train there. I know you need some time so I’ll come back when you’re ready to…to have me around again. I’ll come back to you when you want me to…” _You’re leaving me again?_

“Otherwise, if I stay around…I might hurt you really bad like this again so I’ll keep some distance until you feel like I should come back into your life. If that time never comes…I’ll survive it.” **_Observations of rich people #55: They purposefully distance themselves from those that they think they will hurt in the future._** _The time will come! I swear it will!_ Renjun couldn’t bear the hear the other’s sad tone anymore and wanted nothing more than to see his face but…Renjun also didn’t want to give the younger a second chance so easily…maybe he did need some time to figure some things out first?Knocking on the door three times, Renjun took a deep breath and tried to get his voice to not crack as he said his next sentence.

 

“Give me a year. Please, Chenle. Give me one year, just one,” He begged, feeling the tears build up in his eyes again. His grip on the knob tightened even more until his knuckles were white, pure fear that all of this would be over when he opened the door being the only thing stopping him from turning his wrist. He heard Chenle take a breath in relief or in frustration, he didn’t know.

“Okay, ge. I’ll come back from China after one year but if you ever change your mind…Just give me a call. I love you and I’ll miss you,” Chenle replied through the door, footsteps fading away and Renjun finally let go of the doorknob. The pain in his hand from holding the knob too tight hurt less than the pain of his heart breaking as he fell to the floor in a heap, crying once more.

 

_This time, it wasn’t him who broke you. It was yourself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS WE'VE REACHED AND GONE BEYOND (by like 10) 150 KUDOS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!
> 
> Also, if you thought the drama was over - think again ^_^


	27. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, you seriously need to move back into your own home, Renjun."
> 
> “I can’t go back, hyung!”
> 
> “Renjun…You need to go back because I can’t interview anyone when you take up the whole couch!”

“Okay, you seriously need to move back into your own home, Renjun,” Jaehyun said in greeting when he returned from work yet again. Renjun was currently on the couch, watching the news about the dating scandal that had reappeared in the Nakamoto News firm. _Seems like Yuta-hyung and Hansol-hyung sorted everything out…I hope they don’t get a repeat of what happened last time…_ “Renjun? Did you even hear me?”

“I can’t go back, hyung!” At Jaehyun’s dead stare, Renjun jumped up from the couch to go towards the other male, looking up at him cutely just so that he didn’t have to go back to his apartment. “It reminds me of him!”

“Renjun…You need to go back because I can’t interview anyone when you take up the whole couch!” Jaehyun argued, making Renjun huff in response.

“FINE! I’LL MOVE BACK!” He screamed childishly but knew that he had to move sooner or later - it was a given. He couldn’t stay at Jaehyun’s place forever. As he was packing the things that he brought, Jaehyun ruffled his hair.

“It’s good to see you actually showing life again. It was almost as if you couldn’t function,” Jaehyun said and smiled softly at Renjun, making Renjun feel even more guilty. **_Observations of rich people #56: The ones that care for them the most are the ones who can’t function when they disappear._** _Was I really that much of a nuisance?_

“I’m sorry that I was such a nuisance, hyung…” Renjun apologised, trailing off what he had planned to say and falling into a silent farewell. He heard Jaehyun chuckle before the older pinched his cheek.

“Just try your best make sure that it doesn’t happen again,” Jaehyun replied, smiling softly at the younger who looked up at him and nodded.

“All I can do is try my best.”

“That’s all we’ll ever ask for, Injun.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

When Renjun entered his apartment, the first thing he noticed was the absence of barks that would usually make him feel welcome. _Shit…I forgot about Jem…I hope someone-_

 

“Welcome back! Jaehyun-hyung told me you were coming back and since I’m the only one with a key…I decided to clean the place up a little like I have been doing every other week…”

 

Renjun didn’t expect to see one of his closest friends, Na Jaemin, appear from the bedroom hallway with a bunch of dirty bedsheets in his hands. _Is this what they did when I was sulking?_

“Jeno’s taken Jem on a walk. He’ll be back soon,” Jaemin stated, walking across to the laundry area and shoving the bedsheets into the washing machine. “Jeno, Mark, Hyuck, Hina, Kouen and myself all helped to make sure your place still seemed to have someone living in it.” Renjun didn’t know what to say…he didn’t deserve hospitality to this extent. _They shouldn’t have done this…I don’t-_

“And before you say that you didn’t deserve it, you _do_ , Jun!” He heard Jaemin scream from the laundry area and chuckled, making his way over and going through the kitchen to the laundry area. However, a little note on the fridge that was accompanied by a picture made him stop in his tracks to inspect it.

 

The picture was of Chenle and himself playing the pocky game. The chocolate coated biscuit was between both of their mouths and Renjun remembered how red Chenle’s cheeks had gotten when they were playing it with Mark and Donghyuck screaming since the two didn’t think Renjun had the guts to play. _This was taken by Hyuck using Chenle’s phone…did he print it out?_ Smiling at the memory, Renjun realised that his cheeks were just as red as Chenle’s in the photo and tried to ignore the pang of pain that resounded throughout his body. Attached to the picture was a small post-it note with the words _‘I’m sorry I can’t play this with you now but I will when I get back!!’_. A small smiley face was drawn beneath the words and Renjun felt his mouth hang open a little.

 

“Oh yeah, those were there when we started taking care of your place. There’s more around the house and we decided to leave it alone…” Jaemin said from behind him, sentence trailing off as the door bell to the apartment rang. “I’ll get it, Jun.” He heard Jaemin say softly to him before Jaemin’s footsteps disappeared in the direction of the door. He heard Jeno’s and Jaemin’s voices exchange a conversation but couldn’t bring himself to decipher the words they were saying as he stared at that picture, remembering how _happy_ the two of them were.

 

_And now…he’s gone…_

 

It wasn’t until barking was heard and feeling something rub against his right leg that Renjun was able to bring himself out of his memories. Looking down, he had never been more relieved to see his pomsky and immediately crouched down to pat Jem.

“Hey Jem…sorry I left you all alone,” Renjun whispered to his pet, hearing Jem bark in response as if to tell him that he is forgiven for neglecting the poor dog.

“We’ll take our leave now, Jun. You might want to get back into the whole living in your own apartment thing again,” Jeno announced to him from the entrance of the kitchen, hand interlaced with Jaemin’s and making Renjun feel slightly jealous that they were so happy together. _You were like that once too._

“Just make sure to eat, Injun,” Jaemin said in parting and the two left the apartment, leaving Renjun still in the kitchen to hear Jaemin lock the door with his spare key. Moving to living room with Jem at his heels, Renjun sat on the couch and reached for the TV remote to turn the TV, only to find another post-it note on the back of the remote.

 

_‘I’m sorry that I can’t watch movies with you right now but I will! Believe in me, ge!’_

 

“I’ve always believed in you, Chenle,” Renjun mumbled to himself, curious as to where else the younger had placed the notes around the house. Deciding to do it one room at a time, he went to the laundry area first to find one on top of the washing machine.

 

_‘I still don’t know how to use this properly…I’m sorry…’_

 

“That’s why I’m here,” Renjun whispered back, vaguely processing Jem barking in curiosity at him from where his pet was near his feet. Smiling to himself and at his pet, Renjun decided that he liked the notes that Chenle had left around the apartment. _It’s…endearing…It shows how much he really cares…_ After not finding anything else in the laundry area, Renjun moved to the kitchen and saw one on the microwave.

 

_‘I’m really sorry this is the only thing I know how to use in the kitchen…I’ll learn how to use the stove soon!’_

 

“Yeah right…you’d probably break the stove,” Renjun mumbled, chuckling after and opening several cupboards but finding no note. He even opened the fridge but found nothing inside until he thoroughly looked in the freezer to find a note taped to the very back in a plastic bag.

 

_‘Okay…this is going to sound bad but…I feel really cold without you and I’m sorry for reacting that way, ge…I kind of hope that you don’t find this so that’s why it’s in the freezer but if you’re reading this then…I’m sorry…’_

 

**_Observations of rich people #57: They can say very depressing things even when they aren’t present._ **

 

“Chenle…I was so cold too…” Renjun whispered sadly, hearing Jem leave the kitchen to probably sleep int he living room. “God…I miss you so so much…” Placing the note back to where it was, Renjun made his way to the living room, found a note near the clock on the wall and read it.

 

_‘If only I could turn back time…I’m so sorry, ge…’_

 

“ _I’m_ the one who should be sorry for not telling you sooner….” Renjun swore he heard Jem whimper but paid no mind to it, instead scanning the rest of the living room but finding nothing. _All that’s left is the bathroom, the hallway and…the bedroom…_ Moving quickly, Renjun scanned the hallway first but didn’t see any of the post it notes. He carefully stepped into the bathroom, turning on the light and saw post-it notes on the mirror, the bathtub and inside the shower near the handle. Choosing to read the one on the mirror first, Renjun ignored his questions as to why Chenle put a post-it note in the _shower_ of all places.

 

_‘Mirror, mirror, on the wall…who is the fairest of them all? Ge, just look in the mirror and you’ll know!’_

 

“Cheesy,” Renjun snorted out but still treasured the message, just like he treasured all of the past messages that he had read. Diverting his gaze to the bathtub, Renjun had to physically stop himself from laughing out loud at the bold message that Chenle had left him.

 

_‘We should have a bubble bath together sometime! Plus, who knows what’ll happen if we do?’_

 

“You’d probably get a hickey, that’s what,” Renjun forced out from his fits of snorts and giggles at the thought of the younger actually suggesting something like that. The winking face was also not helping Renjun’s try not to laugh challenge, eventually breaking his streak and reducing him to a bunch of laughs and giggles as he went to the shower to read the note there.

 

_‘You know I still want to shower with you, right?’_

 

“You fucking pervert, Zhong Chenle,” Renjun sighed out, feeling his face heat up since his brilliant brain decided to read that one message to him using Chenle’s voice when the younger had just woken up. The deep husky tone made Renjun hurriedly turn off the light and scurry to the bedroom to avoid any more of the perverted notes that resided in the bathroom. Upon entering the bedroom, Renjun found several notes littered around the room. _Of course he would put the most in this room…of fucking course…_ The first note was on the cupboard where Renjun kept most of his clothes (and one of Chenle’s since the other _insisted_ on leaving some of his clothes at Renjun’s apartment).

 

_‘I grew so much that your clothes don’t fit me anymore…’_

 

Renjun outright laughed at that, knowing how much Chenle loved to steal his shirts and jumpers and making a mental note to do the same when the younger comes back. _That’s right…it’s only one year…one more year and he’ll be right here with you, telling you that he loves you...and you’ll be telling him that you love him back too._ Smiling, Renjun moved to his desk where a bunch of his school textbooks that he didn’t really need since he had finished all of his work using Google were.

 

_‘You can get through school, ge! I’ll do my best to get through school too!’_

 

“Yeah…we’ll get through it together,” Renjun whispered to the note, seeing another one stuck on the face of the Moomin plushie that Chenle had made for his birthday.

 

_‘I really hope I get to spend more of your birthdays with you, ge…’_

 

“You will…one more year, Chenle and then you will…” Renjun mumbled to himself, looking around the room and almost turning the whole bedroom upside down just to see if there were any other notes. When he lifted his pillow (not the spare one that Chenle used), Renjun was met with another note staring back at him.

 

_‘I don’t want to live without you, Huang Renjun.’_

 

Unlike the other notes that Renjun had left in their original places, this one made Renjun’s heart twist in pain instead of fluttering and doing somersaults. Feeling tears form once more, Renjun did all he could to not tear the note apart since looking at it hurt him so much. Instead, Renjun threw the note in the bin, not wanting to ever acknowledge its presence ever again.

 

**_Observations of rich people #58: The thought of living without them is heart breaking._ **


	28. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I want to make this right? 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, there’s not question about that but…
> 
>  
> 
> …will I be able to make this right?

 

“Renjun…you can’t keep doing this…” 

 

Looking up from his phone where he was reading an article (written by the Johnny Seo that he _knew_ out of all people) that was on an article about Zhong Chenle, Renjun met the worried eyes of his best friends. Sighing, he put his phone down and fixed his seating on the couch, engaging in the conversation with the other five males in the room. 

“Alright, Hyuck. Tell me what I’m meant to do,” He said, tired of always justifying his actions and intents. _What would you do if you casted Mark-hyung away like that?_

“I don’t _know_ but whatever it is, it can’t be something like this!” The tanned male shouted back, making the youngest in the room flinch. 

“Hyung…Donghyuck-hyung has a point. You can’t…there’s no way that you keep treating yourself like this,” Jisung said, brushing his blond locks out of his eyes and staring worriedly into Renjun’s soul. “Please realise that you’re putting your own health at risk. I’m sure Chenle wouldn’t want to meet you again like this.” _Yeah…he wouldn’t…_

“Then what the hell am I meant to do?! It’s not like I can suddenly face him again!” Renjun whined, burying his head in his hands as he felt someone rub his back in comfort. _It’s not…It’s not doing anything!_

“Maybe you should work on sorting out what you’ll say to him when you meet him?” He heard Mark suggest, voice close to his ear since the older male was sitting next to him, rubbing his back. “Just so you don’t blame yourself all the time.”

“But it’s _my_ fault that we argued anyway!” Renjun retorted and heard a groan from one of the two males who were leaning on each other from their position near Renjun’s feet.

“I swear to god, you two are so alike that it’s scary,” Jeno complained, wrapping his arms around Jaemin tighter and pulling the slightly younger male closer to himself. “Whenever I talk to Chenle, he always goes on about how he’s to blame for this whole cold war between the two of you.” _But it’s not his fault._

“It’s not your fault, Jun. It’s not Chenle’s fault either. You two need to seriously realise that,” Jaemin stated, Renjun watching as he leaned more into Jeno and feeling that wave of jealousy washing over him once more. 

“Besides, hyung, we all miss him,” Jisung piped up, pouting slightly from where he sat in one of Renjun’s chairs from the dining room that he had dragged to sit in. **_Observations of rich people #59: They can make almost anyone miss them._** “It’s been six months, hyung.” 

“Yeah…six months since my big mistake,” Renjun bitterly said, remembering the events of that day. **_Observations of rich people #60: Their lack of presence just reminds their loved ones of mistakes that were made._** If only he had opened the door and talked to Chenle-

“As much as you want to, you can’t undo the past, Jun,” Donghyuck said before moving from the floor to the armrest of the couch, draping himself over Renjun in a shitty attempt at comfort. _Why is it that whenever you comfort me, you end up on me or I end up on you?_ “Don’t you want to make this right?”

 

_Do I want to make this right?_

 

_Yes, there’s not question about that but…_

 

…will _I be able to make this right?_

 

“I do but…I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it right,” Renjun reasoned, feeling his heart drop when Donghyuck looked at him i disappointment. _You couldn’t even make your best friend look at you without being disappointed in you._

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Donghyuck whispered lowly, gently placing his forehead on Renjun’s own and glaring at him. “By what Jeno has told me, it’s safe to say that you _can’t_ mess this up even if you tried. Zhong Chenle is just _that_ whipped for you.” _Is he?_

“Look at this, Injun,” Jeno said from where he was on the floor, chin resting on Jaemin’s head as the two looked something that was on the young model’s phone. “Don’t you want to see him again?” He heard murmurs be exchanged between Jisung, Jeno and Jaemin and felt Mark’s comforting gesture on his back halt for a brief moment when they each got a glimpse of what was on the screen of the phone that Donghyuck had taken from Jeno.

 

Getting the phone shoved into his face by Donghyuck, it took a while before his eyes focused and he could make out a bright smile on the face of someone that didn’t deserve to have any expression other than one of delight. Judging by the background that showed the international airport in Shanghai, the photo was relatively old and from when Chenle had moved to China to train for his debut all those months ago. _You let him go there without you._ Chenle himself seemed to have just gotten off the plane, hair untidy and making Renjun want to run his hands through it to fix it or mess it up even more just to spite the younger. He could practically hear the laughter that would erupt from the younger, smiles being brighter than the one in the photo as his eyes had that certain glint of mischief-

 

_You took all of that away from yourself. You’re pathetic, really._

 

“Look at this, Jun!” Donghyuck shouted as he shoved the phone more into Renjun’s face, the screen becoming blurry as his eyes didn’t focus and he leaned back not he couch, making Mark yelp since his hand was still on his back. “His smile is waiting for you!”

“What the hell, Donghyuck?!” Renjun screamed back, pushing the phone away and standing up to go to his room. Before he could get far, he felt someone tug his hand back and seeing Jisung looking up at him pleadingly when he turned to find out who it was. 

“Please, hyung. Fix this and fix yourself. It hurts to see you like this…” Jisung whispered to him, hand squeezing Renjun’s wrist tight before he heard Mark sigh in the background and hearing the eldest in the room speak after.

 

“You want to see his smile again right?” _I do._

 

“You want to see him again, right?” _I do._

 

“You want to be with him again, right?” _I do._

 

“Then just think of how bright his smile will be when you finally reach out to him.” _His smile?_

 

Keeping his eyes trained on the socks that he was wearing, Renjun thought back to all of the bright smiles that Chenle had given to him in the past. The smile that he was shown when the younger found out about his pet (who was currently outside on a walk with Hina and Kouen), the smile that he was shown when the younger was playing with Jem, the smile that he was shown when the younger greeted him a happy birthday and the smiles that he was gifted with every day for two months when he first opened up his home to Zhong Chenle. 

 

_I want him. I want him so bad._

 

_And I'm going to get him back._

 

**_Observations of rich people #61: Their smile is all their loved ones need to actively search for them._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your tears will either flow or be held back in the next chapter...


	29. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Brat Boyfie
> 
> Can I call?
> 
>  
> 
> From: Brat Boyfie
> 
> You don’t have to ask

Gazing at the contact that was currently displayed on his phone, Renjun felt immense turmoil in his stomach just from seeing the name that was set for the younger’s number. 

 

_Brat Boyfie._

 

_Damn…I never thought that I would hate calling him that when he’s not here._

 

Taking a deep breath and letting his thumbs fly over the screen, Renjun compiled an essay about how much he missed the younger and how much he wanted to _see_ the younger. Reading over it and groaning, he deleted the numerous sentences and settled for a small _Hi._ It wasn’t too long before his phone vibrated, making him drop it under the couch that he was seated on.

 

_From: Brat Boyfie_

 

_Hi~ ^ . ^_

 

Smiling to himself, Renjun laid back down on the couch with his phone as he typed up a reply. 

 

_To: Brat Boyfie_

 

_Can I call?_

 

Holding his breath, Renjun waited as he saw the three dots appear and move for a whole _minute_ before his phone vibrated again to signal Chenle’s reply. 

 

_From: Brat Boyfie_

 

_You don’t have to ask_

 

Releasing his breath and hurriedly tapping on the video call button to call the younger, Renjun quickly sat up and attempted to tidy his hair before Chenle picked up. _Got to look good or he might not want me anymore._ His attempts were futile as Chenle had accepted the call in the span of ten seconds, the younger’s small and shy smile being emphasised by the gentle make up that resided on his face. His hair was blond now, fringe touching the tips of his eyes that had a lighter shade of brown than usual. _Ah…contacts._ As he marvelled at the appearance of the younger (he didn’t look that young anymore!), he heard the person on the other line sniff before opening his mouth and closing it again. Without thinking, Renjun talked him. 

“Don’t cry. You’ll make me want to cry,” He pleaded, already feeling the tears start to sting his eyes as the younger laughed, sniffed and then shook his head. _Even after ten months, he’s still so freaking adorable._

“They’re not sad tears, they’re happy tears. You…You finally reached out to me,” Chenle replied, free hand coming up to wipe a tear that had escaped and slightly smudging his eyeliner. 

“Yeah…hi, Zhong Chenle,” He greeted, mouth hanging slightly open at the ethereal version of the younger that was being presented to him through the screen. Suddenly, Renjun didn’t want the screen to be there - he wanted to see Chenle like this in the flesh, he wanted to touch Chenle and wipe his tears away, he wanted to-

 

_I want him to accept me again._

 

“Hi Huang Renjun…no…hi, Renjun-ge,” Chenle greeted, voice coming out smaller at the end as his shy smile made its way back onto his face with his tears flowing. “I’m sorry…it’s just been so _hard_ without you and-“

“Chenle, I…I think…” Taking a deep breath and making sure that the other was looking at him, which he was but he was also confused immensely, Renjun licked his dry lips before exhaling. “I think I love you…I’ll give you a definite answer soon because saying it is scary since you can leave at any time and I just-“

“I love you too, Renjun-ge. Fuck, you don’t know how happy I am right now,” Chenle rambled, wiping more of his tears as Renjun felt his heart break at the memory that this wasn’t the first time that Chenle had cried because of him.

 

And the first time…Kun had said that he had cried because the younger had walked out after Renjun had told him his biggest secret. 

 

**_Observations of rich people #62: Their tears still break your heart, no matter how long you’ve known them for._ **

 

“I’m so sorry, Chenle. I’m so sorry that I can’t say what you want,” He apologised, his own tears escaping his eyes but he made no move to wipe them away for ensuring that Chenle’s tears stopped were his number one priority right now. 

“It’s okay, ge. At least…at least you don’t hate me,” Chenle replied, smiling softly at him and making Renjun’s heart ache once more. “Thank you for…for choosing me.”

“You’re not a pokemon, Chenle,” Renjun joked, smiling when he heard the younger’s small chuckle. “You know, I’m wondering…why are you all dolled up? What are you doing?”

“Ah, this!” Chenle exclaimed, moving the camera dramatically and showing Renjun a blurry video that lagged of something that looked like a room with mirrors at the back. “This is the dressing room!”

“Dressing room?” _What the hell are you doing in a dressing room?_

“I’m getting ready for my debut stage that will air in like a week or something,” Chenle explained, showing Renjun a proud smile that coaxed an identical one out from himself. “Listen to the song when it comes out in a week. But there’s no video for it yet, we have plans for that.”

“Why no video?” He asked, stumped as to why the younger wouldn’t want a music video for his _debut_ song. 

“I haven’t got the right setting or actors yet. Once of the actors didn’t contact me until recently and we weren’t able to make any plans,” Chenle slowly explained, glints of mischief evident under his contacts. “But you really should listen to it! It’s in English and I wrote the lyrics! All by myself too! I wrote it thinking of the one place where I feel like I belong…”

“So it’s about the rich socialite world?” He inquired, feeling confusion settle in his bones as the younger lightly shook his head. 

“No…I don’t belong anywhere near there. I…I feel like I belong with you, ge.”

 

**_Observations of rich people #63: Sometimes, they feel as if they don’t belong with those in their class._ **

 

“What’s it called?” He asked the other, wanting to listen to the teaser as soon as he could - Zhong Chenle had pretty much written about _him,_ after all. 

“Close My Eyes…It’s called ‘Close My Eyes’…” Chenle whispered, avoiding Renjun’s gaze and making Renjun hum in disapproval. _Please look at me._

“How’s training been?” _You suck at keeping the conversation going, Huang Renjun._

“Tough. Training was hard and the production of the song was even harder. I was constantly busy and afraid that I couldn’t be able to pick up if you called or reply if you texted…” Chenle trailed off, smiling brightly at Renjun before he began talking again. “But that’s why I’m happy now…because I was able to pick up.” _I really shouldn’t have kept him waiting. That smile…Mark-hyung was right…His smile now is so beautiful that I don’t think he deserves someone as dull as me._

“I’m sorry I should have called earlier, especially when I saw that video-“

“Ge, calm down, it’s okay! Sure, I was breaking a bit under the pressure of everything but at least now you’re back in my life,” Chenle genuinely stated, smiling even brighter through the screen and _fuck, I’m screwed. I want to be able to help him from now on._ ** _Observations of rich people #64: Just the thought of them slowly breaking under the pressure of their own thoughts causes you to do anything and everything that you can to help them._**

 

“I’m still sorry though, I really really should’ve-“

“No, ge. Don’t say you’re sorry because you’ve done _nothing_ wrong. _I_ was the idiot who _left_ you all alone because of what you told me. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry that it took me _five fucking months_ to get over my _childish_ mindset and I’m sorry that I didn’t understand straight away,” Chenle apologised, eyes trained on Renjun’s the whole time through the screen, Renjun’s heart squeezing in pain as his stomach did flips. “I’m sorry that I put you through all of that pain again,” Chenle continued, voice smaller and more fragile as if he was afraid that his words would break Renjun a second time. 

“Chenle-“

“I truly love you, Huang Renjun, and I can’t believe my own _stupidity_ because I just _didn’t know what to do_. I’m not asking for forgiveness - I don’t think I deserve that - and all I’m asking is for you to acknowledge that I’m sorry.” _You don’t have to be sorry._ Vaguely in the background, Renjun heard someone shout out _‘five more minutes!’,_ causing Chenle to look up in alarm. 

“Chenle…I…your pride…”

“Pride doesn’t exist when it comes to you, ge, not when I love you _so much_.” **_Observations of rich people #65: They only swallow their pride for the people they love._** “I have to go and perform now, ge. Remember, I’ll make the world like - no, love - I’ll make the world love me and then…I’ll make sure that they love _you_ too.”

“Chenle, you don’t have to-“

“I want to. I need to. I will.” Sighing at the declaration of the younger, Renjun felt sadness bloom within him at the thought that he wasn’t going to be able to talk to Chenle for longer. _Stupid Renjun, you really should have called earlier._

“You better _kill_ that debut stage, Zhong Chenle. Otherwise, I might go off and find someone else,” He jokingly threatened, watching mischief fly across the younger’s face once more.

“Oh, I wouldn’t _dare_ to think of doing anything _but_ killing it now,” Chenle replied, smile growing to the widest and brightest that it had been in the entirety of their call. “I’ll call you later, ge. Be sure to check out my teaser.” Giving the other good luck for his debut stage and reluctantly ending the call, Renjun immediately searched on YouTube the teaser for Close My Eyes by Zhong Chenle. Finding one that had over a million views, Renjun took note that the profile picture of Chenle’s official YouTube Channel was one of both of them - they were smiling and laughing at the stupid cat filter that distorted their faces to be cuter (but Chenle’s smile was probably more creepy than his own since the younger had decided to tilt his head down to release a scary and evil aura). Putting the volume to its maximum, Renjun heard the sweet tune of the piano and Chenle’s short and slightly accented _‘You will always be in my heart’_. Feeling his heart rate speed up and his cheeks warm, Renjun took a moment to process that _this was real._

 

 _He_ had just messaged Chenle.

 

 _He_ had just ended a call with Chenle.

 

 _He_ had just had a whole heart felt conversation with Chenle about _them._

 

 _He_ had just heard Chenle say that his debut song, Close My Eyes, was dedicated to the place where Chenle felt like he belonged.

 

And _he_ had just heard that that place was Huang Renjun… _him._

 

_Chenle…you’ll always be in my heart too! I love you so much too! I’m so sorry I can’t say it just yet…_

 

**_Observations of rich people #66: The music they play speaks their heart and your own._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I'm going to be bringing back domestic RenLe soon!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (Also, sorry for the wait)


	30. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi, ge.”
> 
> On a normal day, Huang Renjun would have greeted back, maybe laughed and reach out to ruffle the younger’s hair.
> 
> However, today was not a normal day.

It was meant to be a normal day at the cafe, only today felt better than any day within the ten month period that Renjun had found to be the hardest ten months in his entire life.

 

It was meant to be a normal day of making coffee for customers, delivering them to the designated tables for dine in orders and calling out the designated names for the takeaway orders.

 

It was meant to be a normal day of having to deal with his coworkers and quietly chatting amongst themselves as they waited for the ten minute rushes to appear.

 

If it was just a normal day, then why was Huang Renjun being deafened by screams of teenage girls?

 

If it was just a normal day, then why did he see blond hair appear fro the crowd that had entered just minutes before?

 

If it was just a normal day, then why was he having the privilege to stare into dark brown orbs that were smiling at him, the real smile being hidden behind a simple black mask?

 

“Hi, ge.”

 

On a normal day, Huang Renjun would have greeted back, maybe laughed and reach out to ruffle the younger’s hair.

 

However, today was not a normal day.

 

Hurriedly, running around the counter and grabbing the younger’s wrist, Renjun carefully dragged him to the staff locker room and hastily closed the door once they were safely inside. The screams of the crowd was fainter now, resembling background static as Renjun slowly took off the black mask that hid half of the younger’s face from him. Crumpling it in his right hand and placing his left hand on the other’s shoulder to keep him steady, Renjun sucked in a shaky breath once he saw the full face of the other in the dim lighting of the room.

“Hey, Chenle,” He squeaked out, not knowing what else to say since he had never really been in this type of situation before. After all, he hadn’t expected Chenle to come back to him a mere week after their little video call. _Isn’t he meant to be promoting?_

“God, ge…it’s been so long,” Chenle whispered as Renjun noticed some tears build up in his eyes. _It really has been a long time, hasn’t it?_ “I’ve missed you so much…”

“I’ve missed you so much too,” He admitted, leaning forward to rest his head on the younger’s shoulder with his arms linking around the back of Chenle’s neck. “So _so_ much…”

 

Hearing Zhong Chenle chuckle again made Renjun’s heart _soar._

 

“I don’t want to stop hugging you,” Chenle whispered as Renjun felt the younger’s arms caress his waist, making Renjun pull him closer. “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed _us_.”

“So have I, Chenle…These moments…I’ve missed them so much…” Renjun mumbled back, giving a small kiss on the base of Chenle’s neck. **_Observations of rich people #67: They make you want to live in the moment._**

 

Hearing Zhong Chenle gasp as Renjun’s lips travelled further up his neck made pride bloom within Renjun.

 

“Ah, ge…not here…” He heard Chenle force out, becoming a bit irritated when he pulled back to see the younger biting his lip to prevent any sounds from coming out. Frowning and pushing Chenle until the younger was pressed up against the door, Renjun let his body succumb to his wants. _Chenle…I want you so much right now…_

“It’s okay, no one would come in here while your fans are in the cafe,” He reasoned, leaning in as desire rewrote Chenle’s eyes. “Just let me do what I’ve wanted to do for _months_.” As his lips touched Chenle’s, Renjun immediately tilted his head as he felt Chenle push back. Feeling Chenle’s hands trail up from where they were rested on his waist to his stomach and then chest, Renjun growled before letting go of Chenle’s shoulders and placing his hands on top of the younger’s. He felt the younger pull away once he did so and saw the wonder in his eyes as Chenle looked at their hands that were directly above Renjun’s rapidly beating heart. Renjun let his eyes wander from Chenle’s eyes to his lips that were bright red from _his_ kiss. _If only we could be like this all the time…if only it could be like this forever…_

 

**_Observations of rich people #68: They also make you want to stop time._ **

 

“I want to help you, ge.” He heard Chenle whisper in time to his own heart beat, making Renjun grip his hands even tighter.

“Then make sure you’re here _to_ help me,” He whispered back, guiding Chenle’s hands to his neck as he connected their lips once more and letting his own hands slide down Chenle’s sides to the belt loops in the younger’s jeans. Pushing forward even more, Renjun let out a groan when he felt Chenle’s hands tangle themselves into his hair and lightly pulled on his strands. There was no space between their bodies now, both too invested in the way their mouths moved that neither of them realised that Renjun’s tongue was running along the inside of Chenle’s upper lip until the end. He heard Chenle gasp, hot breath mingling with his own, as Renjun let his tongue roam the younger’s mouth - swallowing Chenle’s moans that the younger didn’t even bother to control.

“Chenle, fuck…” Renjun mumbled against the other’s lips when he made his tongue retreat only for the younger to whine and force his lips open, tongues engaging in another synchronised dance.

 

Renjun should have seen it coming, he really should’ve considering how they were both teenagers with raging hormones that they couldn’t control.

 

However, feeling Chenle press his hips up against his own made Renjun moan louder than he wanted and immediately pull himself free from the kiss. He saw the disappointment in Chenle’s eyes as well as the lust that had initiated the action and mentally captured the image for him to look back on later.

“Aren’t you eager?” He teased, voice coming out rougher and lower than it usually did due to the kiss as he smirked. He felt immense satisfaction when Chenle’s cheeks grew to be a bright red, the younger averting his gaze in embarrassment while Renjun decided that he should indulge the younger once in a while and pressed his hips against Chenle’s. _He’s so fucking adorable like this._ He heard Chenle gasp and that was enough for him to latch his lips onto the younger’s neck, biting and sucking - he didn’t care if the paparazzi or even Chenle’s father saw the marks. As long as he could _hear_ Chenle and _see_ Chenle-

 

There were only two things that mattered to him in that moment: _Zhong Chenle_ and the fact that _he_ was there _with_ him.

 

 _He’s mine now. He’s_ definitely _mine now._


	31. Deface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhong Chenle…what are you up to now?

If you told Huang Renjun one week prior to today that he would be waking up to his literal sunshine, he would have probably given you a sad laugh and looked at the ground as he thought about that particular sunshine, grim smile plastered on his face as he told you to stop dreaming.

 

However, that dream seemed positively real right now as Zhong Chenle’s head rested on his chest, drool definitely seeping into his pyjama shirt while soft snores reached his ears.

 

Smiling to himself, Renjun lifted up his right hand to bury in the younger’s hair, loving how soft Chenle’s locks felt to touch and how the weight of the other’s head on his chest was _familiar._ He loved how the arms that were around his waist were _Chenle’s_ and how the person his own arms were around was _Chenle._

“Ge?” He heard the younger ask as he slowly opened his eyes, watching as Chenle tilted his head up to see him. “Morning.” _God, I missed this so much._

“Good morning, Chenle,” He replied, smiling softly at the other who giggled and pulled himself up to give Renjun a kiss on the nose.

“You know, ge,” Chenle whispered, lips hovering just above Renjun’s and making his want of leaning up swell. “I’m glad that you didn’t like…murder me in my sleep.” _Huh? Why would I murder you?_

“Chenle, why would I do that?” He asked the other incredulously, eyeing the other who simply smiled wide at him.

“I don’t know, ge…” He heard the younger mumble as he felt lips press against his for a short second. “I feel…kinda…”

“Scared?” He supplied, tightening his hold on the younger who nodded and looked down at him with immense sorrow.

“There’s been so much hate going around because of us and I just don’t want that to affect me but…” _Chenle…you should really talk to me more about these things…_

“But it does,” Renjun stated, sighing before pressing a gentle kiss to Chenle’s forehead. “And it’s okay for it to get to you because you’re human.”

“But a lot of people say things like they’re going to break into my house and-“

“No one is going to kill you, Le,” He reassured the other, looking into his brown orbs to show his sincerity. “Not while I’m here.”

“I’m glad that you’re here, ge,” Chenle replied, smiling shyly at him once more before moving to get up, his unspoken words lingering in the air.

 

**_Observations of rich people #69: The words they tell you when they are distressed is their way of saying that they trust you._ **

 

“Come on, we have a big day ahead of us.”

“What do you mean?” He asked the other, hesitantly getting up as well to allow Chenle to fold the blanket. _Huh? He never folded the blanket before…_

“I talked to Taeil-hyung and Doyoung-hyung and they gave you the day off today so that we can spend some time together,” Chenle answered easily before turning to him and wrapping him in a hug that spoke so many indescribable thoughts. “It’s been a while since we’ve gone on a date.”

“Well yes but that’s to be expected-“

“So hurry up and let’s go!”

 

_Zhong Chenle…what are you up to now?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“So remind me why we’re waiting here at sunset again?” Renjun asked his boyfriend who laughed sheepishly before furiously texting someone on his phone. “We’ve been in this city ever since lunch and I’m _sure_ you need rest-“

“They’ll be here soon, ge,” Chenle replied in a half assed attempt at reassurance, still furiously texting someone before sighing heavily and pocketing his phone. “They should be pulling up right about…now.”

 

Turning his head at the sound of a car beeping, Renjun saw the familiar black car that belonged to a certain older male who he hadn’t thought would be driving around with the second male in the passenger’s seat. Slightly dark brown hair and wide eyes along with a kind smile greeted him in the driver’s seat as the passenger window lowered, revealing another male who was smiling brightly.

 

_Hansol-hyung…along with Yuta-sshi…but the scandal…_

 

“Come on, get in. We have a video to film!” Yuta exclaimed, smile only growing before Chenle laughed airily and dragged him inside the backseat. Slightly disorientated at the sudden appearance (and company of _three_ rich socialites), Renjun could only flinch when Chenle’s hand lightly touched his as the younger leaned over to grab his seatbelt.

“You need to put your seatbelt on, ge,” Chenle whispered, low enough that the two in the front could hear if they tried. “You never know what might happen.”

“Uh…yeah…” He whispered back, attempting to take the seatbelt from the younger only to have his hand pushed away. “Thanks but I can do it myself.”

“No, it’s okay,” Chenle replied, softly kissing his cheek before going back to his own seat and putting his own seatbelt on. “I wanted to.”

“But you didn’t have to-“

“Okay, where to?” Hansol interrupted him, casually turning back to them in the back seat and greeting them with Yuta following. “We have everything you wanted in the boot, Chenle.”

“Thanks, Hansol-hyung,” The youngest replied, whipping out his phone and passing it to Yuta who gladly took it, punching in some digits into the navigator after looking at the screen.

“I have to say, this is a good idea but isn’t it…I don’t know…” Yuta trailed off, handing back Chenle’s phone when he was done. “Controversial?”

“Everything about me is controversial now,” Chenle replied and Renjun noticed the glimpses of sadness on the younger’s face. _I’m sorry, Chenle…I really am…_

“But is Renjun okay with this?” Hansol asked, finally starting the car and driving down the numerous streets of the city, blindly following the instructions of the navigator. “Did you even tell him?”

“Um…no?” Chenle said, slight fear radiating from his words as he sheepishly looked out the window. On instinct, Renjun reached out to hold his hand in what he hoped was comfort as Yuta snorted.

“We can’t have the main star not knowing that he’s the main star,” The Japanese male commented, smiling mischievously at Renjun through the rearview mirror. “Otherwise, this whole thing is pointless.”

 

“What are we going to do?” He asked tentatively, ignoring the several directions that were spoken by the machine as he waited for a reply.   
“Chenle thinks it’ll be a great idea to piss off the homophobes even more by filming an MV with you,” Yuta stated bluntly, snickering at the end of his sentence. “See this is what we needed to do back then, Hansol.”

“Don’t bring me into this stupid idea,” Hansol shot back, chuckling when Yuta pouted in his seat. “Either way, we’re going to film you two lovebirds for this MV. Since I know you like art, we decided to go with graffiti.”

“Graffiti?!” He exclaimed, eyes growing wide at the thought of doing something _illegal. Well…you pretty much are illegal anyway…but then, if Zixin found out that it was you-_

“Ge, everything will sort itself out.” He heard Chenle whisper as the hand that was in his squeezed lightly. “The song is dedicated _to_ you so it only makes sense if you’re in the MV.”

“But if my face goes out to the public then-“

“Then, I’ll fight the homophobes with you,” Chenle stated seriously, eyes showing his determination that made Renjun’s resolve waver. _It’s not just the homophobes…_ “You’re not alone in this. You’ve _never_ been alone in this.”

 

_“What would you do if your little boyfriend runs away?”_

 

 _Well…he came back, Zixin. He came_ back _to me._

 

“Alright…I’ll do it,” He found himself saying, ignoring all of the warning bells that went off in his head after. For once, Huang Renjun found himself wanting to _stop_ hiding away from the public and the image of himself that his father had given them: broken, meek and, most of all, _silent._

“Then, let’s go and make a statement,” Yuta said enthusiastically, hurriedly opening his door after and rushing to the boot as a tall male approached him. Hesitantly exiting the vehicle, Renjun was surprised to see that it was the one bodyguard that had literally picked a crying Chenle up.

“Kris-ge!” He heard Chenle shout before the younger male ran towards the bodyguard who wore a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans. Not knowing what else to do, Renjun tagged along as he tried to avoid the older male’s eyes while he heard Yuta and Hansol arguing in the background about a camera. “Wait, you’re not meant to be here.”

“Neither are you,” the bodyguard - Kris - replied, raising his eyebrow when his gaze landed on Renjun. “Or you.” Renjun saw how Chenle flinched and moved to stand protectively in front of him.

“It’s for the MV,” Chenle replied curtly, eyes narrowing at the older male who simply laughed in response.

“What kind of artist releases their debut song without a video?” Kris asked them, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. Renjun watched on as Chenle shrugged.

“The kind that wants the world to know the true meaning of the MV.” Before Renjun knew what was happening, Chenle was walking briskly to the other older two males who were still arguing about what camera to use.

“So,” Kris started, making Renjun flinch before he turned to look up at the older male with a curios explanation. “Zhong Chenle, huh?”

“Is there a problem?” He retorted, knowing that the possibility of the older bodyguard knowing his identity was large.

“I’m just wondering what Zixin’s unwanted kid is doing with someone like Chenle,” Kris replied easily, the words _Zixin_ and _unwanted_ stabbing his stomach. “People think that you hate celebrities because of him and that you hate the thought of love even more.”

“People will talk whatever but I…It’s not…I know it’s not…” Renjun mumbled, seeing the curiosity flicker across the older male’s face at his answer and swallowed in an attempt to gain courage. “With Chenle love is…it’s…hard…but…it’s also something that I want.”

“Have you told him that?” He heard Kris ask him as he averted his gaze to the ground, wanting to avoid the knowing look that seemed to be plastered on the tall man’s features. “Have you told him that you want him and that you love him?”

“I…I can’t tell him the words ‘I love you’ just yet, it’s too-“ _risky._

“Not that,” Kris stated before sighing and running a hand through his hair. “Have you let him know that you care about him?”

“I…I think so…?” He replied, trying to remember a time when he told Chenle that he legitimately cared about him with no inferred teasing tone. He heard Kris give out a short and low chuckle.

 

“People don’t have to say that they love you with the words ‘I’, ‘love’ and ‘you’. Maybe you should go and do something like that.”

 

Looking at the older male’s retreating figure as he walked into the dark night, Renjun couldn’t help but remember all of the times that he told Chenle to make sure that he was safe and all of the times that Chenle had done the same.

“Ge! Come on! Let’s start painting!” He heard Chenle shout and hurriedly ran towards him, grabbing the cloth mask and can of spray paint that was being held out to him by the younger. “Make sure none of the spray gets in your lungs.”

“Yeah, I will as long as you do the same. So, what are we painting?” He asked Chenle, putting the mask on and turning towards the blank face of the building as Yuta shouted that he was going to start recording.

“Anything you want, ge,” Chenle replied easily, voice muffled by his own mask as Renjun shook the can and began to deface the building, smile being hidden underneath the mask and away from the prying lens of the camera.

 

**_Observations of rich people #70: They say the words “I love you” in many different ways._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS WE HAVE REACHED 200 KUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> It really means a lot since RenLe based fics barely get any recognition so thank you all so much for showing how much you like this story!


	32. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What exactly is your connection with him, ge?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this update took so long, I wrote it ten times and this was the one that made the final cut~!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNING: THERE IS THE DISCUSSION OF DEPRESSION AND SUICIDE WITHIN THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE TRIED TO KEEP IT MINIMAL BUT IT DOES GO ON FOR A LARGE PORTION OF THE CHAPTER SINCE IT IS THE BACKBONE OF THIS STORY. PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND AS YOU READ.

“I don’t think that he’s going to be very happy about what you drew, Jun,” Hansol told him once he had placed the spray can down and taken his mask off. Looking back at the defaced wall while Chenle moved to discuss video editing with Yuta, Renjun could only raise an eyebrow at the older.

“Why not? It’s true,” He replied, earning a sigh from the older who patted his head and walked away to the others. Turning to the wall once more, Renjun was glad that he was able to draw something from his heart and raised his phone to take a picture of the graffiti.

 

It was of his father’s face, high cheekbones that resembled his own and a face that many would consider _pretty_ instead of _handsome._ He had drawn his father smiling - a really beautiful smile that was passed onto him - but the words on top revealed his inner thoughts the most. Written in stark black, the words _‘I will not live your lie’_ stood out, even in the dim lighting of street lamps. Sighing to himself, Renjun opened his text messages and quickly sent a message to the one guy that he knew would be willing to write an honest scoop about the son of Huang Zixin.

 

_To: Journalism 101_

 

_I did something pretty interesting today. Thought you might want to check it out for a new article._

 

It wasn’t long before he was in Hansol’s car, holding Chenle’s hand and laughing with the other three males in the vehicle with him, with his phone buzzing in his pocket.

 

_From: Journalism 101_

 

_You know you could have just said ‘Johnny-hyung, please make an honest scoop about the stupid thing that I did’ and I would’ve been fine with it, right?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Ge? Are you sure that you’re alright?” Chenle asked him once they were in the door, both of them toeing off their shoes before moving to the living room.

“I’m alright, Le,” He answered as his eyes landed on two of his best friends who were currently sucking each other’s faces on the floor in front of his TV.

“Jeno. Jaemin. This isn’t even your place,” Renjun stated flatly as Chenle screamed at the scene in front of them, Jaemin flipping him off from where he was hovering above his slightly older boyfriend and pulling away after one last short kiss.

“Technically, it isn’t yours either,” Jaemin retaliated, walking over to Renjun and engulfing him in a hug that was so tight that he found it difficult to breathe.

“Doesn’t explain why you’re here.” He heard Jeno chuckle in embarrassment before he took out his phone and began tapping rapidly, showing Renjun a picture of his drawing that he had done earlier that night.

“This is why we’re here,” Jeno stated, smiling at him with an adorable eye smile while Jaemin took the opportunity to place his chin on his head. “Johnny-hyung posted it. Said he knew where to find it after talking with Hansol-hyung.”

“Jeno told me everything, Injun,” Jaemin informed him as Chenle looked at him in curiosity, obviously wanting to know the connection between him and the famous singer. “And honestly, Zixin’s an asshole.”

 

“What exactly is your connection with him, ge?”

 

Feeling the stares that both Jeno and Jaemin were giving him and Chenle, Renjun took in a deep breath before forcing his eyes to meet the youngest’s. He felt Jaemin’s arms slip away from his body as Jeno lightly patted his head.

“We’ll give you two some privacy,” Jeno stated before he hooked his arm around Jaemin’s waist and retired to Renjun’s bedroom - the same one that Renjun had cried numerous times in because of this _stupid_ reason that wasn’t even his fault.

“Ge?” He heard Chenle ask once more, the other’s hands reaching up to cup his cheeks as the younger kissed his forehead. “You don’t have to tell me but I want to let you know that I’m not leaving you again. I’m not going to leave you again.”

“I…Chenle…haven’t you ever wondered why people don’t approve of our relationship?” He asked the other who gave him a confused look, leading them to the couch where they sat to discuss the matter at hand. _I have to do this. He made me forget about it for so long…He deserves to know._

“They’re just immature homophobes who have nothing better to do with their lives,” the younger stated with so much malice that it took Renjun off guard. After a moment of silence and Renjun contemplating how to word his thoughts, he heard Chenle whisper. “There’s something else that’s bothering them…isn’t there?”

“Don’t I look familiar to you?!” He asked Chenle, making sure to stare at him in the face so that Chenle would see his high cheekbones - see his soft jawline and see his _pretty_ face that he hated _so much._ “Don’t I?!”

 

It was only a few minutes of Chenle staring at him blankly before a small flame of recognition was ignited in the younger’s pupils.

 

“Huang Zixin…Ge, I-“

“It’s okay. Not a lot of people see it anyway,” He cut the other off, placing his head on Chenle’s shouldersince he didn’t want to break down in front of the other. “Do you remember the scandal that broke his career? The one of the illegitimate son and the…the… _whore_?”

“Ge…” Chenle mumbled, arms wrapping around his waist as Renjun felt himself being pulled towards the younger. Comforting circles were being drawn on his back as Renjun tried his best not to sob.

“My mum…she never wanted me but Sicheng-ge’s family, who were close with Zixin, begged her to not abort me. Zixin has never entered my life as a father! All he does is blame me for being the reason as to why his career ended because I’m the living proof of his affair!” He shouted, hands curling into fists as Chenle listened to his outburst of the feelings that he had kept within himself for the past few years. “The texts and…and the haters…I hate how they label _me_ as the bad guy too! Like I deliberately _chose_ to be the result of an affair!”

“Renjun-ge…there are people who want you now and we don’t see you as anything other than the strong Huang Renjun who fights demons every day,” Chenle whispered to him, making Renjun’s eyes tear up as his body shook.

“I couldn’t…I couldn’t go anywhere for so long. Back in China, I lived with my mum but she didn’t like it when I sang. She said that I would grow up to be like - like _Zixin_ if I did! The kids at school…they all stared at me like I was some _animal_!” He could feel the tears build up more now as Chenle tightened his hold on him. “And then…when everything calmed down…Sicheng-ge was able to move to Korea and I…I begged the Dongs to let me come too.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Chenle asked him and he nodded against the younger’s shoulder, breaths calming down when the scent of Chenle’s cologne became stronger.

“The Dongs pay for my school fees and my living expenses. They wouldn’t let me pay for anything so I applied for a job at the cafe since everything was settling down and barely anyone recognised me anymore,” He explained, hearing something from his bedroom get knocked to the floor but ignored it for the sake of letting Chenle know his biggest secret. “My…my name was never released to the public because I was underage but…sometimes…people look at me longer since Zixin is such a huge singer and everything-“

 

“His music sucks,” Chenle stated harshly, making Renjun burst out in giggles as he reprimanded the younger.

“You can’t say that!” He protested without lifting his head from the younger’s shoulder and picturing the pout that was most likely resting on the younger’s face.

“It’s true. His music has no soul,” Chenle critiqued, leaning back on the couch and dragging Renjun to straddle over him, fingers sneaking past his shirt and setting his skin underneath on fire.

“Yeah, well…ZIxin has no soul,” He replied, causing both of them to collapse into giggles before he decided to move on with his past. “I never told my mum that I moved to Korea. Sicheng-ge had helped me set everything up and make it seem like we were just going to go shopping but in reality…we went on a booked plane here and never went back.”

“So has she…you know, reached out or anything?” He heard Chenle ask timidly, the younger’s face filled with so much worry that it made Renjun’s heart squeeze in pain. Hastily, he shook his head as Chenle sighed heavily.

“But that doesn’t really bother me. Zixin bothers me more with his constant texts of reminding me that I’m useless and that I-“

“He’s wrong,” Chenle cut him off, making Renjun stare at him with a shocked expression - mouth hanging open and all. “He’s so wrong.”

“Even if he is, it was enough to start my depression,” He countered, seeing a flash of disapproval fly across Chenle’s face.

“He’s going to pay for that,” The younger stated, making Renjun panic since he seemed so _serious._

“No! Don’t! You don’t know _what_ you’re getting into, Chenle!” He protested, making Chenle huff adorably before the younger sunk even more into the back of the couch. “Sure, it was hard to handle the depression and I was cutting and everything and that’s actually how Hyuck and I met, you know! I was at school and no one wanted to talk to me since I was this depressed new kid who, although fluent in Korean, didn’t talk. One day, ZIxin’s messages had gotten the better of me and I…I tried to drown myself in the boys’ bathroom. I clogged up a sink and shoved my head in there. All I remember is Hyuck yanking my head out of the sink and screaming at me with a worried expression before I blanked out and woke up again in the nurse quarters.”

 

He saw Chenle lean closer and felt a soft kiss to his forehead after, unspoken words hanging in the air and leaving Renjun to take a deep breath before continuing.

“When I dated Sicheng-ge…everything changed. I started to be happier and Sicheng-ge had made me forget the effect that ZIxin had on me for a good while,” He happily recounted before remembering the strong line of text messages that made him feel like everything Zixin had claimed he was all over again. “I didn’t want to worry Sicheng-ge so I hid it…until it all overflowed and when I told him…”

“He left,” Chenle finished for him before he heard a shaky exhale from the other, focusing on Chenle’s eyes and the care for _him_ that was within them.

“It took a while to get back on my feet - and a lot of nagging from Hyuck and the rest - but I still always felt like shit until…the party…” He mumbled, voice getting softer towards the end as he remembered the first time that they had met. “I was intrigued because a socialite hadn’t recognised me from the beginning. That was interesting. And then, we were hanging out more and I…I forgot about Zixin all over again. For a few months, it felt like my depression had taken a holiday and I just didn’t think about it anymore…until Zixin started messaging me more frequently…and then when it all overloaded…you…”

“I left.” He heard Chenle finish for him, voice barely a whisper as Renjun nodded. He collapsed forward to bury his face in Chenle’s shoulder once more for the simple reminder that Chenle was _there_ with _him_ and that he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

“But you’re here now,” He stated, letting himself smile softly as he pulled back to look at the younger. “And that’s all that matters.”

“Renjun-ge…” He heard Chenle mumble as the younger leaned closer to him, forehead pressing against his own as Chenle stared seriously into his eyes. “Please, let me offer you my company.” Confused, Renjun stared at him with his mouth slightly open.

“What? Huh?” He asked intelligently, witnessing Chenle sigh in frustration.

“Please take my offer of having my company,” Chenle stated more firmly, eyes never wavering from his own.

“For how long?” He asked teasingly, trying to lighten up the atmosphere before he saw Chenle’s eyes turn even more serious than they currently were.

 

“For as long as you want me around.”

 

“Then, I accept wholeheartedly, Zhong Chenle.”

 

**_Observations of rich people #71: The way they act is enough to make you accept their offers._ **

 

Seeing Zhong Chenle smile wide at his words made Huang Renjun’s heart beat faster than it ever did in the past and caused him to press his lips firmly against the other as a way of sealing their deal.

 

_God…he’s so precious…please let me have him around for longer…_

 

“I’d love to kiss you all day, ge, but I really want to make something for you since that was a _lot_ that you spilled to me,” Chenle stated when he pulled away from the kiss, making Renjun whine while Chenle laughed at him. Pouting, Renjun found himself stumbling as Chenle pushed him off his lap and dragged him to the pantry where they kept the easy-to-bake cake mix that Sicheng had given him the month before. “So how do we make this?”

“Chenle, it’s not that hard,” He stated, grabbing the box out of the other’s hold and began to read the instructions. Turning the oven on to the correct temperature to pre-heat before going to kiss his adorable younger boyfriend on the cheek. “You just have to read the instructions, baobei.”

“B-Baobei?” He heard Chenle choke out as he began to pour the cake mix into a bowl.

“What? You don’t like it?” He asked, grabbing two eggs to crack into the bowl and disposing of the shells afterwards.

“No…no, I like it. I like it a lot.” He heard Chenle answer as he began to mix the ingredients, humming in response and smiling slightly. He felt Chenle’s arms wrap around his waist as the younger chuckled at him and placed his hand on top of Renjun’s own to help stir.

“Chenle, that’s only going to make this whole thing harder.” _Now, I can’t even stir properly!_

“Right, I’ll get the tray,” Chenle stated, the warmth that was against him disappearing along with him as Chenle rummaged the cupboards for the baking tray for cakes that was somewhere in the vicinity.

 

_This…I’m glad that I have this and that it’s with him…_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Chenle...” He gasped out as Chenle’s hands began to travel upwards underneath his shirt, the younger’s cologne clouding his judgement as he pulled the younger down for another searing kiss. Lazily, their tongues danced to a beat that only the two of them knew as the smell of burning began to travel towards their spot on the couch in the living room and triggering the smoke alarm in the apartment.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK, JUN?!” Jaemin’s screeching voice pierced the air as he emerged from the bedroom, closely followed by a worried Jeno. Jeno rushed to grab a chair to stand on in order to save their ears from the blaring smoke alarm. Jaemin, on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to turn the oven off and yank the charred and burnt cake from within.

“Whatever the fuck caused this,” Jeno started, glaring at them as he hopped down from the chair. “It better be a good excuse.”

“Uh…” Renjun started, glancing at Chenle who blinked at him innocently. _Honestly…this guy…_ “Chenle did it!” He shouted, pointing childishly at the younger who smacked his arm in retaliation just to get his arm to drop back to his side.

“Ge was the one who forgot about it!” Chenle shouted towards the other two as Jaemin ran a hand through his messy hair, the string of hickeys down his neck glistening in the light as Renjun narrowed his eyes at the younger male.

“Na Jaemin, are those-“

“So you two nearly burnt the fucking apartment because you were making out?!” Jaemin cut him off, massaging his temples as Jeno went towards him to wrap his arms around him in an attempt to calm him down. “Jeno…can you believe that Renjun is older than us?”

“No one would believe that, Jaemin,” Jeno replied, chuckling as Renjun shared a look with Chenle that screamed both of their discomfort. “At this point, we’re practically both his and Donghyuck’s parents.”

“That’s cute and all but Jaemin-hyung-“ _Chenle, I don’t think they’re listening to us._

“I don’t get paid enough for this kind of shit,” Jaemin complained, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down with Jeno smiling fondly at him.

“Jaemin, what the hell went down in my ro-“

“Babe, you don’t get paid at all,” Jeno cut him off, making Renjun sigh before he turned towards his younger boyfriend.

 

“This is all your fault, Zhong Chenle,” He stated, finding amusement in Chenle’s surprised and offended reaction.

“My fault? _You’re_ the older one here!” Chenle protested, pointing at Renjun who rolled his eyes.

“But this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t distract me!” He shouted back, not noticing that the other couple had stopped talking to listen in to their fight.

“Well, _sorry_ for wanting to make you happy again!” Chenle huffed out, crossing his arms as Renjun tried his best not to kiss the younger breathless due to the amount of fondness that ran through his whole being upon hearing those words. **_Observations of rich people #72: Although they still fail at being domestic, their intentions are the purest thing that you’ve ever seen or heard of._**

 

“Jeno, can we adopt Injun? He’s so adorable and Chenle’s such a great match for him…”

“Jaemin, I don’t think it works if the child is older than the parents…”

“Can we adopt Chenle, then? He’s just as cute!”

“What the fuck? Stay away from my boyfriend.”

“Look at how adorable Chenle is, Jeno!”

“Min…he looks really creeped out right now…and that’s because of you…”

“No, I’m fine…it’s just weird seeing you guys argue about adopting me when I’m only a year younger than you…”

“Quit creeping him out, Jaemin.”

“No, you quit hogging him, Renjun.”

“Babe, stop. Jun’s dating him.”

“Ge…did I do something wrong?”

 

Laughing out loud, Renjun pinched Chenle’s cheeks for a little bit of fun.

 

“Nah, they’re just a newly married couple that want kids.”

 

“WE’RE STILL IN HIGHSCHOOL, RENJUN!”

“So you don’t want to marry me, Jeno?”

“I literally gave you a promise ring today, Jaemin…”

“Oh, so you _do_ want to still marry me. That’s a relief.”

 

“WAIT WHAT?! YOU TWO ARE WHAT?!”

“OH SHIT, YOU ACTUALLY WENT AHEAD WITH THE PLAN, JENO-HYUNG?!”

“CHENLE, YOU KNEW?!”

“YEAH, I HELPED PICK OUT THE PROMISE RING!”

 

Sighing to himself, Renjun swore that he knew the real reason as to why he would get wrinkles early would be because of the numerous decisions that his friends would make without informing him and then conversing as if he had already known about it.

 

_I’m mad that they didn’t tell me what they were planning but…I’m also super happy because it would suck to see Jeno and Jaemin marry other people. No one suits each other more than those two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yep, that was the big reveal for NoMin and also the big reveal of Renjun's past...remember: the story won't stop until we reach 100 observations (and yes, they do have some sort of significance that will make sense at the end of the story).


	33. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well…that’s not happening so we can gossip all we like!”

Groaning, Renjun forced himself to lazily pull on the oversized shirt that belonged to his younger boyfriend since he didn’t feel like going to his cupboard to grab one of his own. Now that it was the weekend, all Renjun wanted to do was spend time with Chenle just like they did before all the drama happened. Quietly exiting the bedroom, he softly greeted Chenle who was lying down on his stomach on the couch and probably scrolling through his social media on his phone.

“Oh, hi - what the hell, ge?!” Chenle suddenly exclaimed, sitting up on the couch and glaring at Renjun who flinched in surprise. “You can’t move my shirts like that!” Giving the other a confused expression, Renjun walked closer to younger before pinching his cheek.

“You left most of your shirts on the bedroom floor because they were too small for you,” He stated, pulling the cheek that he had in his grip. “I just washed them so we can give it to charity.”

“No!” Chenle protested, slapping Renjun’s wrist away and pointing accusingly at the shirt that covered his torso. “I meant that one!” Lowering his gaze from Chenle’s finger to Chenle’s shirt and back again, REnjun blinked blearily at the younger.

“What’s wrong with it?” He asked, tilting his head slightly to one side as Chenle’s eyes widened. “You said it was small on you and I was too lazy to get one of my own-“

“IT’S NOT GOOD FOR ME!” _Huh? But why wouldn’t it be-_

 

_Oh._

 

_OH._

 

_OHHHHH!_

 

Smirking devilishly, Renjun leaned up on his toes to get his face closer to Chenle’s as the younger moved back. Carefully wrapping his arms around Chenle’s waist to prevent the other from getting away and to stabilise himself, Renjun’s smirk grew when he noticed a very dark red on the younger’s cheeks.

“Chenle…do you perhaps…” He started, leaning closer to the younger’s ear and dropping his voice to be lower and softer. “ _Like_ seeing me in your shirts?”

 

Moments later, Renjun was on the floor laughing while holding his stomach since his younger boyfriend had just pushed him away and ran to the kitchen to try and get his face to be of its normal colour again.

 

**_Observations of rich people #73: They may seem rude sometimes but that’s just because they try to hide their feelings._ **

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Hey, Chenle,” He whispered when they were cuddling on the couch as a random movie was being played on TV - neither of them were watching it and Renjun was sure that Chenle wanted an excuse to hug him tightly. He heard the other hum in reply as the younger carefully bushed his fringe out of his eyes. “You know that song that you debuted with?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Chenle asked him curiously, blinking innocently at him as Renjun smirked once more.

“So you wrote it about us, huh?” He teasingly asked, being sure to wiggle his eyebrows at the younger who sported faintly red cheeks once again.

“No, I didn’t!” Chenle protested childishly, pushing Renjun away and turning his head away to pout. Renjun laughed and decided to tease him further since it was so _fun._

“But I _distinctly_ remember you saying that you wrote about the only place where you felt like you belonged,” He reasoned, leaning towards Chenle once more who scoffed. “And you _did_ say that it was with me-“

 

A pillow being shoved in his face had cut off the rest of his sentence, giggles erupting from his lips as he slapped his younger’s boyfriend’s hand that was holding the pillow against his nose.

 

**_Observations of rich people #74: They can get defensive pretty easily._ **

 

~ ~ ~

 

“But ge!” Renjun heard Chenle whine for the umpteenth time in the past minute as he steered the vacuum around the bedroom. “I want a kiss!”

“And I told you that I needed to finish vacuuming the bedroom first,” He replied flatly, already tired since it seemed that Chenle literally used up his energy alongside his own. “Just wait, I’ll be done in like ten minutes.”

“But I want one _now_!” He heard his boyfriend complain, already visualising the pout on the younger’s face as he laid down on the floor on his stomach to steer the vacuum underneath the bed.

“But if you just wait-“

“I don’t want to wait!” Chenle cut him off and pouted even more when Renjun got up to look at him dead in the eye.

“Alright, compromise,” He stated, turning the vacuum off before walking up to Chenle and handing it to him. “Vacuum the bedroom and I’ll give you a kiss.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Chenle asked him as he was walking out the door, innocent smile on his face as he went to rest on the couch.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Chenle come running out of the bedroom to hastily put the vacuum back in the cupboard where it was stored before tacking Renjun who was lying down on the couch and texting Jaemin.

“Chenle, what the fuck?!” He exclaimed when Chenle started to nuzzle his neck, looking up at him in hope - a look that was returned with a disgusted one.

“I finished vacuuming the bedroom!” Chenle happily chirped and Renjun remembered the compromise that he had made with the younger before he placed his hand against the back of Chenle’s neck. Leaning in slowly to tease the younger, Renjun waited until his lips brushed against Chenle’s before swiftly moving his head to place them on Chenle’s cheek. When he pulled away, he was met with a deadpanned stare from the younger as a disappointed aura fell around them.

“I said I’d give you a kiss, I never specified where,” He reasoned before Chenle furrowed his eyebrows and pouted adorably, making Renjun chuckle before he gently placed a kiss on Chenle’s lips. He felt the other hum in content, the sweet vibrations making their way from his lips to the rest of his body as Chenle carefully lowered his body on top of Renjun’s to prevent crushing him in one go (in Renjun’s opinion, this was worse since he was gradually being crushed). Feeling Chenle pull away, he gave the younger male a shy smile when he noticed Chenle’s content expression.

“Think you’d be willing to vacuum the bedroom more?” He asked, seeing Chenle’s smile widen as the younger male rested his head on his chest.

“If it means getting kisses like that, I’d even enjoy vacuuming the bedroom,” Chenle replied, causing Renjun to chuckle and run his fingers through the younger’s hair.

 

**_Observations of rich people #75: They slowly learn to enjoy the things that they work for more._ **

 

~ ~ ~

 

“So what else do we need?” Renjun asked his younger boyfriend as they strolled through the aisles in the supermarket, Chenle pushing the trolley and faithfully following Renjun to laugh at the smaller male whenever he couldn’t reach what was at the back of the top shelf.

“The list says ‘chocolate’,” Chenle replied, making Renjun look at him in confusion. _I didn’t put chocolate on that list though…_

“No it doesn’t,” He retaliated, trying his best to lean over Chenle’s shoulder but the younger simply moved the list out of his view.

“Yes it does,” Chenle protested, grabbing Renjun’s wrist with one hand and using the other to steer the trolley to the best of his ability while hanging onto the shabby list that Renjun had hastily written. “Now…which one should we get?”

“Ferrero Rocher?” He asked the younger, noticing the way that Chenle glanced at the price and scrunching up his nose.

“Expensive.” He heard the younger state before watching him grab a Cadbury block that had a fancy on-sale ticket beneath it. “This one’s cheaper.”

“Chenle…it’s just chocolate,” He stated, pulling the bottom of the younger’s shirt to get Chenle to look at him. “I don’t mind spending more if the chocolate tastes good.”

“I’ll pay for your groceries this week,” Chenle protested, dropping the block of chocolate into the trolley. “But I’m saving up for something so we have to be careful. Money doesn’t grow on trees, right?” **_Observations of rich people #76: They slowly learn the value of money to the lower classes._**

“For what?” He questioned, following the younger down the aisle as Chenle pushed the trolley to go towards the dairy section to probably pick up some milk.

“Secret,” Chenle stated before patting Renjun on the head and moving to check the date on the milk cartons.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Ge, guess what!” Chenle exclaimed the next day when Renjun had just exited the bathroom after his shower, towel wrapped around his hips as his younger boyfriend shoved his phone in his face.

“What?” He asked, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes as he tried his best to focus on the screen in front of him.

“The media have finally recognised you and it’s making Zixin’s career fall!” Chenle shouted happily as Renjun looked up at him in confusion. _Great…everything will turn to shit again since Zixin tells everyone the wrong thing…wait…_

“His career is falling now? Again?” He asked and saw Chenle nod his head vigorously.

“Some journalists - I think you know who - did some digging and found a whole bunch of facts that contradicted what Zixin said about you years ago! There are so many videos of you being well…the complete opposite of what Zixin had described you to be!” Chenle explained, smiling wide before wrapping his arms around Renjun’s naked shoulders. “Ever since the MV for Close My Eyes came out, people saw your artwork and rumours went around being like ‘Isn’t that Zixin’s kid? Didn’t Zixin say he was super aggressive? But if he’s aggressive, why the hell does he look so peaceful in this video?’! People made rumours and journalists did their research and finally discovered how you really were after interviewing a bunch of people that Johnny-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung referred them to!”

 

 _Wait…Zixin’s career is falling because of…me being…_ me _?!_

 

“Ge?” Chenle asked him, making him look up to see concern in the younger’s eyes. “I thought you would be happy…”

“Oh, I am, alright. I’m fucking _delighted_ that his career is falling but I’m also super surprised that it was because of me…” He explained, voice trailing off as he stared at the floor. “I always thought that it would fall because he would’ve found another woman or something…”

“Well…that’s not happening so we can gossip all we like!” Chenle exclaimed, making Renjun narrow his eyes at the taller male who seemed _too_ happy for this whole ordeal. **_Observations of rich people #77: They love to gossip about the people they hate._**

“Why the hell are you so happy over this?” He asked, suspicions rising as Chenle’s smile grew wider.

“If Zixin’s career falls, CRG Studios will be given to Lay!” Chenle exclaimed, squeezing Renjun tighter. “That means more freedom for me and you.”

“Lay? Wait, you work with _Lay_?!” He asked incredulously and was answered with Chenle’s head bobbing up and down. “Oh my god…”

“Why? Is there a problem?” Chenle asked him, genuine confusion overriding his features as Renjun shook his head.

“Lay is just…I really admire the aesthetics that are in his MVs and his album art…” He admitted shyly, hearing Chenle giggle before the younger male pulled him closer.

“Not as much as you admire me, I hope,” Chenle whispered before Renjun laughed and pushed him away slightly.

“Well, I don’t know about that,” He teased before resuming his path to the bedroom to get dressed.

 

Even when the door was closed, Renjun couldn’t help but chuckle at the whines of his younger boyfriend that resonated throughout the whole apartment.


	34. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How much longer do we have?” He asked softly, wanting to treasure every single second they had now in case he couldn’t do so in the future.  
> “You make it sound like we’re breaking up,” Chenle joked, chuckling before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Two days and then I have to go.”

“Renjun-ge…I…I have to go back to China soon…”

 

_No…I just got you back…_

 

“It’s only for three more weeks until the end of my promotions! Then I’ll be back!” He heard Chenle reassure, heart sinking at the thought of Chenle leaving him once again. “I promise I will, ge,” Chenle whispered as the other’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, causing him to bury his face in his younger boyfriend’s neck.

“How much longer do we have?” He asked softly, wanting to treasure every single second they had now in case he couldn’t do so in the future.

“You make it sound like we’re breaking up,” Chenle joked, chuckling before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Two days and then I have to go.”

“Two days…that’s nothing,” He sighed out, pulling back to pout at the other who smiled softly. “Do you really have to go back?” He watched as Chenle chuckled, eyes turning into adorable crescents as he shook his head.

“You’re unbelievable,” Chenle commented before staring into his eyes once more. “Yes, I have to go back. Apparently Lay was bothering my father too much so I really do need to get back to promoting…”

“I don’t want you to leave,” He admitted, voice barely above a whisper as Chenle’s gaze softened even more.

“Then just make sure that you join me at some point,” Chenle replied, voice equally as quiet in the tiny living room of Renjun’s apartment. “Just make sure that you save a bunch of money because prices have gone up.”

 

**_Observations of rich people #78: Even when they are dragged out of their hiding place, they will still carry the values and lessons that they learnt from being with the lower classes._ **

 

“I’ll save what I can and I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

_I wonder if he’s alright…_

 

He lay in bed, mind whirring as he worried about Chenle and how the younger was doing back in China. Renjun wasn’t dumb, he had been updated almost daily on his younger boyfriend’s condition through Jeno and he _had_ been spending too much time on those fan accounts but…

 

…he couldn’t help but worry since he knew how _clumsy_ Chenle actually was.

 

**_Observations of rich people #79: When they are taken from you and you can’t do anything to get them back, your nights are usually spent awake and hoping if they’re alright._ **

 

From his bedside table, his phone screen lit up as it vibrated with an incoming call, disturbing his turmoil of worry as he forced his limbs to move. On the screen was Jeno’s contact (unfortunately) and he sighed heavily before answering it in the early hours that were just after midnight.

“Morning,” He greeted, voice coming out raspy due to misuse as felt Jeno’s judging stare despite not being able to see him.

“Renjun, why are you up again?” Jeno asked him, not even bothering with a greeting - something that happened whenever he had gotten like _this_ due to losing something important.

“I can’t sleep,” He replied, sighing at the end of the statement and hearing someone whisper something to Jeno on the other line. _That’s probably Jaemin…_

“You have to take care of yourself, Jun,” Jeno warned him, sleepiness creeping into the slightly younger male’s words as he continued. “What would Chenle think if he saw how much sleep you’re losing?”

 

Upon hearing those words, Huang Renjun remembered all of the smiles and laughs that they had shared together in that very bedroom and found himself ending the call as he stood up. He made his way to the kitchen and took some sleeping pills in hopes for a peaceful night, walking back to the bedroom where he changed from his pyjamas to some of the sweatpants and shirts that his younger boyfriend had left behind since they didn’t fit in his suitcase. The clothes were big on him - as expected - but also gave him some sort of comfort that made him feel as if Chenle was _there_ with _him_ and not all the way in China. Grabbing the Moomin plush toy, he smiled softly down at the gift and remembered Chenle’s modest look when he had given it to him despite the fact that Renjun thought the slightly disfigured toy was _perfect_.

 

**_Observations of rich people #80: Everything they left behind has a memory of you with them._ **

 

That night, Renjun dreamt of dolphins, Chinese food and high pitched laughter.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Okay. I have had fucking enough,” Hina stated when she entered his bedroom one particular morning where the sun was blocked from his window due to the blinds he had installed. “You’re going to China.”

“Huh?” He asked, rubbing his eyes as Jeno entered the small bedroom and observed his sleepy state. Both were wearing simple shirts with jeans and both looked more presentable than himself at that moment.

“Really? Chenle’s clothes? How whipped are you?” He heard Jeno ask and grumbled since he knew that Jeno was whipped more for Jaemin than he was for Chenle.

“My point still stands, Jun. _You_ are going to China to visit Chenle,” Hina stated once more, pointing at him dramatically as the gears in his head turned with great effort in order to process her words.

“Me? China? Going? Chenle?” He asked, running a hand through his messy hair and looking at her in confusion. “How?”

“Plane, Jun. We’re not making you swim there,” Jeno answered, smiling wryly as a high pitched voice - sounded like Kouen - called for them and letting them know that breakfast was ready.

“Coming!” Hina shouted before she turned to Renjun, taking out a piece of paper from the back pocket of her jeans. “You leave in a week. Taeil-oppa and Doyoung-oppa approve of you leaving for two weeks and we’ve talked to the principal of your school too. Mark-oppa said he’ll drop you off since he got his license recently and so you better be ready in a week, Renjun!” She said excitedly, smiling wide before skipping out of the room to join her girlfriend, leaving Jeno chuckle in the bedroom next to him.

“I’m…going to China?” He asked the other for confirmation and watched as Jeno laughed at him and shook his head.

“You’re not _just_ going to China, Jun. You’re going to China to visit _Chenle_ who is promoting at the moment but that’s alright, his manager approved,” Jeno informed him, smile not even fading when Kouen entered the room to tell them to hurry up.

“Am I really going to be going to China?” He asked, still not believing the opportunity that had arrived as he stared at two of his friends in front of him. “Like…really?”

“Yes, Jun. You are,” Kouen told him, smiling softly as she giggled at how confused he was. “Hina and Jeno took care of the costs along with some other people that they have connections with.”

“Hey, don’t tell him that,” Jeno whined, pushing Kouen lightly as she gave him a mischievous smile.

“They really did this for you because you’re broke right now,” Kouen told him before she disappeared, coming back only to drag Jeno out of his bedroom as she told him to get ready.

 

**_Observations of rich people #81: They are willing to help out their broke friends._ **

 

 _Fuck…I’m going to_ China _to visit_ Chenle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I wrote so many drafts of this chapter and they were all really sad (when I didn't want it to end sad)


	35. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I’m here,” He whispered, chuckling at the end as Chenle giggled in response and pulled back.  
> “I’m happy that you are,” Chenle replied, voice in the same whisper as Renjun reached up to brush away some bright green strands from the younger’s eyes.
> 
> Hang on…green?

_From: Actually My Lele_

 

_Ge!!_

 

 

_From: Actually My Lele_

 

_Where are you??_

 

 

_From: Actually My Lele_

 

_I’m here with Kun-ge waiting for you!!_

 

Smiling to himself, Renjun shook his head lightly before grabbing his luggage and walking out of the arrivals area of the airport terminal, quickly scanning the crowd for his younger boyfriend. Ever since he asked Chenle if what his friends had told him was true, the younger hadn’t taken a break from constantly texting him and reminding him to double check everything that he had packed. As Renjun looked for a mop of blond hair, his endeavours were suddenly cut short by a high pitched shriek.

 

“Ge!”

 

Turning around abruptly and stepping back a bit to gain his footing, Renjun smiled as wide as he could when he could finally wrap his arms around the waist of his younger boyfriend.

 

“Hey, I’m here,” He whispered, chuckling at the end as Chenle giggled in response and pulled back.

“I’m happy that you are,” Chenle replied, voice in the same whisper as Renjun reached up to brush away some bright green strands from the younger’s eyes.

 

_Hang on…green?_

 

When he let his eyes wander upwards, he saw a mop of green hair instead of blond.

 

“You like it?” He heard Chenle ask quietly, voice scared and timid as he registered a shriek somewhere near where they were in the airport. “I thought it would be a nice change and-“

“You look like a piece of cauliflower that wants to be a piece of broccoli,” He stated, staring at the other as Chenle’s mouth opened and closed in shock. He found himself laughing at the sight despite the building screams and shouts of their spectators. “It looks good on you though.”c

“Chenle! What did I _say_ about running off when you think it’s Ren-“ Renjun looked to his left as he heard the familiar scoldings, smiling softly when he saw the older male. “Oh Renjun, you made it.”

“Hi, Kun-ge!” He greeted, smile growing when Chenle ran his hands through his hair with the arm on his waist gripping him tighter.

 

“ZHONG CHENLE! ZHONG CHENLE!” He heard numerous girls scream, all with their phones and cameras raised in hopes that they would get clear footage.

“Seems like we have to go,” Kun stated, smiling as he ran away from them and barely escaping the oncoming fans.

“Chenle, where do we go?” He asked the younger worriedly, stomach sinking when Chenle flashed him a mischievous smile.

“We should give them something to take a picture of first.” He heard Chenle whisper before the younger’s lips were on his, familiar kisses making him melt and caress Chenle’s head. With every new kiss, there was a new emotion - happiness, regret, sadness - but Renjun didn’t mind. He appreciated every kiss since he had waited for them for so long…he loved everything until-

 

_Chenle, what the hell are your hands doing underneath my shirt?!_

 

Immediately opening his eyes and pulling his boyfriend’s wrists away from the smooth skin of his waist, Renjun settled to glare at his younger boyfriend who was currently laughing his head off.

 

“Chenle, what the fuck?!” He hissed, eyes nervously darting around all the cameras that were focused on them. “We’re in _public_!”

“And?” Chenle asked him cheekily, smiling wide before a kiss was being pressed to his forehead.

“Your career!” He squeaked, dropping the younger’s wrist in favour of covering the spot on his forehead that had just been abused by Chenle’s lips.

“Stop being so dramatic, ge,” Chenle replied, amusement evident in his voice as he felt his wrists being pulled down to his sides gently with thumbs rubbing soothing circles. “I’ll fight off the haters for us.”

“But what if-“ Renjun felt Chenle’s lips come into contact with his again before he could even ask his question.

“What if nothing, ge. ‘What if’s don’t exist when it comes to us,” Chenle whispered before Renjun felt Chenle’s fingers sliding into his hand and interlacing their fingers. “We don’t need ‘what if’s.”

“Let’s just go,” He replied, squeezing Chenle’s hand to show how uncomfortable he was with all the cameras snapping pictures and recording videos. “I want to leave.”

“And go where, ge?” Chenle asked him, mischievous smile playing on his lips once again as Renjun glared at him through his fringe. _Oh, Zhong Chenle. It is on._

“Wherever you go, Le,” He replied, laughing at the slight blush that made its way onto Chenle’s cheeks. “But seriously, Kun-ge is waiting for us.”

“Right, let’s go!” Chenle exclaimed, squeezing his hand back as he led the way to the car that they were going to use. Throughout the walk, Renjun tried his best to ignore the whispers but found that he couldn’t since they seemed _true._

 

“Look at him, he’s so skinny and just ugh! It makes me feel weird knowing that Chenle actually _likes_ that piece of shit.”

“Maybe Chenle is just secretly straight and entertaining this guy.”

“To be honest, he’s pretty. Like…actually pretty. Maybe Chenle could learn a thing or two about his own face.”

“Don’t say stuff like that! Chenle’s cute!”

“Yeah but his boyfriend is just so _pretty_. You’d think he was a girl.”

“Plot twist! Chenle’s boyfriend is actually a girl with short hair!”

 

_Do you want me to strip to prove I’m a guy?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Ge? You okay?” He heard Chenle ask him once they were inside the car from the front seat, body twisting to get a look at him in the back. He had been staring at the numerous fans that were outside of the car while they waited for Kun to finish texting Sicheng about his whereabouts. Their posters of hate and wishes for Chenle to stop _pretending_ seemed to scream at him with their bright colours and obnoxious glitter.

“Yeah, I’m…I’m okay,” He replied, forcing a tight smile that his boyfriend simply sighed at. It wasn’t long before Chenle was unbuckling his seatbelt and walking around the car to open the door to his left, sliding easily into the middle seat as he let the door slam shut.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He heard Chenle whisper, arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close to Chenle’s chest so that he could feel every single beat that the younger’s heart made. “Is it because I exiled you to the backseat?”

“What?! No!” He protested, pulling away and staring at Chenle before his eyes slid over to the posters in the window of the car behind the younger. He saw Chenle furrow his eyebrows and turn to look behind him out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh…is it because they’re telling me to hurry up and realise that I’m into girls?” He heard Chenle ask once the younger had deemed it appropriate to block Renjun’s view with his own face. “Or is it because they’re calling _you_ a girl?”

“Would you change for them?” He asked, heart beating faster as he saw realisation flash across Chenle’s face. “If your career was at risk, would you change for them?”

“Why would I change for them, ge?” Chenle asked him in reply, laughs of disbelief spilling from the younger’s lips as Renjun pouted.

“Because they asked you to,” He answered childishly, shame slowly filling his being as Chenle laughed again.

“Would you ask me to?” He heard the younger ask and found himself internally cringing at a Chenle that didn’t like being cute, didn’t like performing and didn’t like making Renjun feel like the luckiest man alive.

 

**_Observations of rich people # 82: You find yourself wanting them to never conform to anyone and have them be themselves all the time._ **

 

Hastily, he shook his head as Chenle chuckled at his antics.

 

“Then I wouldn’t change for them,” Chenle answered before Kun put his phone back into his pocket - their signal that the older was about to drive. “I would only change for you.”

“You shouldn’t change for anyone,” He grumbled as he pushed Chenle into the seat next to the door, signalling that the younger should put his seatbelt on since his own was already in place.

“It wouldn’t matter anyway, you’re not going to ask,” Chenle replied easily, the sound of the seatbelt clicking ending their conversation but not without Renjun’s fingers inching closer to Chenle’s.

 

And definitely not without Renjun’s fingers not-so-forcefully fitting themselves between Chenle’s.

 

“Ge, stop acting like this is the first time you’ve held my hand.”

“Chenle, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 250 KUDOS ON THIS STORY!!!!!
> 
> But I have really come to a hard decision and that is regarding the ending of this story (it will be happy!!). I am honestly torn between writing this story frequently because it's my first NCT story and I don't want it to end but it must come to an end...so, do you all want me to update this more frequently (as in days frequent - similar to Pining For Two and Cracks In The Smile when they started out) or less frequently (probably once a month like what I've been doing recently)? I have been procrastinating a lot on this story since I am super attached to it (it has a lot of things from my personal life) but we are already at 82 observations and around five to ten chapters left. 
> 
> Please answer my question so it can help me come to a conclusion on how often I should write!! ^_^ Keep smiling everyone~


	36. Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No…no way. There is no way this is happening.”  
> “It’s happening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the update took so long but I will be back with another one in the next few days! The story is so close to ending T^T

“Is…Is this really where you live?” He asked quietly, eyes raking over the skyscraper in front of him that was about a hundred times the size of his apartment. 

“Um…yes? Technically?” Chenle replied, equally as quiet while Kun chuckled at them and unlocked the door. “This is the company building.”

“Company building?” He echoed, swinging their intertwined hands between them as they blindly followed Kun. 

“Yeah, there’s some people who want to meet you first,” Chenle replied, smiling gently at him and squeezing his hand in comfort. “But it’s okay, trust me.”

“Ah! There’s his office!” Chenle shouted, hurriedly tugging Renjun along as Kun shook his head at them fondly. “Ge!”

“Lele? You’re back so soon!” A very familiar voice replied shocked, the older’s wide eyes staring at them as he stopped playing the guitar in his hands. “It’s nice to formally meet you, Huang Renjun.”

“No…no way,” He mumbled, shaking his head and backing away only to bump into Kun. “There is no way this is happening.”

“It’s happening,” Kun supplied, smiling softly at him and gently patting his head. “You’re standing in front of Zhang Yixing, otherwise known as Lay.” Renjun watched as Lay - the composer who he admired and the artist who he often looked up to.

“And he knows me?” He asked Chenle and Kun quietly, pointing to himself as Chenle laughed brightly and Kun chuckled at him. 

“Yes I know you!” Lay shouted from where he sat with his guitar, blinking slowly before putting aside his guitar and standing up to walk to Renjun who immediately froze. “You’re Chenle’s boyfriend and he didn’t shut up about you-“

“Ge!” He heard Chenle shout, the younger turning a light shade of pink and letting go of Renjun’s hand to cover his face. 

“So, it’s nice to officially meet you, Huang Renjun. I’ve been waiting,” Lay said, bowing to him after and sending Renjun spiral into panic.

“D-Don’t lower your head to me! You shouldn’t to someone like me!” He shouted, waving his hands as Lay straightened and he heard someone say his name behind him.

 

“Renjun?”

 

_Out of all places we could meet, it had to be at his own goddamn studio._

 

“Zixin, let’s think rationally-“ Lay started, hurriedly moving in front of Renjun to grab at the other’s shoulders as he stepped forward. 

“It’s really you, isn’t it?!” He heard the other scream, seeing tears forming in his eyes as he resisted Lay and continued to try and reach him. “Oh my fucking god, it _is_!”

“Stay away from him!” He heard Chenle shout, the younger standing protectively in front of him like he had before and noticing the slight tremors that coursed through his boyfriend’s body. “I won’t let you hurt him anymore.”

“Do you know how much my career has been bruised because of you, Renjun?!” He heard his father shout, the other glaring at him and he hid behind Chenle. “How many artists have rejected me because-“

“Enough!” He heard Kun’s clear voice cut through his father’s shouts and watched as Kun gently laid his hand on his father’s throat and push him so that he was a clear distance away from Renjun. “If you talk to him or even _touch_ him, you can kiss the Zhong’s financial support goodbye.”

“You aren’t the fucking CEO,” His father hissed out, eyes narrowing at Kun who simply smiled back and shook his head.

“No but I will be tomorrow. The papers are getting processed today,” Kun replied easily before his face hardened. “Do we understand each other?”

“We do.” Renjun watched in awe as Kun lowered his hand and turned back to him with concern in his eyes as Lay pulled Zixin into the open elevator while whispering rapid fire Chinese. 

“Are you okay, Jun?” Kun asked him and Renjun nodded his head meekly, wrapping his arms around Chenle who chuckled and reciprocated the hug, making him feel safe and at home. 

“Thank you,” He said to both of them, smiling in content after and being met with Kun’s bright smile. 

“It’s okay and you can do one thing to repay me,” Kun replied, soft smile on his face as Renjun peeked at him while placing his head down on Chenle’s shoulders, enjoying the comfort. “Don’t break Chenle. Because if you break Chenle,” Kun started, face morphing into a scary glare. “I break _you._ ” Gulping, Renjun nodded in understanding, not quite liking the unsettling shivers that were sent his back at this version of Kun.

 

**_Observations of rich people #83: Their siblings can be scary when they want to be._ **

 

“Ge! You’re scaring him!”

“It was necessary.”


	37. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, I know what you’re thinking…But don’t fre-“  
> “What the actual fuck?! Are…are those the fancy stairs in the movies?”  
> “And you’re freaking out, okay.”

“Okay, I know what you’re thinking…” He heard Chenle start the minute they stepped into the other’s very large and very intimidating mansion. “But don’t fre-“

“What the actual _fuck_?!” He shouted once he saw the pristine marble and tiled interior that showed off the timber conjoined stairs in the middle of the other’s mansion. “Are…are those the fancy stairs in the movies?”

“And you’re freaking out, okay,” Chenle mumbled to himself as Renjun stared at the placements of all the photographs in frames and the immense _shine_ that the marble had. “Ge?”

“I…Chenle, _this_ is where you live?!” He asked, voice coming out louder and harsher than he wanted it to be as his throat dried at how rich his younger boyfriend really was.

“Uh…yeah…” He heard Chenle answer and turned to him, mindful of the mess that clung to the bottom of his shoes from outside and the way they were smearing it all over the other’s floor.

“And you spent like two months in my shitty apartment!” He let out, shaking Chenle’s shoulders with tears building up in his eyes. “I’m so sorry! It must have been so messy compared to this! And so crowded and-“

“Ge, calm down, it was home,” Chenle interrupted him, wrapping his hands over his wrists and bringing them down to glide his thumbs over Renjun’s wrists in comfort. “And I enjoyed it more than this shithole anyway.”

“If this is a shithole, then my place is like the lost city of Atlantis,” He replied flatly, shooting the other a deadpanned expression as Chenle grinned widely at him. “All destroyed and nothing compared to this.”

“But just like all lost cities, it holds a treasure that is worth more than all of this,” Chenle stated, voice soft as he gestured to the contents of his home. Just as he finished, three large huskies came running up towards them, causing Renjun to panic and hide behind his younger boyfriend since he owned a much _smaller_ dog.

“Stop laughing at me!” He whined when he realised that Chenle was clutching his stomach and laughing at his misery. “Big dogs are _scary_!”

“They won’t harm you,” Chenle stated, patting his huskies fondly. “These are Wo, Ai and Ni. Kun-ge named them, remember?”

“Oh, I remember,” Renjun replied, narrowing his eyes at Chenle to make sure he wouldn’t laugh again. “But like why did he name them that?”

 

“The plan was that if the person you confessed to became awkward, you just bring up your dogs,” Chenle explained, crouching down to place a kiss to each dog’s forehead. “They’re just hyper to see you since I talk about you a lot.”

“Do they listen?” He asked, crouching down as well and receiving a lick from the one closest to him, one of her eyes shining a dark brown while the other was a bright blue. “Which one’s this one?”

“Most of the time they do and they give me pity looks,” Chenle replied to his first question, glancing at him and smiling before noticing the dog next to him. “That one’s Ai. Wo has dark brown eyes, Ni has her blue eyes and Ai has one of both.”

“Noted,” He replied, smiling as patted the one named Ni and felt himself growing fond towards the huskies. “Jem walks out of the room whenever I talk about you.”

“It’s because Jem misses me,” Chenle stated smugly as Renjun rolled his eyes and pushed him, laughing as Chenle fell on the floor and Wo started barking at him in what seemed to be laughter. “You’re a bad influence on them.”

“Maybe I’m just showing them the proper way to enjoy life,” He retaliated, watching as Chenle raised and eyebrow at him before the smaller was tackling him down and tickling him. “Chenle! Stop!” He shouted between laughs and giggles, chest light as Chenle gradually stopped.

“Hey ge,” Chenle started, leaning down and placing a kiss to his forehead. “With these three huskies and myself, I hope that you’ll be safe from Zixin.”

“Chenle-“

“Your safety overrides everything else, okay?” Renjun felt his eyes softening at the other’s words, immense adoration coursing through his body as he reached to cup Chenle’s cheeks.

 

**_Observations of rich people #84: They want to do anything they can to make sure you are safe…and you want to do everything you can to make sure they are safe too._ **

 

“I’ll be safe as long as you’re safe too, okay?” He replied, running his thumb over the younger’s cheeks and staring at him in hopes that the immense feeling of adoration was displayed in his eyes.

“I’m so glad I met you, ge,” Chenle whispered, lowering his head and burying it in the junction of Rnejun’s shoulder and neck. “You’re like happiness in a bundle.”

“You’re so weird,” He commented, running his fingers through Chenle’s hair and losing himself in the comfort of everything. “And you’re a portable battery.”

“Actually, I think I’ve found what I was looking for in you.” He heard Chenle state before the younger was pulling himself out of the position and staring at Renjun in wonder - as if he was seeing Renjun for the first time. “I think…” Renjun watched as the younger’s small pink tongue darted out to swipe across plump lips. “I think I’ve found my home.”

“You’ve got a home here and in my apartment,” He pointed out as Chenle shook his head, smiling softly down at him.

“Home is a person and you make me feel like I’m at home.” Renjun would be lying if he said that the explanation didn’t make his heart race. “I’ve been looking for someone for a long time in our age group and I’m glad that I found it in you, Renjun-ge.”

 

**_Observations of rich people #85: All they ever wanted was someone their age to make them feel ‘at home’._ **

 

“I’m glad that I met you too, Lele,” He whispered, leaning up to place a kiss to Chenle’s forehead. “You’ve made me realise a lot of things.”

“Really? Like what?” Chenle asked, leaning closer to be in Renjun’s face to annoy him - something that Renjun had already grown used to since Chenle was just that kind of person.

“So far, I have 85 things on that list of realisations,” He answered, putting a smirk on his lips. “But not all of them are about you!”

“They should be!” Chenle exclaimed, pouting immensely as his huskies began barking at Kun who had just entered after probably calling Sicheng. “You know what, ge?! I’m going to make you promise something!”

“Oh really?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

“Promise not to forget me!” Chenle exclaimed, halting momentarily before resuming. **_Observations of rich people #86: They want you to promise things that don’t need a promise._** “And to take hot baths to loosen your bones!” **_Observations of rich people #87: Some of their promises that they want you to make are silly._** Renjun furrowed his eyes at the ridiculous requests and found himself laughing outright at his younger boyfriend. “Don’t laugh at me, ge!”

“Chenle, the first one was going to happen either way,” He let out in between giggles once more before staring up at the younger. “And hot showers loosen _tension in muscles_ , not your bones!”

“Fine then! Don’t accept my advice!” He heard Chenle huff, the younger sitting up and sitting on his stomach. “I won’t let you stand up!”

“Chenle, release me,” He flatly pleaded, staring at the other with a deadpanned expression while Chenle shook his head childishly and placed even more of his weight on Renjun’s stomach. “Chenle!”

“Say you love me!” He heard the younger shout and froze since he didn’t know if he was able to do that in their current relationship - there were too many factors: they were too young, they were too reckless, they were too-

 

“Chenle, please stop torturing your boyfriend.”

 

Renjun strained his neck to see who was a few feet behind him, a pretty female who seemed to be a few years older than them.

 

“But Yiyang-jie!” Chenle whined as the female shook her head and raised her eyebrow. Grumbling, Chenle stood up but went over to give the female a hug anyway, leaving Renjun to scramble up and bow in greeting.

“Don’t bother, Renjun,” The female said in amusement, shaking her head gently. “We’re practically the same class. I’m Yiyang.”

“Renjun,” He replied dumbly before Chenle piped up.

“Yiyang-jie is older than you, ge!” Hurriedly, Renjun blinked and apologised as Yiyang glared at Chenle.

“It’s nice to meet you Yiyang-jie,” He said sincerely as Yiyang smiled at him.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Renjun.” Renjun smiled back and only then noticed the outfit that she was wearing, a simple black dress with white frills and a matching white headband.

“I work as one of the maids in the mansion,” Yiyang explained once she had noticed his expression and he chuckled shyly, embarrassed at having been caught. “I’ll see you around then.”

“Yeah, thanks for getting Chenle off me,” He thanked and waved as Yiyang went upstairs to continue her job. He felt Chenle kiss his cheek to bring him out of his stupor before the younger was dragging him past the conjoined staircase.

 

“Now time for a grand tour!”


	38. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, I wanna cuddle!”  
> “Coming, coming.”

The Zhong household was…not quite what Huang Renjun had expected, to say the least.

 

“And finally, this is my bedroom,” Chenle had said once he opened the door to reveal a room that was about as large as Renjun’s own living room - the largest room in his apartment. “I know it might be overwhelming but-“

“Chenle, is that a chandelier?” He asked, pointing to the obvious light ornament that was right above the younger’s bed and scanned the rest of the room. There was a nice and shiny wooden desk that had an overhead shelf - polished - next to a full length mirror. Next to Chenle’s bed was a door that had Renjun wondering where it led and got him asking the younger.

“Oh that? That’s my walk in wardrobe,” Chenle answered absentmindedly, toeing off his shoes and plopping down on his bed, completely oblivious Renjun’s shock at the mention of a _walk in wardrobe._ “Come on, I wanna cuddle!”

“Coming, coming,” He muttered, chuckling while shaking his head and climbing on the bed after taking off his shoes. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, ge,” Chenle replied, kissing his hair after and Renjun found himself snuggling closer to the younger male. “You’re only here for a few days, right?”

“Yeah, sadly,” He answered, remembering the stack of work that was awaiting him in his own apartment and silently prayed that Jaemin and Jeno had taken the liberty of taking care of Jem once more. “I’m sorry-“

“Don’t apologise for things that aren’t your fault.” He heard Chenle whisper and hugged him tighter, relishing the moment that they were in for he didn’t know when it could happen again.

“Hey, Renjun-ge,” Chenle started, tapping his lower back and Renjun hummed to show he was listening as his eyelids grew heavy. “I want to be a dolphin, ge.”

 

**_Observations of rich people #88: They think of the weirdest things._ **

 

“You already are one, Le.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Ge, Father wants to have a family dinner together.”

 

Renjun groaned, blindly swatting at the hand that was poking his face.

 

“Oh my _god_ , I love you but Father can be scary, ge!”

 

Sighing in frustration, Renjun slowly opened his eyes to see the worried stare of his younger boyfriend, the other huffing out in relief before pulling him into an upright sitting position.

 

“So why does your dad want to have dinner?” He asked, eyeing the clock on the wall and realising the time. “It’s nine at night.”

“He just got back from work,” Chenle answered, scrambling to grab a comb on his desk and coming back to fix his hair. “You have crazy bed head.”

“Your bed is comfy,” He replied, pouting when Chenle prevented him from lying back down. “So why do I need to join your family dinner?”

“Uh…because you’re part of the family?” Chenle answered, reply coming out more as a question than anything else. “Anyway, we have to go down. Yiyang-jie says that everything’s set up and Father doesn’t like to wait.”

 

Before he knew it, Renjun was sleepily holding Chenle’s hand and standing in front of a table that had Chenle’s father, Chenle’s stepmother and Kun sitting, three seats free. At the head of the table was where Chenle’s father sat, his stepmother to his right and Kun next to her.

 

“I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot but it’s nice to meet you, Huang Renjun,” Chenle’s father greeted, his eyes surprisingly warm as Chenle’s stepmother smiled in content. “I hope we can overcome out differences. You don’t need to be so nervous.”

“It…It’s nice to meet you too,” He greeted politely, gripping Chenle’s hand tight as they sat down opposite Chenle’s stepmother and Kun with Renjun finding comfort in sun’s small smile.

“Minghao, could you bring the meals now, please?” He heard Chenle’s stepmother ask the butler who nodded and soon came back with four dishes on a tray, leaving Renjun stunned at the manners being used between master and butler. “Is there something wrong, Renjun?” Flinching and snapping out of his questioning trance, Renjun sat up noticeably straighter and shook his head.

“No, there’s nothing wrong, ma’am,” He replied as politely as he could, suddenly nervous since these were his _boyfriend’s_ parents, regardless of their differences.

“Are you sure? You’re awfully tense,” Chenle’s stepmother replied, worry and concern written all over her face as he shook his head once more, not even realising that the butler had begun to serve him.

“Ah, thank you,” He muttered once all the food was on his plate and he felt a warm and comforting hand on his knee, a warm smile being presented to him when he glanced at his younger boyfriend.

“So, how was the company, Father?” He heard Chenle ask as Kun motioned that it was alright for him to eat and he did, pacing himself to match everyone else.

“I heard about what happened with Zixin.” He froze when he heard his own father’s name, nearly choking on his food but saving himself last minute with a gulp of water. “I truly am sorry about what happened and I’ll talk to him later about it.”

“Don’t bother,” He coughed out, trying his best to seem half as proper as everyone else present at the table. “He wouldn’t listen anyway.”

“I think you’re underestimating him,” Chenle’s stepmother piped up, her eyebrow rising. “After all, this man here has enough power to grant you freedom from school and work for a few days just to see your boyfriend.”

“Don’t tell him that!” He heard Chenle’s father protest and Renjun ran the sentence through his head once more. _Chenle’s father being the one to organise me coming here? Didn’t Hina and Jeno do that?_

“It’s true though,” Kun told him over the bickering parents, smiling softly at him over his cup of water. “Father wanted to apologise but he’s never been good with words so he just bought you a ticket, talked to your manager and university organiser.”

“No way…” He mumbled, shaking his head and blinking rapidly in hopes that the amused look would leaven sun’s face. “Did you know about this?” He asked Chenle who nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

“Everyone knew about it. Hina-noona and Jeno-hyung too,” Chenle informed him, stuffing some more food in his mouth and Renjun felt his eyebrows furrowing as he processed the new piece of information.

 

Throughout the course of dinner, Renjun was kept occupied by his thoughts and questions that came from Chenle’s parents - the questions targeting his aspirations for the future and his personality rather than his social class, something that he was mildly grateful for even when he landed back in Korea.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“How was it?!” Jaemin asked him the minute the younger saw him, having ran straight to him when he had escaped the mass of people who were also on his flight back. “How was China?!”

“Uh…like how it was meant to be?” He answered, chuckling at Jaemin’s whine of disapproval before Donghyuck walked up to him and forcibly ripped jaemin off before engulfing Renjun in a hug.

“Welcome back,” His best friend greeted and Renjun relished the hug, glad to have finally be with people who he had spent a lifetime with. “How was meeting the parents?”

“Weird,” He answered, shaking his head and turning to the crowd. “They thought that it was odd ‘work time’ was actually called a ‘shift’.”

“You’re actually kidding, right?” Jeno asked him, disbelief over his face as Renjun shook his head. “Man, are all rich people this dumb?”

“Babe, what does that say about you?” Jaemin shot back in amusement as Jeno rolled his eyes and pinched Jaemin’s side in retaliation. Seeing the interaction immediately made Renjun remember the cuddles he had exchanged with Chenle and found himself missing the younger. It wasn’t long before his phone started vibrating and he excused himself from the group to pick it up, smiling once he saw the _‘Actually My Lele <3’ _contact displayed on the screen.

 

“Its only been a few hours and you’re already calling me,” He said in greeting and could practically hear the younger rolling his eyes over the phone.

“ _Does this classify me as a bad boyfriend then? Calling to make sure you landed alright?_ ” He heard Chenle scoff on the other line. “ _Ungrateful for everything, I swear. I’m going to break up with you._ ”

“Hmmm, yeah right,” He replied, amusement lacing his tone as his heart warmed at Chenle being worried for him. “But I got back alright. All safe and sound!” Even hearing Chenle’s chuckle made him miss the other even more and launched him into a little pit of sadness. **_Observations of rich people #89: They can make you sad even when they are absent._**

“ _That’s good!_ ” Chenle exclaimed before he screamed and nearly busted Renjun’s ear. “ _Sorry! Sorry! Kun-ge just threw a pillow at me! Hang on-_ “ He heard some shuffling, screams and sighs before another voice was on the phone.

“ _Hey, Renjun, flight was tiring?_ ” He heard Kun’s soft voice ask and made a sound in affirmation. “ _We have to go and sort some family business out but we’re only a call away if you need us!_ ”

 

He found himself feeling slightly more lonely when the brothers ended the line.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Groggy, Renjun blindly reached over to his phone, swiping to answer the call and groaning in greeting.

 

“You know ge, I don’t think I like the name ‘Zhong Chenle’,” The voice on the other side of the line said in greeting and he sighed, pulling away from the phone a bit to look at the time - he frowned when he saw it.

“Is there even a point to you calling me at 2 in the morning, Chenle?” He asked, inserting annoyance in his tone since he had classes tomorrow and didn’t want to go to school dead, especially not after all the homework he stayed up late writing.

“But what if I changed my last name?” The other asked and Renjun really should have expected the younger to ignore him completely. “Do you think it would sound better?”

“Chenle, are you drunk?” He asked in suspicion, the slurs in Chenle’s Chinese had become more prominent and he furrowed his eyebrows once more. “You can’t drink yet! You’re only sixteen!” He reprimanded, realising that Chenle was indeed _seventeen_ and that he had missed out on the other’s birthday. Just as he was about to apologise, Chenle cut him off.

"What do you think about me changing Zhong to Huang, Renjun-ge? My name will then be 'Huang Chenle'." _Okay, now this is plain ridiculous. Why do you sound so_ sincere _?_ ** _Observations of rich people #90: Sometimes, they get drunk but you know they are sincere._**

“Chenle…” He started, sighing slightly to himself.

“Ge?”

“Go to sleep,” He ordered, ignoring the flurry of butterflies that never seemed to cease in his stomach when he was talking to or was with Chenle. “You’re drunk.”

 

_But just for the record, I think ‘Huang Chenle’ sounds better too._

 

~ ~ ~

 

It had been a few months since his visit to China and Renjun was back to his reality of serving customers in the little cafe with his Angel and Devil managers who were now openly dating and kissing each other on the cheek even more.

 

“ _Please_ stop with the PDA,” Donghyuck whined from where he was writing a customer’s name on a coffee cup before handing it to Jaemin who would create the order. “I know we’re all gay but we don’t need your input, grandpa.”

“You just wish Mark-hyung would be more open to skinship,” Jaemin retaliated, causing Renjun to snort from where he was rearranging the pastry display cabinet. “But then again, it’s not like Jeno’s any better.”

“You guys and your love problems,” He commented, shaking his head as his managers went out to the kitchen to bake some more and his friends turned to look at him. Renjun took the liberty of changing the cafe’s current song to Close My Eyes.

“Aw, poor Junnie, having to be in a whole different country than his and has to settle for video cams and texts,” Donghyuck whined teasingly as he spluttered and turned red, scoffing when Jaemin called out the customer’s name to give their order. “What a tragic love story.”

“Still better than yours,” Jaemin cut in, smiling devilishly when Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’re meant to be on my side, asshole.”

“But Jun is too cute for me to _not_ defend him!” Renjun rolled his eyes and tried to focus on how time had flied so fast for him: he had graduated from high school and was already a month into university, acing his photography course and well on his way to building a steady future as an artist who used photography as one of his mediums. The bell to the cafe rang and he looked up, being greeted with Jeno’s brilliant smile and another boy who was in simple jeans and a loose hoodie with his face hidden by the hood. Renjun wandered who it could be since the massive bouquet of flowers in the stranger’s hand seemed to be quite suspicious.

“Hey guys,” He called as Jeno laughed at something his companion had said and they went over to a secluded booth near the back of the cafe. “Who is that guy with Jeno? And why would he bring flowers?”

“I don’t know, people can be weird,” Donghyuck answered, yawning after and pushing Jaemin out from behind the counter to go to the booth for orders. “Jaemin, attend to your boyfriend, _please_. I don’t want to deal with your jealous ass.”

“Man is someone dying tonight,” Jaemin hissed before grabbed a notepad and a pen, walking relatively calmly to the booth despite the glare that was on his face.

“Remind me not to get on his bad side,” He said once the younger left, earning a chuckle from Donghyuck who started to wipe down their working bench.

“You could never get on his bad side, Jun,” Donghyuck replied before the stranger who came in with Jeno stopped right in front him, the flowers being held tightly in his hand. “Uh…can we help you?”

“Huang Renjun, right?” The stranger asked and Renjun nodded, eyeing the flowers being presented to him as he tried to figure out why the other’s voice sounded so familiar. “These are for you.” Accepting the flowers, he realised that they were fresh and that there was a small note in the bundles of the wrappings. He felt Donghyuck lean over his shoulder in curiosity as he read it.

 

_Dear Huang Renjun,_

 

_Hi ge! I know I missed out on your first day of university and your graduation but I’m here to make up for it! Mind taking a step outside with me so we can sort this out?_

 

_Love, Chenle_

 

_PS: I miss your kisses :((_

 

_PPS: I have heaps of chocolate waiting for you in my luggage ^_^_

 

**_Observations of rich people #91: They like to be extravagant and extra._ **

 

“Ugh, where can I get a boyfriend as cute as yours?” He heard Donghyuck complain and looked back up at the stranger, everything falling into place when he saw the small smile that was being shown underneath the hood.

“Cover for me.” Was all he said before he forcibly dragged the supposed stranger outside with him and around the corner to avoid fans, leaving behind a probably very confused Donghyuck. He didn’t waste any time pulling off the hood to see his boyfriend’s wonderful smile and delight, laughter bubbling form his lips as he kissed the other slow and treasuring the feeling.

“Wait, ge, I’m here for a reason,” Chenle protested, moving away and laughing with his black hair falling into his eyes.

“Don’t you have a career?” He questioned as Chenle grabbed something in his jean pocket, the other humming in affirmation.

“It’s on hold for you, right now,” Chenle answered, staring straight into his eyes with a bright smile. “I can go back to it after this.” **_Observations of rich people #92: They still pursue their dream even if it has to be put on hold._**

“What’s so important that you had to put your career on hold?” He asked incredulously, knowing that he would have waited a lifetime for the other, no matter what.

“Um…my awesome boyfriend?” The other retorted, laughing brightly when Renjun blushed again, his cheeks already having been a light pink from Donghyuck and Jaemin’s teasing earlier. “Ah! Here it is! Ge, here you go. Wear it on your left fourth finger.” He heard Chenle state as he looked at the beautiful silver ring in the box that had a small infinity sign resting on the top.

“What is it?” He asked dumbly, already knowing what it was since it was there right in front of his eyes.

“A ring.” He heard his boyfriend answer equally as dumbly, probably just to tease him.

“Are you proposing to me, Chenle?” He asked warily, eyes shooting up to meet Chenle’s who panicked almost immediately.

“No! What the hell, ge?! I’m still in high school!” Chenle protested, groaning and shaking his head after to which Renjun quirked up an eyebrow.

“Then why are you giving me a ring?” He asked, confused beyond repair and heard Chenle sigh quietly.

“It’s…It’s a promise ring, ge…” He heard Chenle mumble and tilted his head, not really remembering the purpose for a promise ring.

“Uh…what’s the promise?” He asked, quite enjoying the way that Chenle’s cheeks faded into a bright pink.

“That one day, we’ll change that ring into an engagement ring and then, a gold ring…after…” Renjun couldn’t stop the sly smirk that made its way onto his face the second his younger boyfriend had finished saying those words. Renjun would have been lying if he said that his heart didn’t leap at the thought of marrying Chenle.

“Are you too embarrassed to say that you want to marry me when you’re still in high school?” He asked cheekily and much to his amusement, Chenle stuttered and tripped over his words before he finally got out a ‘ _SHUT UP, GE!’_.

 

**_Observations of rich people #93: Some of their promises are ones that make your heart race twice its normal speed._ **

 

“Thanks but I’m not wearing it,” He stated as Chenle furrowed his eyebrows, the ring still inside its little cushion that was safely tucked in the box.

 

**_Observations of rich people #94: Some of their promises are ones that you have to break._ **

 

“Why not, ge?” Chenle asked, actual _fear_ in his voice as Renjun couldn’t help but soften his gaze. “It cost quite a bit of my pay checks!”

“Well…I mean…” He smiled softly at the other who stared back at him in terror and tried his best to swallow his tiny giggles that were threatening to make themselves known. “I think it’ll look better on you.”

“Ge…what…” Chenle started and Renjun watched as the younger took a deep breath in. “What exactly are you saying?” Renjun chuckled nervously since he never really was good at things like this - usually it was Chenle who was pulling and saying all the crazy stunts…such as before Renjun had decided to blindly take the reigns from his younger boyfriend.

“I’m saying…uh…” He hesitated, not because he didn’t want to say his next words - never - but because he was unsure of how Chenle would react. “Zhong Chenle, please promise that you’ll say with me long enough for me to save up and get you an actual engagement ring.” Renjun held his breath as Chenle blinked at him owlishly, each blink costing him a precious second before-

 

“Okay.”

 

**_Observations of rich people #95: It’s a nice change to see them agree to a promise for once._ **

 

“Okay?” He repeated, wanting desperately for his ears to have failed him for the lack of response in his younger boyfriend.

“Yeah, okay,” Chenle replied calmly, taking the ring out and forcefully shoving it into Renjun’s right hand since his left still held tightly onto the bouquet. “This is the part where you put it on me, ge.”

“I was _getting_ to that,” He mumbled, motioning for Chenle to hold out his left hand and slipped the ring on, glad that their hands were of similar size.

“One condition though.” He heard Chenle say and hummed to show he was listening as he admired the pretty ring on Chenle’s finger. “You _have_ to get a better ring than this one when you propose.”

“I thought this was expensive…” He let out and saw Chenle smile wickedly at him, an unsettling feeling invading his stomach.

“It was…” Chenle agreed, smile only growing wider. “For someone of your class.” Renjun felt his eye twitch at the sudden stab towards his social class.

“How much?” He exasperated, bracing himself for a ridiculous amount that he wouldn’t be able to afford until he was old and wrinkly.

“Oh just…” Chenle delayed his answer for a second, obviously teasing him. “One million won.” Renjun nearly choked on his own saliva at the price.

“ _One million won?! ONE MILLION WON?!_ ” He shouted, scoffing in disbelief after at the devilish expression on Chenle’s face. “An you want _better_?!”

“Oh trust me, ge,” Chenle piped up before he could continue his rant. “You could give me a cheerio and it would be better because it was from you.”

 

The more he stared at Zhong Chenle, the more he knew that he was in trouble for the younger had just grabbed his heart and probably locked it in a safe under his bed, probably having already lost the key for retrieval.

 

**_Observations of rich people #96: When you look at them, you know that your love for them will never die._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one guys...this long ass ride is finally coming to an end...


	39. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a beautiful necklace,” The shop assistant started, making sure to retaliate Chenle’s deathly glare with a bright smile of her own. “For someone special, I presume? Boyfriends usually get their partners this.”  
> “Ah, it’s for my best friend,” He explained before Chenle forcibly hugged him from behind.  
> “This one’s taken by me.” He heard Chenle state warningly before the shop assistant giggled once more and he sent her an apologetic look.

“Hi, can I help you with anything?” The shop assistant asked him and Renjun nodded, swallowing thickly and smiling nervously since he never really was used to doing things like this.

“Um…yes…I was thinking if you could do me a favour,” He started, knowing full well what he wanted the shop assistant to do.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for,” She replied easily, smiling genuinely and causing his muscles to relax.

“See, I have a boyfriend that I want to propose to…” He said warily, hearing a vague hum in response and deciding that the other didn’t care. “And I need to know his size.”

“Ah, the classic,” She said while smiling goofily, leaning on the glass counter in front of her to look at him closer. “You want me to find out his ring size, right?”

“If you could?” He asked, shyly looking down and coughing slightly. “I know it’s hard but-“

“Chill, I’ve got you,” The shop assistant cut him off, winking before gesturing to the cabinet beneath her arms. “Do you want to pick a ring now?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Hey, Chenle,” He greeted, the sleepy younger with worse bed head than his own as Jem barked at his boyfriend. “I was thinking of buying Jaehyun-hyung a present since his birthday is coming up…do you want to come with me?”

“Ge, you’re like in your early twenties with a budding artist career on Instagram,” Chenle started, running a hand through his already messing hair and doing not much to fix it. “Would it kill you to go alone?”

“Yes it would,” He stated childishly, pouting and trying his best to look adorable, not missing the wary gaze that Chenle sent his way. “I want to spend time with you.”

“I literally live here now,” Chenle pointed out, crouching to pat Jem who hadn’t left him alone yet. “The company also opened a studio nearby for me.”

“Just come with me _please_ ,” He begged, not knowing what would happen if Chenle _didn’t_ tag along with him.

“Fine,” His younger boyfriend grumbled and walked off to probably take a shower, leaving Renjun to hide a smile as he continued making breakfast.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“What about this one?” He asked Chenle, pointing to a necklace that had a sun as it’s piece as the other fiddled with the cloth mask over his mouth that prevented people from recognising him. “It’s like him!”

“Don’t let Mark-hyung hear you say that,” Chenle replied before humming and caressing his waist gently. “It’s cute.”

“I’ll get it for him,” He told the shop assistant who was the same one that he had visited the day before, smiling gratefully at her when she winked at him - Renjun noticed the hold on his waist becoming noticeably tighter as the shop assistant giggled.

“It’s a beautiful necklace,” The shop assistant started, making sure to retaliate Chenle’s deathly glare with a bright smile of her own. “For someone special, I presume? Boyfriends usually get their partners this.”

“Ah, it’s for my best friend,” He explained before Chenle forcibly hugged him from behind.

“This one’s taken by me.” He heard Chenle state warningly before the shop assistant giggled once more and he sent her an apologetic look.

“Card?” Renjun nodded in affirmation, finding that he couldn’t reach his wallet that was in his back pocket because of his koala-like boyfriend.

“I got this one, ge,” Chenle whispered to him as he scanned his card with his promise ring glinting, Renjun feeling a kiss to the top of his head shortly after. “You owe me food.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Did you get his size?” He asked once he entered the shop later that day when Chenle had left to record his next song.

“Yep! The ring you liked had that same size too!” The shop assistant exclaimed, taking out a small box and opening it to showcase the silver ring. “It suits him. It really does.”

“I just hope that he’ll say ‘yes’,” He whispered, scanning his card on the machine as the shop assistant looked at him with a small smile.

“Of course he’ll say ‘yes’,” She replied, voice equally as soft as if what they were discussing was illegal. “He’s madly in love with you.”

“So am I,” He chuckled, picking up the small box with the ring and practically running out the store while shaking his head.

 

_I really do love him, don’t I?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You know, after all these years, I would have thought that you would stop working at this cafe,” He stated, staring at Mark and Donghyuck who were bickering behind the counter when they should have been making his coffee. “Even _I_ quit.”

“Not all of us are getting sponsored by big brands on Instagram,” Donghyuck retorted, snorting before Mark rolled his eyes and began to make his latte. “Where’s your ball of sunshine anyway?”

“He should be here soon,” He answered as he focused on Mark who was currently heating up the milk for his latte. “What if he says ‘no’?”

“Then I’ll break up with Hyuck,” Mark replied cooly, pouring the milk into his cup as Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“You wouldn’t do that,” Donghyuck stated confidently as Mark chuckled and leaned over to give the smaller male a kiss on the cheek before handing him his latte.

“Yeah, I really wouldn’t.” He heard Mark agree and nearly snorted into his latte at the whipped status of his friends. “Which means that Chenle won’t say ‘no’.”

“But like-“ His sentence was interrupted by Chenle walking through the front doors of the cafe, the bells jingling to signal his arrival and Renjun felt as if his whole world stopped once more. The younger was clad in simple jeans and a simple shirt but somehow still ended up looking flawless.

“Ge? Is everything alright? This was pretty abrupt,” Chenle asked him soft Chinese as Renjun shook his head and grabbed the younger’s wrist, dragging him to the back staffroom where Doyoung had granted him access for today. “You’re scaring me.”

“ _You’re_ scaring _me_ ,” He retaliated, swallowing thickly before releasing a breath he was holding and sunk down to the floor on one knee, holding up the box. “Chenle, will you-“

“Oh my _god_!” He heard Chenle scream and saw the younger cover his mouth with his hands in shock.

“Hang on, I haven’t even asked you ye-“ He was cut off by Chenle squealing and jumping up and down in excitement or happiness - he didn’t know.

“Yes!” Chenle screamed, nodding his head like crazy and falling messily to his knees before hugging Renjun tight. “A million times ‘yes’!”

“Wait, I haven’t-“ He cut himself off, shaking his head and pulling away to look at Chenle in the eyes. “Chenle, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, ge,” Chenle answered, smiling sweetly as Renjun let out a breath of relief and leaned forward for a sweet _sweet_ kiss. During the kiss, he carefully took the ring out and exchanged Chenle’s promise ring for his engagement one - simple silver band that hosted a diamond heart as its centrepiece. Renjun furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away when he tasted something salty invade the kiss, noticing the tears running down Chenle’s cheeks minutes later.

“Chenle,” He whispered, bringing the younger closer and kissing his forehead. “Chenle, it’s alright. We’ll be okay.”

“It’s not that,” Chenle protested, hiccupping slightly as he wiped at his own tears. “These are _happy_ tears, ge! _Happy_ tears!”

 

**_Observations of rich people #97: You will allow them to cry but only for tears of happiness._ **

 

“Hey, ge.” He heard Chenle whisper softly to him, humming and running his hands through the younger’s hair. “You…you _do_ love me…right?” **_Observations of rich people #98: Sometimes the things that come out of their mouth are completely unnecessary._**

“I just asked you to marry me, Chenle…” He pointed out, amused tone creeping into his words as he rested his forehead against Chenle’s own. “Don’t ever doubt my love for you because I will never doubt yours.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

If you told Huang Renjun several years prior to today that he would be married to one of China’s greatest singers, he would have told you to stop dreaming.

 

However, that dream seemed positively and utterly real right now as the cold metal of his gold wedding ring invaded his warm skin with Chenle’s smile doing nothing to make his heart calm down.

 

“I now proclaim you husband and husband. Everyone please welcome Mr Huang Renjun and Mr Huang Chenle. You may now kiss your husband.”

 

**_Observations of rich people #99: Their name definitely sounds better with your last name attached to their first._ **

 

Without hesitation, Renjun reached out to grab the back of Chenle’s neck and forcibly pull him down to plant a slow and loving kiss to his lips, one observation running through his mind in that one moment.

 

**_Observations of rich people #100: You can’t do anything but fall in love with the one named ‘Zhong Chenle’ at birth._ **

 

“Hey, Chenle,” He whispered once they pulled away, the applause of their audience deafening at that very moment. “I love you.”

“Finally, ge,” Chenle whispered back, tears already pooling in his eyes and escaping their restrains a quick second later. “Finally you said it.”

“Yeah…” He let out in awe, laughing sheepishly at his own stupid self. “I finally did, didn’t I?’

“God, I love you so much, Renjun-ge.” He heard Chenle say quietly and grinned wide, heart beating erratically but beating in happiness.

“I love you just as much, if not more, Huang Chenle,” He replied earnestly, leaning in for a second kiss and hearing the applaud of their audience become even more louder.

 

~ ~ ~

 

**_Things Not To Forget About Rich People (And Chenle):_ **

 

  1. **_They tend to stick to their own cliques and who they know. If you’re a stranger, you’ll always be a stranger._**
  2. **_They’re all low key snobs._**
  3. **_They probably only get pure breeds for pets._**
  4. **_They’re pretty unpredictable._**
  5. **_They are incredibly busy and will often treat you like a slave._**
  6. **_They do things on impulse…probably because they have enough money to fix the situation later._**
  7. **_They think money will fix everything._**
  8. **_They complain when they have to make their way to you._**
  9. **_They look cute when they blush._**
  10. **_They like to play with your feelings._**
  11. **_They make your thoughts go haywire._**
  12. **_Their smiles are brighter than any star when they’re really happy._**
  13. **_Nothing hurts more than the sight of them crying._**
  14. **_They make you do the most spontaneous things._**
  15. **_They can be very protective over those they love._**
  16. **_They know how to respond in a way that will make you possibly want to rip your hair out or scream into your pillow…maybe both…_**
  17. **_They love to give things to the people they love…especially diabetes._**
  18. **_They can be surprisingly domestic._**
  19. **_They look like they are judging people…but in reality that’s just their face._**
  20. **_They’re very passionate about what they love doing_**
  21. **_They seem to excel in everything…key word: seem._**
  22. **_They can be very focused when they want to be._**
  23. **_They can be incredibly impatient when waiting for something they want._**
  24. **_They have more problems than others and yet still smile everyday._**
  25. **_Their past will not define them, even if they think that it will._**
  26. **_They wear a mask to prevent those they care about from worrying about them._**
  27. **_When they are at their lowest point and think that no one cares for them, they will try and find a substitute._**
  28. **_They seem to value the values of those in the lower class more as opposed to the ones in the upper class._**
  29. **_They barely trust the world and the people in it._**
  30. **_They are very disoriented after nightmares._**
  31. **_They wish to pursue their dreams._**
  32. **_They are confident in themselves…or at least their abilities…to an extent._**
  33. **_When they fail, they fail spectacularly._**
  34. **_They are actually very modest._**
  35. **_They are high maintenance._**
  36. **_They can be very loud._**
  37. **_Although it may seem that they are from a different world, they are willing to try new things._**
  38. **_They can manipulate anyone into doing what they want…or what they don’t want._**
  39. **_They have a innate gift for socialising._**
  40. **_They only listen to those that they trust when they face a big decision in their life._**
  41. **_Even though they are judged, they only care about the opinions of the people that they trust._**
  42. **_They wish to grow wings and fly someday._**
  43. **_They can be very dramatic, even this early in the morning._**
  44. **_Although some people may not appreciate them or their choices, they will still hope to find a way to satisfy those people._**
  45. **_They want to be liked by everyone for the sake of others._**
  46. **_Even though they seem like they’ll stay, they still leave._**
  47. **_They hold the people they love over everyone else._**
  48. **_They want to be with the people they love._**
  49. **_What they want is what they get…no matter what society says._**
  50. **_They pursue their wants very…aggressively._**
  51. **_They wish to mean as much to the person they love as that person means to them._**
  52. **_They feel certain connections with those in the lower classes due to some similar issues._**
  53. **_They are often pressured by others to be what others want._**
  54. **_They have a hard time expressing their inner thoughts._**
  55. **_They purposely distance themselves from those that they think they will hurt in the future._**
  56. **_The ones that care for them the most are the ones who can’t function when they disappear._**
  57. **_They can say very depressing things even when they aren’t present._**
  58. **_The thought of living without them is heart breaking._**
  59. **_They can make almost anyone miss them._**
  60. **_Their lack of presence just reminds their loved ones of mistakes that were made._**
  61. **_Their smile is all their loved ones need to actively search for them._**
  62. **_Their tears still break your heart, no matter how long you’ve known them for._**
  63. **_Sometimes, they feel as if they don’t belong with those in their class._**
  64. **_Just the thought of them slowly breaking under the pressure of their own thoughts causes you to do anything and everything that you can to help them._**
  65. **_They only swallow their pride for the people they love._**
  66. **_The music they play speaks their heart and your own._**
  67. **_They make you want to live in the moment._**
  68. **_They also make you want to stop time._**
  69. **_The words they tell you when they are distressed is their way of saying that they trust you._**
  70. **_They say the words “I love you” in many different ways._**
  71. **_The way they act is enough to make you accept their offers._**
  72. **_Although they still fail at being domestic, their intentions are the purest thing that you’ve ever seen or heard of._**
  73. **_They may seem rude sometimes but that’s just because they try to hide their feelings._**
  74. **_They can get defensive pretty easily._**
  75. **_They slowly learn to enjoy things that they work for more._**
  76. **_They slowly learn the value of money to the lower classes._**
  77. **_They love to gossip about the people they hate._**
  78. **_Even when they are dragged out of their hiding place, they will still carry the values and lessons that they learnt from being with the lower classes._**
  79. **_When they are taken from you and you can’t do anything to get them back, your nights are usually spent staying awake and hoping if they’re alright._**
  80. **_Everything they left behind has a memory of you with them._**
  81. **_They are willing to help out their broke friends._**
  82. **_You find yourself wanting them to never conform to anyone and have them be themselves all the time._**
  83. **_Their siblings can be scary when they want to be._**
  84. **_They want to do anything they can to make sure you are safe…and you want to do everything you can to make sure they are safe too._**
  85. **_All they ever wanted was someone their age to make them feel ‘at home’._**
  86. **_They want you to promise things that don’t need a promise._**
  87. **_Some of their promises that they want you to make are silly._**
  88. **_They think of the weirdest things._**
  89. **_They can make you sad even when they are absent._**
  90. **_Sometimes, they get drunk but you know they are sincere._**
  91. **_They like to be extravagant and extra._**
  92. **_They still pursue their dream even if it has to be put on hold._**
  93. **_Some of their promises are ones that make your heart race twice it’s normal speed._**
  94. **_Some of their promises are ones that you have to break._**
  95. **_It’s a nice change to see them agree to a promise for once._**
  96. **_When you look at them, you know that your love for them will never die._**
  97. **_You will allow them to cry but only for tears of happiness._**
  98. **_Sometimes the things that come out of their mouth are completely unnecessary._**
  99. **_Their name definitely sounds better with your last name attached to their first._**
  100. **_You can’t do anything but fall in love with the one named ‘Zhong Chenle’ at birth._**



 

“What?” The small boy asked himself after he had finished reading the long list in messy Chinese, his face contorting into one of confusion as he tried to figure out why this was tucked away inside his Baba’s wallet.

“Zixin? What are you doing with your Baba’s wallet?” He heard his Papa ask and tried his best to stuff the note back into the wallet but failed when his Papa found his hiding spot behind the couch. “Really?”

“Papa, I was just curious!” He protested, allowing himself to be picked up by his Papa who had recently dyed his hair a soft lavender shade and was currently occupied with kissing his forehead. “I swear!”

“Right, what were you _really_ looking at?” He heard his Papa ask, his voice gentle and he shyly showed the note, his Papa’s eyes widening as he read through the list. “Oh my _god_ … _this_ was what he meant when he said that I helped him realise things…”

“Papa?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in hopes that his Papa would stop talking in riddles. He saw his Papa cough to the side just before he was hiked even further up his Papa’s hip for more stability.

“These,” His Papa started, gesturing to the list in his hand. “Describe very special moments that you Baba and I lived through, okay, Zixin?”

“Okay,” He replied, shrugging his shoulders as his Papa sighed and kissed his forehead. “Papa, I want to add one.”

“What do you want to add, Baobei?” Biting his lip, the small boy leaned in and whispered what he wanted to add in his Papa’s ear, being met with his Papa’s wide smile when he pulled away. “That’s so you…let’s add it, Baobei.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Uh, why can’t I get the right shot?!” Renjun complained to himself, sighing and deleting the failed picture on his DSLR camera before walking a few steps to crouch in front of the pretty butterfly. _Okay, Renjun. Breathe in, capture and now breathe out._ When he looked at the picture on the screen of his camera, he smiled in satisfaction and sat down fully on the floor of the meadow that he was on the edge of, taking out his wallet to read over the messy list of everything that he had noticed about Chenle in the past.

 

However, he noticed a very small arrow at the bottom right corner of the page, the arrow pointing right and leaving him confused.

 

Once he turned the piece of paper over, Renjun was met with a new entry in messy childish handwriting - Chinese being the one with the most confident strokes as wobbly Korean lay beneath it.

 

**_Things Baba Shouldn’t Forget Because It Would Make Me Sad If He Did:_ **

 

  1. **_Keep on smiling forever and ever!!_**
  2. **_Number 1_**
  3. **_Number 2_**



 

**_^0^_ **

 

He felt warmth flood through his chest at his child’s message before the dawning realisation that his child - _his_ _eight year old son_ \- had been through his wallet and could have lost one of his cards, or worse: his photos.

 

Without hesitation, Renjun pulled out his phone to call his younger husband who picked up on the fourth ring.

 

“ _Hey babe, is everything alright?_ ” His husband asked in greeting and Renjun found himself smiling at the slight panic in his voice. He hummed before deciding to put the younger out of his misery.

“Would you, Huang Chenle,” He started, smiling even wider when Chenle’s breath obviously hitched at his full name. “ _Please_ tell me why our adorable and lovely Zixin was going through my wallet?”

“ _Um…because he loves you?_ ” Chenle answered, clearly unsure how good of an answer that was and Renjun found himself laughing and shaking his head as Chenle tried his best to reassure him that nothing had gone missing.

“I should get this photoshoot for the nature calendar done,” He said after they had laughed for a solid amount of time. “I’ll see you later, baby. I love you.”

“ _I love you too, ge,_ ” Chenle replied, leaving Renjun to hear his smile through his bright laugh before a child’s babbling was coming through the speaker of his phone. “ _Zixin loves Baba too! Baba keep smiling!_ ”

“I will, Zixin,” He replied to his son, smiling becoming goofier with each second that passed. “Baba loves you too.”

 

This time, the beeps that signalled the end of the call didn’t leave him with a feeling of sadness or emptiness or longing…it left him with joy and excitement since he knew that he would see his two angels later at night when he arrives home.

 

_And it’ll be like this…just like this…forever._

 

_Just me, my son and my rich socialite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this story has finally reached its end but I enjoyed writing it so much and I hope you all enjoyed reading it too!! I love you all so much and remember to keep smiling! Also, the ending is deliberately a bit open in terms of Renjun's relationship with his father for you to interpret it the way you want to (Renjun could have solved his differences with his father and named his son after him or he could have named his son after his father as a reminder of who his father is and who he didn't want his son to be - if you have your own, you can believe that as well). No matter what you settle for, I want you all to keep smiling because that will always be what gets you through turmoil and hardships, no matter what degree of challenges you are facing. Even when it's hard to smile, be sure to turn to anything that will surely cause you to at least lift up the corners of your mouths for your happiness overrules everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCT Dream or even NCT in general, I only own the plot. Credit goes to rightful owners. 
> 
> Otherwise, ENJOY~!


End file.
